Love At first sight
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: what if Jack and Sam meet before the Stragate programme
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Love At First Sight AUTHOR: Alimoo E-MAIL: RATING: PG SPOILERS: children of the gods, singularity, in the line of duty, secrets, the tok'ra 1 &2 CATEGORY: PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam SUMMARY: What if Jack and Sam meet before the Stargate program ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, fan fiction DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. FEED BACK: Yes Please NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. SONGS: I don't own the following lyrics: When I look in to your eyes from Bon Jovi. Hungry eyes from Eric Carmen and Brown eyes from Destiny Child 

**Chapter One**

**It had been six months since Jack O'Neill returned from the first Abydos mission, retired from the Air Force and just divorced from his wife, Sara. Jack was now living up in his cabin in Minnesota. The past three months had been hard on him, since his sons' death and he almost committed suicide, But. Thanks to Daniel Jackson and Skar'ra, he had decided that life is worth living. **

**Samantha Carter had just been promoted to Captain and had been working for the Pentagon for the past two years. She was also engaged to Jonas Hanson. Sam hadn't gotten on well with either her brother or father for years. Since she had gotten engaged, her father Jacob had been trying to tell her that Jonas was not the right man for her, but Sam was stubborn, just like her father.**

**It was the day before the Air Force ball when Kawalski showed up at Jack 's cabin. **

**"Hey Jack, how are you?" **

**Kawalski, what are you doing here?" Jack got up from his chair, which was on the dock, and walked over to him and shook his hand. **

**"I came to see if you are going to the ball this year?" **

**"Na, not this year, remember I'm retired now" **

**"Why not Jack, it would be good for you,**

**Come on, the Air Force is paying for every thing including hotel stays" **

**"No thanks Charlie, you know I don't like those things" **

**"Come on Jack, why not? Even if it was only for a couple of hours, then you can leave" **

**"Charlie, why do you want me to go? Have you set me up with someone?"**

**"No, come on Jack, just this once".**

**"Oh ok, only for an hour, then I'm out of there".**

**"Good, now start packing, I'll wait for you," He said with a smile on his face. Half an hour later they were leaving Jack's cabin for the airport. **

**Sam was busy as usual, working hard on her laptop when her phone rang. **

**"Carter" **

**"Sam, I just called to let you know that I won't be home for a week".**

**Sam felt relieved that Jonas was going away.**

**"Oh, ok, another mission". **

**"Yes, see you when I return". **

**"Ok, so you won't be able to take me to the ball tomorrow night"?**

**"Sam, you know I hate those things, that is why I'm going on this mission. Anyway, got to go, and I hope you don't go to it while I'm away".**

**"But I've already told General Hammond that we were going to be there" **

**"Well, you have to call him and tell him that you won't be there. If I find out that you did go, I will not be happy with you" **

**"But I have to go, if I need more funding for my project, which I have been working on for the past two years".**

**"Sam you are not going and that is that".**

**"Look Jonas, I better go. I've got a meeting with the Joint Chiefs in five minutes, we will talk when you get back".**

**"No, we are going to talk about it now". He was yelling at her, which made her cringe whenever he yelled at her. **

**"Sorry Jonas I've got to go, bye" **

**Then she hung up; she knew what would happen when he got back home. She gathered all her files and other things that she would need for the meeting. As she left the office, she bumped into one of her friends. **

**"Hey Sam where are you off to?" **

**"Hi Jane, meeting with the Joint Chiefs of Staff" as they were walking toward one of the briefing rooms. **

**"Ok, are you going to the ball tomorrow night?" **

**"I wish I could" **

**"Jonas said no didn't he?" **

**"Yea, he's gone away on a mission till next week" **

**"Well, why don't you go then. I could pick you up and we could go together".**

**"I know I want to go, but, I don't know"**

**"Come on Sam, you could were that dress you got last month" **

**"Jonas hates that dress" **

**"Sam, come on, didn't you say you needed more funding, it would be good for you to get out while he not here?"**

**"Yes, but, I don't know" they stopped outside the door.**

**"Well think about it ok, call me" **

**"Sure, see ya later" then Sam walked into the meeting. **

**Later that afternoon Jack and Charlie arrived at the Pentagon hotel where they were staying. Ferretti was already waiting for them. **

**"Hey, Charlie. Jack, this is a surprise to see you here".**

**"Hey Ferretti, I see that you made it". **

**"Yea, once you guys have settled in to your rooms, let's go out for dinner" **

**"Ok, sounds good to me, Jack, care to join us?" **

**Ok" **

**Once they got settled into their rooms, they went out for dinner and drink that evening. **

**Sam arrived home at her apartment that night. She was pleased that Jonas was away; at least it gave her time to think. She was relaxing in the bath, surrounded in bubble bath with music playing in the background. **

**She was listening to one of her CD's, that she had hidden from Jonas. She loved listening to love songs. It helped her through the bad days. She knew that they might be coming up when he got back. She knew things have been bad between them, and then she thought back to her talk to her friend Jane. **

**She knew that her department needed more funding and it might be the only time to wear the dress, she knew that Jane was right, that she needed to get out, so she decided to do it, she gave her a call. **

"**Hello" **

"**Jane, it's Sam, what are you doing tomorrow?" Sam asks, with a smile. **

"**I was going to the beauty parlour and hairdresser tomorrow, why, have you changed your mind?"**

"**Do you think that they could fit me in as well, we could go shopping and grab some lunch, I know it's been a while since we last talked?" **

"**Sure. Hey, why don't I give Sue a call, and she could join us as well" **

"**That sounds great, I could change at you place, before we leave".**

"**Sure, no problem, how about 0900 hours at my place?" **

"**Ok, that sounds great, see you then, bye" **

"**Bye Sam" Sam relaxed in the tub with a smile on her face and her eyes closed. **

**The guys went to the steak house in town not far from their hotel, it reminded them of O'Malley's back in Colorado Springs. They were talking while having their meal. **

"**So Jack, what have you been up to since we last saw you?" Ferretti asked.**

"**Sara and I are divorced, she wanted to keep the house, she paid me for half of it, and I've been living up in my cabin ever since".**

"**Jack there will be a women out there some where for you" Charlie said.**

"**Yea right, you know me. I hated keeping secrets from Sara; well it got to much for her, not knowing where I was, and if and when I would return home". **

"**Life sucks sometimes," Ferretti said.**

"**True".**

"**I wonder how Daniel is doing these days?"**

"**I'll say that he is happy now, at lest we saved those people's lives and found a way home for all of us" **

"**True, any way, pool anyone?" Charlie asks.**

"**Sure why not? Jack, care to join us?"**

"**Ok, it's been a while" **

**They all went and played a few games before heading back to the hotel for the night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The next morning Sam showed up at Jane's apartment just before 0900 hours.**

"**Hey, Sam come on in" After she opens the door. **

"**Thanks, is Sue here?" As she walks in to the lounge area**

"**She going to meet us at the parlour" **

"**Ok, were can I hang this?" Sam shows her the dress that was in a bag. **

"**Here let me hang it up in the closet for the time being, you can put you bag in the spear bedroom" **

**Jane takes the dress and started to walk to here bedroom, while Sam walk to the guestroom. **

"**Thanks, hey did you manage to call the parlour?" **

"**I already had you book just in case you did change you mind" they both walk back in to the lounge. **

"**Thanks, well we might as well head off then" they grab there purses and Jane put her jacket on as they were leaving to head to the parlour. **

**Jack, Charlie and Ferretti just finish there breakfast and decided to do some shopping in town and get a hair cut before the ball that evening. They stop of at a coffee shop in town for their lunch; they decided to have it out side since it was a warm sunny day. They were talking when the waitress in gypsy clothes delivers their lunch for them. **

"**Would you like to have your fortune read?" **

"**Yea, why not, Jack you should get yours done?" Charlie said. **

"**No, thank, I don't want to know" **

**The women who would be in her fifties, with long black and sliver hair and brown eyes just look in to Jack eyes. **

"**I see pain in your heart, you lost some one dear to you" **

"**Yes, my son" then she held on to his hand and look at his palm. **

"**You been on a long journey recently" **

"**Yes, I came from Minnesota" **

"**No, it's further than that and it's a secret" **

"**Yes, it's classified" **

"**Your future is going to chance Jack, your heart will mend in time, I see some one special will come to you soon, she will help mend your heart, open your heart and mind to her, she will help heal you" **

"**I don't think so" **

"**Who is she" Charlie asks the women closes her eyes, for few seconds then open them again. **

"**I see a Blond hair and blue eyes and I see uniform with a letter 'C' on it, she going to be the one Jack, I better go, enjoy your lunch" then she was gone. **

"**That was strange, I wonder how she knew about Charlie and our last mission" Charlie said. **

"**Who knows, lunch looks good" they started eating. **

**Not far away from where they were, Sam and her two girlfriends just walk out of one of the stores. **

"**Hey why don't we grab some lunch here" sue asks **

"**Sure, why not" Sam said, **

**They walk towards where the table and chairs were when Jack got up and Sam accident bumps into his. **

"**Sorry" **

"**Sorry, it was my fault" Jack said as he turn around **

"**It was my fault, are you ok" when he look up at her there eyes connect**

"**Yes thank" then both Charlie and Ferretti stood up. **

"**Hi, I'm Charlie Kawaski, this is Ferretti and that is Jack O'Neill" He said, point to the other two.**

"**Hi, I'm Jane Thomson, this is Sue Austin and this is Sam Carter" She said also pointing to her friends they all notice that Jack and Sam were still looking at each other. **

"**Would you like to join us for lunch?" Jack ask **

"**Sure, thank, we will be back after out order" Jane said, **

**Sue grab Sam arms and tugs her along they went in to the cafe to order their lunch; Jack went in side to use them men's room. **

"**Sam are you ok" **

"**Yea, why?" **

"**Sam you and Jack couldn't your eyes off each other, like it was I don't know love at first site" Jane said. **

"**She right Sam, I notice that there was a twinkle in you eyes, I have never seen that in you for a long time" **

"**Would you two stop it, come on what are you having" they were looking at what the cafe has got. **

"**Hey Charlie did you see they way Jack was looking at Sam" **

"**Yea, I have never seen him like that before, even when he was with Sara" **

"**Remember what that waitress said to Jack about blond hair, blue eye and the letter 'C'? "**

"**Yes, she also said uniform but she didn't say what sort though" **

"**I wonder I'll be right back" Ferretti stood up and went inside, he spotted the three women, he got Sue attention and she walk over to him. **

"**Hi is every thing ok?"**

"**Yea, I just want to ask one question, what dose Sam do?" She smiles at him **

"**Us three ladies are in the air force, so you and you two friends should watch it" **

"**So are we, well Jack retired, he left few months ago, so are you and your friends going to the ball tonight?" **

"**Yes, you?" **

"**Yes, how about we pick you and your friends, that is if you haven't got a date for tonight?" **

"**Sure, here this is where you can pick us up, I know that Sam needs cheering up" Sue wrote down the address and pass it to him. **

"**Jack needed cheering up as well, hey how about we get them together" **

"**Hey that's a good idea, but Sam is engage to a creep name Jonas Hanson, but luckily he is away for a week, on some mission" **

"**I don't under stand" **

"**Look we will talk about it tonight, what is Jack like?"**

"**He is a great guy when you get to know him" **

"**We will see, I better get back in line, talk to you in minute" **

"**Sure, thanks" **

**Then he head back to the table, while sue headed back to where her friends were.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"**Well, what did you find out?" Charlie asks, as soon at Ferretti sat down. **

"**Jackpot, you are not going to believe this, those women are in the Air Force".**

**You're joking"?**

"**Nope, Sue just told me. Hey, do you know a guy by the name of Jonas Hanson?" **

"**Yea, I remember a couple of guys talking about him a few months back, before the mission, saying that he was a nut case. He put a guy in hospital after a bad mission. Why?"**

"**Sue just told me that Sam is engaged to a guy by that name" **

**Oh, I wonder if it is the same one"**

"**Talk about it later" Ferretti said, noticing Jack returning from the men's room. **

**A couple minutes later the women showed up with their drinks in hand, so the men stood up and moved around. Once seated, Jack was sitting next to Sam. **

"**So what are you ladies doing tonight?" Charlie asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be. **

"**We are going to the ball tonight" Jane said, who was sitting next to him. **

"**The Air Force ball?"**

"**Yes, what about you?"**

"**Yea, we are going also"**

"**Have you three ladies got dates for tonight?" Charlie asks**

"**No why, are you offering to escort us to the ball" Sue ask **

"**Well yea, why not, what do you think Jack?"**

**Jack turns to look at Sam. **

"**Sam, would you like for me to take you to the ball tonight?" Sam turned and looked into his brown eyes.**

"**Yes, thank you" **

"**Ok , that settles it, we will pick up you ladies up and take you to the ball, have some fun, then drop you off afterwards. How's that sound?" Charlie said, with a grin on his face. **

"**Ok, that's fine be me, Sue, Sam what do you think? **

"**Yea, it's ok with me"**

"**Sure, it's fine by me " Sam said. Then their lunches arrived.**

**They all talked about different things, about themselves; they didn't talk about there work or the Air Force. After lunch they all went to the park together since it was a beautiful day. A few hours later Charlie and Jane went to get them all a drink, while waiting.**

"**Jane, Sue told Ferretti, who told me, that you ladies are all in the Air Force?"**

"**Yea, we are, Sam out ranks us, she is a Captain and both Sue and I are Lieutenants" **

"**Wow, well I know what you mean, Jack is a Colonel, while both Ferretti and I are Majors" **

"**I didn't know you were in the Air Force?" **

"**Well now you know," He said smiling. They were looking over to where the others were, Jack said some thing which made Sam laugh. **

"**That is the first time I have seen Sam laugh like that in years" **

"**What?" Charlie looks at Jane in shock. **

"**Yea, her fiancee is a bastard. She tried to get away from him a few times. He is very controlling , he even beat her up a few times as well; especially when a mission has gone bad, he uses her as a punching bag" **

"**What a bastard alright, what about her family?" **

"**They want noting to do with her while she is with him" **

"**Where is he at the moment?"**

"**On a mission for a week, black ops stuff" **

"**Oh, ok" **

"**When Sam was promoted, Jonas was on a mission. When he returned and found out about the promotion, he rewarded her with his fists and feet. She was in hospital for a week, she filed charges against him, but his mates told the judge that he is not like that, so the charges were dismissed. As soon as she got home, he beat her up even more and she ended back in hospital" .**

"**Ok, god, if Jack finds out about this, he would kill the guy" **

"**But Jonas is black ops" .**

"**So is Jack, he could snap a guy's neck like braking a twig. Jack is well known within the black ops ranks, he is a legend and every one who is black ops knows not to mess with Jack O'Neill". They got the drinks and started to head back.**

"**One thing you can count on with Jack, he never hit a women. He is not that type of guy, he has seen a lot of it over the years, he is like a big teddy bear with it comes to women and children".**

"**Sounds like Sam's white night in shining armour"**

"**Yes, he can be that also" they both laughed as they rejoined the group. They talked for a while longer before the men walked them back to their SUV wagon. **

"**See you ladies at 1900 hours" Jack said. **

"**Ok, don't be late" Jane said, as she got in **

"**Na, not with Jack around, we would probably turn up earlier," Ferretti said, smiling, making Sue and Sam giggle. **

**When Jack heard Sam's giggles, they sent shivers down his spine.**

**He smiled back at her that made his heart skip for joy. **

"**See you later Sam" **

"**Ok, see you later, Jack, bye" **

"**Bye" **

**Then they were gone, leaving the men standing there. Then the men started to walk back to there rental SUV wagon. **

"**So Jack what do you think of Sam" **

"**She is nice"**

"**Come on, we saw the way you two looked at one another, the way you smiled at her".**

"**For crying out loud, we only meet a few hours ago," the two men laugh as they reach their wagon. **

"**Jack you got it bad, you know that, at lest you're smiling today, you heard the saying, love at first sight. Anyway, we better get ready ourselves, before picking up the ladies tonight" **

**A few minutes later they arrived back at the hotel, and then they headed back to their rooms to get ready. When Sam and her friends arrived back at Jane's apartment, they were smiling and laughing. **

"**So Sam what do you think of Jack" **

"**He's ok" **

"**Sam, Charlie and I saw you laughing, you know that is the first time I have seen you laugh in a long time, and you were relaxed as well" Jane said **

"**I noticed the way you two made goo, goo eyes at each other and the way you smiled at him. Come on, you like him don't you, admit it" **

"**Ok yes, he is a great guy, but what do I really know about him? Nothing" **

"**Well I found out that the they are all in the Air Force, Jack is a Colonel, and retired, both Charlie and Ferretti are majors" Sue said **

"**Oh, we better get ready, they will be here in half an hour" **

**They all got dressed, helping one another out. When done, they all looked at what each other was wearing.. **

**Sue was wearing a red sleeveless heart shape neckline and ball gown skirt, which flowed from the hips to the ground. **

**Jane was wearing a dark green off the shoulder dress with heart shape front, it also had a ball gown skirt flowing from her hips to the floor. **

**Sam was wearing a navy blue thin strap dress with a sweet heart neckline with a princess skirt that went down to the ground. **

"**Well Sam you do look great in that dress" Jane said**

"**Do you think so?" **

"**Yes, wait till Jack see's it, I think it will be better to get a man's point of view" Sue said**

"**I do agree"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Just then the doorbell rang, so Jane went to open the door.**

"**Hi guys, come on in. Wow, you three look great in uniform," Jane said, smiling. **

**The three then walked into her hallway. Once the door was closed they followed her into the lounge, where Sue and Sam were. When Jack saw what Sam was wearing, his smile got even bigger; he walked over to her looking, at what she was wearing. **

"**Sam you look beautiful in that dress, it suits you".**

"**Thank, you Sir" **

"**Sam can you drop the Sir thing, after all I am retired".**

"**Ok, Jack" **

"**Good, are you ready to go?" He put out his elbow, which she took, with a smile on her face. **

"**Yes, shall we"? **

"**Yeasureyabeatca", making all the three ladies giggle. **

**They all left together. When they arrived out side of the apartment**

**Building, there were three SUV's, with drivers, waiting for them. **

"**Wow, this must have cost you guys a fortune" Jane said **

"**Nope, the Air Force is paying for this" Jack said, smiling at Sam. Soon as they all got in, they left for the ball. **

"**Jack there is some thing you should know".**

"**What's that Sam?" **

"**I'm engaged to another guy" **

"**I know" **

"**What! How"? **

"**Your friends have been talking to my friends, I know about Jonas Hanson and what he has done to you. Sam, look if you need to talk , any time night or day, Sue and Jane have got our numbers and we have got their's, just in case" **

"**Ok, it just that I have tried every thing" **

**Sam started to cry. Jack made her look at him, as he got a tissue out and wiped the tears away. Then he wrapped his arm around her and she lent in to him. She could smell his cologne; she closed her eyes and inhaled him, enjoying the way he smelled and felt against her body. She felt safe and warm leaning against him.**

"**Sam, don't think about Jonas tonight, ok"?**

"**Ok, thanks" **

"**That's all right, I'm going to make sure you have a good time tonight" **

**Sam looked up into Jack eyes and she smiled at him, which made him smile back. **

"**Well, I'll have to make sure you have a good time tonight as well" **

"**Ok deal" **

"**So, why are you going to the ball tonight Jack?" **

"**Charlie bugged me about coming to it, so I gave in" **

"**I know what you mean. Jane asked me if I was going, and I said no. But, I thought about it and well, just like you, now we are on our way"**

**They sat there like that till they reached the hall. Jack got out and went around to the other door and helped Sam out of the SUV. Then they waited for the others on the sidewalk. Once they were all together, they headed indoors. There were hundreds of Air Force personnel there with their husbands, wives' and partners. They all went over to one of the empty tables and the ladies sat down **

"**Sam would you like a drink?" **

"**Thanks, I'll have what every you have Jack" **

"**Same here" Jane said **

"**Me to, thanks" Sue said **

**The men went over to the bar and waited to be served and they talked. **

"**So Jack, are you pleased that you came tonight?"**

"**Charlie" **

"**What, at least we all have got a dancing partner tonight" **

"**True, Sam and I had a talk on the way here, it seems that this Jonas guy is an ass hole, she tried to get away from him a few times". **

"**We know Jack, both Jane and Sue are worried about her. Jane told me on the way here about the last time he beat her up. She was in the hospital for over two weeks. She had him charged but his friends helped him out and the charges were dropped. Sam wasn't even home for an hour before being rush back in to the hospital again. All she did was going back to her place, with Jane, so she could get a few things. He even knocked Jane out. She brought him up on charges and he served three months in prison for it. When he got out, well he did it again and he even threatened to kill Jane and Sue if any of them tried to bring him up on charges again." **

"**Sounds like some one should teach him a lesson" **

"**We agree Jack" **

**Once they got their beers, they headed back to the table, to join the ladies and give them their drinks. They all talked for about half an hour before dinner was served. They all enjoyed their meal, telling one another stories, which made the others laugh. **

**Later on in the evening, the ladies went to the ladies room, while the men refreshed their drinks. **

"**So Sam, are you pleased that you came tonight?" Sue asked, while washing her hands. **

"**Yea, it's been really great. Just one thing, don't bring up Jonas' name tonight, every thing is going great, so please don't spoil it" **

"**We won't Sam, just let your hair down and have fun tonight, you deserve it" Jane said.**

"**Thanks guys. Well, we better head back to our table" **

"**Ok, Sam it's good to see you smiling and laughing again. We noticed how relaxed you are tonight, and don't blame it on the drinks, blame it on Jack" Sue said.**

**They all laughed, and then they headed back out to where the men were. **

**The men were watching the women walking towards them, with smiles on their faces, Both Jack and Sam eyes' locked as she reached their table, and the men stood up as the ladies sat down next to them. **

**They talked a while longer, till other people started dancing. Charlie and Jane got up first to go and dance then Ferretti and Sue. They danced around the floor, then the song ended. Jane quickly walked over to where the DJ was, and requested a song for Jack and Sam. Once done, she then returned to the dance floor when another song started. **

"**What did you say to the DJ?"**

"**Oh I just asked him to play a slow song as soon Jack and Sam are on the dance floor".**

"**Oh, what is it called?" **

"'**_When I look in to your eyes'_, I thought it would be perfect for them both".**

"**I don't know that song".**

"**Well, when it starts, listen to the words, then you would understand what I mean" "Ok" they danced till the song ended, and then they went to sit down for a bit. **

"**When are you two going to dance?" Jane asks,**

"**Sam would you like to dance?"**

"**Sure, why don't we wait till the next song starts?" **

"**Ok, drinks any one?" they all agree, so Jack and Charlie went to get Sam and Jane a drink. **

"**So Sam, doing any thing tomorrow?" **

"**Nothing much, I was thing about going back to work for a few hours, why?" **

"**Well, I was thinking about us ladies show the guys around town, since their flight doesn't leave till tomorrow night. I was thinking lunch, dinner, movie, plus anything else" **

"**Well, what does sue thinks about the idea?" **

"**She agrees with me. Come on Sam, why not? I saw in the paper that there is a carnival on in town, perhaps we could go to that". **

"**Well only if the guys agree, then I'm in".**

"**Great, here they come".**

"**Here you go ladies" Charlie said, as they passed them their drinks, before sitting down to join them, then Ferretti and Sue came to join them as well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"**What have you guys got planned for tomorrow?" **

"**Nothing, we know that we have to be out of our hotel by twelve. Why, what have you got in mind?" Ferretti asked.**

"**Well what would you say to joining us ladies at the carnival for the day and then perhaps dinner before you leave?"**

"**Yea, I'm in".**

"**Same here, what about you Jack?" Charlie asked. Jack turned to look at Sam. **

"**Sam, are you going to be there?" **

"**Well I'll go, if you'll go with me, then there would be an even number".**

"**Ok, so what's the plan then?"**

"**Well, how about you guys check out tomorrow morning and meet us at Jane's place, say about ten. You could leave your bags there, then we all could leave from there. That is if it is ok with you Jane?" Sam said.**

"**Sure, that's fine by me" **

"**Great, looking forward to tomorrow then," Jack said smiling and rubbing his hands together. Then they noticed that the song was coming to an end. **

"**Sam, would you care for that dance now?" **

"**Sure" **

**Jack stood up and held out his hand, which Sam took and then stood up. By the time they reached the dance floor the previous song had just finished, and then the next one started.**

_I see forever when I look in your eyes  
You're all I've ever wanted  
I always want you to be mine  
Let's make a promise to the end of time  
We'll always be together  
And our love will never die_

So here we are face to face and heart to heart  
I want you to know we will never be apart  
Now I believe that wishes can come true  
'Cause when I see my whole world  
I see only you

(Chorus) When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes

I've looked for you all of my life  
Now that I've found you  
We will never say good-bye  
Can't stop this feelin'  
And there's nothing I can do  
'Cause I see everything  
When I look at you

(Chorus)

(Chorus)

**While the song was playing, Jack held Sam close to him, they were looking into one another's eyes. They both slipped their arms into a more comfortable position. Jack had his arms around her waist and Sam had hers' around his neck, they both were dancing slowly around the dance floor.**

"**Jane, I see what you mean by the song. I didn't know that you were a romantic?" **

"**Oh yea, so is Sam, she has all sorts of love songs on CD, but she has them either hidden at her place or they are at mine. So I listen to them, we share disks with each other".**

"**Ok, perhaps we should put a CD together for them?".**

"**That is a good idea, I've got a computer at home with all sorts of love songs on it. How about we leave soon and head back to my place to check them out and choose"**

"**That sounds like a great idea".**

**Sue took out a pen and paper and started to write some songs down. Ferretti saw what she was doing and he did the same thing. Once done, they passed them to Jane, who looked at them and smiled. **

"**These are great songs, thanks guys" Jane put the notes into her purse, then they returned to watch them on the dance floor.**

**General Hammond was at the bar, waiting to be served, when he looked around on the dance floor during the song . He spotted a couple dancing slowly in one anothers' arms. Sam had her back to him, then slowly turn around on the floor. He was shocked to see that it was Sam, but he didn't know who the guy was that was with her. **

**From what he could see, they were looking at each other like they were in love; but he knew that she was engaged to Hanson and also knew that he was on a mission. He could see that she was smiling, which he hadn't seen her do in a long time. Then he could see her two friends with their dates; they were also looking at them with grins on their faces. **

**He turned back to the bar and ordered the drinks, then he turned around again. This time they had their heads on one anothers' shoulders. Holding one another close and their eyes were closed, he smiled when he saw them like that. It reminded him when he was younger when he was first dating her wife in the early sixties before they were married. Once he got his drinks, he headed back to the table to where the Chief of Staff was and his wife, then he sat down next to her, with a grin on his face. **

"**George are you ok?" **

"**Yes. See that couple over there on the dance floor?" By that time another slow song had started.**

"**Is that Sam?"**

"**Yep, I wonder who the Colonel is that is with her"?**

"**I've seen his face before, but I can't remember where I have seen him before" the Chief of Staff said.**

**Well at least she is happy tonight. It's a shame that Jacob isn't here to see this?" **

"**Yea, I know what you mean" **

**They looked at them, by that time they were looking at each other again. George turned to look at his wife. **

"**Do they remind you of another couple?" **

"**Yes, they do" she smiles at him and held on to his hand. **

"**George, can I see you in my office on Monday morning?"**

"**Yes sir"** **When the song finished, Jack took Sam back to their table. Once they sat down they noticed that their friends had big grins on their faces. ** "**What?" Sam said, looking at her two friends. ** **You two look great on the dance floor, I noticed the top brass were looking at you two. They had grins on their faces; they weren't the only ones watching you two" Jane said, still grinning.** "**You're joking, right?" ** "**Nope, not just that, even the photographer was taking pictures of you two on the dance floor" ** "**Oh no, just great, why us"** "**Come on, Sam, you two were great together. I'm going to go and see if I can get copies of those pictures, so I can show you".** **Jane got up and went to look for the guy who was taking pictures all evening. ** "**Jack she's right you know, you two were great on the dance floor" ** "**Gee, thanks Charlie. What are you trying to do, play match maker or something?" ** "**Well, why not, it's true you know", he said, smiling. A few minutes later Jane showed up. ** "**He sending me the copies on Tuesday, when they are printed".** "**Thanks Jane" ** "**Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going home to bed, good night all" Jane said as she grabed her purse** "**I'll take you home Jane" Charlie said as he stood up ** "**Thanks. Sam you have the key to my place. I will see the rest of you tomorrow, night all". They all said their good nights to them, then they both left. ** "**Sam would you like another drink?" ** "**Yes, thanks Jack. I'll have a diet coke this time".** "**Ok, what about you two?" ** "**I'll have the same again Jack?"** "**I'll have the same as Sam" Sue said ** "**Ok, I'll be right back" Jack got up and went to get them all a drink. ** "**Excuse me, I'm going to the ladies room" Sam said. While there she over heard two other young women talking.** "**Hey, did you see the couple on the dance floor?" ** "**Which couple?"** "**You know the colonel and that blond women" ** "**You mean the one with the blue dress?" ** "**Yep, that's them. Man, he looks hot in his uniform. I wonder what his name is?" ** "**Forget about it, did you see her hand, either they are married or engaged." ** "**Damn, it's a shame though, he looks so hot and sexy in the uniform" ** "**You think all guys look hot, both in and out of uniform" They both laughed.**

**While Sam was listening to them, she was looking at the ring on her finger. She knew that they were right about Jack been hot and sexy in his dress blues. But she also knew it was going to be hard to get away from Jonas, and then she heard them leave. **

**Once finished in the ladies room, she walked back over to the table and sat next to Jack, who was talking to Ferretti and Sue. They all talked and danced for the next few hours. They all left together, Ferretti took Sue home, while Jack took Sam back to Janes' place. When they arrived there, it was after two in the morning. **

"**Thanks for tonight Jack, I had a great time"**

**Yea, same here. I'll let you go and get some beauty sleep, see you in few hours" **

"**Sure, good night Jack" **

**Jack leaned forward and gave her a kiss, which made Sam go weak in the knees. **

"**Wow"**

"**I'll say"**

"**Yea, see you later Jack, thanks once again"**

"**Night Sam, sweet dreams"**

"**You too Jack"**

**He walked back down the hallway, Sam closed and locked the door, the she leant against it, putting her fingers up to her lips, not knowing that Jane was watching what Sam was doing. **

"**Well, was he that good" making Sam jump. **

"**Gee Jane what are you trying to do to me, give me a heart attack?"**

"**No, but the look on you face, I'd say he must have been a good kisser?"**

"**Jane, it was only a good night kiss" **

**As Sam started to walk down the hallway to the guestroom, blushing slightly.**

"**Well, was he, come on Sam?" **

"**Ok, Ok, Yes he is a good kisser" **

"**Sam, one to ten?"**

"**Ten" **

"**Ah ha, I knew it, I don't think you would be getting much sleep tonight" Jane said **

**As she walked back into her room, Sam turned off the lights as she walked passed Jane's room. **

"**Good night Jane, I'm sure you will be dreaming of Charlie tonight," Sam said, and then she went to her room and closed the door. **

"**Well, I won't be the only one dreaming Sam," she yelled out before she closed the door, with a grin on her face. **

**Sam got changed in to her tank top and pajama pants, before climbing into bed. Once in bed, she started thinking about the song that was playing while they were dancing. That the song was right about them both, and her hopes that dreams do come true. Then she closed her eyes, picturing them dancing and kissing like what happened just before he left to go back to the hotel. Then she fell asleep, dreaming about him. **

**When Jack arrived back at the hotel, he also went to bed, thinking about Sam and how they both had a great time together that night. The way she laughed, smiled, smelled and even her blue eyes. Then he realized that he was falling in love with her. **

**Then he remembered the song that was playing while they were dancing, the way he held her close to him. The way they wrapped their arms around each other. He closed his eyes, picturing her in the blue dress; he knew that she did look beautiful tonight, then he fell asleep dreaming about Sam. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The next morning Sam woke up early as always, so she left a note for Jane, saying that she was going to the gym for a couple of hours. She did her normal work out, and then she went into the sauna for about half an hour before going to have a shower. While in the sauna, she closed her eyes, thinking about Jack and how she was looking forward to seeing him again. **

**When the beeper went off, she knew that her half an hour was up. She went to have her shower and got dressed in her track pants and light top. Then she went back to her apartment and got changed into jeans and a sleeveless blue top, since it was a warm sunny morning and it was going to get hotter later in the day. **

**She grabbed her over the shoulder bag and put in a tube of sun block lotion, her wallet and cell phone. She grabbed her car keys and left to head to Jane's place for breakfast. On the way, she went to an ATM machine and withdrew enough money for the day, as well as the weekly amount she gave to Jane to put into Sam's secret bank account. An account that Jonas knew nothing about. **

**Sam gave Jane a certain amount each week, to be deposited in an account for her and she also had the bankbook hidden. Jonas had taken control of Sam's money, which she didn't like at all. He spent most of her money on lotto tickets, the rent, bills, utilities, etc. and Sam only got just so much each week just for her self. **

**Jonas hardly spent any of his money except on alcohol and some bills that were in his name only.**

**But, what Jonas didn't know, was that she got more money than she was letting on, including the raise that went with her new promotion three months ago. **

**With that extra money she was able to put more money away and also she got herself a lotto ticket every time he went away.**

**The last time he went way, she got a lotto ticket just for herself, and she won over two hundred thousand dollars. So she got Jane to cash it in for her and to put it into her bank account. **

**Jack woke up just after eight. He got up and went to have a shower, once done, he called room service, then he had a shave and got dressed. Once her was finished, he packed up his dress blues .**

**There was a knock at the door, it was his breakfast. Once he signed the receipt and the guy was gone, he sat down and ate his breakfast while looking out the window. He decided to put the radio on to catch **

**the latest news; after the news they played some music. He was listening to the words to a song, while looking out the window.**

_**I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You are mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights**_

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise

_**I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you  
And I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise**_

I need you to see  
This love was meant to be

I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you  
And I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Did I take you by surprise

With my hungry eyes

**While Jack was listening to the words, he was thinking of Sam; her blue eyes, the way she smiled. He knew that the words from the song were right, he could feel something between them from the first meeting, yesterday at lunch. And there was the way his two friend's were acting yesterday also, dropping hints about Sam. **

**The way she looked last night, they were right. Sam did look beautiful last night. After breakfast, he finished packing his bags. It was a little after nine, when he left his room with his bags; he went to check on his two friends before they all left together. **

**Sam arrived back at Jane's place; she put her purse and keys on the coffee table. **

"**Jane, are you up?" **

"**In the kitchen Sam"**

**Sam walked into the kitchen to see Jane and Sue there. They were getting breakfast ready, with bacon, eggs and toast. **

"**Hey, I got your note. Sorry there is no juice, I ran out of it last night" Sam lifted her hands, **

"**I know, I also got some donuts as well," Sam said smiling**

**She put the grocery bag on the bench and opens the bag; there was a box of donuts and a gallon of orange juice. **

"**Great, thanks Sam, breakfast is ready" **

**Jane dished up breakfast on to the plates, while Sam poured the juice into the glasses, and Sue set up the table. They all sat down to eat. Jane had the radio playing in the back round while they were eating.**

"**So Sam, did you enjoy yourself last night?" Jane asked.**

"**Yes, I did. What about you and Charlie? I noticed that you two left a bit early" **

"**Oh, we both talked while having coffee" **

"**Aha, what did you two talk about?" **

"**Oh you know, this and that" **

"**Jane" !**

"**Ok, I found out why Jack retired"**

"**So, are you going to tell us?" **

"**I think it's better if you hear it from him yourself Sam. Let's just say that he had a rough time in the last few months. From what he told me last night, it looks like things might be brightening up for him" **

"**Oh, why do you say that?" Sam took a mouth full of her orange juice. **

"**Why don't you ask Jack about what happened before we showed up at the cafe?" **

"**I might; oh, that reminds me, just before we go, I'll give you some money to put into my account and the lotto ticket as well. I don't know if I won anything last night"**

"**Ok, how much this time Sam?"**

"**Three hundred this week, I'm keeping some money for today to spend at the carnival"**

"**Ok, give it to me just before the guys show up" **

"**Ok, thanks" **

"**Sam, how much have you got now?" Sue asked. **

"**I don't know exactly, about three hundred thousand I think, I'm not too sure" **

"**Well let's just hope that Jonas doesn't find out about it" Jane said **

"**I know" **

**After breakfast Sue and Sam did the dishes. Sam gave the money and the lotto ticket to Jane and she put it in her draw, till the next day. They were all sitting around talking when the doorbell rang. **

"**That must be them" Jane said she got up and looked though the peephole before unlocking the door to let them in. **

"**Hi guys. Ah, you can put your bags in the corner over there if you like" **

**Jane pointed to a corner that was in her lounge; they put their bags down. They then turned and presented each girl with a dozen red roses.**

"**Wow, they are beautiful, thank you Jack. This is a surprise, but why?" **

"**It's a thank you for last night". **

"**What? Why?" **

"**Well, I was only going to stay for an hour and after what happened yesterday at lunch time; after we talked, and then last night, I'm pleased I did stay a bit longer" **

"**Same here, I'll just put these into some water, before we go"**

"**Ok" **

**Once all of the roses were put into the glass vases with water, they grabbed their purse's and bags and they left together. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**When they got outside on the sidewalk, decisions had to be made. **

"**Ok, are we going to take two cars or what?" Jane asked.**

"**There is plenty of room in ours, since we took our bags out" Jack said **

"**Ok, let's go" **

"**Oh, how do we get there? I always get lost every time I come to Washington" **

**As they all got into the SUV, Sam started giggling. Jack was driving, with Sam next to him. Charlie and Jane were in the middle seats in the back, and Ferretti and Sue were in the back. **

"**I'll give you directions on how to get there, Jack" Sam said, smiling at him, and he smiled back. **

**Jack started up the SUV and they were off. Sam told him which way to go to get to the carnival; half an hour later they arrived. Once they all got out and the truck was locked up, they headed to the main gate. Once they paid for their tickets, they went in and had a look around. They all got in line to find out what rides they wanted to go on. They chose all of the rides. After they paid for their wrist bands, they helped each other put them on. **

**Jack helped Sam put hers on and she did the same for him. The others did the same. Once done, they had a look around; they all went to where they used guns to hit the ducks. **

"**Well I'm going to have a go," Jack said **

"**Jack, we know that you are a lousy shot" Charlie said. **

"**Is that a challenge Charlie?" **

"**Yea, why not? Are you in Ferretti?" **

"**Ok, why don't we make a bet on it" **

"**Guys, you don't have to be so macho stuff around us," Jane said **

"**We used to do this all the time. Ok the bet is, the loser and his partner will have to buy the rest of us dinner" **

"**Your on Jack"**

"**Hey, if you guys are going to make the bet, and it includes us, I think we should join in. What do you to think?" Sam said, looking at Sue and Jane. **

"**Ok! The winner out of all of us can choose the next ride or whatever else afterwards" Jane said, and they all agreed. **

**They all took turns shooting the ducks, laughing and cheering their partners on. In the end, Charlie and Jane lost the bet by one shot. Sam was the one who won, by hitting all of her ducks. She asked Jack to pick the prize. Which he did; a big fifty-centimeter teddy bear. **

**The next stop was the haunted house, which Sam chose. They all went in and the guy who was strapping them in to their seats offered to look after the toy until they came out. As they were going through the doors, Jack wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and she was leaning into him. They were sitting in the back, laughing and joking, and they were having a great time together.**

**When the ride was over, Jane turned around and saw Jack with his arm around Sam's shoulder. She leant over and told Charlie, which made them both smile. Once they got off, they passed back the bear to Sam. **

"**Sam why don't you give me the bear, and I'll put him in the truck for you. Jack, can you pass me the keys?" **

"**No, I'll do it" Jack said**

"**Why don't we do it, Jack? We can meet you guys over there next to the candy floss stand" **

"**Ok, see you two over there then".**

" **Ok" **

**Jack and Sam walked to the exit, then to the truck. While they were gone, Jane told Ferretti and Sue what she saw. They all smiled and then walked around for a bit near the candy floss stand, waiting for Jack and Sam. When they got to the truck, Jack put the bear in to the back seat, and then he locked it up again. **

"**Jack can I ask you some thing?"**

"**Sure, what is it?" **

"**Why did you retire?"**

"**I don't want to talk about it." **

**Sam looked him in the eyes and she could see the hurt in them. She stepped forward and put one hand in his and the other over his heart. They stood there for a moment, then Jack remembered what the waitress said yesterday. **

'**_Your heart will mend in time, I see that someone special will come to you soon, she will help mend your heart, open up your heart and mind to her, she will help you'_ **

**When Jack remembered that and what she saw in her vision, it was like she knew that Sam was the one, so he decided to tell her what had happened. **

"**I'm sorry Sam. The reason why I retired was because, on my last mission, it was supposed to be a suicide mission. After meeting two guy's on this mission, they helped me to change my mind. I was able to save a village from being destroyed. I can't tell you what really happened because it is classified and I would have to shoot you"**

**Sam laughed.**

"**Jack, I know what you mean, even my work is classified. My bosses are the President and the Joint Chief's of Staff".**

"**Wow, top brass, I think you will make Colonel in no time"**

"**I know, you were saying before" **

"**Yea. Well, after my men I and returned, I retired. The day we got back, my wife divorced me. After our son died, he accidently shooting himself with my gun."**

"**It happened about a week before the mission. She blamed me for his death. I just don't know how he got it out of the lock box when I had the key on me at all times. Just before two guys showed up for me, she showed me the divorce papers. So I signed them, then I grabbed my dress blues and left. When I got back, she wanted to keep the house. I sold my half to her, and I moved up to my cabin in Minnesota, where I have been living for the past few months, until Charlie bugged me to come to the ball" .**

"**What was your sons' name?" **

"**Charlie" **

**Jack pulled out his wallet and showed Sam Charlie's photo. She could see the tears in his eyes, so she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. Then he started to cry. She rubbed his back, and they hung on to each other for a while. Sam saw Jane heading towards them. She saw Jack was shaking from crying. She gave Sam a nod and turned and headed back to where the others were. **

**Jack pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes; he could see that she must have been crying too. Sam put her hand up to his cheek and wiped his tears away. **

"**I'm sorry for your loss. I lost my mother when I was young. She died in a car accident, so I know what it is like to lose a loved one that is so close to you" **

"**I didn't know Sam" **

"**Lots of people don't know Jack. It tore my family apart, and my brother blames my dad for it. He was late picking her up at the airport, so she took a taxi home, but she didn't make it home" Jack hugs her this time. **

"**Every thing is going to be ok Sam"**

"**I hope so Jack" they pulled apart and wiped their tears away. **

"**Shall we return to the other's" **

"**Sure, why not" **

**They started back to the entranceway. Along the way, Sam held onto Jack's hand and gave it a squeeze, which he returned. **

"**So, you have a cabin"? **

"**Yep, with a lake with bass that grow this big" He showed her with his hands, she laughed. **

"**You should send me some pictures of your cabin some time" **

"**Well, why don't you and your friend's come up for a long weekend, we could get Charlie and Ferretti there as well?"**

"**I don't know, Jack. There is one problem" they both stopped and looked at each other. **

"**Jonas"? Sam just nodded. **

"**Want to talk about it?" **

"**Not here, how about on the ferris wheel"? **

"**Ok, let's go". They walked over to where the candyfloss stand was and they looked around for their friends. **

**When Jane had returned back to the candyfloss stand, she told the others what she had seen. **

"**What, Jack was crying? Wow! He never cried, even when his son died he didn't cry at his funeral. He must have told Sam and finely broke down" Charlie said, in shock.**

"**Well, Sam does have that effect on people, she knows how to brake down their walls" **

"**She did with Jack, and his walls are pretty thick"**

"**I'm going to get a soda, any one want to join me?" Jane said,**

**They all agreed, so they left to get a soda. When they returned, Jack and Sam were there waiting for them, holding hands. They all noticed as soon as they reached them. **

"**Ok, where to now?" Jane asks, **

"**Sam and I are going on the ferris wheel, I don't know about you guys." **

"**Ok, that sounds like fun, what do you think guys?" Sue asked, **

**They all agreed, so they headed toward the ferris wheel. When they got there, they all waited in line. There were toilets near by. **

"**Jack, I'll be back in a minute, ladies room," Sam said to him quietly, **

**He nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze, which she did in return, then she walked into the toilets, Once finished in there, both Jane and Sue had just finished in there themselve's. Once they washed their hands, they noticed that they were alone. **

"**Sam, how is Jack doing?"**

"**He will be ok Jane. It seems to be hard for him to talk about the accident, but I think he feels much better talking to me about it. He knows about my mother"**

"**That's good. Come on, the men would be wondering what we are up to in here" **

"**Ok, let's go"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**NOTE: thanks for all your feed back so far with this story, it been great and it makes me happy shipper camper. **

**WARNING: this chapter talks about domestic violence**

**They all walked out together and headed to where the men were. **

"**Every thing ok"? Jack asked**

"**Yep, I feel much better now. Ready?" **

"**Yep" **

**Then it was their turn to get on the Ferias wheel. Once they were seated and the bar lock in place, it started moving. **

"**Sam do you want to talk about it now. You don't have to" **

"**Yes I do Jack, both Jane and Sue know what I've been going though."**

"**Ok, I'm listening". Jack held on to Sam's hand for support.**

"**I had known Jonas for five years before we started living together. Every thing was fine at first. We would argue every now and then, but somehow we managed to kiss and make up. We were living together for five years when he asked me to marry him. After I said yes I started to notice some changes in him. Just little things annoyed him at first, such as my work hours. They had changed when I was transferred to the Pentagon."**

"**Top Secret stuff you were talking about earlier" **

"**Yes. I had just been promoted at that time and he was happy at first. Then I noticed my bank balance and the household bills. I was the one that was paying for every thing, including the rent. So I told both Jane and Sue about what was going on. They didn't like the way it was going. Jonas knew that I had an inheritance from my mother, so Jane suggested that I open up a savings account and slowly put the money into that account, which I did until it was all gone. He had spent some of it. When he noticed that it was all gone, he yelled at me and wanted to know where all the money had gone. I told him that he spent it. That was when he first beat me up. I left him. Then he promised that he wouldn't do it again. That he was so sorry. So I said that I would go back so long as he got help. Which he did do?**

**Then he started to buy lotto tickets every week with my money. When we won fifty thousand dollars, I said to him that it would come in handy for the wedding. He told me that he had other plans for it. I didn't see a cent of it, He spent it all within two weeks, on parties for he and his friends and nothing for me." **

"**What an ass hole" **

"**Yea, that is when things started turning really bad. He would come home every night drunk. One night I got home late from work and he was waiting for me. He beat me up so badly that the neighbors called the police. When they showed up, one of them saw me on the floor. So they called for back up and for the ambulance, I was in hospital for two weeks. He was arrested and charged for assault on two of the officers. I couldn't bring charges at the time, because I couldn't remember what had happened. He struck me on the back of my head" **

"**How much time did he get for it?"**

"**Three months" **

"**That's not much" **

"**I know. While he was in prison he had to attend anger management courses. While he was in jail, I was able to sort out the bills. He opened lots of accounts in my name, so I closed them. Plus, at the same time I was putting money in to the savings account. Then, the week before he was released from jail, I got a lotto ticket and won fifty thousand dollars, so I cashed it in and put it into my savings account" **

"**The one that Jane got?" **

"**Yes, that one" **

"**Ok, carry on" **

"**When he was finally released from jail, he was returned to duty, but he was on probation for six months.**

**Every thing was fine in that time. After his probation was up, he returned back from a mission that went bad. That is when he started hitting me again. I covered up the bruises and marks at first. I did this until both Jane and Sue told me not to. Because if I cover them up he is winning. I stopped covering them and a few days later my father and brother came to visit me. When they saw my face, they were shocked. I told them that he was getting help.**

**That's what Jonas had been telling me. I found out that he was lying to me; he was at his buddy's place instead of going to the meetings. When he was away on a mission four moths ago, I got a lotto ticket and I won two hundred thousand dollars" **

"**Wow, what did you do with it? Let me guess, secret savings account?" **

"**Yes, two days later I was promoted to Captain, my father was so proud of me reaching Captain, he was there." **

"**I bet he was Sam, I know I would be proud of you also" Jack said smiling. When the ferries wheel stopped they got off.**

"**I would like to know more about what happened, Sam" **

"**Ok, in private" **

"**Ok", then the others got off as well and joined them. **

"**Sam would you like a drink?" **

"**Sure, what about you guys?" **

"**We already had one just before you two showed up," Jane said. **

"**Ok, we well be back" **

**They went over and had to wait in line to get a drink. While waiting, Sam carried on telling Jack about what happened to her. **

"**Do you want to tell me more while we are waiting?" Jack asks, looking at Sam, Sam nodded. **

"**When I got my promotion, I was so happy about it. That is until .Jonas showed up after a bad mission. I told him the good news and I was rewarded with four broken ribs, punctured lung, cuts, bruises, cut lip, black eye and concussion. I was in hospital for two weeks; I had him brought up on charges. I just couldn't take it any more.**

**When the day of his court appearance came, his friends sang his praises, saying that he wouldn't do that to me. The charges were dismissed. I went home to pack a few things; he was there waiting for me. I ended up back in hospital again. Then he threatened to kill me if I had him up on charges again" **

"**God, Sam! You have been trying to get away from the guy then?" **

"**Yes, he is a control freak" **

"**So what happened after that?" **

"**The day I got out of the hospital, Jane took me back to my place so I could pick up few things. He beat me up again, and then he beat up Jane. She pressed charges against him; he went to court again and got three months. When he was released, he threatened to kill Jane or anyone else who has him up on charges again"**

"**And yet he still in the Air Force" **

"**Yes, cause of the work he does"**

"**Sam I wish there was some way I can help you" **

"**I know, I'm dreading when he gets back from a mission" **

"**Sam have you every thought of self defense training courses?" **

"**I'm doing two different ones a week. I'm level three in hand to hand combat, that's one training I'm doing. The other one is karate. That's not including the other training that I have been doing" **

"**Ok, but he still beats you up, what dose he do?" **

"**Special black ops"**

"**Ah, I under stand now" **

**Then they both got their drinks and headed back to the group, before going on some more rides. At lunchtime, they all had hotdogs and some chips sitting at one of the picnic tables. **

"**So did you guys enjoy yourselves last night?" Charlie asks, looking at both Jack and Sam.**

"**Yes, we did thanks, you?" Sam asks **

"**Yep, at least Jack enjoyed himself, it must have been the company" He said smiling. **

"**Could be Charlie" Jack said smiling at Sam. **

**They went on some more rides for a couple of hours, until they noticed that there were black clouds heading their way. **

"**I don't like the look of the weather closing in" Sue said. **

"**Well how about a movie?" Jane said**

"**Ok, sounds good to me" Charlie said **

**They all agreed. They gathered up the toys and other items that they had won, then headed back to the truck. Sam showed Jack where the picture theatre was. Once they found a parking space they all went to see what was on. **

"**Well the one only one that is due to start in fifteen minutes is the X-Files," Jack said. **

"**Well I wouldn't mind seeing it. After all, it's only science fiction about a couple of FBI agents trying to find proof that aliens do exist," Sam said. **

"**Well what do you guys want to do?" Jane ask**

"**Since we are here, we might as well see it," Charlie said. **

**They all got their tickets, drinks and popcorn. While waiting, the men went to the rest room, and then the women did. They all talked while waiting until it was time. There were other people there also waiting to see the movie. **

**When the time came, they all went in and they sat at the back next to one another. As soon as every one was seated, the movie started. **

**During the movie Sam was starting to lean against Jack, so he put his arm around her shoulder so she could lean on him and get comfortable. They were sharing a big bucket of popcorn between them. **

**Jane turned to see Jack with his arm around Sam's shoulder. She smiled and then nudged Charlie to turn and look at what Jane was looking at. He smiled and nodded, and then he leant over and whispered in Sue's ear. **

"**Look at Jack and Sam" **

**Sue leant forward so she could look at them and smiled and nodded. Ferretti was wondering what was going on till he saw what Sue was looking at, even he smiled and they carried on watching the movie Together. **

**At some point during the movie, Charlie wrapped his arm around Jane's shoulder and Ferretti did the same with Sue. **

**At the end of the movie they all left holding hands. When they got near the exit, they noticed that it was raining. **

"**Well what shall we do now?" Jane ask **

"**We could go back to your place Jane and sort some things out when we get there," Sam said. **

"**Ok, let's go then" **

**They all got back into the truck and headed to Jane's apartment. When they got there, it was almost 1800 hours. **

"**What time is your flight tonight?" Sue asks **

"**2100 hours" Jack said **

"**Ok, what shell we have for dinner?" Sue ask **

"**Pizza" Sam said, **

**They all agreed to pizza, so Jane called to make the order. Jack and Sam went to get some beer to go with it. By the time they returned, the Pizza had arrived, so they all sat down in the lounge talking and eating. **

"**Jack, are you going back to Colorado Springs?" Sam asks **

"**Yes, just for the night, then back up to my cabin tomorrow" **

"**Ok, what about you two?" **

"**We've got work in the morning, Jack is staying at my place tonight" Charlie said **

**After dinner they all talked for a while, till it was time for the men to leave. They all headed down to where the truck was, with their bags. Once in the truck, they all gave one another a hug good bye. **

**When Jack and Sam hugged, they didn't want to let go of each other. When they did, Jack leant forward and gave her a kiss, like he did the night before. **

"**See you around Sam. I hope we keep in contact with each other"**

"**I hope so to Jack. I'll talk to Jane, perhaps you can send you letters to her place just in case of Jonas finding out" **

"**Good idea, take care of yourself Sam" **

"**You too, Jack"**

**They kissed once more before Jack got into the truck, then they all wave goodbyes to each other and then they were gone. The girls headed back to the apartment to have some coffee. **

"**So Sam, you and Jack? If Jonas finds out about this weekend, we know what he well do to you" **

"**Are you going to tell him, Sue?"**

"**No, you do look happy and relaxed, it's the first I've seen you like this in months" **

"**Yea, he is good looking and the kisses… wow, talk about hot lips," they all laughed. **

**After they had their drinks, they said their goodbyes to Jane before leaving to go to their own places. **

**When the three men were on board the planes and on they're way to Colorado Springs; they were sitting next to one another. **

"**So Jack, are you pleased that you came?" Charlie asks **

"**Yes, you?" **

"**Yep, so what do you think of Sam?" **

"**I like her, she laughs at my lame jokes, she told me what's been going on. This Jonas guy must be a nut case or something" **

"**Yea, both Sue and Jane told us what's been going on. I feel sorry for Sam, for what's she is going though" Charlie said **

"**I know, she told me about what's been happening. Charlie, is there any chance of finding out anything about him?" **

"**Sure, give me couple of days" **

"**Thanks" **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

**Two days later, General Hammond showed up at Sam's lab. He was watching her working on one of the computers, then writing some- thing down, then back to the computer again. He coughed, so he wouldn't startle her; she turned around and smiled. **

"**Sir, is there some thing I can help you with?"**

"**Sam, you can drop the sir for couple of minutes" **

**As he walked into her lab, Sam got up from her chair and walked over to him, and then they both hugged one another. **

"**How are you Sam"? **

"**I'm fine Uncle George. What brings you here?"**

"**Two things; one is we saw you on Saturday night at the ball"**

"**Did you? I suppose you want to know who the guy was that I was with?" **

"**Well, yes?" **

"**Colonel Jack O'Neill, retired" **

"**I see. Sam, you looked beautiful on Saturday night and happy" **

"**Thank you. I know, we only meet earlier that day in town at one of the cafes. Jane, Sue and I had just been to the beauty parlour. Then we decided to have some lunch. We were just walking past, when Jack stood up and turned, accidentally bumping into me. We both apologized to one another, and then he asked us if we would like to join him and his friends for lunch. Then later, Charlie Kawalski asked us if we were doing any thing that night. As it turns out, we found out that they were also going to the ball" **

"**So they asked you and your friends to go with them?" **

"**Yep, so we did" **

"**I'm happy for you Sam, it sounds like you had a good weekend after all" **

"**Yea, we got on so well together. I don't know what it is about Jack, he is all I can think about. I don't know why" **

"**It's love Sam, perhaps you should give him a call" **

"**He is away at his cabin in Minnesota. He's had a rough time the last few months"**

"**I see. Well the reason I'm here is that I'm moving back to Colorado Springs in a couple of days" **

"**Are you? You are going to retire there?" **

"**Yes, it will be good to see my grandchildren again"**

"**Do they know?" **

"**Nope, we are going to surprise them" **

"**So, are you going to spoil them once you settle in?" George chuckled **

"**Yes, that is what grandparents do, Sam"**

"**Well, good for you. Is that why you are here?" **

"**Nope, mainly to give you this" **

**He passed an envelope to Sam. She opened it up and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth, then closed it and then smiled. She folded the letter and then she gave him a hug. **

"**Thank you, thank you. I don't know how you did it, but thank you" **

"**So, is that what you will be needing?" **

"**More than enough. This will help me with my project, that I have been working on for the past two years" **

"**Sam, I know about the Stargate Project. You are looking at the new commanding officer of Cheyenne Mountain, which also comes with a promotion as well"**

"**Congratulations Uncle George, I'm so happy for you. Have you told Aunt Rose yet?" **

"**Nope, I will tonight" **

"**Wow, I'm going to miss you" **

"**I know, I'm going to miss you too Sam". Then Jane walked into the lab. **

"**Oh sorry, I'll come back later" **

"**Come in Jane, it's ok". Jane walked into the room and saluted George and he returned it. **

"**I was going to drop these off for you Sam" **

**She passed the yellow envelope to Sam, and she opened it and pulled out the photos from the ball. **

"**Oh my god" Sam said, **

**As she looked at each of the photos of she and Jack dancing together, she passed then to Hammond and he looked at them and smiled. **

"**I've already sent copies of them, plus copies of the negatives to Charlie. He will know how to get them to Jack" **

"**I can't believe it, wow"! **

"**Sam, you and Colonel O'Neill look like a happy couple together. You can tell with these photos" **

"**Thanks". Sam put them back into the envelope. Just then a man walked into the room and saw them talking. **

"**Captain Carter, what are you doing talking when you are supposed to be working"? Sam turns around, looking at the Colonel.**

"**Sorry sir I was just given some good news" **

"**I don't care. If you and your friends want to talk, talk to them after hours and not on duty time."**

"**Sir, don't you want to know what the good news is? It does concern this project" **

"**I don't care. Just get back to work" **

**Sam looks at her uncle, who had turned his back to the Colonel when he had heard his voice. He gave her a nod and smile and she knew what that meant.**

"**Sir if you going to blame any one here, you might as well blame the Joint Chiefs of Staff and Lt General George Hammond" **

"**I don't give a rats ass, get back to work"**

"**Captain, what is your CO's name?"**

"Lt Col Tom Baker sir" 

"**Thank you" **

**He gave her a wink, and then turned around as the Colonel was just leaving the room. **

"**Colonel Baker, ten hut" Hammond said in his best General voice, the colonel did as he was told. **

"**About face" **

**Then he turned to see Hammond, who was standing next to Sam. He was shocked when he saw Hammond's ID tag, then Baker saluted Hammond, who returned the salute. **

"**Sorry sir, I didn't know who you were" **

"**Well, next time check the shoulders," Hammond said as he pointed to one of his shoulder's. **

"**Yes sir, sorry sir"**

"**You should apologize to the captain here. I was here to deliver the good news" **

"**Sorry Captain. What was the news about the project?" **

"**We received the funding that I requested, with a bonus" **

"**That is good news. What is the bonus?" **

"**There will be a private plane for use by the staff and personal who are on the project; both here and in Colorado Springs, sir" **

"**Well, that is good news. Well, get back to work" **

"**Yes sir. I'll have the forms for you to sign at the end of the day for the equipment that I'll be needing to carry on with this project" **

"**Ok, Captain. Then, looking at General Hammond, "Sir, permission to be dismissed?" **

"**Granted" then they saluted and the colonel left the lab. **

"**Well, I better get going my self. Take care Sam, and if you need me, I'm just a phone call away" **

"**I know, thanks for the good news" He gave her a hug **

"**Lieutenant" **

"**General" Then they saluted before Hammond left Sam's lab. **

"**Well, that was interesting, Sam" **

"**I know, so when did you send the copies of the photos?" **

"**This morning. Luckily it was my day off. I even left a message on Charlie's machine about the photos"**

"**Ok, thank, how much do I owe you?"**

"**Nothing. Anyway, would you like some good news"**

"**Sure, what is it?" **

"**You won the jackpot" **

"**You're joking" **

"**Nope. When I went to find out if you won anything.. Well, the alarms went off and you won the lotto Sam. Don't worry! I have taken care of every thing" **

"**How much?" **

"**Ten million dollars. I told them that a friend asked me to cash it in for her. I did what I did last time" **

"**What about, you know the taxes and other things. I've got to plan for them?**

"**That was already taken out. You still ended up with over ten million dollars." **

"**Oh my god, this is the best news ever"**

"**So what are you plans now?" **

"**Go out and celebrate. Would you and Sue like to join me," Sam said, smiling **

"**Sure! Why not! Where and when?" **

"**How about 1800 hour at the bar, then we will plan it from there" **

"**Ok, see you later Sam" **

"**See you tonight" **

**Then Jane left Sam's lab. Once gone, Sam sat down and pulled out one of the photos of she and Jack together. She smiled at the memories of the weekend. How he looked, smiled, his cologne and everything. Then she put the photo back in the envelope and put the envelope into her drawer and locked it. Then she carried on with her work. At the end of the day she dropped the files off at Colonel Baker's office, before heading home. **

**When she arrived home, she checked her mail. She found out that Jonas had opened up three different visa credit card accounts, in her name. Luckily, they were for new cards. She cut them in half and sent them back, with a letter stating that she did not open the account and wanted it closed.**

**Once she did that, she closed another account, which she didn't open either. When that was done, she changed in to civvies. She then left her apartment for the evening, after checking her message's. There was one from Jack. **

"**Hi, Sam. God, I hate talking into these things. Anyway, I just called to let you know I'm back up in my cabin. I hope you can make it one weekend. You going to love this place. Anyway, better go take care of yourself and don't work too hard, bye" **

**Then the phone beeped at the end of the message. Sam smiled when she heard it. She replaced the tape, before leaving with a smile on her face. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**When Charlie arrived home, there was a guy waiting for him.**

"**Excuse me, are you Charlie Kawalski?" **

"**Yes, can I help you?" **

"**Yes, would you sign this please and have you got any ID"?**

"**Sure"**

**The guy passed the clip board to Charlie to sign , then he passed it back to him. He got out his wallet and showed him his driver's license. **

"**Thank you, here you go sir, have a good evening" **

**He passed a big yellow envelope to Charlie and then he was gone. Once Charlie got inside his apartment, he opened the envelope. There was a note, so he read it. **

**_Charlie, here are the photos from the ball on Saturday night. Would you pass copies on to Ferretti and Jack. I hope you like them. Talk to you soon, Jane'_ **

**He then put the note on the table and pulled out three envelopes, with their names on them. He opened the one with his name on it and he smiled when he saw the picture of he and Jane together. Then he noticed the negatives in the envelope. He checked his messages. There was one from Jack and another one from Jane, letting him know about the photos. **

**Once all the messages were played through, he called Ferretti about the photos and that he would see him in the morning. Then he called Jack and told him about the photos. Jack let Charlie know that he was going to pop down for the weekend. He wanted to go house hunting, so Charlie told him that he was welcome to stay with him, which pleased him. **

**On Thursday morning Sam was busy working on her computer, when her Co walked into the room. **

"**Captain Carter"**

"**Sir" Sam stood at attention **

"**At ease, Captain" **

"**Thank you sir. Is there something I can help you with?" **

"**Yes. Go home and pack your bags for a few days. You are needed at Cheyenne mountain. Their computer's crashed. Since it is your program, and you know what to do to correct it, go before something else goes wrong. I'll have an airman pick you up in an hour" **

"**Yes sir" **

**Sam closed her computer down, and then she grabbed several disks. . Once done there, she contacted Jane to let her know that she was going to Colorado Springs for a few days and asked her to take care of any mail for her till she for back. Once done, she grabbed her bag and her briefcase and she left to head for home. **

**When she arrived home, there was more mail. She packed her Air Force suitcase and duffle bag. Since she still had some time left, she checked her mail, paid the bills that were in her name, and made some calls. Then she wrote some letters to some company's that had both hers and Jonas names on them. She wanted her name removed from the list, so she also called them. They would take her name off when they received the letter from her. **

**Once she was done with that, she finished checking her messages. There was a knock on the door; it was the airman who was taking her to Andrews Air Force base. He carried her bags down to the SUV, while Sam locked up the place and left. **

**Once they were on their way, they made a stop at the Post Office so she could post the letters off. Half an hour later they arrived at the tar mac at Andrews and Sam was on board the plane and on her way to Colorado Springs. **

**Later that afternoon she arrived at Peterson Air Force base. There was a car waiting for her at the arrivals gate. The driver had his back to her, talking to another guy, when Sam reached them with her bags. **

"**Excuse me, which one of you is taking me to Cheyenne Mountain"? **

"**I am", answered one of them. **

**Then the guy turned around; they both were shocked when they saw one another. **

"**Ferretti!" **

"**Sam!" they gave one another a hug. **

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**I was ordered here, you?" **

"**I'm the one who is driving you to the mountain" **

"**Ok, we better get going then"**

"**Sure, here let me take care of your bags"**

"**Thanks"**

"**See you later, Bob" **

"**Sure, see you later. Captain" then he saluted both Sam and Ferretti, which they returned. Then the guy left. Once Sam's bags were in the car , they were on their way. **

"**So how are you Sam?" **

"**Good, thanks, you?" **

"**Good, so why are you here?" **

"**Classified"**

"**Are you the one who is fixing the computer's that crashed at the mountain"? **

"**Ferretti"**

"**Sorry, so how long are you in town for?" **

"**Probably until Sunday, knowing General Hammond" **

"**Hey, are you doing anything this weekend, besides work?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Jack will be in town. He is staying at Charlie's for the weekend and he will be arriving tomorrow night" **

"**Yea, it's a shame that both Sue and Jane aren't here as well" **

"**Well, why don't you call them? Here is my cell phone. Go ahead, call them" **

"**Ok, thanks" He passed his phone to Sam. She called Sue, since she knew that Jane was in meetings all afternoon. **

"**Austin"**

"**Hey Sue, It's me" **

"**Sam, you made it there?" **

"**Yep. Are you and Jane doing anything this weekend?" **

"**Nope, why?"**

"**Well it seems that Ferretti misses you" **

"**Sam!" Ferretti said in shock. **

**Sue started giggling on the other end of the phone and Sam was laughing. **

"**Is that him there with you?" **

"**Yep, he is taking me to Cheyenne Mountain. So, if you and Jane can make it for the weekend, the guys can show us around"**

"**What about Jack?" **

"**I found out that he will be here tomorrow night, staying at Charlie's place for few days" **

"**Oh yea, sure we will be there. Tell Ferretti I'll call him later with what time we will be there" **

"**Ok. Better go, we just reached the mountain. See you tomorrow" **

"**Bye Sam, Ferretti" **

"**Bye" **

**Then she hung up and passed the cell phone back to him. When they arrived in the mountain, he got out and called an airman over. **

"**Here, take these bags and wait at the elevator for Captain Carter" **

"**Yes sir" then he took both bags and walked away. **

"**Well, see you around Sam" **

"**Ok, take care. Sue will contact you later on with what time their plane gets in. Don't tell Charlie and Jack that I'm here. Is there a place where we all could meet up tomorrow night?" **

"**Yea, why don't we meet at O'Malley's? Get one of the airmen to drop you off there, say 2000 hours"**

"**Sure what is it, a bar?" **

"**Steak house"**

"**Sure, I'm in. See you tomorrow night then" **

"**Ok, see you Sam" **

"**Bye"**

**Then he got back in the car and was gone. Sam went through the first check point and signed in. Then she went down the first elevator, she signed in again at the second check point, and went down the second elevator. Till they reached level twenty-eight. When the doors opened, Hammond was there to great her. They both smiled. **

"**Sam, I'm so pleased you made it" Sam stepped out of the elevator.**

"**Same here sir" **

"**Airman, take Captain Carter's bags to aVIP room"**

"**Yes sir", then he pushed a button and the door closed. **

"**So, where is the problem" **

"**Is that all you can think about Sam"? **

"**Well I'm still on duty"**

"**True, you are just like Jacob"**

"**I know" **

**They walked to the control room. Sam put her briefcase and purse down. Then she sat down at one of the computer's and started typing away.**

"**I'll leave you to it Sam. I'll have one of the airmen get you some BDU's, so you won't have to wear your dress blues while working here" **

"**Thank you sir" **

**Hammond left to go to his office. Sam was typing away madly, then she got her disks out and carried on typing. It was a few hours later when nature called, so she let the disk download. **

"**Sergeant, leave things as they are till I get back. Where is the ladies room"? **

"**Yes, ma'am, Airman, would you show the Captain here the ladies room"? **

"**Thanks"**

**Then Sam followed the airmen to where the toilets were. Once finished there, she returned to her guide. **

"**Airman, can you show me where the VIP quarters are"? **

"**Yes ma'am, this way" **

**They reached the elevators and got in. A few floors later they reached the floor where the VIP quarters were. Then the airman asked another airman where Sam's quarters were. He then showed Sam where her quarters were. **

"**I'll be back in a minute" **

"**Yes ma'am" **

**Then Sam walked in and turned the lamp on. She notice'd the BDU's on the bed, so she changed into them. Once changed and her dress blues hanging up, she left her room. She headed back down to the control room; by that time the download was finished. She worked a bit longer, until Hammond showed up. **

"**You still working?" Sam stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him.**

"**Yes, sir" **

"**Why don't you stop now? Have you had dinner yet?" **

"**No, I've been busy working here, I did stop so I could use the ladies room and got changed" **

"**Sam, stop for the night. It will be still here tomorrow morning. You need your rest and I don't want to make that an order" **

"**Yes sir" Sam said smiling. Sam clicked a few keys, and then she stood up. **

"**Well I better get some rest"**

"**Come on, I'll show you where the mess hall is" **

**They left the Control Room together. When they reached the mess hall, it wasn't very crowded. Hammond got himself some coffee, while Sam got herself some dinner and they sat at one of the tables. **

"**So Sam, how are you?"**

"**I'm fine thanks sir" **

"**Sam, we are off duty" he said, smiling. **

"**Uncle George is there any chance for me leaving the base tomorrow night to go into town?" **

"**Sure, would you like to borrow one of the cars?" **

"**Yes, thank you. If someone could drop me off at a place called O'Malley's. I'm meeting some friends there while I'm in town" **

"**Sure, I'll get it sorted out for you" **

"**Thanks. So what does it feel like, moving back here?" **

**Good! At least we still have our old home. The family was surprised when we showed up" **

"**I bet they were, I suppose you are spoiling your grand daughters already?" **

"**Yes. So, how are things with you?"**

"**Ok, I guess. Jonas won't be back until tomorrow. I'm going to be here until Sunday. At least I get those extra two days away from him" **

"**Sam, I know we haven't had much time to talk, and you know that both Jacob and Mark are worried about you, as am I. Why are you staying with him?"**

"**I've tried to leave several times. You have seen what he did to me every time I tried to leave. You know about the court case and look what happened to Jane!" **

"**I know, I wasn't happy about the verdict myself" **

"**He has even threatened not just me, but my friends as well, if we had him up on charges again" **

"**What about a transfer?" **

"**Where? If you transferred me here, he would want to be transferred here as well" **

"**I see. It is a shame that there isn't a way around this" **

"**I know. I know one thing though, I do need a break"**

"**When was the last time you had one?"**

"**About a year ago. I wanted to take two weeks off, but it only lasted three days. I was called back to duty" **

"**Why don't I sort something out for you Sam, so you can have the two weeks off" **

"**Thanks, I know I need the break"**

"**No problem. If there is any thing else, just let me know" **

"**Ok, I will" **

**After dinner, Sam went to have a shower before going to bed. The next morning, she was up early. After her breakfast, she headed to the control room to continue on with her work. Hammond knew that Sam could be a workaholic, so he made sure that she had breaks and even had lunch. **


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTES: thank you all or your wonderful feed back so far, I'm one happy shipper camper**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Jack showed up at Charlie's place later that afternoon. He let himself in and put his bag in the guestroom, before making himself at home. There was a note and envelope on the counter for him, letting him know that they would meet at O'Malley's for dinner. **

**Jack saw the yellow envelope with his name on it. He opened it up and found copies of the photos from the ball, as well as the negatives. He smiled when he saw the pictures of both him and Sam, together. He found the one's that he liked and sorted out which negative's they were. He slipped them into his wallet before leaving the apartment.**

**Jack went out and started his all day search for a house to buy. He also went to one-hour photo shop in town. He got a blow up of the photo of him and Sam together and had it framed, as well as getting a wallet sized one as well. **

**When Jonas arrived home, he knew that Sam was at work. He called his friends up and invited them around for few beers. Once they left, he checked the messages. There were none. But he did find a note**

**From Sam saying that she was called away for few days and she didn't know when she would be returning home. **

**Later that evening Sam was still working on the computers when her watch alarm went off. She turned it off and then she typed in a few things on the computer, before standing up. **

"**I'm heading off now, Lt. Don't do anything on this computer while I'm gone, understand?**

"**Yes Captain"**

"**Ok, good night" **

"**Good night ma'am" **

**Then Sam left to go to her quarters. She had a shower and then got ready for the night. Ferretti picked Sue and Jane up from Peterson. They were going to be staying at his house for the weekend. **

"**What time are we meeting the others?" Sue asked**

"**2000 hours. I know that when Jack comes down for the weekend, he likes to go there on Friday nights. They will show up about that time. I called Charlie and told him to get one of the big tables; that I'm bringing some friends of ours along. He wanted to know who it was and I told him that they would find out tonight".**

"**Good, it's been a long time since I last had steak" Jane said. **

**They arrived at Ferritti's house. Once they were settled in, it was time to leave to meet the others. **

**When Charlie arrived back at his place, Jack was watching the Simpson's when he walked in the door. **

"**Hey Jack, I see that you made it" **

"**Of course. What time are we meeting Ferretti tonight?" **

"**Usual time Jack. I'm going to have a shower before we head off" **

"**Ok. Hey, thanks for the photos" **

"**You should thank Jane, she sent them to me" **

"**Ok" **

**Charlie went and had his shower and got dressed. They left in Charlie's car. They were the first ones to arrive, so they went to the bar and ordered a drink, while waiting for a free table. **

**After the airman dropped Sam, he left to head back to the mountain. She walked in to the bar and looked around. She spotted Jack at the bar, wearing jeans, blue sweatshirt and black leather jacket. He was talking to Charlie. She looked him up and down and then licked her lips, before walking over to them. Jack had turned to face the bar. When she reached them, Charlie saw her. She put her finger to her lips, which he knew what that meant and he smiled at her. **

"**Care to bye a lady a drink"?**

**Jack turned around to say something, then he saw who it was. **

"**Sam" **

"**Hi Jack, Charlie" **

"**Sam, it's good to see you" **

"**Sam, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, as they hugged one another. Then he kissed her, which made Charlie smile.**

"**I was re-called to the base yesterday. Ferretti was my driver from Peterson to Cheyenne Mountain. He told me that you were visiting this weekend and that you would be here tonight"**

"**Well it's good to see you Sam. How long are you in town for?" **

"**Till Sunday" **

"**Same here" **

"**I know. So, how about the drink?" **

"**Beer"?**

"**Sure" **

**Jack got her a beer. By that time Ferretti, Jane and Sue had arrived and saw the others at the bar. Sam spotted them and she raised her beer and gave it a little shake. Both Jane and Sue knew why she did that, so they walked over to them. **

"**Care to buy a lady a drink, fly boy?" Jane purred behind Charlie. He turned around and saw who it was. **

"**Jane" **

"**Hi Charlie" **

**They both hugged. Then they both noticed Ferretti and Sue, with grins on their faces. **

"**What are you doing here?" Charlie asked Jane **

"**Sam called me and told me about this weekend, so here we are" Sue said, Ferretti got her and himself a drink. **

"**Ah, I see. Shall we? I see that there is a table free" Jack said. **

**They headed over to one of the big round tables. Jack sat next to Sam, Ferretti, sat next to her, and then it was Sue, then Charlie and then Jane. They talked for few minutes, and then they ordered their meals. **

"**So what would you ladies like to do this weekend?" Ferretti asked. **

"**Unfortunately, I have to work this weekend, sorry Jack" **

"**Do you have to Sam?" **

"**Yes, with the work I do, it's classified" **

"**Sam is working at Cheyenne, Jack" Ferretti said. **

"**Ah, ok" then Sam's phone rang. **

"**Carter… what? When… I told the Lt. to make sure no one touched that computer and I also left a notice on it…. Is General Hammond there? Yes, I would!" they could see Sam wasn't happy about some thing.**

"**Sir, what happened…? What, I spent the last two days fixing the problem… yes, I was close…. How much is missing? You're joking? Every thing? Sir, there is no way I can get it up and running by Sunday… O'Malley's…. Ok sir, see you in the morning" then she closed the phone and put it back in her pocket. **

"**Sam, what happened?" Jane asks. **

"**I got called to the base yesterday morning. Some moron did some thing to the computers, it wiped over half of the data off it and now two airmen decided to use the computer, that I was working on, to play games. Now everything has been wiped, two years of designs, and programs for the system. All wiped out in one hour. Sorry I have to head back to the base and start all over again"**

"**Did you say that you would be there in the morning?" Jack said, **

"**Yes"**

"**Well, have your dinner and relax for the evening. You can start working on the problem tomorrow, with a clear head" **

"**Sam, Jack is right. I know what you are like, you can be a workaholic. Anyway, I noticed that there is a pool table over in the corner," Jane said, smiling **

"**Ok, it's seems I'm out numbered here. I'll stay"**

"**Good. So you play pool, do you?" Jack asks **

"**Yes. Why, do you want a challenge after dinner?" **

"**Sure why not" **

"**You're on" **

**Their meals arrived; they all talked while enjoying their dinner. After dinner, they refreshed their drinks. The ladies ordered themselves diet soda, while the men got themselves beer. Then they went to one of the pool tables. Jack and Sam played pool and Sam won the game. One of the men at the bar walked up to Sam. **

"**Would you like to play and make a bet?"**

"**Ok, how much?" **

"**Fifty"**

"**Done"**

**They put fifty dollars down on the side of the table and then played. Sam won the game and she collected the money and pocketed it right away. Then she shook the loser's hand. **

"**What to play again, so I can win my money back?" **

"**How much this time?" **

"**Hundred" **

"**Done" **

**They put the money done and played another game, Sam's friends were watching her play. Sam won the game and collected her winnings and shakes the guy hand. **

"**Thanks for the game" **

"**Would you like a drink?" **

"**Perhaps another time. I have to go now. I have to get up early for work in the morning" **

"**Ok, what is your name?" **

"**Sam" **

"**Tom, nice to meet you, sees you around" **

"**Nice to meet you too, bye", then the six of them left the bar. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"**Well where to now?" Jane asked **

"**We will take these guys home, Charlie where are you car keys?" Sam asked **

**He pulled them out of his pocket and game them to Sam. She took them out of his hand, and Sue did the same thing to Ferretti. Sue went with Ferretti back to his place, while Jane, Sam and Jack went back to Charlie's place. Charlie gave her directions to his place. Once there, Jane went to help Charlie to bed. Jack went to make them some coffee. Once the coffee was ready, he poured two cups and joined Sam on the couch in the living room. **

"**So how long have you been hustling pool for?" Jack ask, **

"**Since I was ten" **

"**Did your parents find out about it?"**

"**Only Mom. She wasn't happy at first, but after she saw me play one day, she was surprised as hell at the way I played. I used my baby-sitting money to make the bets against airmen, sergeants, and lieutenants; of course I won every time. I divided up my winning's; quarters I spent on my self, quarters I give to Mom for safekeeping for school trips and books and then the rest in my bank account. That was until she died. I found out that she opened up a savings account and put the money in there. So I had two savings accounts" **

"**So, you been doing it ever since?" **

"**Yes, well only when Jonas wasn't around" **

"**I see" **

**They heard some banging noises coming from Charlie's bedroom; they knew what was going on in there. **

"**Well I better call the base and get some one to come and get me" Sam said as she stood up, Jack did the same. **

"**Sam, you could stay here tonight and call the base in the morning" **

"**Ah, where would I sleep?" They looked around and noticed that there was nowhere to sleep except on the floor. **

"**Well you could sleep with me. There is a big bed in the bedroom" **

"**I've got nothing to sleep in?" **

"**You can where one of my tee shirts if you like" **

"**Ok, thanks". They walked to his room and Jack got a tee shirt out for her. **

"**The bathroom is just though that door"**

"**Thank" **

**Sam went into the bathroom and got changed into Jack's tee shirt. When she walked out, Jack looked at her and smiled. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss. **

"**I'll be back in a minute, take which ever side of the bed you want" **

"**Ok"**

**Sam went to the left side of the bed and crawled in. Jack went into the bathroom first. Then he turned the lights out before closing the door to his bedroom. Then he stripped down to his boxers and tee shirt before getting into bed himself, and turning out the light. **

"**Good night Sam" **

"**Good night Jack" **

**Sam rolled over onto her side, as did Jack; they both closed their eyes and went to sleep within minutes. **

**The next morning when Sam woke up, she felt a warm body against her back and a hand under the tee shirt, on her stomach. She opened her eyes then remembered where she was and who was behind her. She lay quietly, then she noticed his breath on the back of her neck. He was still asleep. She noticed something else; his dick was hard and pressing against her ass. **

**She lay there for few minutes. Then she noticed that his breathing was changing, so she knew that he was waking up. She felt him kissing the back of her neck, then he stopped. She noticed that he quickly turned and got out of bed. Sam rolled onto her back and looked at him; he was rubbing his hands over his face. **

"**Jack"? Jack moved his hands away and looked at Sam **

"**I'm sorry Sam" **

**Come back to bed, it's still early. We can talk" **

"**Sam, about what I did"?**

"**Jack, it's ok, please" **

**Sam patted his side; so he got back in to the bed. Sam was on her side, propped up on one arm, looking at him. **

"**Jack, what you did; well it felt good" Sam said, blushing **

"**Did it?" Jack was shocked. Then he noticed that she was smiling. **

"**Yes. When I woke up this morning, with you spooned up against me, with your warm hand on my stomach; I remembered what happened last night. It felt good, so right. The way you kissed the back of my **

**neck sent shivers down my spine. I have never felt anything like that**

**before. It also did something else to me". Sam looked into Jack's brown eye's and he saw that she was blushing. **

"**You're wet, aren't you" Sam was blushing and nodded**

"**How did you know? I never felt like this before" **

"**Because I can smell you and it's driving me crazy" **

"**Oh god, now what"**

"**How about I kiss you for starts and then we will work something out from there?" **

"**Ok" **

**Jack pulled Sam down for a kiss, and it quickly became passionate. When they broke for air, they were looking into each other's eyes. **

"**Sam, I don't want to rush into anything stupid and end up with heart ache." **

"**I know. I'm getting some time off soon. When that happens, how about just you and me get together, so we can get to know each other better. **

"**That sounds like a good idea Sam" **

"**Ok, I'll see what I can do. One thing is for sure, I'm going to be busy at work for the next few days. How about we get together one night for dinner?"**

"**I was going to be heading back to Minnesota tomorrow night but I could stay here for few more days" **

"**Ok, as soon as I know how much longer I'm going to be here, I'll give you a call" **

"**Ok. I'll give you my number before you go and we could meet some- where" **

"**Sure, ok" **

**Then Sam snuggled up to Jack's side with her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her neck with his hand though her hair and she put her hand on his chest. **

" **Sam how about I take you back to the base" **

"**But you don't have clearance?" **

"**How about as far as the front gate. I'm sure someone could take you from there" **

"**Sure, ok" **

"**Well how about I buy you breakfast this morning before you head back to work" **

"**I'd like that, thanks" **

"**What time do you have to start work this morning?" **

"**0800" **

"**Well, we better get up then if I'm buying breakfast" **

**Jack made to move and Sam kissed him, which he returned. They both got out of bed and Jack used the bathroom first. While in the bathroom she also got dressed. Jack left a note for Charlie and grabbed his wallet and keys. They left to go to a diner for their breakfast. Once they placed their order, the waitress left them alone, Jack noticed that Sam wasn't wearing her ring. He wasn't going to ask about it. **

"**So, what do you do in the air force Sam?" **

"**I have a PhD in Theoretical Astrophysics" **

"**A scientist, wow! I hate scientist's, can't under stand half of the stuff they are talking about", then he looks at Sam **

"**Crap, sorry Sam" **

"**It's ok, even my CO doesn't understand the things I talk about, it drives him crazy" **

"**Techno babble?" **

"**Yea"**

"**Well if you do talk to me about it, please explain so I could under stand" **

"**Sure" **

**Their breakfast arrived and they both ate and talked a bit about them selves. Jack talked about Charlie, his son. Sam talked about her mother. After breakfast, Jack paid and they left the dinner. On the way to the base, Sam made a call to them and asked for some one to collect her from the front gate. Ten minutes later they arrived at the gate. **

"**Call me when you have time and I'll take you out to dinner one night." **

"**Thanks, I'd like that. I better go, my ride has arrived" **

"**Ok, have a good day, see you later" **

"**Sure" **

**Sam leant over and gave Jack a kiss, which he returned. Then she got out of the car and walked over to the gate and showed the guard on duty her ID. Jack was watching her the whole time. Just before she got into the car, she took one last look at Jack with a smile and a quick wave, which he returned. She got in the car and it headed into the mountain. Then Jack headed back to Charlie's place. **

**When Sam arrived in her quarters, she got changed into her BDU's. She then headed to the control room, where General Hammond was waiting to find out what happened. **

**Two airmen used the computer the night before to play games on it. one of them had a zip disk, which had the games on it, and Hammond had a go at both of the men.**

"**Do you two realize that Captain Carter has spent two days trying to get the computers up and running and it took you two, two minutes to wipe everything from the computers. Now it's going to take longer to get everything up and running again" **

"**Sorry sir" **

"**I'll deal with the both of you later, dismissed" they saluted and then left. Then he turned around to see Sam standing there. **

"**Morning Captain" **

"**Morning sir" **

"**You heard about what happened here last night?" **

"**Yes sir, I got the phone call last night, I'll start working on the programs right now " **

"**How long, so I can let the Pentagon know" **

"**About a week, give or take sir" **

"**Ok, I'll let them know, and I'll let you get to work" **

"**Yes sir"**

**Then he left to contact the Pentagon, to let them know that he will be needing Sam for about another week. He explained what was going on, they understood and the extension was granted. **

**Sam went straight to work on the computers. She spent all day on them down loading all of the programs, again. She connected to her computer at the pentagon, where all the regional programs were. While they were down loading she went to the ladies room for a pit stop and then she went down to the gate room. She walked up the ramp and pulled the cover back a bit so she could have a better look at the device, not knowing that Hammond was watching her from the control room. He walked down to the gate room, to the end of the ramp. **

"**Incredible isn't it" Sam turned around and looked at him, then back at the Stargate.**

"**Yes it is sir"**

"**Would you like to see the whole thing?" Sam turns around and smiles. **

"**Yes sir" He turns around at look at the two airmen. **

"**Airmen, I want you two to help Captain Carter her to remove the cover"**

**They walk up the ramp and help Sam remove the cover, and then she stood back standing next to him, having a better view of it. **

"**Wow" Sam said **

**Looking at the device for the first time, then she walks up the ramp and she touch it for the first time, then she turns around and walk down the ramp again, he could see that she was thinking. **

"**What are you thinking about Sam?" **

"**Just an idea sir, I better get back, the down load should be finish by now" **

"**Have you had lunch?"**

"**No sir, I have been busy" **

"**Well I am ordering you to go and get some lunch" **

"**Can I check the down load first sir?" **

"**Ok, then go and have some lunch" **

"**Yes sir"**

**Then Sam left to check on the down load, it just finish, she click away over the keyboard when Hammond showed up **

"**Captain I gave you an order" **

"**I know sir, I'm just getting another program set up for down load, before I go, finish, this would take half and hour sir" **

"**Ok, now go, don't come back here for half and hour" **

"**Yes sir" then Sam left to go to the mess hall for late lunch. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**When Jack arrived back at Charlie's place, he went to put the coffee on. While waiting for the water to boil, he was thinking about Sam and what they talked about last night and that morning over breakfast. He knew that they got on well together, laughing and joking, with their friends. Then he realized that he was falling in love with her. He had been in love with Sara when they went together but she hadn't made his heart skip a beat the way that Sam did. **

**When the water boiled, he made himself a coffee and sat down at the table. He was still thinking about Sam and what she had told him about her mother and what had happened to her. He had talked about Charlie. He couldn't talk about Charlie with Sara, because it hurt too much. With Sam it was different, he had no problems opening up to her. He didn't even talk about it much to his two friends. Jack was still lost in thought when Jane walked out of Charlie's room, in his robe. **

"**Morning, I hope we weren't too noisy last night"? Jane said. Then Charlie walked out of the room, with sweat pants and a tee shirt on. **

"**Morning Jack" **

"**Morning, Charlie, and yes you were noisy. We could hear the walls banging. Luckily, the guest room is on the other side on the room, did you two manage to get some sleep"? **

**They both blushed. Charlie got both Jane and himself cups of coffee, and then they both sat at the table. **

"**We, you mean Sam could hear us also?" Jane asks **

"**Yep, I thought you were going to put a hole in the wall Charlie" Jack said, as he winked at him.**

"**Did she make it back to the base ok last night?" **

"**Nope, she did this morning," Jack said, smiling, as he finished the last of his coffee **

"**You mean she slept here?" Jane ask **

"**Yep, with me. We talked last night, as well as this morning, over breakfast and then I dropped her off at Cheyenne" **

"**So, what did you two talk about?" **

"**Charlie and her mother"**

"**Oh, so how did you feel talking about Charlie?" **

"**Strange, but it felt good talking to Sam about him".**

"**That's good to hear" **

"**Yea, it is. Hey Charlie, you don't mind if I crash here for few more days do you? Sam is going to be in town for about another week" **

"**Sure, that's fine by me" **

"**Thanks. So, what do you two want to do today?" **

"**Well, first of all I'm hungry. Jane, would you like some breakfast?" **

"**Yes, thanks, all that exercise sure made me hungry" **

**Jack chuckled at them both. Just then there was a knock on the door and Charlie went to answer it. **

"**Hi, guys come on in" **

"**Morning Charlie, didn't you get some sleep last night? You look like hell" Ferretti said, grinning **

"**Gee, thanks for that. I only just got out of bed few minutes ago" **

"**I can see why" Sue said, as she saw Jane in Charlie's robe sitting at the table.**

"**Morning guys, thanks for bringing my bag around, Sue"**

"**Well, since you didn't come back last night, I though you might need it" **

"**Yea, and Charlie needs a new wall in his bedroom" Jack said, making Jane blush as she got up from the table when Sue passed her the bag. **

"**Gee, thank for the bulletin Jack. What about you and Sam?" **

"**What I was, was a gentlemen, not some dog in heat and trying to make a hole in the wall, like you two were doing" **

"**Charlie you dog" Ferretti said, grinning **

"**What about you and Sue?" **

"**Like what Jack said, I was a gentlemen" **

"**Sue"? Jane look at her **

"**Well it's true, he was!" **

"**Have you guys had breakfast yet?" **

"**Nope, we were going to go to the diner. Want to join us?"**

"**Sure, why not, Jane?"**

"**Well, I better get dressed, if we are going" then she walked into the bedroom and closed the door. **

"**What about you Jack" **

"**I had mine about an hour ago with Sam, before I dropped her off at the base" **

"**Ok" **

"**As soon as Jane is dressed and I'm changed, why don't we all go out?" They all agreed. **

**Twenty minutes later they were sitting at the diner. Jack only had coffee, while the rest ordered their breakfasts. **

"**Sue, Jane what can you tell me about this Jonas guy?" Jack asked**

"**Well, let's see; he is an asshole and a nut case. A control freak, who like to beat up Sam when a mission has gone bad. He doesn't like any one bringing him up on charge's, I don't know why he is still in the Air Force. He has a record a mile long for what he has done, and he is still a Captain. How he got that far, I don't know" Jane said**

"**Jane is right, I feel sorry for Sam. He sucked her in, spends her money and controls her. She has tried to get away so many times, it is amazing that she is still alive. She is one hell of a fighter. She needs someone who will love and care for her. Not use her as a punching bag. Someone who is not Jonas" **

"**Jack, that sounds like you. Sam's knight in shining armor" Charlie said **

"**Gee, thanks for that guys. We haven't known one another for that long" **

"**Come on Jack, we've seen the way you two looked at each other. It was love at first site. Come on, we know it's true"**

"**Yes it's true. Sam and I want to get to know one another a bit better before any thing happens between us, ok"?**

"**Ok" **

**After breakfast the men showed Jane and Sue around. Jack was feeling a bit left out since Sam was called back to work. **

"**Hey guys, meet you later. There are a couple of things that I wanted to do while I'm in town today, while I'll remember" **

"**Ok, Jack, see you later" Charlie said.**

"**Charlie what is wrong with Jack?" **

"**He will be ok. He get's like this some days. He has gone somewhere to think. He has being doing that a lot since his son's death"**

"**I hope he will be ok?" **

"**He will be" the four of them walked though the gardens hand in hand. **

**Jack walked back to his truck and got in. Then he drove around until he stopped next to a park. He walked though the park, thinking about what the others had said. About Jonas and what Sam had told him. He sat down on a park bench thinking about every thing that had happened in the past week. Then he pulled out his wallet and he pulled out the small picture of them both from the ball. **

**Just then a woman came up and sat next to Jack. She had shoulder length, light brown hair and blue eyes. **

"**Hello Jack" Jack look at the women, she was glowing and smiling **

"**Hello, how do you know who I am?" **

"**I have known you for years Jack"**

"**Who are you?" **

"**I am here to help you"**

"**What do you mean, help me with what?" **

"**Samantha" **

"**Sam, you know her?" **

"**Yes, Jack I do. Follow you heart, you are on the right path and she is the one" **

"**But she is with a nut case" **

"**You are her knight in shining armor. Do you remember what she said this morning"?**

"**Yes" **

"**She the one who can heal your broken heart, Jack. Your future is going to change because she is someone special" **

"**Wait a minute, you were the one who served us when I was in Washington! You were the Fortune Teller" **

"**Yes Jack you love her, so tell her" **

"**Why, we only just meet last week" **

**The women put her hand on his heart. While looking into her eyes, he could see lots of love; then she pulled her hand away from his heart and stood up and looked at him **

"**Sam feels the same way too, Jack. We will meet again" then she turned and walked away. **

"**What is your name?" She stops and turns to look at Jack **

"**Oma Desala" **

**Then she turned and walked away. Jack looked at the photo, then he looked up at the retreating woman, and she just disappeared. **

"**Strange" then he looked at the photo once again. **

**Jack knew that she was right; he was falling in love with Sam. He looked at his watch and sat that it was almost 1600 hours. He didn't realize that he had be sitting on the park bench most of the day. He looked at the photo one more time before he got up. **

**He headed back to his truck. On the way there, he stopped off at the toilets, and then he bought a hot dog and a soda and ate them before heading to his truck. He went back to Charlie's place to cook dinner. He had to stop off at the grocery store to pick up some food and beer first, before heading back to Charlie's. **

**When Sam returned to the control room, the download was complete. She checked a few things out before carrying on downloading the systems. While this was going on, she got her laptop out and started working on something. Then her cell phone started ringing, so she answers it. **

"**Carter"**

"**Sam"! Sam cringed when she heard Jonas' voice on the other end. **

"**Jonas, I'm busy right now. What is it?"**

"**Where are you?" **

"**You know that I can't tell you"**

"**Sam you tell me right now! Where the hell are you"**

**He was yelling by this time, not knowing that Hammond had showed up to see how things were. When he saw her on the phone, he saw the look on her face; knowing that it was Jonas. He got the Tech out of the room; he stayed behind just in case she needed to talk .**

"**Jonas, you know I can't tell you. You know my work is classified" **

"**I don't give a rat's ass, where are you?" **

"**I can't tell you" **

**She turned and saw Hammond standing there; he could see in her eyes that she needed help. **

"**Captain, what's going on?" Hammond said in General tone of voice. Jonas heard him in the back round.**

"**I have to go now, bye" then she hung up and relaxed. **

"**Are you ok Sam? **

"**Yes, thanks for the rescue sir" **

"**No problem, Sam. I could hear everything, so could the Tech hear" **

"**I know. I am sorry, it sounds like he had a bad mission sir" **

"**At least you are safe here for the week. He doesn't know about the Stargate Project?"**

"**No, he keeps hounding me about it all the time and I keep telling him that it is classified" **

"**You have done well Sam. So what are you working on now?" **

"**Well when I saw the stargate, it got me thinking about something that can open and then close, like an iris" **

"**Ok, is that a design you are working on?"**

"**Yes, it's just something I'm toying around with"**

"**Ok, will I'll let you get back to work"**

"**Ok, thank you sir" **

**Then Hammond went back to his office, while Sam carried on working for the rest of the day. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Five days later Sam finished working on the iris design for the Stargate and she almost finished working on the computers. **

**She had everything up dated, as well as adding new safety protocols to the system, just in case it happened again. **

**At night she would call Jack and they would talk for awhile and hope to get together soon so they could talk face to face. It was just before 1200 hours when everything was complete. All she had to do was write out her report; she then went to Hammond's office. **

"**How is the computer system coming along?" **

"**Finished, all I have to do is my report sir" **

"**Already? Good work! I'm looking forward to reading your report, Captain" Hammond said with a smile on his face. **

"**Thank you sir"**

"**Is there any thing else?" **

"**Yes sir. Can I have the afternoon off, so I can do some shopping?"**

"**Granted, would you like to use one of the cars?" **

"**Yes, thank you sir" **

"**Ok a car and driver will be ready for you. When would you like to go?" **

"**Half an hour sir" **

"**Ok, you're dismissed. Oh, one more thing. On Friday night, do you think you could come around to our place for dinner?"**

"**Yes, I can make it. Why, does Auntie Rose want to talk to me before I I head back to Washington, sir?" **

"**Yes, she knows that you are here" **

"**Ok, I'll come and I'll bring cake" **

"**Ok, I'll tell her tonight" **

"**Bye sir" Sam went to her quarters and she called Jack**

"**O'Neill" **

"**Hi Jack, its Sam" **

"**Hey, how are you?"**

"**Good thanks. Are you doing anything this afternoon?" **

"**Nothing. Why, do you have the afternoon off?" **

"**Yes I do. Since I have finished my work. Do you still want to show me around? I wouldn't mind doing some shopping while in town. That is, if it is alright with you?" **

"**Sure no problem"**

"**Ok, have you had lunch yet?" **

"**No, you?" **

"**Nope. Why don't I pick you up outside the gate then"**

"**Ok, half an hour" **

"**Ok, see you soon" **

**Sam went to have a shower and change into civvies before heading to the surface. There was a car and driver waiting for her. Jack got changed into blue jeans and a sky blue shirt and his black leather jacket. Then he left a note for Charlie and left. Twenty minutes later he was at the gate of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, waiting for Sam. **

**Ten minutes later a car showed up at the checkpoint and Sam got out. Jack got out of his truck and walked over to where the guard post was. One of the guards went to stop Jack. He pulled out is Air Force ID, and the guard went back to his post. Just then Sam showed up in blue jeans and royal blue sweater and bag. **

**They smiled at each other and then hugged. Then Jack gave her a kiss, before they moved around to the side of the truck. Jack opened the door for Sam and she got in. He went around to the other side and got in himself, and pulled away from the guard post.**

"**Where do you want to go?" Jack ask as he put on his seat belt **

"**How about lunch first" **

"**Ok, why don't we go to the mall first, I know a great cafe there"? **

"**Ok, sounds good to me" then they were on their way. **

"**So you have finished working on the computer?" **

"**Yep, all I have to do is the report on what I did"**

"**Ok" **

"**How is the house hunting coming along?" **

**Jack told Sam on Saturday night that he was looking at buying a house, in town, so he could move back to Colorado Springs and start fresh. **

"**There is nothing I like so far"**

"**Have you ever thought about building one?"**

"**Sam, I don't know, I'll have to think about it"**

"**Ok, say that you do decide to build a house. What sort would you like it to be?" **

"**Well, a family home would be good. Plenty of bedrooms, an home office, big back yard, and part of the roof made into a deck, where I can put my telescope and I can look at the stars" **

"**I'm sure that there is a house out there that meets your needs, Jack. But building a dream home like you described; that would also be good to"**

"**I know" then Sam's phone started ringing. **

"**Carter" **

"**Sam" Sam cringed, and Jack noticed when they stopped at a red light, Sam looked at Jack **

"**Jonas I'm busy" **

"**Bull shit! Where the hell are you" **

"**You know I can't tell you about my work" **

"**I know where you are Sam. Your friend Jane and I had a little talk last night" **

**Sam knew that he was smiling on the other end of the phone. Sam was shocked. She wrote down on a piece of paper and passed it to Jack, and he was shocked. **

'_**Jack, Jonas did some thing to Jane, he knows I'm here' **_

"**What did you do to her?" **

"**I'm coming for you Sam. I know that you are in Colorado Springs. You get away from work and meet me at the park where we used to go to" .**

"**No, I'll meet you in the mall. Where there are plenty of other people around. I'll meet you there in an hour" Jack nodded **

"**You better be there or Sue will end up the same way" then he hung up. **

**Sam started to cry. Jack was able to pull over to the side of the road and he unbuckled both seat belts and pulled Sam towards him. **

"**Don't worry Sam, we will get him." Sam then pulled out her phone again and called Sue **

"**Hello" **

"**Sue, its Sam"**

"**Sam, I've been trying to call you and Charlie. It's Jane"**

"**What happened?" **

" **Jane didn't show up for work this morning, so I went to her place. Someone beat her up and she in a coma" **

"**Sue, it was Jonas who beat her up. He wanted to know where I was. Now you might be next. He just called me" **

"**Oh god, what can I do" **

"**First of all, pack a few thing and wait for my call" **

"**Ok, be carefully Sam" **

"**I will" then she hung up. **

"**Jack, can you call Charlie and Ferretti? Tell them what has happened." Jack got his phone out and started calling his two friends. In the mean while Sam called Hammond. **

"**Hammond" **

"**Sir, it's Carter here"**

"**Sam, what's wrong?" **

"**Uncle George you know my two friends, Jane and Sue?" **

"**Yes"? **

"**Jonas has beaten up Jane, because he wanted to know where I was. She is in a coma. I just got off the phone with Sue."**

"**Jonas called a few minutes ago; he is here in Colorado Springs and he is going to meet me in the mall in forty minutes. Sir, Sue is his next target, if I don't show up. I have to show up because I need to get proof that he has beating me and now, my friend Jane."**

"**Sam I'll get a team together and meet you at the entrance of the mall. I'll be there also in twenty minutes" **

"**Ok, I want to put him behind bars for life for what he has done and have him thrown out of the Air Force, once and for all" **

"**Don't worry, I'll be there soon" **

"**Thanks. Oh, can you do something else for me?"**

" **What can I do for you?" **

"**Can you get transport for Major Kawasaki and Major Ferretti? They can look after Sue and Jane in Washington. they are very close, if you know what I mean" **

"**I'll see what I can do" **

"**Thanks, I would rather have them there than here" **

"**Ok, see you soon" then they both hung up. **

**Hammond got a team together and then he got changed into civvies and was topside in five minutes. He told them the situation and they all understood. Some of them knew Jonas from a few years earlier and they didn't like him. They were on there way to the mall within a few minutes. Jack was still on the phone; Sam knew that he was talking to Charlie. Once he finished talking to him, he turned to look at Sam. **

"**Hey are you ok?" **

"**Yea, what did Charlie say?"**

"**He wants to beat the crap out of Jonas, but I told him that Jane will need him when she wakes up. Sue has already contacted Ferretti" **

"**Well, I contacted General Hammond. He might be able to get transport for them to Washington, so that they could be with Jane and Sue" **

"**Thanks. What happens now?" **

"**We go to the mall. General Hammond is putting a team together and meeting us there" **

"**Ok, we had better get going then" **

**They bukled up again and Jack drove to the mall. Five minutes later they arrived and they parked near the entrance and waited. They had undone their seat belts and Sam slid across the seat, close to Jack. He put his arms around her shoulder and she put her head on his chest. **

"**Don't worry Sam. I'll be close by just in case something goes wrong" **

"**Thanks"**

"**So, when are you due to get some time off?" **

"**I don't know. When this is all over, and I get back to Washington, I'm going to make a fresh start"**

"**Good for you, I hope I can help you with the fresh start?" **

"**Yes, I've got an idea" **

"**Sam you think too much, you know that," Sam giggled, which sent shivers down his spine. **

"**I can't help it. General Hammond is here" **

"**Ok, let's go" **

**They both got out and walked over to him. They followed him to a van and they got in. **

"**Sam I want you to wear this, so that we can hear every thing. We will have three men, with cameras taping everything, in different angles" **

"**Ok, General George Hammond, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Retired" They shook hands.**

"**I know who you are son, I saw you at the ball dancing together. He gave Sam a wink. Jack noticed it. **

"**Oh, well I normally don't go to those sort of things sir. I did this time, thanks to a friend of mine bugging me about going to it, so I did"**

"**Ok, we will talk about it later. How are you doing there Sam?" **

"**Done, you could have at least warmed it up for me. It's cold! Gee, did you guys get it out of the freezer or something?" This made Hammond and Jack chuckle. **

**Sam clipped the mic phone to her bra and taped the wire to her chest and the small box went under her jeans, clipped onto her jeans. **

"**Testing, one, two three". The guy with the headphones gave the thumbs up. **

"**Ok, I better get into position. I hope this works" **

"**It will Sam, don't worry" Jack said, and then he gave her a kiss. **

"**Ok, I better go" then Sam left the van **

"**I'll be down in the food court area" They all nodded, **

**Sam headed down to the food court and she bought her self a cup of coffee and sat down at a table. Jack and the others got into positions around the food court area also and everybody waited. **

**A few minutes later Jonas showed up. Jack was checking him out to see what sort of threat he was and find out his weak spots. This was just in case he would have to fight him. Something that he didn't want to do and he hoped that the plan worked. **

"**Hello, Sam" **

**Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them again to see Jonas standing there in front of her with a grin on his face. **

"**Jonas" He sat down across from her. **

"**Well, I see you managed to get away from work" **

"**Can you make this quick? I have to leave in ten minutes?" **

"**Why are you in a hurry?" **

"**Jonas I'm here now. What the hell do you want?" **

"**I want you to come home"**

"**When I'm finished with my work" **

"**Well, I'll wait and we can head back together"**

"**No, I'm staying here until Sunday" **

"**Why? I got your note that you were supposed to return last week" **

"**Something happened and now it's taking longer than we first thought" **

"**Where are you staying?" **

"**None of your business. What did you do to Jane?" **

"**I asked her to tell me where you were. She wouldn't tell me, so I used my skills to get the information I wanted out of her" **

"**You beat her up, didn't you?"**

**Sam was getting angry by this time, but she was trying not to show it. Jack was close by and he could hear everything. Even he was angry with Jonas for what he has done. Jack remembered the hell he went though a few years before, when he was taken prisoner and what they did to him. **

"**Well… yes…. it was the only way I could get her to tell me where you were" **

"**You bastard"! Jonas then slapped Sam across the face. She put her hand up to where he slapped her. **

"**Don't you ever call me that again!" Jonas said, as he was getting angry by that time. **

"**Why, because it's true? Don't you ever hit me or my friends again. Or I'll have you up on charges again and this time I'm going to make sure that Jane will press charges also. I'm going to make sure that you are thrown out of the Air Force for what you have done" **

**Jonas stood up and he dragged Sam her out to where there would be no witnesses. **

"**Jonas, let go of me; you're hurting me" **

**Sam was yelling. People were looking at them, as Jonas dragged Sam through the mall to the parking lot. Jack and the others followed from a safe distance. When they got out side, Sam was trying to pull away from him. She saw Jack and the others not far from her. **

"**Jonas, let go of me" **

"**Shut up bitch" **

**Then he looked around to see if it was all clear, not knowing that Jack and the others were close by. Then he started beating Sam, she was yelling for him to stop while at the same time she was trying to hit him and get away. Jack got one of the men to go and help her. When the guy got close enough he called out, **

"**Hey stop that, you are hurting her" **

"**Fuck off" **

"**Please help me," Sam said. **

**The guy went to help Sam, when Jonas punched the guy to the ground and started kicking him. Then Sam managed to get up and kick Jonas in the knee. He went down on the ground, screaming in pain. Sam was able to get to the guy and started to help him up, when Jonas pulled out a gun and fired it at Sam. **

**They all watched in horror at what had happened. Sam went down on top of the guy, then Jonas got up and pointed the gun at Sam, again. Jack showed up and jumped Jonas,managing to get Jonas on to his stomach, with his hands pulled behind his back. Jack was on his knees, leaning over him. He looked over to where Sam was, and he could see the blood on the ground. **

"**I need some help here, someone call the paramedics," Jack yelled. **

**Hammond and the others showed up. Someone was able to put cuffs on Jonas. Jack got up and went over to where Sam was lying. He bent down to check her pulse. He could feel it, but it was weak, and he could see that Jonas shot had Sam in the back. **

"**Are you ok?" Jack asked the guy who had gone to Sam's assistance.**

"**Yea what about her?" **

"**Not good. Lie still. She was shot in the back, near her spine" **

"**Oh, god, I hope she will be all right?" **

"**Yea, me to" **

**Then, they all heard the sirens. A few minutes later Sam was being airlifted to the Academy hospital. In the meantime, the cops arrested Jonas for attempted murder. Hammond spoke to the cops who were there while Jack got in his truck and headed to the hospital. When he arrived there he went straight to the reception area. **

"**Hello, can I help you" **

"**Yes, I'm Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter was brought in here with a gunshot wound. I want to know how she is"? **

"**Are you family?"**

"**No, please I want to know how she is, I was there when it happened" **

"**Sorry I can't give you any detail" **

"**Well you can tell me, I'm General Hammond" Hammond said from behind Jack. **

"**Sir, I didn't know you would get here so quickly" **

**He turned around to see Hammond and one of the cops standing there**

"**One of the officer's brought me here. He wants to talk to you" **

"**Ok, after I know what is happening with Sam" **

"**Lt. what is the Captain's condition"? **

"**You can wait in the waiting room and a doctor will be with you shortly sir" **

"**Thank you. Come on Jack, we can wait in there" **

**Jack just nodded and followed Hammond and the cop into the waiting room. Jack was pacing back and forth, running his hands though his hair. **

"**This is all my fault, damn it. I should have seen the gun, damn it" **

"**Jack, he surprised us all when he pulled the gun on Sam and shot her" **

"**I know, but still, I hope they throw the book at him this time" **

"**Excuse me sir. What do you mean by that?" the cop asked. Jack turned and looked at the young cop in front of him. **

"**Hanson has got a record for domestic violence. He has been in prison twice so far. For beating up Sam and one of her friends, that I know of. George, did Kawalski and Ferretti get away ok?"**

"**Yes, they will be arriving at Andrews later this afternoon. I also contacted the hospital where Lt Thomson is. She going to be fine. She has cuts and bruises, as well as a broken collar bone. The good news is that she came out of the coma." **

"**That's good to hear." Then a doctor showed up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"**General Hammond"? **

"**Yes, I'm General Hammond" Hammond stood up to shake the doctor's hand. **

"**Hi, I'm Dr Warner, Captain Carter is being preped for surgery, and I'm going to be operating on her" **

"**How is she doc?" Jack asked.**

"**The bullet is lodged in her spine near her spinal cord. We won't know if there is any damage done to the spinal cord until I have a closer look. I'll let you know as soon as I'm finish" **

"**Ok, thanks for the information doctor" Hammond said, **

**Then the doctor left. Jack went and collapsed in one of the chairs. Hammond went and sat next to Jack. **

"**Don't worry Jack. Sam is tough, she will make it" **

"**Yea, the question is, will she be able to walk again?" **

"**All we could do is pray for her" **

"**Yea, I guess so. How long have you known Sam for?"**

"**All her life. Her father, Jacob, and I were in both the Korean and Vietnam Wars together and I'm her god father" **

"**I didn't know"**

"**Well, you do now. Jacob and I meet when we were training together at the end of the Korean War. We were over there for four months when the war ended. We have been good friends since then" **

"**Ok, she told me about her mother. What happened to her and about the family" **

"**Yea, Jacob took it hard. His son hated him for being late to pick her up. With Sam, well, it was hard for her at first, she dealt with it her own way" **

"**Yea, I know, she told me" **

"**Jack why don't you give the officer your statement, I'll go and get us some coffee, ok"?**

"**Ok, thanks" **

**Hammond got up and left them alone. He went to give Jacob a call to let him know what has happening to Sam. He left a message on his answering machine. Then he went and got them cups of coffee. **

**Jack gave his statement to the officer about what had happened. When he finished, Hammond showed up with the coffee for the three of them. Five hours later the doctor returned. They all stood up when he walked into the room. **

"**How is she doc?" Jack asked **

"**She going to be fine. I removed the bullet from her spine, it just miss her spinal cord. She was lucky, they are just moving her to a room now, if you will excuse me"**

"**Sure, thanks doc, can we see her?" **

"**Yes, in few minutes, but she will be sleeping. I'll get a nurse to show you her room" **

"**Ok, thanks" Then the doctor left. **

"**Jack, she going to be all right" **

"**I know. Is there any chance of getting her bags? Just in case she needs any thing" **

"**Sure I'll take care of it for you. Where can I contact you?" **

"**I'll be here" **

"**Ok, I'll head back to the base and collect Sam's bags for you" **

"**Thanks" **

**Then a nurse came to show Jack to Sam's room. The officer took Hammond to the police department for his own statement. When Jack arrived in her room, he saw tubes everywhere and he could hear the heart monitor. Jack went and pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. He took her hand into his and sat, quietly watching her. **

**He stayed there by her side all night. He fell asleep during the night, and a nurse woke him up the next morning.**

"**Sir" **

"**Yes, what" Jack said, still half asleep **

"**Morning sir. Would you like some coffee?" **

"**Ah, yes thanks. How is Sam?" **

"**There was no change during the night. She should wake up soon. I'm just going to check her vitals" **

"**Ok I'll just go and stretch my legs" **

**Jack stood up and stretched while still looking at Sam. He left her room to go to use the men's room. Once finished there, he headed out- side so he could use his cell phone. **

"**Hello?" A sleepy voice on the other end answered.**

"**Sue, its Jack. How is Jane?" **

"**Jack, ah.. she going to be ok. She is going to be released this afternoon. Why are you calling at this hour?"**

"**Are Ferretti and Charlie with you?" **

"**Charlie is at the hospital and Ferretti is here with me. Is everything ok?" **

"**Sue, would you put Ferretti on please?" **

"**Sure" **

"**Jack, what's up?" Ferretti asked **

"**Bad news. Would you let the other's know? It's Sam; Hanson shot her yesterday" **

"**Oh god, Jack, how is she?"**

"**She might be paralyzed. She was shot in the back and the bullet is lodged near her spine" **

"**Jack, I'm sorry to hear that. I'll let the others know. Which hospital is she at?" "The Air Force Academy hospital" **

"**Ok, I'll let the others know. Don't worry, she will be fine" **

"**I hope so. Look, I better go, talk to you later" **

"**Ok Jack, look after yourself" **

"**I will" **

**Then they both hung up. Ferretti told Sue about what happened to Sam. She was shocked. At least Ferretti was there for her.**

**Jack was back in Sam's room when the nurse showed up with cup of coffee for him. He thanked her for it before she left. Jack remained by the side of Sam's bed for the rest of the day. **

**Later that evening, Hammond showed up with Sam bags. When he walked into her room Jack was standing by a window looking out side. **

"**Jack" Jack turned around. **

"**Sir" **

"**Why don't you call me George? After all, you are retired" **

"**Sorry force of habit" **

"**I understand. Any change?" **

"**No, she still hasn't woken up yet" **

"**I see. Here are her bags. I have left a message for her father about what has happen to her" **

"**Thanks" **

"**Is there any thing else I can do for you while I'm here?" **

"**Thanks, I'll be ok. I got in touch with Ferretti this morning and told him what happened. He is going to let the others know" **

"**Ok, well take care of yourself Jack. I'll call in here in the morning to see how she is. Here is my home number, please call me when she wakes up" Hammond passed him a piece of paper with his home number on it. **

"**Thanks I will" **

"**I better get going myself. I've all ready spoken to her CO at the Pentagon about what has happened. He understands and she is on sick leave until further notice" **

"**Ok, thanks for dropping in" **

"**No problem, just make sure you get some rest yourself. You won't do yourself or Sam any good if you aren't rested." **

"**Ok, I will" **

"**Good, see you in the morning" **

"**Bye" then Hammond left him alone to go home to his own family. **

**The next morning Jack woke up in the chair again. He stood up and stretched, as well as a walk around the room. It was just after eight when he woke up. Just then the door opened and four people walked in. **

"**Jack"**

"**Charlie! When did you guys get in?" **

"**Last night. I brought you a change of clothes, it looks like you need it. Your toiletry stuff is in there as well" Charlie passed Jack the bag. **

"**Thanks, how are you Jane?" **

"**I'm ok. Has Sam woken up yet?" **

"**No, and I'm getting worried" **

"**Jack, why don't you go and freshen up. We will stay here till you return" **

"**Ok, let me know if she wakes up" **

"**We will" **

**Jack took one look at Sam before he left to ask a nurse to find a room where he could freshen up. **

"**Jack looks like hell," Ferretti said **

"**Yea; from what the nurse told me, he hasn't left the hospital since she was brought in two days ago" Sue said **

"**I feel sorry for him, first his son and now, possibly Sam" Charlie said. **

"**Well Sam is alive and she is a fighter, she will make it" **

"**I hope so" **

**Twenty minutes later Jack returned from his hot shower and shave and he was also in clean clothes. **

"**Jack, when was the last time you ate?" **

"**Two days ago. Sam and I were going out to lunch when Hanson called" **

"**Where is he now?" Charlie asked **

"**The cops have him. Hopefully they can throw the book at him this time" **

"**Well, I have brought him up on charges for what he did to me. As soon as the cops here are finished with him, the Air Force wants a piece of him. This time I made sure it will be a Courts Martial, my JAG lawyer agreed with me after I told him that this isn't the first time he has beaten up a women" **

"**Well, good for you" then they all heard Sam moan. Jack quickly went to her side. **

"**Sam, can you hear me?" Jack said, as he held on to her hand. **

"**Jack?" Jack smiled when he heard her say his name. **

"**Yea, I'm here, how are you feeling"**

"**How do think I'm feeling? Something hit me in the back" Jack smiled and then looked at the others **

"**Can one of you get the doc?" **

**Ferretti left to find a doctor and Jack turned back to Sam, who had opened her eyes and was looking at him.**

"**Hey, you are going to be ok" **

"**What happened, Jack?" **

"**Sam, Jonas pulled out a gun You were shot in the back. The cops have him in jail." **

"**Oh, God"**

"**Hey, you are going to be fine. I have just one question?" **

**Jack was stroking her check at that time while still look into her eyes. **

"**What is it?" **

"**Sam can you move your toes for me please" **

**They all looked at her feet and they saw her move her toes. There were smiles all around the room. Jack then bent over Sam and gave her a kiss. **

"**Jack why did you ask me to move my toes for?" **

" **Well the bullet was lodged in your spine, near your spinal cord. You were in surgery for over five hours" .**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Just then the doctor, nurse and Ferretti walked into the room. Jack looked up and grinned. **

"**Hey doc good news, Sam can move her toes" Jack said. **

"**That's good news. Now, can you all please wait outside while I check Captain Carter out" **

"**Sam we will be out side, ok" **

"**We?" Sam was confused **

"**Yea, the gangs all here. We will talk later" **

"**Ok"**

**Jack gave Sam a kiss before they left the room; Jack took one last look at Sam before he walked out the door. **

"**Well, at least Sam can move her toes" Jane said **

"**Yea and she is awake. I have a phone call to make, I'll be right back" **

**Jack left them outside of Sam's room, while he went to give Hammond a call, to give him the good news. Then he called the florist in town and ordered two- dozen red roses for Sam, to be delivered to the hospital. Once finished on the phone, he headed back to where the others were. **

"**Jack, why don't I get you something to eat, now that Sam is awake. You should eat some thing" Charlie said, **

"**Ok, thanks" **

"**No problem, we will be right back" **

**Ferretti and Charlie left to get Jack some thing to eat. That left Jane and Sue there with him. **

"**Sam is a strong women Jack and she has something to live for also," Sue said, **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**You Jack, you're the reason. When we talked on the phone while she was working here, she talked about you all the time. We could tell in her voice that she was really happy" **

"**Really?" **

"**Yes, really. Whatever you do Jack, don't let her down. She will need all of our support, especially yours, from now on" **

"**Don't you worry about that. As soon as she is out of here, I'm going to take her away, up to my cabin. She can heal, lots of fresh air and I'll introduce her to fishing. I've got a lake next to my cabin where the bass grow this big" Jack showed them with his hands. "We know, Sam told us all about it" Jane said smiling. Then the doctor and the nurse walked out of Sam's room. **

"**Doc, how is she?" Jack ask **

"**She going to be fine. If all goes well, she will be out of here some time next week. It will be about a month though, before she is fully recovered from the shooting" **

"**That's good news. Can we see her?"**

"**Yes just for a little while. She still needs her rest" **

"**Ok, thanks doc" then Jack walked into the room and went over to her side of the bed. **

"**Hey, how are you feeling?" Jack held on to her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. **

"**Sore, Dr Warner said that I would make a full recovery" **

"**That's good to hear, I spoke to General Hammond, he contacted your CO at the Pentagon and you're on sick leave till further notice" **

"**Ok, what happened to Jonas?" **

"**He has been charged for attempted murder of you and for carrying a concealed weapon. Once they finish with him, they are going to send him back to Washington for a Court Martial. This time, hopefully, he would be locked away for good"**

"**I hope so, too. Then I can start fresh"**

"**Not alone, I hope" Jack said, smiling **

"**Fresh start for the both of us?" **

"**I would like that. How about, when you get out of here, we go up to my cabin for a while; until you back on your feet" **

"**Ok, I would like that" **

"**Ok, then it is settled" **

"**Hey Sam, are you working too hard again?" Jane said. Sam turned to see both Jane and Sue standing there with grins on their faces. **

"**Hey, how are you?" Sam asked**

"**A lot better than you. I'll be fine" **

"**Ok, that's good to hear. I was so worried about you after Jonas called and what Sue said" **

"**Hey don't worry about it, we'll survive and we will come out on top. We are not going to let Jonas win, not now, not ever again."**

"**I know" **

**Then the door opened and Charlie, Ferretti and General Hammond walked into the room, with a man behind them with the two dozen red roses. **

"**Excuse me Captain Carter, these are for you" **

"**Wow, who are they from?" **

"**There was no card with them, sorry" **

"**Jonas! Take them away!" Sam was starting to get up set**

"**Sam they not from Jonas" Jack said. **

**Sam looked at Jack, looking into his brown eyes. All she could see was worry and love, and then she gave his hand a squeeze **

"**Jack, you?" **

"**Yes, this morning, after you woke up, I called George to give the good news and then the florist" **

"**Jack they are beautiful. Next time, please include a note, so I know that they are from you and not from Jonas" **

"**Ok, I'll remember" **

"**Sam you are lucky" Jane said. George signed the clipboard and the guy passed him the flowers, then left. **

"**I'll go and find some thing to put these in to for you Sam" George said **

"**Thanks. Any word from dad?"**

"**No, nothing yet" **

"**Ok" then George left with the roses. **

"**Jack, we got you something to eat"and they passed him a bag and he opened it to see what was in it. **

"**McDonalds" **

"**Yea they were just across the road" **

"**Thanks guys" Jack started eating his breakfast while they all talked**

"**How long are you going to be stuck in here?" Jane asked, **

"**About a week, it's up to the doctors. I was hoping to get out of here sooner"**

"**Why?" Jack ask **

"**Sam is a work alcoholic, that is why she is a Captain" **

"**Work alcoholic? When I take you up to my cabin, the only work you would be doing is fishing" **

**Then George showed up with the flowers in a vase. He put them on a table, where Sam could see them. **

"**Thanks, they are beautiful" **

"**Yes they are Sam. Is there anything you want before I leave?" **

"**Yes sir. There is a program that needs to be sent to the Joint Chief of Staff. It's on my laptop and I wouldn't mind having it here so I can do some work." **

"**No, Sam you are supposed to be resting. No work" Jack said. **

"**Jack, what I'm going to do on my laptop has nothing to do with work, ok?" **

"**Hmm, I don't know. What do you guys say, should we let her loose with her computer or not?" **

"**Well, at least she won't be bored, for one thing. I think you would find out if she was doing work on whatever it is she does. I say let her have it while she is in here" Charlie said and they all agree.**

"**Well ok, only for few hours a day and no more" **

"**Yes sir" Sam said, smiling **

"**Ok, I'll bring it around after work tonight. Is there anything else classified on it that I should know about?" **

"**Just the program that I was working on. You can remove the file from the hard drive and put it on a zip disk, the file name is 'Iris'. You can check it out if you want to" **

"**Ok, I better get to work. I will see you later Sam" **

"**Ok, thanks for dropping in" **

"**That's ok, bye" **

"**Bye" then he left to go to work. **

**The others talked for a while until Sam started to fall asleep. **

"**Sam, I'll pop in later this afternoon. We will let you get some rest, ok," Jack said **

"**Ok, you better get some sleep, too" **

"**Ok, I will" **

**Jack gave her a kiss before they all left her to get some sleep. They were walking outside, when a cop approached Jack. **

"**Excuse sirs are you Colonel Jack O'Neill?" **

"**Retied, Yes" **

"**Can you come down to the station for some questions?" **

"**What sort of questions"**

"**Please sir, not here" **

"**Ok, I'll follow you" then the cop left **

"**What's going on Jack?" Charlie asked, as they followed the cop outside.**

"**I don't know. I'll call you guys later" **

**Then Jack put his bag in the back seat of his truck before he got in. He followed the cop to the police department. After entering the station, he was shown to an interview room. Several men walked into the room. They were in suits, not uniform.**

"**Colonel O'Neill, I'm Detective Roberts" **

"**Retired", as they shake each other's hands **

"**Excuse me?"**

"**I'm retired" **

"**Oh, sorry, please take a seat" Jack sat down and waited **

"**So what do you want to talk to me about?" **

"**Captain Jonas Hanson wants to charge you with assault" **

"**What! He must be nuts" **

"**Did you hit him?" **

"**Yes, but he hit me first" **

"**What happened?" **

"**That is easy, He shot Captain Carter in the back, then he went and stood over her with the gun. I tackled him to the ground and he took the first swing at me with the gun. I stopped him. I hit him and got the gun out of his hand, before I was able to get him onto his stomach with his hands behind his back. Then I called out for help. One of the SF's showed up with cuffs as the cops and the ambulance arrived" **

"**I see, have you meet Captain Hanson before?" **

"**Nope first time" **

"**What about Captain Carter?" **

"**Yes, I meet her and her friends in Washington, the day of the Air Force ball" **

"**I see. Well, thanks for coming in" **

"**That's ok. What is going to happen to him? I know that he is going to be Court Martialed in Washington, once you finish with him here"**

"**Court Martialed? For what?" **

"**Assault on a Lieutenant and putting the women in hospital again" **

"**You mean that this has happened before?" **

"**Beatings, yes, shooting no. He has got a record for beating women up" **

"**I see. Thanks for coming in. Is their some place were I can contact you?" **

"**Yea, here is my cell phone number where you can reach me" Jack wrote down his phone number and passed it to the detective. **

"**Thank you. Have you had any word on Captain Carter?"**

"**Yes, she woke up this morning and the good news is she can move her toes, but it will take a while for her to recover from the ordeal" **

"**That is good news, do you know when we can talk to her?" **

"**Day after tomorrow. She is just getting over the shock of what just happened to her" **

"**I see. Thanks for coming in" **

"**What is going to happen to Hanson?" **

"**Well, he is being to be charged for attempted murder,for carrying a concealed weapon, as well as assault on that guy who went to help the Captain. Possibly charge for another attempted murder as well".**

"**Well I hope the judge throws the book at him for what he has done" they both walked out to the front desk, **

**Then Jack left to head to Charlie's place. when he got there, he went to the guestroom to get some sleep. **


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**A few hours later Jack woke up to voices out in the kitchen area. He got up, rubbing his hands over his face, then went to the bathroom to relieve himself before leaving his room. When he got there Charlie, Jane, Ferretti and Sue were there. **

"**Hi guys" **

"**Jack, did you sleep ok?" Charlie asks**

"**Yea, I got a few hours shut eye" Jack went to make himself a cup of coffee. **

"**What happened at the police station?" **

"**Oh, Hanson wanted me up on charges for assaulting him"**

"**What happened?" **

"**I told the detective about what happened. Now all I can do is wait" **

"**Are you going to be charged?" **

"**I don't know. Probably not. After all, I had to tackle and disarm him before he pulled the trigger again."**

"**Well, at least Sam is safe and recovering" Jane said **

"**Yea. I'm going to visit her as soon as I finish this coffee. What have you guys been up to?" **

"**Talking. Sue has to head back to Washington tomorrow. Jane here is on sick leave for another two weeks" Ferretti said **

"**Oh ok. I'm off, see you guys later" **

"**Ok Jack, say hi to Sam from us" **

"**Will do" **

**Jack grabbed his jacket and keys then he left to go and visit Sam. On the way he stopped off at a Burger King to have a burger and a soda. He hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast and it was almost four o clock. **

**Once he ate, he went to the hospital to see Sam. When he got there, he went to her room, and opened the door. He poked his head in, to see Sam awake and smiling when she saw who it was. So he walked in and closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. **

"**Hey, how long have you been awake for?" **

"**Not long"**

**Jack bent over and gave Sam a kiss, before sitting on the bed holding her hand. **

"**How are you feeling?" **

"**Ok, bit sore" **

"**The sooner you are out of here, the sooner I can take you up to my cabin"**

"**Ok, I'll be looking forward to it"**

"**Good, is there any food that you don't like that I should know of?" **

"**Nope, I can't think of any" **

"**Good, I've got your bags at Charlie's place. Is there anything you want from in there. I could bring them around tomorrow?" **

"**Just my toilet bag" **

"**I have that here. I will put it in the draw here for you" **

"**Thanks for everything Jack" **

"**That's ok. If you need anything, just let me know" **

"**I will" **

**Over the next five days, Jack visited Sam every day while she was in the hospital. They talked about themselves; why they joined the Air Force, their families and friends, their habits, everything. Jack even snuck in burgers,fries,fruit, and even a pizza for Sam since she didn't like the hospital food. He even went for walks with Sam, around the hospital talking, laughing, joking around. When they returned back to Sam's room, Jack would carefully massage Sam's back for her, which she enjoyed every time.**

**George had brought Sam's laptop, so she could use it. The next day Sue went back to Washington. While there she checked on both Sam and Jane's apartments while they were in Colorado Springs. **

**Jonas was charged for the assault and attempted murder of Sam and the assault of one of the SF's who went to help Sam. Jane had also brought him up on charges for the assault on her. **

**He wasn't released on bail, because of the statement's from Sam, Jane and the other witness's. The Judge decided that Jonas was a flight risk and their lives would have been in danger. After the judge read Jonas' record from the previous assaults and threats, bail was denied.**

**Jane even visited Sam while Charlie was at work. When Jane was visiting Sam one day, Sam asked Jane a favor. **

"**Jane can you do some thing for me?" **

"**Sure what is it?" **

"**Can you find out from the real state agency any big block of land that is up for sale"**

"**Sure Sam why?" **

"**Well, because I want to build this on it" Sam showed Jane the design house that was on her laptop **

"**Sam wow, so this is what you been working on" **

"**Yep, it's not finished, but I think you get the idea" **

"**Wow, so how big a block?" **

"**About three acres" **

"**Sure, I can do it this afternoon while I'm shopping in town" **

"**Thanks. I'm hoping I can get out of here soon, Jack been sneaking food in here for me" **

"**I know, he said that the pigs wouldn't even eat the food here" they both laughed, then the door opened and Jack's head popped in from behind the door. **

"**Hey, what are you two laughing at?" Jack said **

**Smiling as he walked in with four Burger King paper bags in one hand and three milk shakes in the other. **

"**Food" Sam said **

"**Oh, any way I brought us some lunch" **

"**What did you get us?"**

"**Whopper burger each, with fries, chocolate milk shake each and chocolate Sunday for dessert" **

"**Yummy" Jane said **

"**Thanks Jack, you shouldn't have done this" **

"**Why not? Anyway, I also brought you some grapes to munch on when you are feeling hungry" **

"**Thanks, I'm hoping to get out of here soon"**

"**Yea, me to" **

**They all ate there lunch. When they finish and the rubbish was thrown away, Sam's hospital lunch showed up. Sam told the nurse to take it away. She was confused until she saw what was in the rubbish bin, then she left the room. They talked for a while, then Jane left to do some shopping, leaving Jack and Sam alone. **

"**I got some good news for you" Jack said, **

"**What is it?" **

"**Hanson's bail was denied. I was there when it happened. He is not a happy camper. I don't know when the trial is. They probably would wait until you are back on your feet. The Court Martial is day after tomorrow, so the Air Force decided to have it here in Colorado Springs since he is here. They might want you to testify. We don't know about you but Jane is testifying." **

"**Ok, thanks for letting me know" then there was a knock on the door **

"**Come in" Sam said. A guy in a naval uniform walked in, with a brief case in hand. "Hello, are you Captain Carter?" **

"**Who is asking?" Jack said looking at the guy, who was in his thirties with black hair and green eyes. **

"**I'm Commander Johnson ,JAG. I'm Lt Thomson's lawyer" He showed Sam his ID , she nodded, then passed it back to him. **

"**I'm Captain Carter, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Retired" **

"**How do you do" they shook hands. **

"**I'm here to ask you some questions regarding Captain Hanson's case" **

"**Ok, what do you want to know?" **

**Jack sensed Sam was uncomfortable talking about Hanson. He gave Sam's hand a squeeze to let her know that he was there for her. She squeezed back. The commander put down his brief case and opened it up, and took out his tape recorder and put it on the table that was at the end of Sam's bed. **

"**Ok, I'm going to record every thing, then I'll go over it later, ok" **

"**Ok" **

**He pressed the record buttons and started asking Sam questions about Jonas; how they met, got engaged, the first time he hit her, every thing. Jack was there listening to everything that had happened to Sam right up to when she was shot. **

**Two hours later, they stopped because Sam needed to go to the bathroom. Jack helped her out of the bed and helped her put her robe on and then helped bathroom. They walked slowly down there, Sam hanging on to Jack's arm for support, just in case she lost her balance and fell. When they got to the bathroom, Jack got a nurse to go in with her, while he waited outside with the commander. **

"**The captain is lucky" **

"**Yea, she is alright. The doctor said if it was another millimeter over, she wouldn't be walking" **

"**I mean you. I read the report on how you saved both her and an airman's life." **

"**Oh that. Yea, what amazes me is that he is still in the Air Force let alone black ops for what he has done to Sam and Jane. He got off so easy before. Hopefully, this time they well kick him out and have the book thrown at him"**

"**Wait a minute, you're THE Jack O'Neill who was MIA a few years ago after a rescue mission went bad and you were left behind. You are legend within the black ops. When you managed to escape the Iraqi prison camp, you rescued twenty other prisoners and killed dozens Iraqi's, plus the one the US government was after" **

"**Yea, that was me alright. I was in that hell hole for over four months. When I had the opportunity to escape, I took it and the rest is history" **

"**Well it is an honor to meet a legend." **

"**Well, don't tell Sam about it. I don't like talking about that" **

"**Why not Jack?" **

**Sam and the nurse was in the doorway, listening to what they were talking about. Both men turned, to see them standing there. Then the nurse left as soon as Jack was by her side. **

"**Because there's too much pain Sam, it was horrible what I went through" **

"**Sara never knew, did she?" **

"**No"**

"**Jack" **

**Sam put her hand up to his face, while looking into his eyes. He remembered what the women said in the park few days ago; **

'**_She will help mend your heart, open your heart and mind to her, she will help heal you' _**

"**Come on lets get you back to bed Sam, we will talk about it later" **

"**Promise?" **

"**Promise" **

**They walked back to Sam's room. Once she was back in bed and comfortable, they carried on with the questions. An hour later they had finished. Commander Johnson noticed that Sam was getting up set. He noticed that her hands were shaking when she told him about the beatings, at least he knew that it was over until the trial. **

"**Thank you for what you have told me Captain, I know it was hard for you to tell me about what Captain Hanson did to you and your friend. I'll call you to let you know what the verdict is" **

"**Thank you" **

"**I'll leave you two alone now, and best of luck for your future, Captain" **

"**Thanks" **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Then Commander Johnson walked out of the room. Just as he closed the door he heard Sam start to cry. He turned to look through the small glass window in the door. He saw Sam crying and Jack get up from the chair and sit in the bed. Sam went straight into his arms and hugged him. He could see Jack rubbing her back while holding her. He turned to leave and saw a man standing there watching him. **

"**Who are you?" **

"**I'm Commander Johnson, and you are sir?" **

"**Major General Jacob Carter. Why were you looking into my daughter's room?"**

"**Sir, sorry sir" then he saluted Jacob, receiving a return salute. **

"**I'm from JAG headquarters. I am Lt. Jane Thomson lawyer, and I was here to ask Captain Carter some question's regarding my case, sir" **

"**Hanson's case?" **

"**Yes sir". Jacob had a quick look into the room where he saw a stranger holding a crying Sam in his arms. **

"**Who is that guy with my daughter?" **

"**Colonel Jack O'Neill, Retired, sir. He is the one who saved your daughter and an airman's life last week sir" **

"**I see. I hope that you do a good job and put Hanson away for what he did to my little girl".**

"**Yes sir, with all the evidence against him now, he will get at least twenty years. That's including the attempted murder of your daughter, sir. He will have to go to court here as well, since the shooting happened off base and in a public place. From what I could find out about the laws here in Colorado , he will get life if he is found guilty"**

"**Well, I hope he does. He can rot in hell for all I care, for what he has put her though" **

"**Yes sir" **

"**What do you know about O'Neill?"**

"**From what I have seen while being in there, he cares a lot about her. The way they look at each other, there is love between them. He is very protective of her, sir" **

"**So was Hanson" **

"**He not like Hanson. Colonel O'Neill protect's her in a very loving way. He even gave her space. When I spoke to him when we were alone, he was very angry that Captain Hanson has gotten away with so much and hoping the same thing as you do, sir" **

"**That is one good thing. What else do you know about him?" **

"**Do you know that during the gulf war, there was a rescue mission that went bad. A man was left behind?" **

"**Yes, I know about that mission. About four months later the guy showed up with a couple of dozen other prisoners that he rescued. He also managed to kill the main man that the US Government was  
after, as well as killing the other Iraqi jailers. What about him? Do you know who he is?" **

"**Yes sir, he is in there with your daughter, sir" Jacob was shocked by what the commander had just told him. **

"**What! Colonel O'Neill?"**

"**Yes sir, that's him alright, I would never have believed it's the same guy, but it is. One thing for sure, he has never hit a women. He rescues them, as he did in Iraq when he rescued the prisoners, sir. Your daughter is in the safest of hands" **

"**Well, I'll be the judge of that" **

"**Yes sir, excuse me sir, I better go. I've got some work to do before the Court Martial" **

**Jacob just nodded and then turned back to the window. He could still see Jack and Sam in one another's arms, so he decided to leave them alone. He went to pay Hammond a visit instead.**

**Sam pulled back from Jack so she could look at him. **

"**How are you feeling?" **

"**Better, how about you?"**

"**I'll be pleased once Hanson is behind bars for life" **

"**Same here" **

"**You know, I'll have to change my wet shirt when I get back to Charlie's place" making Sam smile. **

"**Sorry" **

"**Don't be, it's not every day a beautiful, blond haired, blue eyed Captain cries on my shoulder" Jack said smiling. Sam started giggling. **

"**Thanks for cheering me up" **

"**No problem, Sam" then he gave her a kiss. **

"**I must look like a mess" **

"**Not to me you don't Sam, you will always look beautiful to me" then Sam kissed Jack back. **

"**I can't wait to get out of here" **

"**You too?" Sam laughed and she was going red in the face. By that time the doctor showed up. **

"**Captain Carter, I see you look much better this afternoon" **

"**Yes, I am. When can I get out of here?" **

"**Tomorrow morning, but you will still have to take things easy for a while" **

"**Don't worry doc, she is in good hands. I'll make sure she take orders and gets plenty of rest" **

"**Good, I'll see you in the morning then" then he left them alone. **

"**I'll come around in the morning with some clothes for you. Is there anyone you would like me to get in contact with?" **

"**No, I'll take care of it in the morning, thanks" **

"**Ok, when you are ready to go up to my cabin, just let me know, ok?" **

"**Ok, I wouldn't mind getting some rest" **

"**Ok, you get plenty of rest, I'll see you tomorrow then?" **

"**Ok" **

**Jack gave Sam a hug and a kiss before he left her to get some rest. He stopped at the door and looked at Sam. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Jack left her to her rest. **

**The next morning Jane and Jack showed up at the hospital with a bag for Sam. When they got to her room, the doctor was in there talking to her. **

"**Sorry, do you want us to come back later?"**

"**No, I was just finished talking with the Captain." **

"**Ok, well so she can go now?" **

"**Yes, she has a bottle of pills just in case of any pain she might have, and here is a bag of gauze and antiseptic cream so she could keep her wound clean" **

"**Thanks doc. So, when can she go swimming?" **

"**Next week. Swimming would be a good exercise for her back"**

"**No problem there. I have a huge swimming pool in my back yard up where my cabin is" Jack said smiling. **

"**Yea, it's called a lake" Jane started giggling. **

"**Well, she can start swimming next week" **

"**Great! I'll wait outside while you get changed Sam" **

"**I better go and check on my other patients now, good luck Captain, take care of your self" **

"**Thank you for every thing" **

"**That's ok, bye" **

**Then the doctor and Jack walked outside, leaving Jane and Sam alone in the room. Jane pulled the curtain across while Sam got off the bed and opened her bag and got her things out. **

"**So how did shopping go yesterday?" Sam asked, while getting changed. **

"**Good, I bought a few clothes and did some checking for you. I found five three acre parcels of land from two agencies. I checked them out. Three were no good, they were hills. One was over an hour and half away, but the last one I checked is perfect. It's ten minutes from Cheyenne Mountain and ten minutes from Ferretti's house" **

"**That's great news, have you got the details about the land?" **

"**Yep, all flat, surrounded by paddocks. Plus, I had noticed while I was in there, two other people are also interested in the parcel. I told the guy that my friend is in the hospital and was looking for some thing like this to build a house on it" **

"**And?"**

"**He said, if you want it, you have to be quick, because that type of land sells quickly and it has only been up for sale two days"**

"**Well, as soon as I'm out of here, that will be the first place to go. What's the price like?" **

"**Here have a look for yourself Sam" **

**Jane got the paper out of her purse and passed it to Sam; it also had pictures of the parcel on it. Sam smiled. **

"**Perfect, lets go shopping" Sam went to bend over to tie up her shoelaces when Jane noticed that she was having a problem. **

"**Sam, would you like me to get Jack to help you?" **

"**No, I can do it, this is one part of my physio, the bending part, it will get easier over time" "Ok" **

**Once Sam finished getting dressed and packed everything away, Jane carried her bag out for her while Sam carried her laptop and purse. As soon as they walked out the door, Jack greeted her with a smile. **

"**Here let me carry that for you ladies" Jack took both the laptop and bags from them **

"**Thanks Jack" Sam said. **

"**Sure, no problem. So where do you two want to go first?" **

"**Real Estate agency on Williams street first, if you don't mind Jack?" Sam asked **

"**Ok, but why?" **

"**Jane wants to show me something that she saw yesterday. I thought while there you could look at the homes they have available." **

"**Ok, shall we?" **

**They all left the hospital and got into Jack's truck. Sam sat up in the front, and Jane sat in the back. Then they left to go to the agency. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Real Estate agency. When they all got out of the truck, Jane covered Sam's bag and laptop with a traveling blanket that was on the back seat. This was just in case someone saw it. She got out, and once it was locked up, they headed into the agency. Jack looked at the different homes that were available, while Jane showed Sam the parcel of land. They were there for couple of minutes when the Realtor came up to them. **

"**Hello, are you here about the land again?" **

"**Yes, it's for my friend here. She just got out of the hospital this morning" **

"**Hello, I'm Greg Peters" **

"**Sam Carter" they shook hands. **

"**You were the one that got shot last week?" **

"**Yes, that's me" **

"**Wow, you were lucky" **

"**Yes, I was. Is the land still for sale?"**

"**Yes, one person was going to see a bank manager for a loan" **

"**So has the person signed any papers yet?" **

"**No, nothing has been filled out yet. Why?" **

"**Good, because I am going to buy it, so can you get the forms sorted out for me, please?" **

"**Ah yes. This way ma'am"**

"**Jane woul you please keep Jack busy, till I get back" **

"**Ok" **

**Sam followed Gregg into his office to get the paperwork sorted out, while Jane kept Jack company. Greg filled out all the details of the land. Once done, Sam signed it and showed him two ID cards for proof of who she was. Once everything was done, Sam used her cell phone and called General Hammond. **

"**Hammond" **

"**Hi Uncle George, how are things down under?" Sam said, smiling. **

"**Sam how are you. You sound bright this morning?"**

"**Yes I am. Can I ask you something?" **

"**Sure, what is it?" **

"**Who is the Air Force lawyer that deals with homes and property that are for sale in this area?" **

"**Neil O'Connor, why?" **

"**Have you got his number. I just bought some property" **

"**How, when you are in the hospital?" **

"**I'm out. I got out about half an hour ago. If I could have the number please and a the name of a real good architect" **

"**Ok, why?" **

"**I'm going to have a house built on the land" **

"**Sam, are you sure about this?" **

"**Yes, I am" **

"**Ok. When you get a chance Sam I would like to see you. Jacob showed up at home last night" **

"**Ok, when I get a chance I'll drop in, ok" **

"**Ok, here is the phone numbers you ask for" **

**Hammond gave Sam the two phone numbers she asked for. She wrote them down and thanked him. She called the lawyer first and got the ball rolling. Once that was taken care of, she called the architect, few minutes later she hung up. **

**Once every thing was done, Greg passed the paper's to Sam for her to give to the lawyer to take care of. Then she walked out the office with Greg where they shook hands. Sam went over to where Jack and Jane were standing together.**

"**Hey, any luck?" **

"**No, nothing here. Come on, have you had anything for breakfast this morning?" **

"**Just coffee" **

"**Sam, what am I going to do with you?" **

"**Feed me" **

**Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder when they left the agency and both Sam and Jane were giggling. They went to a Cafe, which was just five shops down. They all had coffee and something to eat. While Jack was getting Jane and Sam the drinks and food, Jane slipped Sam her savings account book.**

"**So where to next Sam" **

"**To the bank and then the lawyer. I have some paperwork to sort out" **

"**Ok, let's go" **

**They left the Cafe and got back into the truck and headed to the bank. Once Sam finished in there, they went to the Air Force lawyers' building. Sam went in and spoke to Neil O'Connor; she gave him the paperwork plus the cheque for the land. He already had the paper- work sorted out. All she had to do was sign it. **

**Once they were done there, she told him that she was planning on building on the land. He told her to contact him when it was time for the paperwork to be sorted out. **

**After leaving the law office, she told Jack where she would like to go next, which was the architect's office. On the way there Jack was wondering what she was up to, but he knew that she would tell him when she was ready. **

**When they arrived at the architect's office, Sam went to speak to one of the men that Hammond had recommended. **

**She showed him the disk with the building plans for the house she wanted built. He had a look at it and she told him what she wanted done to the house. **

**He wrote everything down. She gave him a cheque for the fee to get the project started. When she finished with the architect, she headed back out to Jack's truck and they headed back to Charlie's place. **

**When they got there, Jack put Sam's bag in his room, while Sam and Jane sat at the table talking. Jack went to join them. They all had some lunch, and then Sam went to have a lie down for a couple of hours. **

"**Jane do you know what Sam is up to, with the Real Estate agency, the lawyers and the architect?"**

"**Yes, but you will have to ask her about it"**

"**Ok, I will, so when do you return back to work?"**

"**If all goes well two weeks time, I'm still sore but at least the bruising is almost gone" **

"**That's good to hear. So, are things serious between you and Charlie?" **

"**Yea, we get on so well together. I have never meet someone like him before. When I woke up in the hospital, he was there with one of his goofy grins" **

"**Yep, thats Charlie alright. He told me when he found out about what happened, he wanted to kill Hanson. Ferretti told him to think about you and leave Hanson to me. After all, he was heading to you, while Hanson was here in Colorado Springs"**

"**I know sue told me about it and I spoke to Charlie about it also, he understands" **

"**Well what should we do now?" **

"**Shopping?" Jane laughs. **

"**Why don't you go shopping and I'll stay here till Sam wakes up" **

"**Ok, see you when I get back" Jack got up and grabbed his jacket and keys **

"**Do you need any thing while I'm out?"**

"**Na, I've got everything"**

"**Ok, see you in about an hour" then Jack left, closing the door behind him. **

**Half an hour later, Sam walked out of the bedroom. Jane was watching TV. **

"**Hey, where is Jack?" **

"**Sam did you get some rest?" **

"**A little, where is Jack?" **

"**Shopping he will be back in about half an hour" **

"**Ok" **

**Sam went to make a phone call. Once done, she went to the bathroom, when finished in there, she picked up her laptop and her Jacket and purse. **

"**Jane, I'm heading to the mountain to return the laptop and I'm going to speak to General Hammond" **

"**When will you be back?" **

"**I don't know, it depends on how the meeting goes" **

"**Ok, how are you going to get there?" **

"**General Hammond is sending an airman to come and get me. I better go. I will see you when I get back" **

"**Ok, be careful" **

"**I will" then Sam left. As soon as she got outside, Ferretti showed up. **

"**Hey Sam you need a lift to the mountain?" **

"**General Hammond sent you?" **

"**I volunteered for it, so you would know who was picking you up" **

"**Ok, let's go, we don't want to keep the General waiting do we?" **

"**No" **

**Once Sam was in the car, they were on their way to the mountain. **

"**How is Sue?"**

"**Good, she been keeping an eye on both your's and Jane's apartments and she collected all the mail and sent them to my place. I was going to drop them off tonight" **

"**Ok, have you got them with you now?" **

"**No, they are in my car" **

"**Ok, thanks for everything" **

"**Hey that is what friends are for. So how are you doing?" **

"**Good, it's good to get out of the hospital" **

"**I bet it is" Few minutes later they showed up at the mountain. **

"**Thanks for the lift?"**

"**No problems Sam, catch you later" **

"**Ok" **

**Sam headed down to Hammond's office. She noticed that the door was closed; she was just about to knock on it. **

"**Excuse me, ma'am. General Hammond is busy" **

"**Ok, he is expecting me" **

"**You are?" **

"**Captain Carter" **

"**Yes, sorry ma'am. I'll let him know when he is off the phone" **

"**How do you know he is on the phone?" **

"**When the red button is on, that means he is talking to some one; when it is green, he is free" the sergeant showed Sam the two buttons on the phone. **

"**Ah, ok, I'll be in the lab returning this laptop. Please let me know when he is available" **

"**Yes ma'am" **

**Then Sam headed to the science lab. When she got there, she opened the laptop and plugged it in to the main computer and turned it on. Then she clicked over a few keys. The printer came to life and started printing out Sam's report on what had happened with the computers. **

**When it was finished, she unplugged everything and closed the laptop and put it away. She got a file out and wrote on it, then put her report in it and headed back to Hammond's office. When she arrived at the office, the door was open and she walked in. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled.**

"**Sam, come on in and close the door behind you" **

**Sam did as she was told. At that same time, Hammond got up from his chair and went over and gave her a gentle hug. **

"**Sit. So how are you?" **

"**Good, thanks sir" **

"**Sam you are not on duty. What are you doing here?" **

"**For one, to return the laptop and also to give you my report" Sam passed Hammond the report.**

"**Thanks. What else can I do for you?"**

"**You wanted to talk to me about dad" **

"**Ah yes, he went to see you yesterday afternoon. He spoke to Commander Johnson and he saw you in Colonel O'Neill's arms" **

"**Retired Uncle George, Jack is retired" **

"**Of course. He wanted to know some things about him" **

"**He wanted you to do a background check on Jack?" **

"**Yes. I told him to ask him personally" **

"**He didn't like that did he?" **

"**Yea, you're right, he's just worried about you Sam" **

"**Dam him, I hate it when he interferes with my private life like that. I know that he is worried about me, but he doesn't have to anymore. Jack is not like Jonas. I have spoken to Charlie and Ferretti about him. He is a good man, he was married once, and he lost his son about six months ago from an accident, then a month later they were divorced because she blamed him for their son's death" **

**Hammond stood there, leaning against his desk while Sam sat down and told him a bit about Jack's private life. **

"**I know Sam, I've read his file" **

"**You checked him out?" **

"**Yes I did, after you told me his name. I did some digging and found out a few thing about him" **

"**What did you find out?" **

"**You're right, he is a good man, and I've even read his long report on what happened to him when he was in prison. How he escaped, saved the other prisoners lives and got them to safety. How he found and killed the jailers, including one man the US government wanted. Sam, it wasn't pretty with what he went though over there" **

"**I'll bet" **

"**So he hasn't told you about what happen?" **

"**No, not yet. He did promise me that we will talk about it, and I'm going to make sure." **

"**Ok, I know that Jacob can be stubborn. You get that from him" **

"**I know" **

"**So, how did it go with the lawyers today?" **

"**Good thanks. Everything is on a roll. He has given me some names and numbers of people who do general contracting for Air Force personnel who wanted their homes custom built. Everything, since I'm new and all" **

"**That's good to hear. So what are you going to do now?" **

"**Well, I do need a lift back to Charlie's apartment" **

"**Ok I'll get an airman to take you back. How long are you are in town for?" **

"**Probably until after the Court Martial and then I have to get a few things sorted out. We are going up to Jack's cabin for some R and R for two weeks; then come back here for a check up before heading back to Washington" **

"**Ok, you take good care of your self"**

"**I will" **

**Sam got up from the chair slowly, groaning a bit in pain **

"**Are you sure you are ok Sam?" **

"**Yes, Dr Warner said, it would take a while for me to heal" **

"**Ok, I'll get an airman to drive you back, look after yourself Sam"**

"**I will. Thanks for letting me use the laptop" **

"**No problem and thanks for the report" Hammond opens the door for Sam. **

"**Sergeant, can you get an airman to drive Captain Carter back?" **

"**Yes sir" **

"**Thanks for everything and say hi to Auntie Rose for me. We can get together one night for dinner" **

"**Ok, take care" **

"**You too, sir" Sam said, smiling at him. Then she left his office and headed to the surface. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Fifteen minutes later she arrived back at Charlie's apartment. She knocked on the door. When it was opened she was greeted by Jack. He smiled at her, which she returned. **

"**Hey, your back" **

**Jack let Sam in. As soon as the door closed they both were hugging one another and Jack gave her a kiss. **

"**Yea, sorry I was away so long. I ended up talking to General Hammond" **

"**That's ok, Jane told me you had to return the laptop back. Are you hungry?" **

"**Yes, I am, what is for dinner. Can I help with anything?" **

"**You are supposed to be resting and dinner is almost ready" **

"**Mmm, it smells good whatever it is" **

"**Spaghetti and meat balls, with chocolate cheesecake for dessert" **

"**I'm looking forward to it, where is Jane?" As they reached the lounge, Jane walked out of the bathroom. **

"**Does that answer your question" **

"**Funny, Jack" **

**Sam put her purse and jacket away. Then she got herself a cup of coffee while Jack was checking on dinner. They were talking in the kitchen, when there was a knock on the door. Jane went to answer it, and then she walked into the kitchen. **

"**Sam, this is for you" Jane passed an envelope to Sam. She opened it and read. She then froze on the spot. **

"**Sam are you ok?" Jack asked as he took the letter out of her hand and read it. **

"**What is it Jack?"He then passed it to Jane, and then he wrapped his arms around Sam, while Jane read the letter. **

"**Oh god, Sam. They want you to testify tomorrow" Sam wrapped her arms around Jack. **

"**I don't know if I can do it", then they heard a door open and close. **

"**Honey I'm home"**

**Then Charlie walked into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw some thing was wrong. Before he had a chance to say anything, Jane pulled him into the lounge and showed him the letter. The stayed in the lounge in order to give Jack and Sam some privacy. **

"**Don't worry Sam. Would you like for me to be there?" they pulled back a bit so they could look into one another's eyes.**

"**Yes thanks, I would like that"**

"**Ok, I know you can do it Sam. This is one way of fighting him and you can do it, I know you can. Once this is over and he is behind bars, you can have a fresh start." **

"**A fresh start, hopefully not alone." **

"**No, not alone. I know that we have lots to talk about, so how about we go for a walk after dinner, just you and me" **

"**That sounds good"**

"**Ok. I better dish up dinner, now that Charlie is back" **

"**I'll go and set the table" Jack gave Sam a kiss before letting her go.**

**Sam went to set the table for dinner while Jack put the spaghetti and meatballs into a big serving dish. Once the table was set and the food was on the table, they went to let Charlie and Jane know that dinner was ready. When they walked into the lounge they found Charlie and Jane hugging and kissing. Jack smiled, he had an idea. He whisperd in Sam's ear, which made her smile and she nodded. Then they both looked at the couple in front of them. **

"**Ten hut!" Jack called out, in full Colonel voice. **

**This made both Jane and Charlie bounce apart and stand at attention. Sam burst out laughing, then they realized who it was. Charlie picked up a cushion and threw it at Jack, who was grinning. Jane was blushing by that time.**

"**Gee, Jack what are you trying to do here?" **

"**Cheer up Sam, which of course worked. Dinner is ready" **

**He put the cushion back on the couch before they all headed to the table. They enjoyed their dinner and dessert. Sam went to start cleaning up the dishes while Charlie made after dinner coffee for them.**

"**Sam, just leave them, come and get your coffee. You're a guest here and you only just got out of the hospital this morning"**

**Sam dried her wet hands and Charlie passed her coffee to her. **

"**Thanks" and she took a sip of it. **

"**Here is Jack's coffee" He passed it to her. **

**Then they both went into the lounge where Jane and Jack was sitting. Sam passed Jack his drink, while Charlie did the same for Jane. They sat down and talked while drinking their coffee. **

"**How are you feeling Sam?" Charlie asked **

"**About what?" **

"**Tomorrow?" **

"**Scared, nervous. I just want it to be over, so I can move on with my life" **

"**That's good to hear. Don't worry, you will do great and you won't be alone" **

"**Thanks" Sam said, with a small smile. **

**A few minute later Jack and Sam got up and grabbed their jackets. **

"**See you guys later" Jack said **

"**Ok, have fun you two" Jane said. **

"**We are just going for a walk," Sam said. They left to go for their walk. They walked down the street while talking.**

"**Jack" Sam asked after a few minutes of being quiet. **

"**Yes Sam?" **

"**Tell me a bit about your self?" **

"**What do you want to know?" **

"**Well, how about your family for a start. Have you got any brothers and sisters?" **

"**Ok. Lets see, I am the oldest of four brothers, born and raised in Minnesota. My great grandfather came here from Ireland. When he was sixteen, he worked for a farmer and he built a house and married the farmer's daughter. They had eight kids. Four of each, my grand father was the baby of the family, Harry Jack O'Neill" **

"**Wow, a big family" **

"**Yes, they did have them back then. My grandfather got married when he was sixteen. A year later my father John was born, then two years later the twins Mathew and Kate were born. Three years after that another set of twins was born, Steven and Brian. They all live close in the same city. My grandparent own a bakery in Minneapolis. They all grew up together; the kids also work in the shop to earn some pocket money.**

**When dad was eighteen, it was when the Korean War started. He joined the Air Force and went off to war. Just before the end of the war my Uncle Mathew went into the Navy. At the end of the war, my father was a major and was made an offer to stay in the Air Force, so he did" then Jack started to laugh. **

"**What's so funny?" **

"**Just before the War, Dad's friend set him up with a blind date. They went out to lunch. Then he asked her to the Air Force ball, which she accepted. They were dating on and off until he was called away to war. They kept in touch by mail. She was a nurse and was called over there also. When he had some down time, he went to find her. They spent three days together in Tokyo before he returned to duty. They kept in touch until the end of the war" **

"**Wow long distance romance. So what was so funny?" **

"**Well look at what happened to us. I mean, the lunch, then the Air Force ball, bit of deja vu, don't you think?"**

"**Yea, it was alright. What was her name and what happened to her?" **

"**Her name is Laura and what happened to her? She married him three months after they both returned from the war. He asked her to marry him and she said yes" **

"**Your mother?" **

"**Yep, a year later I was born, then eighteen months later my brother David was born, three years later Michael and Henry was born" **

"**Ok… How many sets of twins have been born in your family? What happened to your great grandfather's house?" **

"**Well, my great uncle inherited it. When he died, he left it to me. None of his kids wanted it and he knew that I loved the place. I love to fish. , I was twenty three when I inherited it" **

"**Wow! What did you do to the house?" **

"**I have been living in it for the past few months" **

"**Wait a minute, your cabin is your great grandfather's house?" **

"**Yep. The very same, and you will get a chance to see it soon" Jack said, smiling **

"**Wow, I'm looking forward to it. What does your family do now?" **

"**Mom and Dad now run the bakery in Minnesota, with David and his wife Heidi and their four kids. Michael is in the Navy. He was married to Bonnie and they have three kids. They were divorced three years ago" **

"**I'm sorry about that Jack" **

"**Well, we all knew it was going to happen. I feel sorry for the kids. It has been hard on them, especially when he is away at sea, but at least he still keeps in contact with them" **

"**I know what that is like. With my Dad's work, he was sometimes away days, even weeks at a time. Mark and I hardly ever saw him" **

"**Ok, well at least you know what it was like then?" **

"**Yes, what about Henry" **

"**Henry is the only one that is single. He has a girlfriend but hasn't been married, yet." **

"**Ok, so it's just you and Henry that are single. How did your family feel after your son's death?" **

"**Shock, sad, worry, concern. We still keep in contact. The last time I saw them was when I was on my way down here from my cabin. I stopped off overnight. When we head up to my cabin, we can stay the night at my folks place and you can get a chance to meet them if you like" **

"**I would like that Jack" **

"**Good. Would you like to go for a walk through the park?" **

"**Sure" **

**They reached the entrance of the park and started to walk thought it. while walking Sam told Jack a bit about her family. **

"**So Sam, is it just you and your brother Mark?" **

"**Yes, my father is in the Air Force" **

"**What rank?" **

"**Major General" **

"**Ouch, I'm seeing the General's daughter. I better be on my best behavior" Sam started giggling. **

"**Well Dad see's me as his little Sammie, even though I have grown up. he will always see me that way" **

"**Well, we will have to let him know that you are now a fully grown, beautiful woman, won't we?" **

"**Well, good luck. One thing that Dad doesn't like and that's for me dating or seeing other Air Force officers" **

"**What about retired ones?" **

"**Air force is Air Force, Jack" **

"**Shouldn't it be up to you who you want to see, not him?" **

"**I know. It is his stubborness and pride that gets in the way" **

"**I know the feeling. What else can you tell me about your family? What about Mark?" **

"**Mark is an Accountant in San Diego, married with two children. We hardly keep in contact, only on the kids birthdays and Christmas. It's probably because I joined the Air Force like Dad. I had dreams of joining NASA" **

"**Well good luck with that" **

"**Thanks. I've worked so hard for me to get to where I am today" **

"**Good, so what else do you do, besides fixing computers?" **

"**Well, I love listening to romantic love songs. Jonas hatedthe type of music I listened to"**

"**What year do you listen to?" **

"**Sixties, seventies, eighties, up to now" **

"**Wow, you must have heaps of CD's in your collection?" **

"**Yes, they are all at Jane's place. One time, when he was drunk, he broke one of the CD's in half and told me not to listen to trash, as he called it. After he went into the bathroom, I got all my bags and quickly put all the CD's in them and put my bags away before he returned. He then started beating me. You heard in the hospital what happened to me. When Jane came and saw me while I was in the hospital, I ask her to get the bags and take care of them all. Which she did for me. I kept a couple of the CD's and kept them hidden at **

**Home, for me to listen to while Jonas was away." **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**They stopped under a light in the park. They looked at each other, Jack could see the pain and hurt in Sam eyes, so he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same back. They stayed like that for few minutes, before pulling apart. **

"**Sam if every thing goes ok tomorrow and Hanson is put behind bars for a long time, you will be able to put him behind you. Then you can start looking towards the future a lot happier" **

"**I hope so too, that we both can" **

**Jack bent over and gave her a kiss, it quickly became passionate, and then they both pulled apart, gasping for air. **

"**We better start heading back, it's almost 2000 hours" **

"**Well, how about some coffee at that shop we passed, with some cake?" **

"**Cake? How can I refuse cake, I love cake" Sam laugh. **

**They headed back out of the park, with their arms around each other. A few minutes later they reached the café, which was still open. They both went to the counter. Sam was just about to get her wallet out when Jack stopped her. **

"**Sam, please let me" **

"**Ok, so long as I buy us lunch tomorrow?" **

"**Deal" **

**Once Jack paid for the two coffees and one large slice of cake, they went and sat at one of the tables. They both shared the chocolate ganache cake between them. They talked some more, even after the cake and coffee was gone. They continued to talk until closing time. They left and headed back to the apartment. When they arrived back, it was after 2200. **

**They noticed only one light was on when they entered the dining area. They could hear banging noises in Charlie's bedroom, which made them both chuckle. Then Jack got an idea. He went to the bedroom door and he could hear them moaning and screaming out one anothers names. Sam was standing next to him.**

**Jack waited for the right moment,then he pounded on the door, which made Sam jump. They head a crash of something hitting the floor. Jack grabbed Sam's arm and quietly ran into his bedroom and partly closed his door. Sam collapsed on the bed, with her head in the pillow laughing. She was also in pain because of what Jack just did, but she wasn't going to let Jack know. Jack was watching the door. He noticed Charlie running out into the lounge area, with just his boxers on and a gun. Then he heard: **

"**Charlie, is it safe to come out?" **

"**Yea, there nothing out here" then Jane showed up wearing Charlie's shirt. **

**By this time Sam was in front of Jack, crouching down a bit so she could see what was going on. **

"**I wonder what that noise was, do you think it could be Jack and Sam?" **

"**Na, their not back, otherwise we would have seen there jackets. Come on, let's get back to bed and finish off what we started" **

**Then they headed back to the bedroom. As soon as the door closed, both Jack and Sam burst out laughing. They went and sat on the bed.**

"**Jack I just can't believe what you did to them or to me" **

"**Did I scare you, sorry. Did I hurt you?" **

"**I'm ok, still bit sore" **

**They got up and took their jackets off. Jack took them out and hung them up before returning to the bedroom. Sam was in the bathroom getting changed. Once done she got into bed, while Jack went into the bathroom. He returned and stripped down to his boxers and tee shirt, before climbing into bed next to Sam. She snuggled up to his side and relaxed. **

"**We better get some rest, big day tomorrow. I'll be there for you Sam. I know that Charlie will be there to support Jane" **

"**I know. Good night Jack" **

"**Good night Sam" they kissed before closing their eye's and falling asleep. **

**The next day the four of them arrived at the Air Force base, in uniform, for the court martial. They were waiting outside the room, when General Hammond showed up, also in uniform. They all stood at attention and saluted, which he returned, and then he gave Sam a hug. **

"**How are you Sam?" **

"**I'm ok. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Charlie Kawalski and Lt Jane Thomson, this is Major General George Hammond. He is the CO of Cheyenne Mountain. What are you doing here sir, if you don't mind my asking?"**

"**I'm here to support you Sam, you know that" **

"**I know, thanks. Sorry, I just want this day to end" **

"**Same here" Jane said. Commander Johnson arrived and saluted General Hammond, who returned the salute. **

"**Lieutenant, are you ready? They will be starting in few minutes" **

"**Yes sir" **

"**Captain it's good to see that you could make it" **

"**Thank you, sir" **

"**You know what to do when the time comes" **

"**Yes sir" **

"**Ok, we better go in there" **

**Jane, Hammond and the commander went into the room, while Sam and Jack waited outside. Sam noticed four men, in uniform, arriving in the waiting area. They all gave Sam a glare, then they sat down not too far them. Jack noticed it and when they sat down Jack leant over. **

"**Do you know who they are?" he whispered**

"**Jonas's buddies" **

**Jack nodded. They were there for ten minutes when one of the men was called in for his statement. Two hours later Sam was called in. Jack got up and he helped Sam up. She was still in pain and having problem's standing up and sitting down. **

**Jonas's friends noticed that she was walking slowly. Jack walked with her into the room. He stayed close to her just in case she lost her balance. She suddenly stopped when Jonas turned to look at her with angry eyes. Jack saw the angry look in his eyes, so he moved so she could only see Jack's loving caring eyes. **

**They just looked at each other, no words, and then Sam nodded. He stepped aside and helped her up to be sworn in. After been sworn to tell the truth, Jack helped her to sit down. She looked up at Jack and gave him the nod to let him know that she was ok. He went to sit down next to Charlie.**

**Jack looked over to where the jury was sitting. There were six men and six women; they were all listening to Sam's testimony about what happened to her. But he was mainly looking at Sam; he could see that she was shaking when she told them about what happened the day of the shooting. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Every now and then she looked over to where Jack was sitting. Seeing his face gave her the strength to carry on, until the end. When the Judge dismissed her, she tried to get up on her own, without showing the pain on her face. Jack got up and quickly went to her side and she leant on him as he helped her to stand up. **

"**Excuse me, who are you Colonel?" the judge asked, looking at Jack. They both stopped so Jack could look at the Judge. **

"**I am Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, Retired. That is O'Neill with two 'L's, sir" **

"**I see. Well, thank you for your name Colonel" **

"**No problem. Are you ok Sam?" **

"**I will be soon as I take some pain killers and rest"**

**As they went past Jonas and his lawyer, she stopped and pulled some thing out of her pocket. The jury was looking at what she was doing. Sam placed the engagement ring on the table in front of him. She started to walk away with Jack next to her, when she heard him say. **

"**You bitch! You are never going to get away from me. You are dead, Do you hear me? You are dead"**

"**Order, Order in the court room. Commander, control your client!"**

"**Captain, what did you just put on the desk?" the Judge asked. Sam stopped and turned around to look at the Judge. **

"**My past, sir" **

"**It is an engagement ring, your honor" **

"**Thank you, you can go" **

**Then Jack helped Sam until they reached the waiting area outside the court room. When she started to sway, Jack got her into a chair just in time. Jonas's four friends saw how pale she was and one of them walked over to them. **

"**How is she, sir?" Jack was crouching down in front of her, and he turned to look at the Lieutenant. **

"**How do you think she feels? She has been beaten and shot by that nut case friend of yours. Today she had to tell everyone in that room about the nightmare she went through," Jack pointed to the doors. **

"**You and your pals were defending him, saying he is a good man, that he does no wrong. Well, wake up and smell the coffee! Think about what he has done to the Captain here, as well as to Lt Thomson. Do you think it is right for a man to beat up a woman or even controlling her the way he was? Think about it and then think about who your true friends are" **

**Then he looked at the other three men before he looked at Sam once again. He could see the tears falling down her checks. He got out a handkerchief and wipes the tears away. **

"**Sam, it's over now. You did good in there, I'm proud of you"**

"**You think so Jack?" **

"**Yes. Are you in pain?" **

"**Yes, a little"**

"**Ok, I'll get some water for you. Do you have your tablets with you?" **

"**Yes" **

"**Ok, I'll be right back" **

**He stood up and walked to where he could get some water for Sam, not knowing that Jacob was near by. He saw Jack helping Sam to the chair and heard what he said to the four guys. While Jack was getting some water, the guy that was standing next to Sam spoke to her. **

"**Captain Carter, I'm sorry for the way Jonas treated you. Your friend is right, I have known Jonas to fly off the handle every now and then. But I never, ever thought of him beating you or any one else. He told us it was an accident and we believed him" Sam looked up at the guy in front of her. **

"**You heard the saying there are two sides to every story?" **

"**Yes" **

"**Well, then next time something like this happens to someone else, remember that, so that you will soon find out the real truth behind it" **

"**Yes ma'am. What is your friend the Colonel's name?"**

"**Colonel Jack O'Neill, Retired" His three companions heard Jack's name. It definitely got their attention. **

"**Is that THE Colonel O'Neill, who was in prison in Iraq few years ago? He is the one who managed to escape and rescue over twenty other prisoners?" **

"**Yes thats him. The one and only" **

"**He is a legend with the black ops. His name is well known with every one. Wow!" then Jack returned with the cup of water. **

"**Here you go Sam" **

"**Thanks, Jack" **

**He passed the cup to her and she pulled out a bottle of pills and passed it to Jack. Her hands were still shaking so Jack got two pills out for her and passed them to her. She put the two pills into her mouth and then she swallowed them with the water. **

**While she was doing that, Jack was rubbing her back gently. Once she finished her drink, she leant against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Jack was still rubbing her back. With his free hand he took the cup from her hand and put it on the chair next to him. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**They heard the doors to the Court Room open and everyone was walking out of the room, Jack looked at Sam and saw that she still had her eyes closed. He turned to see Charlie and General Hammond walk over to them. **

"**What's happening?"**

"**We are just waiting for the verdict to come in. How are you doing Sam?" Charlie asked. **

**Sam opened her eyes and looked at them. By that time Jane and Commander Johnson had walked out of the Court Room and over to where Sam and Jack were. **

"**Tired" **

"**When you gave Captain Hanson the ring back and with his reaction the court room; he showed his true colors. Then compare it to what he said on the stand, and all we can do is wait"**

"**Why don't we get some coffee?" Jack said. They all agreed. **

**Jack helped Sam up to her feet and they all went to the mess hall for some coffee and cake. They all sat at one of the tables talking, while waiting. Jack was watching Sam, and he could see that she was tired. **

**They were there for twenty minutes when an airman showed up to let them know that the verdict was in. They all headed back to where the Court Martial was being held. When they arrived and were seated, Jack was holding on to Sam hand.**

"**Do you have a verdict?" **

"**Yes" **

"**What are the findings?" **

"**We the jury find Captain Jonas Hanson guilty of assault and attempted murder of Lt Jane Thomson" **

"**Have you determined what punishment is to be dispensed?" **

"**Yes and no." **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Your honor, I can answer that" Commander Johnson said, as he stood up. **

"**Ok, what is the reason Commander?" **

"**Your honor, Captain Hanson is awaiting civil trial for the assault and attempted murder of Captain Carter. He is also being charged with carrying a concealed, unlicensed weapon as well as assault on an airman who went to Captain Carter's aid and for assaulting two Colorado Springs police officers" **

"**Yes, of course. I just received the file this morning about what happened. Thank you, you may sit down" then he turned back to the jury. **

"**What have you decided on what punishment to give to the Captain?" **

"**A maximum of ten years in Federal prison. He will be relieved from his command and dishonorably discharged from the Air Force and the loss of his Air Force pension." Every one was relieved when they heard what was going to happen to him. **

"**Thank you jury for your service on this case. I know it must have been hard for you to listen to all the testimony from Lt. Thomson and Captain Carter." then he turned to look at Jonas. **

"**Now Captain Hanson, I am also adding something to your punishment. You will attend anger management counseling twice a week for the next five years. If you miss one without a good enough reason, you can add one more month to your counseling. Do you understand me?" Hanson just nodded. **

"**Good, this case is closed" **

**Then he used the gavel and banged it on the block. Everyone rose as the judge walked out the back of the room. Jack noticed the tears falling down Sam cheeks. He wrapped his arms around, her rubbing her back. Charlie was doing the same to Jane. **

"**Come on, lets get out of here and take these women home. I know that Sam needs her rest" Jack said.**

"**Good idea Jack" Charlie said **

**Then they all heard Jonas yelling at his lawyer, which made Sam, shake in Jack arms. He held her tight against him. They all looked over as two airmen tried to take Jonas away. He managed to get free and knock the two airmen out before he started to head toward Jane. She stood back and Charlie put her behind him. Jack did the same with Sam. **

**Jonas attached Charlie first. Jack was able to wrestle Jonas to the ground and he had him pinned in a head lock. Four airmen showed up, along with two MP's, and they were able to cuff Hanson. He was still yelling and screaming. **

**By that time the jury and the judge had run out to see what was going on. They saw what Jonas had done to the two airmen and Charlie. They were all shocked to see that one man could take Hanson down, where two big airmen couldn't even hold onto him. Once he was cuffed and standing up, Jack stood in front of Hanson looking into his eyes. He grabbed his jacket and pulled him toward him, so they were nose to nose.**

"**Do you know who I am?" Jack said in full Colonel mode. **

"**O'Neill" **

"**That is Colonel O'Neill to you, Captain" **

"**I don't know how you managed to take me down, old man" **

"**Old man? I have enough experience to take you down a hundred times without breaking a sweat" **

"**Yea right" **

"**You know you would live only a week over in an Iraqi prison" **

"**You wouldn't live a day over there, I heard what they do to prisoners" **

"**So do I. I was there for four months, living in that hellhole. Now I am here" **

**Jonas remembered hearing about a guy surviving over four month's in an Iraqi prison after being left behind by his team. He managed to escape with over twenty prisoners and killing a number of Iraqi guards who had raped and tortured other prisoners. Then he realized that it was the guy in front of him. His eyes widened in shock. **

"**You! It was you that was left behind" **

"**Yes, it was me. Do you want to know what I do to the men who rape and beat up the woman prisoners?" **

"**What punch their lights out?" **

"**No, this" **

**Jack leant to the side of Jonas' face and whispered something into his ear. They all saw Jonas turn green and it looked like he was going to throw up. Then Jack let go of the his jacket and took a couple of steps back and looked at him. **

"**That was just to two of guards. Get him out of here" **

**They took him away. Jack just stood there and closed his eyes. He heard footsteps in front of him and a warm soft hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to look into deep blue eyes. Jack leant forward and wrapped his arms around Sam, as she did the same. Everyone stood there and watched what was happening between them, including Jacob. **

**Then he left the room, not knowing that General Hammond saw him there. When Jack and Sam pulled apart, they looked into one another's eyes. **

"**Let's go Jack, we can now start putting this behind us" **

**Jack just nodded, then they slowly walked out of the courtroom with the others behind them. General Hammond and Commander Johnson said their good-byes and left them alone. **

"**Jack can you take me home" Sam said, still looking tired **

"**Sure, why don't we all go" They all left and headed to Charlie's place. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**When they arrived back at the apartment, they went to their own room to get changed out of their dress blues and into some thing more comfortable. They both lay down on the bed on their sides, looking at each other. **

"**Are you ok Jack? You were quiet coming back here?" **

"**Yea, I'll be fine. How about you?"**

"**Same here. I don't know what you said to Jonas. I thought he was going to throw up on you. What ever you said to him, he was shocked" **

"**I told him what I did to two men who raped some female prisoners while I was held in Iraq." **

"**Ok, so what do you want to do now?" **

"**Hold you in my arms"**

"**I can handle that" Jack lay on his back, while Sam snuggled up to his side and they closed their eyes and fell a sleep. **

**Two hours later there was a knock on the door. Jack woke up when he heard the knock. **

**The door opened and Jane stuck her head in and smiled at what she saw. "Hi, Sam still asleep?" **

"**Yea, today tired her out. How about you?" **

"**I'm ok. I'm glad that Jonas has been put away for a long time" **

"**Yea, so what's up. Where is Charlie?" **

"**Making coffee, what some?" **

"**Later" **

"**Ok, when Sam wakes up let her know I found out the court date assigned for Jonas's next trial." **

"**When is it?"**

"**Three weeks from today" **

"**Ok, I'll let her know" **

"**I'll leave you two alone. What would you like for dinner tonight?" **

"**I don't know, I'll ask Sam when she wakes up" **

"**Ok, I'll leave you two alone" **

**Then she closed the door behind her. Jack looked down at Sam's face and smiled. **

"**How long have you been awake Sam?" Sam opened her eyes and smiled.**

"**I heard the knock on the door and you and Jane talking" **

"**Ok, so what would you like for dinner tonight?" **

"**I'm not hungry" **

"**Sam, you hardly ate breakfast and had no lunch, you do need to keep your strength up, so you can heal much quicker" **

"**I know" **

"**How much more work do you have to do?" **

"**I still need to sort out a few things here before I go up to the cabin with you. We could leave before this weekend, if all goes well." **

"**Ok, that's settled. So about dinner?"**

"**Hmm, how about Chinese for dinner, my treat" **

"**Sounds good to me. How about I take you, I know a great Chinese take away in town" **

"**Ok, lets go and find out what Jane and Charlie want for dinner" **

"**Ok, but later, I just want to hold you in my arms a bit longer" **

"**Ok"**

"**Sam, you looked hot in your dress blues this morning" Sam giggled **

"**So do you" **

**Jack leant over and gave her a kiss, quickly becoming passionate, and they pulled apart for air. They stood, looking into one another's eyes with smiles on there faces. **

"**You are so beautiful Sam" **

"**You think so?" **

"**Yes, I do. Waking up in the morning with you next to me, it felt so good, so right, I didn't want to let you go" **

"**Wow, no one has every said that to me before" **

"**Well, it is true" **

**Jack put his hand on the side of her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb; Sam closed her eyes at the touch and the feel of Jack's body next to her and his hand on her face. **

**Then he leant over and gave her another passionate kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and at the same time he rolled on top of her with out breaking the kiss. Sam opened her legs so he could lie between them. Then they both came up for air. **

"**Am I hurting you?" Jack asked, as he remembered her back injury.**

"**No, I'm fine, you?" **

"**Yea, I'm good" then he gave her another kiss. **

"**Sam, I don't want to rush you or anything, I" He just looked into her eyes, she could see what he was trying to say **

"**I know what you are thinking Jack. You want to know about us, about making love. You are wondering if it is too early since we have only known each other for a few weeks" **

"**Well yea, I'm not good at talking about things like that" **

"**You would rather show me than tell me?" **

"**Yes, I don't know what it is about you Sam, but I love you. I know that it sounds strange, but it's true" **

"**You love me?" Sam said, in shock **

"**Yes, have I made a complete ass of my self" Sam smiled at him. **

"**No, your not an ass Jack, because I feel the same way. I love you too Jack. You are right about one thing, it is strange. I never felt this way before about anyone. It's like we have some sort of connection between us, some sort of bond" **

"**Strange alright, so what can we do about it?" **

"**Act upon those feeling, I suppose"**

"**I can handle that" **

**Jack bent down and kissed Sam once again. An hour later, after some more talk and kisses, they left the bedroom to see what Charlie and Jane were up to. They wanted to find out what they wanted for dinner, before leaving to go into town to order it. **

**On their way back, they stopped off at a store and picked up beer, diet soda, cookies and ice cream for dessert. Then they headed back to the apartment. They all sat down and watched TV while eating their dinner and having their drinks. They talked for a few hours before they all went to bed. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Over the next two days Sam went to the architect to see how things were coming with the design of the house. She was surprised to find out that it was finished. She had a look at it as a 3-D model. She made some calls and got some paperwork sorted out and the correct permit's for the contractor to start building the house. **

**She contacted Sue and asked her to see if she could look for a nice house in Washington and for her to e-mail any good ones that she saw. She also asked her to pack all of Jonas' things, which Sue said she would do. Sue had been forwarding both Sam and Jane's mail to Charlie's place. Since they were both living there while on sick leave. **

**The day Jack and Sam left to head to his cabin, Jane and Sam talked alone. **

"**Sam you look happy. I'm pleased for you and Jack" **

"**Thanks, we been talking for the last couple of days about our feelings for each other. We haven't acted upon them yet. We want to wait till the time is right. We are still getting to know one another" **

"**Good for you. I can see that he is a good man, the important thing is that you love one another and will be there for each other, as you have been in the past few weeks" **

"**I know. That is why he is taking me up to his cabin, so we can get to know each other better" **

"**Well you better get going. Take care" **

"**I will, you too" **

**They hugged, and then walked over to Jack's truck; he was talking to Charlie "Ready?" **

"**Yep, you guys have my number for emergencies" **

"**Yes, now go, have a good time" Charlie said **

**They got into the truck and buckled their belts. They waved good bye to their friends and then they were on their way. They stopped off a few times on the way so that Jack could show Sam some scenery and for lunch. **

**They talked about their likes and dislikes on the way. They stopped off at one town for an ice cream. While eating it they went for a walk to stretch their legs. **

"**How long before we reach your cabin?" **

"**Tomorrow, we will have to stop at a motel for the night. I've already got us booked" **

"**Thanks. While we are here, I might as well get me some fishing gear" Sam said, as they stopped outside a sports shop. **

"**Sure, ok" **

**They finished off their ice creams before going into the shop. They look around and went over to where the fishing gear was. They looked at the different rods and reels that were available. Jack pointed out the ones that would be the best to use and then he left her to choose which one.**

**Once Sam had chosen her rod and reel, Jack got the fishing line and explained why he chose that line so she could understand. He showed her the different lures that would be good to try to catch bass, so Sam had a look at them all and she picked five different ones. Once they had everything, they went to the counter. Sam paid for the lot, and they left and headed back to the truck. Once everything was put away, they were on the road again. Just before they left town Jack filled up his truck, while Sam went to use the ladies room. By the time Sam was finished, Jack was just finishing filling his truck up with gas and he filled the radiator with water. **

**While he was doing that Sam got them both a soda. As she was walking to the counter she spotted packages of chocolate marshmallow fish, so she added a couple of packets of them before reaching the counter. She paid for them as well as the gas, and then she headed to the truck and got in and waited for Jack. She looked over to see that he was at the counter talking to the guy. Sam smiled when he looked at her, after the guy told him that Sam had already paid for it. He left and got into the truck. **

"**Sam, you shouldn't have to pay for the gas" **

"**Sorry, all I was doing was helping with my share. I would of feel guilty if you had to pay for it all" Sam looked down at her hands, which were in her lap. Jack put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. **

"**Sam, I'm sorry. It was a surprise that's all. You can surprise me any time, ok?" **

"**Ok" Jack leant over and gave her a kiss and then smiled. **

"**What's this?" He picked up a packet of chocolate fish and laughed. **

"**Chocolate fish? Sam, you can be full of surprises" **

"**I know, Jonas hated surprises" **

"**Like I said, you can surprise me any time"**

**He gave her a kiss before putting his belt on and started up his truck, and they were on their way. Sam opened the two bottles of coke cola and passed one to Jack. He took a couple of mouth fulls, then he burped, which made Sam giggle. He apologised for it, at least he made her smile. Even Sam took a couple of mouth fulls, causing her to burp, which made Jack laugh. **

**Later that evening, they stopped at the hotel that Jack booked a few days earlier. Once settled in, they went out to dinner at a bar and grill. They ate their dinner and talked for a while. Then they had couple of games of pool before heading back to their room for the night. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**The next morning Sam woke up just before sunrise. She felt a warm body against her back and an arm around her waist. She knew it was Jack, she could even feel his warm breath against the back of her neck. She noticed that his hand was under her tee shirt cupping one of her breast. **

**Sam never felt so good against a man's body until now. The way Jack was spooning against her back, where his arm was, including his hand. When Jack moved his hips forward, she felt his hard dick pressing against the cheeks of her butt. She pushed her hips back against him and she heard him let out a moan, which made her smile. She then noticed that his breathing was changing. She knew that he was waking up and then he kissed the back of her neck, which sent shivers down her spine. **

"**Morning" He whispered then Sam rolled over so she could see him better. **

"**Morning Jack" Then they kissed. **

"**Mmm I could get used to this every morning" **

"**Used to what?" **

"**Waking up with you next to me", that shocked Sam. **

"**Wow, can I? I mean wake up with you spooned with me and where you had you hand, it felt so good. I never had that happen to me before" **

"**Not even with Hanson?" **

"**Not even with him"**

"**Really? I wonder what else never happened to you before?" **

"**We have plenty of time to find out later. What time do you want to hit the road this morning?" **

"**The sooner the better. We should get up and have a shower before we head off. I know a great place where we can get pancakes for breakfast" **

"**Sounds good to me" **

**They kissed before Sam got up and went to the bathroom first, and when finished, told Jack "You can have a shower first if you like" **

"**Ok, thanks" **

**Jack got up and he kissed her before heading into the bathroom. Minute later Sam could hear the shower running, so she made them f coffee. She decided to join him in the shower for the first time. Sam stripped down and she took the two cups of coffee in to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked in. **

"**Sam is that you" **

"**Yep, I have your coffee" Sam pulled the curtain back a bit and passed the coffee to him, **

"**Thanks" **

"**I'll wait until you finish with it" **

"**Ok" Sam sipped her coffee while Jack was having his. **

"**How's the water?" **

"**Hot, this feels so good, here" **

**Jack passed the wet, empty cup back to Sam. She took it from him and put it on the bench behind her. When Sam pulled the curtain back she saw Jack's back. She looked him up and down before she stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind her. **

**Jack turned around when he heard the curtain pulled back, to face one naked Samantha Carter. They looked one another over and Jack smiled. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**Beautiful, Sam. You look beautiful and naked" **

"**So do you" **

**They kissed; Sam could feel his erection springing into life, which made her giggle. When they pulled apart, she looked down at it and she licked her lips when she saw it. **

"**Large and sexy, like its owner" then Sam looked up at him once more before they kissed again.**

"**Sam you know that I don't want to rush you into anything" **

"**I know. I'll let you know when I'm ready, but not today." **

"**Ok, we better finish this shower before we head off" **

"**Ok, let me wash your back for you" **

"**Thanks" they washed one another's back, and finished having their shower. **

**Twenty minutes later they were leaving to head to the diner Jack was talking about for breakfast. They both ordered the pancakes with the works, that was pancakes, with maple syrup, bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast, orange juice and coffee. They took their time eating their breakfast while talking. **

**An hour later they both walked out feeling full, so they went for a walk before getting back into the truck. Sam offered to drive for a while and Jack let her. Half an hour later they stopped off at a gas station for some gas as well as to use their restroom, before carring on to Jack's cabin. **

**Three hours later they stopped for some lunch at a café before going to a supermarket for some groceries. They then headed for his cabin. **

**Twenty minutes later they arrived. When they got out of the truck, Jack was watching Sam who was looking around the place and smiling. **

"**Jack, this place is beautiful. No wonder you love it here" She said looking at him and smiling. **

"**I knew you would love it. Come on, give me a hand with this stuff and then I'll show you around" **

"**Ok" **

**They worked together putting every thing away in no time. Jack showed Sam around the cabin, the dock, every thing and Sam loved the place. Over the next two weeks, they got to know each other better. They went for walks, fishing, and even went swimming. This was so Sam could exercise her back muscles, then afterwards Jack would massage her back. He even made sure that she got some rest and didn't tire herself out. **

**The day before they were going to leave to head to Minneapolis, Sam received a phone call.**

"**Carter" **

"**Hi ya, kiddo" **

"**Dad" **

"**How are you?" **

"**Ok, is everything ok?"**

"**Where are you" **

"**Minnesota"**

"**Why are you up there?" **

"**Resting dad, why are you calling?" **

"**To see how you are doing?" **

"**Dad, what is it" **

"**You're with him" **

"**If you are referring to Jack, yes, he brought me up here to his cabin, so I could relax and get better. I know what you asked Uncle George to do and I'm not happy about that"**

"**Sam you know that I'm worried about you" **

"**Dad, Jack is a good man, he is not like Jonas" **

"**Sam, I just don't want you to get hurt again"**

"**I won't. I care a lot about Jack. We have had several long talks while we have been up here" **

"**About what?" **

"**Our own pasts. He even told me about what happened to him when he was in prison in Iraq and how many he had to kill during the escape, but he didn't tell me how he killed the ones who raped and beat up the women prisoners"**

"**I see. When are you going to return to Washington?"**

"**Most probably after the trial in Colorado Springs."**

"**Ok, let me know when you return, so we can have a talk" **

"**Ok, I better go. Jack is cooking lunch and it looks ready. I will talk to you later" **

"**Ok, just be careful, Sam" **

"**I will dad, bye" **

"**Bye" **

**Then they hung up. Sam went outside, where Jack was cooking beer steaks. **

"**Hey who was that on the phone?"**

"**Just Dad checking up on me"**

"**Ah, well the steaks are ready" **

**Jack put the two steaks on their plates before he sat down with Sam and they started eating. **

"**Mmm this is good jack" **

"**I'm pleased you love it" **

"**Are you going to tell me now where we are going tomorrow?" **

"**Yep, we are going to visit my folks. I told them about you and what you been though. I hope you don't mind me telling them" **

"**It's ok Jack. I don't mind, I'm looking forward to meeting them my- self. Who knows, they might tell me a thing or two about you that you haven't told me" Sam said, smiling as she took another bite of her steak. Jack just shook his head. **

**The next morning they cleaned the cabin and packed up the truck before they left. They reached Minneapolis just after 1600 hours. Jack was driving by that time. They went to his parent's house, where they would be staying for few days, unless they changed their minds. Jack called Charlie to let him know where they would be just in case he need to contact either Sam or himself. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Later that afternoon they arrived at the house. It was a two-story house with the attic turned into two bedrooms. The house was white with a large, wraparound veranda. They got out of the truck and Jack walked around it and he took Sam's hand. **

"**This is it, this is where I grew up"**

"**Oh, it's a nice house" **

"**Yea, David and Heidi's house is next door, that is why there is no fence between the two homes"**

"**Ok" **

"**Shall we?" **

"**What about our bags?" **

"**We can get them later, come on" **

**They walked up the path together, still holding hands. When they got to the door, Jack knocked as he opened it. **

"**Mom, we're here" Jack called out. **

**They walked inside the house and took their jackets and shoes off. Jack hung them up before Sam followed him down to the kitchen. When they got there, Sam saw a grey haired woman, who looked like she was in her sixties. She had her back to them. Jack put his finger to his lips, then quietly walked over to his mother; he was just about to hug her. **

"**Hello Jonathan, it's about time you got here"**

"**Doh" He froze on the spot. Sam giggled**

**She turned around with a grin on her face, then they hugged. **

"**Hi mom, yes we made it safely" **

"**Good. When was the last time you had a good meal son?" as she patted his stomach. **

"**Last night" **

"**Ah-ha" **

"**Mom, this is Sam, Sam this my mother Laura" **

"**How do you do Mrs. O'Neill." Sam went to shake her hand. Instead she got a hug, which surprised Sam. **

"**Call me Laura, Mrs. O'Neill makes me feel old" she said smiling **

"**Ok Laura" **

"**That's better. Jonny here said that you are in the Air Force?" Sam heard Jack groan when she called him that.**

"**Yes, I am. I am a Theoretical Astrophysicist with the Air Force" **

"**Smart and beautiful, I see" winking at Jack**

"**Mom" making both women laugh. **

"**I'm just teasing son. Would you two like a drink?" **

"**Yes, thank you" Sam said **

"**Son, you know where every thing is. Please Sam, sit" **

**Sam sat down at the coffee bar while Jack made them all a hot drink. **

"**Jonny told me about what you been through Sam. At least now you can put the past behind you" **

"**Well not yet. I still have to face him one more time" **

"**Ah yes the court case. I know about it" By that time Jack had made them all a hot drink. "Here you go Mom, Sam" **

"**Thanks Jack" Jack passed the two women their coffee, before he went to get his.**

"**So what's for dinner Mom?" **

"**Lasagna"**

"**Oh" Jack screwed up his face. Sam giggled when she saw his reaction. **

"**I'll be back" Jack left to go to use the toilet **

"**Jack told me that he didn't like your lasagna and that you always had heaps left over" **

"**He never liked it, I just can't figure out why" **

"**How do you make yours? Perhaps I can help out and we can make him happy" **

"**Sure, I haven't made it yet. It is from family recipe. Here, let me show you it" Laura went to get it and she showed it to Sam. **

"**Ah, I see what's missing. Here, let me give you my family's recipe, for you to try out some time" **

**Sam got pen and paper, then started writing down the recipe. Once done, she showed it to Laura, who looked it over. **

"**Wow spicy" **

"**Yep, after all we do need plenty of spice in our lives" Sam said and they both laughed. **

"**I know that the men sure need it. I'll give it a go tonight and see what happens"**

"**Would you like some help with it?" **

"**I can handle it, thanks anyway" then Jack showed up. **

"**Hey when is Dad due home?" **

"**After seven, everyone is going to be here tonight" **

"**I'm glad. I'll warn Sam about our family" **

"**Ah-ha, well why don't you two go and get your bags and put them in your room son and show Sam were everything is"**

"**Ok, come on Sam, I'll give you're the royal tour"**

**Jack held on to Sam's hand as he showed her the house. He showed her his bedroom last. They walked up the stairs to the attic and opened the door and they walked in and he close it behind him. **

"**Well, this is my old room" **

**Sam looked around. It had a queen-size bed with a light and dark blue check duvet. There were oak bedside cabinet's as well two tall boy dresser's and scotch draws also in oak. The walls were painted cream and the curtains were royal blue, the same as the carpet. Even the two-seater couch was navy blue.**

**Sam looked around the room, at the different Air Force posters, pictures of him when he was in uniform, when he was at school, the awards he gotten, even trophies for when he was playing ice hockey in high school. Then she went to the window and looked out side, down where Jack's truck was. Jack walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. **

"**What are you thinking?" Sam turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck looking into his eyes. **

"**This house, seeing your family photos, your photos on the wall, I can see how close your family is."**

"**Not like your family?" **

"**Yea. So, this is your room?" **

"**Yep, when I was eight Mom and Dad won some money from the Lotto. So they paid off the mortgage, extended the house outwards and upwards, put money away for when they retire, even though they both get a pension, they still work. They put money away for us kids. When we all turned twenty one, we got a half million each for our birthday" **

"**Wow, so your family were millionaires?" **

"**They could have moved into one of those flash new homes that they have today, but nope, they are happy where they are, after all they been living here for over forty years"**

"**Wow" **

**Sam look around the room when she noticed their bags were on the couch **

"**Did you bring our bags up here?" **

"**Yep, I did it while you were talking to Mom" **

"**Thank you" then she gave him a thank you kiss. **

"**Hmm, perhaps I should do it more often if I keep getting rewarded like that," Jack said, as he gave her a kiss. **

"**What do you want to do now?" **

"**How about us lying down for a start" **

"**Ok" **

**They both went and lay down on the bed, snuggling up in one another's arms. They kissed and snuggled together. **

"**I was watching you and Mom earlier. You both hit it off quite well" **

"**Were you now? I was nervous when we arrived" **

"**Don't be, you are going to love the rest of the family when you meet them." **

"**What was Sara like when she first met your parents?" **

"**Well she was nervous like you were, but she didn't make Mom laugh like you did. I say that is a good sign between you two" **

"**That's good to hear" they both relaxed and closed there eyes and drifted off to sleep. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Three hours later Sam woke up still snuggled up to Jack. She also noticed a blanket over them. She then opened her eyes to see a four-year-old girl with blond hair and brown eyes looking at her.

"Hello" Sam said

"Hello, are you going to marry Uncle Jack?" 

"Ah, I don't know. Who are you?"

"My Name is Elizabeth O'Neill but everyone calls me Lizzie"

"Hello Lizzie. My name is Samantha Carter, every one calls me Sam"

"Can I call you Auntie Sam?"

"Why don't you call me Sam, for the time being, ok?"

"Ok"

"Lizzie, what are you doing in my room?" Jack said, with his eyes still closed. Lizzie giggled

"Hello Uncle Jack, are you going to marry Sam?"

This time Sam giggled and buried her head in Jack's chest. Jack opened his eyes and looked at where Sam was, then turned his head to see Lizzie standing there with a toothless grin on her face.

"Come here you little squirt"

Lizzie climbed up on the bed to give Jack a hug. By this time Sam looked up to see what was going on. She smiled when she saw him hug his only niece. Sam remembered that Jack said that he had only one niece and six nephews. Sam noticed that Jack was watching her.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yea I am, just thinking about what you told me about your family"

"Ok"

He started tickling Lizzie which made her laugh, and then he hugged her one again. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Lizzie, I hope you didn't wake you uncle and his girlfriend up"

"No" Sam heard a male voice; she rolled over to see a guy looking at them

"Hi, you must be Sam, I'm David"

"Hi, yes I am" they both shook hands  
"Hi ya Jack. I hope Lizzie didn't wake you?" 

"Na, she's a good kid. I think she was more curious than any thing else, just like you were at her age David" Jack said smiling.

"Anyway, everyone is waiting for you two to show up and dinner is ready"

"Ok, we will be down in a couple of minutes"

"Ok, come on Lizzie, we are having lasagna for dinner"

"Yuck" she said as she got down from the bed.

"Lizzie"

"Yes Sam"

"If you and your brothers and cousins eat all of your dinner tonight, I'll take you all out for ice cream for dessert if it is ok with your parents" 

"Me too Sam?" Jack asked, with a puppy look on his face 

"Ok and any one else, remember all of it gone or no ice cream"

"Ok" Lizzie, said, with a grin. Then both David and Lizzie left them alone.

"Sam you are amazing with Lizzie, I heard you two talking. You are going to be a great mother one day"

"Thanks, you are going to be a great dad one day yourself" then Sam leant over and kissed him.

"We better get up and head downstairs"

"Ok" they kissed one more time before getting up.

Sam found out that Jack had a bathroom off his bedroom. Once finished in there, they both headed downstairs to greet the rest of the family.

When they arrived in the dining room, Jack introduced Sam to his family. Then Jack's Father John walked up to her and gave here a big bear hug.

"Easy dad, remember her back. Sam, are you ok"

"Yes, Jack, I'm fine"

"Sorry there, Sam I forgot about it. Jonathan told us about what happened to you and how lucky you were"

"Thank you for having me here"

"Hey no problems Come on dinner is ready. Lizzie said something about you buying ice cream afterwards?"

"Yes, I said that I'll buy everyone who wants ice cream after all the lasagne is gone"

"Ah, a bribe, well Jonathan know a great ice cream shop in town we all could go to afterwards"

"First thing first, the lasagna"

"Of cause, shall we?" He points to the table and chairs.

They all sat down as Heidi and Laura showed up with the lasagna which was in two large dishes. Laura gave Sam a wink that confused Sam.

They all had small amounts on their plates. Then John said grace before every one looked at their meal. Sam tried a small bite first, then realized what Laura had done; it was her recipe that she used. 

"Laura this is good"

"Thank you Sam"

Jack looked at Sam, then tried to remember what he saw Sam writing down, it was her family recipe. Then the others tried it and loved it. They all went back for seconds, except for Sam.

"Mom this is the best lasagna I have ever had. Did you add something to it?" David asked

"Oh a bit of this and bit of that" Sam started to giggle.

"Sam, is this?" Jack asked and Sam nodded.

"Ah, well then I better make some room for dessert"

Every one enjoyed their dinner. Within a half an hour all the lasagna was gone. They sat at the table for a while, talking, until Lizzie spoke up.

"Sam, can we get some ice cream, please?" every one went quiet.

"Well, it is up to you all"

"How about now, then we can all go to the park across the street and eat them and walk off our dinner" Jack said. They all agreed.

Once the dishes were done, everyone got into their cars and truck, and headed to the ice cream parlor. When they arrived there, everyone choose what ice creams they wanted.

Once Sam paid for them and they returned to the house, they all went across the street to the park to eat them and watch the kids play for a while.

The adults sat down at one of the large picnic tables and talked. They asked Sam lots of questions about her family. Why she joined the Air Force, how she met Jack. They were there for half an hour before heading back, since it was getting dark and the younger ones were getting tired.

They all said their goodnight's to the family and thanked Sam for the ice creams and then they parted ways. When Jack and Sam returned back to his parent's house, they had some Irish coffee with John and Laura. They all talked for a while before heading to bed, since it been a long day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**The next morning Jack cooked breakfast for his Mom, Sam and him self, since his father left for work early. He made pancakes for breakfast for them. Laura brought out the family photo album while Jack was cooking. **

**Laura was showing Sam all of Jack's baby photos. Sam laughed at some of them and commented on how cute he was when he was little. Laura then showed her his high school photo's, when he went into the Air Force and there were some of Charlie. **

**When she saw what Charlie looked like in the photo's, she could see Jack's eyes, his nose and his smile in him. At the same time she showed Sam other family photos of the kids as well. When breakfast was ready, they talked while eating their breakfast. After breakfast, they all went into town to show Sam around. They went into the bakery and could smell the fresh bread as soon as they opened the door. Sam could see the different breads and pastries. They went out back to show Sam how they do it. John greeted his wife with a hug and kiss. **

"**So, Sam what do you think of this place?"**

"**It's great, soon as I walk into the shop, the aroma, it made my mouth water" they all laughed. **

"**Well, I'll take that as a compliment, thank you" **

"**Your welcome, can I ask a question?" **

"**Sure" **

"**I noticed you do bread and pastries. Have you ever thought of French baguette's, buns and rolls?" **

"**Well, we could but the shop down the street makes them. They opened up two months ago and they are doing better than we are" **

"**I see. Jack, would you like to go on a mission with me?"**

"**What mission would that be Sam?" **

"**Check out the shop down the street" then they looked into one another's eyes, he could see that Sam was up to some thing. **

"**Ok, I'll watch your six"**

"**We will be right back" **

**Then they both left, leaving Jack's parents confused. They walked down the street to the shop in question and walked in; they looked around to see what they had. Sam noticed that they didn't seem to have any bread available for sale. **

"**Hello, do you sell any bread?" **

"**Yes, would you like a loaf?" **

"**Yes thanks" the guy got them a loaf of bread. They paid for it and they left. **

"**They seem to be doing really well for a small bakery," Sam said **

"**Yes they do alright. I don't know about you but something is not right" **

"**I know what you mean. Come on, let's head back and let you father check out this loaf". **

**When they got back, they told Laura and John that something was not right, and asked John to check out the loaf that Sam bought. John cut the loaf and checked it out, he even tasted it. **

"**You're right, something tastes different in this loaf. It's like they added some thing to it"**

"**Do you know someone in the police department who could send some of this to the labs to check out?" Sam asked**

"**Patrick" David said. **

"**Pat, is he back now?" Jack asked **

"**Yep, he was transferred back here last month. I'll give him a call" David went to make the call. **

"**Jack. Who is Patrick?" **

"**Patrick O'Neill is my cousin. He is my uncle's son" **

"**Ok" **

"**Sam, would you like to try one of our sticky buns?" John asked, **

"**Sure, I wouldn't mind, thank you" **

**They all went to the next room and had some coffee and sticky buns while waiting for Patrick to show up. Sam tried the sticky bun. **

"**Well what do you think Sam?" Jack asked. **

"**It's nice but it's not sticky or sweet enough, no offence John" **

"**None taken, I'll make a note to make sure it is sweeter and sticker next time. Thanks for being honest Sam" **

"**No problem" **

"**Jack, you son of a gun when did you get here?" they all heard from the doorway. **

**They all turned to see a guy who was about Sam's age, with light brown hair and brown eyes. Jack got up and gave the guy a hug. **

"**Pat, what's with the suit?" **

"**It is Detective now. Auntie Laura, Uncle John. David called me, so what's up, hello gorgeous." Pat said smiling at Sam. **

"**Pat you can look but can't touch. Her name is Captain Samantha Carter, so watch it" Jack said. Sam stood up, watching the way Jack was protecting her. **

"**Hey, you were the one I heard that got shot in Colorado Springs a few weeks back" **

"**Don't remind me" **

"**Nice to meet you Sam. Or, should I call you Captain Carter?"**

"**Sam is fine, thanks Detective" **

"**Call me Pat, every one else does" they shook hands. **

"**Ok, Pat" **

"**So what's going on that you called me." **

"**Pat, can you get this analyzed. There is something in the bread that should not be there" John said. He passed the loaf to Pat. **

"**Where did you get this from?"**

"**Down the street. There was something strange about the set up, with the amount of people going in and out of the shop, you have to wonder" Sam said **

"**Ok, I know that there has been an increase in burglary's and robberies in the past couple of months, but we don't know why" **

"**That is about the same time the shop open," Laura said. **

"**That is interesting, I'll take this loaf and find out. I should know by tonight. I better get back to work, see you around Jack. It's nice to meet you Sam and good luck with the court case" **

"**Thank you, it was nice to meet you too" then Pat said his goodbyes before he left. **

**The rest of them talked while finishing their morning coffee. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**Jack and Sam went for a walk in town and they did some shopping until they came to a jewelry store. They walked in and had a look around until a woman walked up to them. **

"**Can I help you with anything?" **

"**I don't think you can Sandy" Jack said as he turned around with a grin on his face. **

"**Jack, oh my god, what on earth are you doing here" they both hugged and smiled. **

"**Visiting the family, how are you?" **

"**I'm fine thanks, and you are?" looking at Sam **

"**Oh, Sandy O'Neill meet Sam Carter" **

"**Hi. Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Jacks' cousins' wife" they both shook hand. **

"**Hi, nice to meet another member of the O'Neill clan" **

"**Oh, ok, Well Mike is sure going to be surprised to find out that you are in town. Going to the pub tonight Jack?" **

"**We might be there" **

"**Of course, the family is going to be there. I'll go and get Mike, I'll be right back" then she left them alone. **

"**Jack how many of your family still live in the area?" **

"**Over two hundred. You see, when my grandparent's moved here and had the kids, they stuck around to grow up, get married, had their kids and so on. There always have been big families, like Pat. He is one of ten in his family. He is divorced with six kids, so you can see what I mean by big families. Mike is Brian's oldest son, Mike has three brothers and two sisters, so you can understand what I mean by big families"**

"**Wow. That is big" **

"**Yea and they all love a family party" Jack said, smiling at Sam **

**They looked around while waiting; they were looking at the different rings in the display cases. **

"**They have some beautiful rings here," Sam said **

"**Yea, the family and friends get all their jewelry from here. You know engagement, wedding rings, earrings they even make them if you design a ring that they haven't got and they will make it" **

"**Wow" **

**Sam was looking at the different emerald and diamond engagement rings that were in the display cases. She was looking at a round Emerald with smaller round diamonds on each side with another round emerald on each end. It was set in an eighteen caret gold band. **

"**See something you like?" Jack asks next to her **

"**Yes this one here" Sam pointed the ring out to him. **

"**I like it. Isn't Emerald your birthstone?" **

"**Yes it is" Sam said smiling **

"**Hey Jack, long time no see" came from behind them. **

**They turned around to see a man with black hair and brown eyes; he walked up to them and gave Jack a hug. **

"**Hey Mike, how are you" **

"**Good thanks. How about you?" **

"**You know, can't complain" **

"**Yea, I'll bet. You must be Sam" Sam was next to Jack by that time, they shook hands. **

"**Yes I am" **

"**If you are the one the family has been talking about, I can see why. You have a good catch there Jack. Don't lose this one to all the single cousins" **

"**Don't worry about that, any way there are only two single cousins left, the rest are married" **

"**Three, that's including you. How long are you in town for?"**

"**Until Saturday, then we have to head back to Colorado Springs for a court case on Monday morning" **

"**I see, well I hope you enjoy you stay here Sam" **

"**Thank you, I will"**

"**Good, might we see you two tonight"**

"**Sure, catch you later Mike, Sandy" **

"**Bye, it was nice to meet you both"**

"**You too, Sam. I don't know what you did to Jack, what ever it is keep it up, he is a good man"**

"**I know, thanks" then they said their good byes and left. **

**They carried on shopping before heading back to the bakery shop. When they arrived there it was the lunch hour and it was busy, so they both headed out to the back where every one was waiting for them. They talked while having their lunch. Afterwards, Jack took his mother shopping while Sam stayed and talked to John. She even gave him some ideas on different breads that they could try out and making filled rolls for lunch for their customers. He thought that it was a great idea. They were still there talking when David showed up. **

"**Dad, there is someone out in the front for you" **

"**Ok, thanks son, I'll be right back Sam" Then he left to head out to the front counter. **

"**Can I help you sir" **

"**Yes, do you know where I can find Colonel Jack O'Neill?"**

"**Yes, I know where he is. Who are you?" **

"**General Jacob Carter" Jacob showed him his Air Force ID. **

"**Carter? Are you by any chance looking for Sam?" **

"**Yes, you know my daughter?"**

"**Well yes, she and my son have been staying with my wife and I for the past couple of days. She is out back, come on through, I'll show you" **

"**Thanks, I have been worried about her" **

"**I'll bet you have. Come on through" they walked out back and into another room. **

"**Sam, do you know this gentlemen?" Sam was washing the lunch dishes; she turned around and was shocked. **

"**Dad, what are you doing here. How did you find me?" she dried her hands **

"**Hi ya kiddo, I was worried about you" he said as they hugged.**

"**Dad, I'm fine. Jack has been taking very good care of me since I left the hospital" **

"**I know. How I found you? Well, I did some research"**

"**I'll leave you two alone" **

"**Ok, thanks John" then he left, closing the door behind him. **

"**You mean a background check on Jack. I know all about what you got Uncle George to do. I'm not happy about it"**

"**Sam, I'm just worried about you, that's all" **

"**Dad, I'm fine. Jack has been taking good care of me" **

"**Ok, where is he?" **

"**He took his mother shopping. Would you like some coffee?" **

"**Sure, thanks" Sam made them both some coffee, then they sat down at the table. **

"**So, how are you really?" **

"**I'm doing ok, Dad. My back is still bit sore and it will take a while before I'm back on my feet again" **

"**So this Jack, he has been looking after you?" **

"**Yes Dad, he has been since I was shot. He was the one who saved my life" **

"**What do you know about him?"**

"**Quite a lot. We have been talking a lot in the past few weeks about each other and our family's."**

"**Ok, so what can you tell me about him?" **

"**He is divorced and retired from the Air Force, with the rank of full Colonel. He lost his only child about eight months ago from an accident. His ex-wife blames him for their son's death. So he went on a suicide mission but a couple of friend's helped him change his mind, that life was still worth living. When he returned he signed the divorce papers, then he moved up to his cabin in Northern Minnesota where he been living till I met him the day of the Air Force ball"**

"**So you two have been keeping in contact ever since?" **

"**Yes, he knows about Mom, everything" **

"**Including Jonas?"**

"**Everything dad" **

"**Ok, just asking. I would like to meet him" **

"**You will, you already meet his father John and David his brother. They come from a big family. John's parent's used to own this bakery. It was passed down in the family" **

"**Really" **

"**Yes and Jack's cabin used to belong to his great, great grandfather who came over from Ireland and bought the land. He worked for a farmer, built the cabin, married the farmer's daughter and raised eight kids. They are a close knit family and all of the family live here in Minneapolis. There are over two hundred of the O'Neill clan." **

"**Wow, have you met any of them?" **

"**Yes, they are nice, funny in their own way. John was in the Air Force himself during the Korean War" **

"**Really, that is interesting" **

"**Yes, Jack was just following in the family foot steps" **

"**Joining the Air Force?"**

"**Yes, his grandfather was in World War I and II. He was in the AAF (Army Air Force) until he retired and then moved back here and brought this place. Now John and Laura have taken over the family business" **

"**That is interesting Sam" **

"**So, where are you staying?" **

**The door opened and Jack and Laura walked in quietly. They heard Sam talking to Jacob. John told them that Sam's father showed up, looking for her. **

"**I came here straight from the airport, I have a rental car for a couple of days" **

**Jacob saw who walked in the door. He recognized Jack from Jonas' Court Martial, when Jack was taking care of Sam. **

"**You are more than welcome to stay with us" Laura said **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Sam jumped up and turned around quickly, loosing her balance. Jack saw what was going to happen so he quickly stepped forward and caught Sam in his arms before she fell down. **

"**Are you ok Sam" Jack asked **

"**Yes, thanks Jack." Jack wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. She wrapped her arms around him in return. **

"**Sorry to scare you like that Sam" **

"**That's Ok Laura, I'll be fine" **

**Then she turned around and looked at her father, who was watching them. Then she pulled out of Jack's arms. **

"**Laura, Jack, this is my father Jacob Carter. Dad this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Retired and his mother Laura"**

**They all said hello and shook hands, before they all sat down at the table again. John showed up and he even sat down at the table. **

"**So Jack, Sam told me that you used to be in the Air Force?" **

"**Yes sir. I'm the third generation O'Neill in the Air Force" **

"**Jonathan, why did you call him sir?" John asked,**

"**My Dad is Major General Jacob Carter, Air Force" **

"**I reached that rank myself before I retired" John said**

"**Well, I'll be retiring in couple of years myself" **

"**Really? I see that your daughter has followed in your footsteps ." **

"**Yes, she's a chip off the old block" which made Sam smile. **

"**Jacob, our offer is still open for you to stay with us. At least you can get a chance to spend time with Sam and also get to know us as well" **

"**Well, thank you for the offer, I accept" **

"**Then it's done" **

"**I better warn you though sir, that tonight we go out to the Irish Pub in town. The family likes to get together at this time of year, have a big feed and get drunk" Jack said. **

"**Jack, since you are retired you can call me Jacob. What is so special about today?" **

"**Dad, it's St Patrick day" **

"**Ah, let me guess, Irish stew?" **

"**Yep, would you like to join us tonight and meet some of the family?" **

"**If that is ok with you, John and Laura?" **

"**Sure, every one knows about Sam here and they are looking forward to meeting the new girl in Jonathan's life. News travels fast in our family" **

"**I see, well thank you" **

"**Dad, I better warn you it's a big family gathering" **

"**How big?" **

"**Over two hundred" **

"**That big? I should have asked first" they all laugh. **

"**You will be ok Jacob" Laura said **

**Later that afternoon Jack, Sam, Jacob and Laura headed back to the house. Once Jacob was shown the house and the bedroom where he was staying, he was just about to leave when Jack showed up. **

"**Settle in there Ok, Jacob?" **

"**Yes, thanks Jack, can we talk?" **

"**Sure" Jack sat on the two seater couch, while Jacob sat on the bed. **

"**What do you want to talk about?"**

"**I want to thank you for saving Sam's life, from Jonas"**

"**Ok, is there some thing else you want to know?" **

"**Yes, have you been sleeping with her?" Jack was shocked at what Jacob just said. **

"**Sleep with Sam yes, but have sex? NO, we talked about it and we agreed to wait until we got to know one another better, before making any commitment" **

"**I see. That's good."**

"**I know all about Jonas and her ex-boyfriends and she knows about all of my ex-girlfriends and ex-wife. She understands, that is why we are taking our time to know one another. If you think that I'm going to turn out to be like Hanson, well don't, I'm not crazy or controlling like him" **

"**I'm just worried about her" **

"**Well, you are not the only one. She has friends who have been worried about her since she's been with him. I know both Jane and Sue and they have told me all about what he did to her and how she tried to get away from him. Now she has. I know that she is not looking forward to this court case coming up in few days. While she is here with me and my family, we are not going to bring up Hanson and the case. I want her to relax and have some fun here. The family knows about what happened to her and I asked them not to bring any thing about this up to her. They all understand." **

"**That's good. I see that she is happy and relaxed. I haven't seen her like that in a long time"**

"**There you go, us O'Neill's have a way of cheering others up" **

"**Where is Sam?" **

"**She is with Mom down in the kitchen talking" **

"**Ok, is there a reason why you came to see me or did you want to leave the ladies alone to talk?" **

"**Both. I know that I have just met you and I have known Sam for only a few weeks. There was one thing that I was going to ask you later when I did get a chance to meet you and for you to get to know me. I want to ask your permission to ask Sam for her hand in marriage one day." Jacob just looked at Jack, in shock. **

"**Do you love her?" **

"**Yes, I do love Sam. She knows what I been through, everything. She has even been up to my cabin so we could get to know one another better. My family loves her already and she gets on really well with my mom and my niece"**

"**How many nieces and nephews have you got?"**

"**One niece and six nephews. Last night, when Lizzie, my niece, met Sam for the first time, she asked Sam if she was going to marry me. She asked if she could call Sam, Auntie Sam" **

"**How old is she?" **

"**Lizzie is four, she is the baby in the family" **

"**Ah, so you want to marry my daughter?"**

"**One day" **

"**I'll have to think about it" **

"**Of course, but one thing that I did do was this" Jack pulled out a green velvet box from his pants pocket and showed it to Jacob. **

"**I bought this, this afternoon. Mom was with me when I got it. She told me that she is happy for me, for us and she also told me that I should not let her go, no matter what. When I showed her this ring" jack opened the box and he passed it to Jacob to look at it, **

"**She loved it and she asked me if it is the right ring for Sam. I said yes. When I introduced Sam to my cousin's Mike and Sandy, Sam was looking at this ring and she pointed it out to me. I also know that emerald is her birthstone" **

**Jacob looked at the ring and then at Jack. He closed the lid and passed it back to him. **

"**Why did you get this ring, when you could have chosen a different type of ring"? **

"**Sam told me that the day that she and Jonas went to buy an engagement ring, he said that he would let her chose the ring. She looked at the different ones and she choose an emerald and diamond ring. Not this one but another type of ring. He didn't like it, so he got her the five diamond ring instead of the one she wanted." **

"**I see. You are doing this to what make her happy?" **

"**Yes, I know that she has been though a lot in the past few years. I do want to make her happy and I know she wants to make me happy. She already has made me happy".**

**Just then Lizzie walked into the room. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"**Hello Uncle Jack" **

**She walked over to him and climbed up on his lap, to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before sitting down on his lap and looking at Jacob. **

"**Hello Lizzie, how was your day at pre school?" **

"**Good, we did some painting. Hello, I'm Elizabeth O'Neill, everyone calls me Lizzie" **

**She extended her hand and Jacob looked at her and then shook her hand. When he saw her smile he could see she was missing her two front teeth. **

"**Hello Lizzie, my name is Jacob Carter" **

"**Are you Sam's daddy?" **

"**Yes I am" **

"**Are you going to let Uncle Jack marry Sam? Because I like Sam, she is funny like Uncle Jack here" **

"**Lizzie!" Jack said, and Jacob chuckled. **

"**Why do you like Sam?" **

"**Well, she is funny, she laughs at Uncle Jack's jokes and everyone likes Sam. She even bought us ice cream last night after we had dinner. She, what's that word Uncle Jack, bet was it?" **

"**Bribe. Sam told Lizzie here that if she ate all her dinner last night, Sam would buy everyone ice cream. Sam knew that we were having lasagna and Mom's lasagna is…. well, I think pigs wouldn't eat it. Sam gave Mom her recipe and she must have made it, because it was all gone. Everyone went back for seconds, except for Sam. The whole family loved it but Mom didn't say what she did to it. But I knew, because Sam made it one night while we were in Colorado Springs, just before we went to my cabin" **

"**Sam is a good cook, she reminds me of my late wife Carol" **

"**What is this Uncle Jack?" **

**Jack was still holding the ring box in his hand when Lizzie showed up. Jack opened the box so Lizzie could look at it.**

"**I like it. Is it a ring for Sam?"**

"**Yes, one day I'll give it to her" **

"**Can I hold it please?" **

"**Sure, don't lose it" **

"**I won't" **

**Jack passed the box to Lizzie, so she should touch it and play with it. Jacob was watching what was going on between the two of them. **

"**How many brothers and sisters do you have Jack?" **

"**I got three younger brothers, two of them are twins" **

"**Do twins run in your family?"**

"**Yes, four of my nephews are twins. It has happened in every generation and in all the family" **

"**Wow, no wonder your family is big" **

"**Yes, we are a large and close knit family" **

**Lizzie got off Jack's knee and walked around. Jack was watching her, until she got to the door. She put out one hand on the handle. **

"**Lizzie, where are you going? Can I have the ring back please?" **

"**No, I'm going to give it to Sam" then she disappeared through the door **

"**Shit" **

**Jack got up and ran to the door, with Jacob right behind him. They ran down stairs to the kitchen area where they could here Lizzie. **

"**Sam, look! Uncle Jack got you this engagement ring" **

**When both Jacob and Jack reached the kitchen, Lizzie had just passed the open ring box to Sam, who was looking at it in shock. Both Heidi and Laura were also shocked with what Lizzie had just said. **

"**Jonny, what's going on?" **

"**Well, you know about the ring Mom. I went to talk to Jacob here about asking for Sam's hand in marriage and that one day I was going to ask her. Well, Lizzie came in and saw the ring…. thanks a lot Lizzie" **

"**Jack, dad" Sam look at them both. **

"**Sam, I just wanted your father to get to know me a bit better. As for us, if everything was still going great, like it is now, I was going to ask you one day" **

"**Dad?"**

"**Jack is right Sam, I would like to get to know him a bit better before I decide" **

"**Sam, I was going to plan a romantic dinner, roses, chocolates, the works, before I was going to pop the question" **

**Sam walked up to him and put the box on the bench next to him. Then she held onto both of his hands while looking into his eyes. **

"**Jack, I don't care when you are going to ask me, or even how you going to do it. When you do, you will know that the time is right. Just follow your heart, then you will know" they hugged one another and then they kissed. She looked at her father. **

"**Dad, I trust Jack with my life. You know his record, so when the time is right, we both will want your blessing" **

"**Ok" **

"**Would you two like coffee?" Heidi asked **

"**Thanks" they both said. **

"**Dad this is Heidi, Lizzie's mother and Jack's sister in law. Heidi, this is my father, Jacob Carter" **

"**Hi, it's nice to meet you" they shook hands **

"**Yes, same here, your daughter looks like you"**

"**Thanks, here is your coffee. What should I call you" **

"**Jacob is fine, thanks" **

"**Lizzie is like her father David. You already met him at the shop" Jack said **

**Sam passed the ring back to Jack and he put it back into his pocket. They all talked for a bit before Heidi and Lizzie left to head home, before the boys arrive from school. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Later that night, they all arrived at the pub where all the O'Neill family and other neighborhood Irish men and women met to celebrate St Patrick day. There was pots of Irish strew and kegs of green beer for every one to drink. The kids drank green sodas. They all mixed and mingled. Jack introduced Sam and Jacob to most of the family. They welcomed them both with handshakes and hugs. **

**They were all having a good time, laughing and joking. Then there was dancing, where everyone danced, including the kids. During the evening Jack was watching Sam dance with his father. He was smiling at her as he watched her glide around the dance floor. **

**Jacob was also watching Sam as well as watching Jack; he could see the loving look Jack had on his face and in his eyes when they talked that afternoon. He also knew about his record, being a prisoner in Iraq, escaping, saving others lives. There were some missions that were hush, hush. He could see that Jack was a good man and he could see that Sam was happy. **

**He had even had a talk with both of his parents about him, to find out what he was like. After they talked, it got him thinking and realized that they were right. Jack did and would make Sam happy, so he decided to give them both his blessing. Jacob got up and walked over to where Jack was standing. **

"**Jacob, are you ok, are you enjoying your self?" **

"**Yes Jack, I am. Can we go outside and talk?" **

**Jack just nodded and then they walked outside, where it wasn't as noisy. **

"**Jacob, what is it?" **

"**Jack, I spoke to your parents about you. To get an idea what you are like. After they told me what you are like and what happened to your son. They also told me what you went through over the past few months, until you met Sam. I know that you stayed with her after she was shot, a friend of mine told me you stayed with her in the hospital and that you were worried about her, not knowing if she would walk again or not" **

"**What are you saying Jacob?"**

"**Jack, after I had the talk with your folks and I can see with my own eyes how happy Sam is, I have been doing a lot of thinking. I've decided to give you my blessing. That is, if you still want to marry Sam?" **

"**Yes sir, of course I do" Jack said smiling **

"**Then just as Sam said, listen to your heart, you will know when the timing is right" **

"**I know, thanks Jacob. That means a lot to me, to both of us" **

"**Shall we return son" **

"**Yeasureabetcha" Jacob laughed. **

**They walked back inside. Jack found Sam talking to his mother. He also knew that the song was almost finished, so he decided there and then to do it. He went up on the small stage, as the song finished and he grabbed the microphone. **

"**Can I have all your Irish attention, please" Everyone went quiet. **

"**Well, I want to thank you all for welcoming Sam and her father Jacob to this mad place. Sam can you please come up here" **

**Sam looked puzzled as she walked up on to the stage, standing in front of Jack. They looked into each other's eyes.**

"**Sam, you know that I love you and respect you. Although we have only known each other for a few weeks and we have gotten to know each other very well in the last three weeks" Sam nodded. **

"**Well, your dad and I had a little chit chat just now, and I'm now following my heart" **

**Sam eyes widened, she had caught on to what Jack was talking about. Jack got down on one knee, and at the same time he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. **

"**Sam, I have you Dad's blessing. So, Samantha Carter, will you marry me and become Mrs Jonathan O'Neill" Jack said in the microphone. **

"**Yes I will marry you Jonathan" **

"**We can't hear you," Someone said from the back of the pub. **

**Sam held onto Jack's hand that was holding the microphone and moved it toward her. **

"**Yes, I will marry you Jonathan." A big roar of cheers followed that statement. **

**They all watched Jack get the ring out of the box and slip it onto Sam's finger, then he stood up and passed the microphone to one of the guys on the stage. Jack stepped forward, they wrapped their arms around each other and they kissed.**

**Both Jack's parents and Jacob saw what had just happened. They all smiled at the scene in front of them. They welcomed Jacob to the family. Jack and Sam finally came up for air after their passionate kiss; they rested their foreheads together while still smiling. **

"**Shall we join the others?"**

"**Ok" **

**They left the stage, hand in hand, with everyone congratulating them as they made their way to where their parents were. When they got there they congratulated them as well. They all danced, drank and talked most of the night. Sam sat on Jack's lap, with her arm around his shoulder; they were sharing a drink between them. **

**They arrived back at the house, by taxi, after three in the morning. Both John and Jacob were drunk. So Jack helped his father to bed, while Sam helped her father to the guestroom. Once done, they said their good nights to Laura before they went to bed themselves. When they were in bed, they were snuggled in one another arms. **

"**I hope your Mom has a bottle of aspirin in the house?" **

"**Yep, she got a bottle when we went shopping. She knows what Dad is like after a night like this" **

"**Ok, does he often get drunk like this?" **

"**Only on special occasions, St Patrick's Day, weddings and births of his grandchildren" **

"**Ok, when we get married we will need boxes of aspirin" **

"**Yes, the whole family will in on it" **

"**Hey, I have an idea, I'll be right back" **

**Sam got up and she put Jack's robe on and left the room. A couple of minutes later she returned and she grabbed something from one of her bags, and climbed back into bed. She passed Jack her cell phone. **

"**Why don't we let our friends know, Jack" **

"**Sam, do you realize what time it is?" **

"**Yes, why not" **

"**Who is first?" Jack sighed **

"**Charlie and Jane" **

"**Ok, what is that you have there?"**

"**Well it's like a phone. We both can hear what they are saying and talk to them as well" "Cool" Once Sam set it up, she dialed Charlie's number. **

"**Hello?" Charlie's sleepy voice answered. **

"**Good morning Charlie. We hope that we didn't wake you and Jane up or catch you in the middle of something?" Jack said, making Sam giggle. **

"**Jack do you realize what time it is?" **

"**Who is it Charlie?" they could here Jane in the back ground. **

"**Charlie, I have some good news. This concern's Jane also"**

"**Ok, hang on. This better be good, waking me up in the middle of the night." Then they heard him say **

"**Jane, you better get the cordless, Jack's got something important to say to us" **

"**Ok" Then they heard the door open and then heard a click on the phone. **

"**I'm here, Jack what's going on?" **

"**Charlie, how would you like to be my best man?" **

"**Jane, how would you like to be my maid of honor?" **

"**What?" Charlie said, in shock? **

"**Sam, you and Jack? When did it happen, I want details girl?" **

"**I'll tell both you and Sue about it when I get back. Will you?"**

"**Yes, of course, I would love to, congratulations, have you spoken to Sue yet?" **

"**Nope, not yet" **

"**Ok, we will have so much to do when you get back" **

"**Thanks, we will be back on Sunday" **

"**Ok" **

"**Well, Charlie, what do say?" **

"**Of course I accept Jack, congratulations. We will talk when you two get back, good night" **

"**Good night guys" Jack said, than Sam hung up. **

"**One down, one to go" Then they called Ferretti. **

"**Hello?" **

"**Ferretti, I've got some good news for you" Jack said **

"**Yea, what"**

"**I'm getting married" **

"

**Are you drunk" Sam giggled. **

"**Yes Ferretti, Jack is drunk, it's called love" **

"**Sam, are you and Jack going to get married?"**

"**Yep, we are" **

"**Hang on" then they heard some noises in the background. **

"**Sam, Ferretti just told me" **

"**Sue, I didn't know you were there" **

"**Well, now you know. You and Jack are getting hitched. Good for you, we are so happy for you both" **

"**Thanks. Sue would you like to be my bride's maid?" **

"**Yes, so you asked Jane then?" **

"**Yep"**

"**Ferretti, what about you?" **

"**Sure thing Jack, wouldn't miss it for the world" **

"**Ok, we will all get together when we get back on Sunday" **

"**Ok, talk to you then, good night Jack, Sam. Congratulations on the engagement" **

"**Thanks, Ferretti" Then they both hug up at the same time. **

**Sam put the phone and her gadget on the bedside table before turning out the light. Then they both snuggled down in one another arms. **

"**We will have heaps to plan when we get back on Sunday" Jack said **

"**I know, we will have so much to talk about" **

"**I know, let's get some sleep, we will talk about it tomorrow" **

"**Ok, good night Jack, I love you" **

"**Good night Sam, I love you too" They kissed before falling asleep in one another's arms. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**The next morning, after they had their shower, they headed down stairs for breakfast. They were greeted by Jack's brothers, their kids, his parents and Jacob. They were all smiling when they showed up. They all sat down for breakfast. They feasted on bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausages, toast and juice. They sat talked while eating their meal, laughing and joking. **

"**So, have you two set a date yet?" **

"**For crying out loud Mom, we just got engaged" they all laughed. **

"**We will let you know as soon as we know" Sam said, smiling **

"**Ok, let us know when it is, so we can let all our family know the date" **

"**Ok, we will" **

"**Ah Sam, there is more on Mom's side of the family" **

"**What do you mean Jack?" **

"**Well, Mom is the oldest of ten kids" **

"**Holly Hannah, I think we need to make a list of who we are going to invite" **

"**Sam dear, if you are worried about the money side of it, we can help out" Laura said.**

"**Thanks, Dad are you ok?" **

"**Yes, I still can't believe my little girl is getting married" **

"**I know. Have you called Uncle George about it?" **

"**Yes, he is happy for you both and waiting for the invitation" He said, smiling at the happy couple. **

"**Crap, Mark, I better give him a call" **

"**I've already done it Sam and we had a little talk. He wants to meet his future brother in law" **

"**Ok, thanks dad" **

"**So, what are you two going to do today?" John asked. **

"**Shopping" they said at the same time, then burst out laughing. **

"**Ok, will you be back for lunch?" **

"**No Mom, we are going to spend the day together, to do some shopping"**

"**Ok, fair enough" **

"**Dad, when do you have to leave?" **

"**Today, I'm afraid Sam. I'm going to San Diego and talk to Mark and see the grand kids" **

"**Ok, well say hi to them all and give them all a hug and a kiss from me" **

"**Will do Sam" **

**Sam and Jack said their good byes to Jacob before he left for the airport. Ten minutes later Jack and Sam left to go shopping. **

**Since it was Friday, Jack took her to the mall, so she could do some shopping there. Sam bought herself some clothes, since it had been a long time since she bought herself anything. They even went into a bookshop so Sam could look at the different bridal magazines. Since there were lots to choose from, she brought one of each, to Jack's amusement. At least it made her happy, which made him happy. They went to a café for their lunch. They talked while eating. **

"**When would you like to have the wedding Sam?" **

"**I don't know, when would you like it?" **

"**How about a June wedding?" **

"**My parent's got married in June" **

"**Yea, what date?" **

"**The seventeenth" **

"**Wow, mine got married on the nineteenth" **

"**Really?" Sam got her pocket calendar out, and then she smiled and looked at Jack. **

"**What?" **

"**How about the eighteenth of June, it's a Saturday?" **

"**Sweet, the eighteenth of June it is" Jack said, smiling. **

**After lunch, they carried on shopping for a while, before heading to the bakery. When they got there, they noticed lots of cops and police dogs, at the bakery that down the street from the family bakery. When they arrived, they went out back to the staff room. John and Laura were having afternoon tea, when they walked in the door. **

"**Hey we're back" Jack said. **

"**Hi, how has your day been?" Laura asked, as both Jack and Sam sat down. **

"**Good, we had a great time, shopping, talking. It was good," Sam said. **

"**Hey Dad, something big is going down at the other bakery" **

"**We know. Pat came in and told us. You know that loaf of bread you brought Sam had cocaine in it" **

"**Wow! So they are out of business now?" Jack said, **

"**Yep, we have been talking about Sam's idea of filled rolls for lunches and other types of rolls as well. But we will have to extend this shop" **

"**We noticed the building next door is empty. Could you buy that and expand into that space?" Sam asked. **

"**It could work, first we have to see if we can buy it" Laura said. **

"**Well to change the subject, Sam and I have set a wedding date" **

"**Already, that is wonderful, when is it?" **

**"Eighteenth of June" **

"**That is great, we will let every one know, we have a lot to do in that time" **

"**True, Sam has bought every wedding magazine there is to look at and read" **

"**We have a lot of planning to do over the next three months" they all agreed. **

**That night they sat down at the dining table, and started writing out a list of names on Jack side of the family, after which Sam called Mark and her father to let them know when the wedding date was. **

**They even put down the family addresses, so they all could send the wedding invitations to then all. It was just after midnight when they all went to bed, since Jack and Sam had a long trip ahead of them back to Colorado Springs. **


	35. Chapter 35

sorry i havent posted any new chapters in the last few days as i was rush to hosptial on monday morning, to find out that i got blood poisioning as well a unknow bug which was making me ill. I'm back now, but not 100 still don't know what bug i've got, but i'll be ok. feed back yes please

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**The next morning, after breakfast they said their thank you and good byes, before they left. Laura passed a bag of donuts and sticky buns to Sam, when they were in Jack truck. They waved good byes and left. They talked about what sort of wedding they wanted and where they would live. **

**They stopped every two hours, to stretch their legs and took turns driving. When Jack was driving, Sam would look at the bridal magazines, seeing if there was anything she liked in them. When Sam was driving, Jack would look through them. They stopped at a café for a late lunch and walked around the town for half an hour before continuing on. **

**They stopped off at one town for the night. They went to have their dinner at the restaurant there, still talking about the wedding. It was getting late when they turned in. The next morning, Jack ordered room service for breakfast for them. They had their showers and were ready when their breakfast arrived. They sat at the table and chairs, while having their breakfast. **

"**Did you find anything interesting in the magazines?" **

"**Yes, I've found two wedding cakes I like, but what sort do you want Jack?" **

"**I'm not fussy, cake is cake to me, all yummy" Jack said, as he pats his stomach. "What two did you like?" Jack added**

**Sam got up and went over to her two magazines and opened the marked pages and passed them to Jack. **

"**These two", as she indicated the pages. **

**One was a four-tiered American wedding cake with cream frosting and orange and white shells on the edging and orange roses on the side of the cake. The second one was a seven tiered cake with white icing with yellow roses around it and small white beads for the edging. **

"**What sort of design would you like on it?" Jack asked**

"**How about, what sort of cake first" **

"**Ok, fine by me, what sort would you like?" **

"**How about chocolate and vanilla, half and half with white frosting" **

"**Hey, that's not a bad idea, what about shape of the cake?" **

"**I don't know, what sort would you like Jack?" **

"**How about heart shaped with little white roses around the edging, for starts" **

"**Yes, I like that. How about little hearts and Air Force wings around it also?" **

"**With out initials on it done in what colour?" **

"**How about butter cream" **

"**I like that. What about on top?" **

"**Bride and groom with a arch way behind them" **

"**With bells" **

"**Sweet" **

"**So long as the groom is wearing blue" **

"**We will have to find one, won't we" **

"**Yes. Now that is settled, what sort of wedding would you like, out door or church wedding?"**

"**It will depend on how many will be showing up and if they will all be able to fit in the church" **

"**True" **

"**We should be getting ready to leave" **

"**Ok, we can talk some more on the way" **

"**Ok" **

**They packed up their over night bags and left. Jack paid for the night as well for their breakfast, before leaving. On their way out of town, they stopped off at a gas station, to fill up. Once done and paid for, they were on their way. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

"**What flowers would you like to have for your bouquet, as well as for your brides maids?" **

"**I was thinking white roses for me, but I'll have to talk to Sue and Jane about what they want to wear and what colour"**

"**Ok, just let me know" **

"**Don't worry, I will" **

**They talked about other wedding things, deciding on what sort of wedding invitation designs that they both would like to have and flowers for the church, if they were going to get married in there. They stopped off at a Burger King for lunch. They sat at one of the booths while enjoying their lunch and listening to sixty's songs in the back round. **

"**I wouldn't mind some of these songs playing at our wedding, what do you think Jack?" **

"**Sure, I know it will bring back lots of memories for Mom and Dad" **

**After lunch, they headed off again. Three hours later they arrived at Charlie's place. When they walked into the apartment, they could hear the TV, so they walked in quietly and put down their bags. They walk into the living room, smiling. **

"**Ten Hut" Jack said, making them jump off the couch. **

**When they turned around, they realized it was Jack and Sam standing there with grins on their faces. They all laughed at their friends, who almost had a heart attack. **

"**Gee Jack, wear a bell or some thing will ya" Charlie said. **

**They greeted them with hugs and congratulation's on their engagement. Both Jane and Sue looked at the ring. They were all happy for them. Once Sam and Jack put their bags away they all sat down and talked about the wedding. **

"**Have you set a date yet?" Jane asked **

"**Yes, June eighteen" **

**  
"That's in three months, do you think you can pull it off?" **

"**With you guys helping, we can do it" **

"**Where are you going to get married?" **

"**Washington. When I get back, I'm going to see if we can use the hall where we had the Air Force ball for the reception and the Air Force chapel for the wedding, since we both are Air Force" **

"**Wow, sounds like you to been planning this since you got engaged" **

"**We have been talking about it and we have already started making lists of who we are going to invite to our wedding" **

"**Can we help with anything?" Jane asked**

"**Yes, you two can help me with the wedding dress and brides maid dresses." **

"**Sure, I see you have been shopping" they indicated the bridal magazines on the table **

"**Yes, you can have a look through them. What colour do you two want to wear and what flowers for your bouquet?"**

"**How about green?" Sue asked **

"**Yes, that sounds good to me. What sort of flowers are you having, Sam?" **

"**Roses" **

"**What do you think Sue, roses too?" **

"**Yep, might as well" **

"**Well Jack, there is your answer with the bouquet. We can sort that out when the time gets bit closer" **

"**Sure, we might as well carry on with the list of things to do but before hand, coffee is in order" **

**Jack got both Sam and him self a cup of coffee, and then they all sat down and started talking about the wedding. Sam was writing down ideas, while Jane and Sue were looking at the different magazines. Sam told them what sort of cake that they were going to have and it was going to be ten layers or so, it would depend on how may were coming to the wedding. **

**After having pizza for dinner, they talked about what have been going on while Jack and Sam were away. It was getting late, before Sue and Ferretti left, since they all had a big day ahead of them in the morning. **

**That night inbed, Sam was snuggling up to Jack's side, with her head on his shoulder. **

"**Are you worried about tomorrow?" Jack asked **

"**Yes, I don't know if I will be able to sleep tonight" **

"**You will be fine, don't worry, I'll be there for you as will Ferretti, Charlie, Sue, Jane, George and don't forget your lawyer too" **

"**I know" **

"**Let's try to get some sleep" **

"**Thanks Jack" Jack gave Sam a kiss before they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**The next morning, they all arrived at the courthouse in their dress blues. Sam didn't get much sleep during the night and didn't have much for breakfast that morning. When they arrived, Sam's lawyer Commander Johnson was waiting for them. **

"**Morning, how are you this morning Captain?" **

"**Nervous, I just want this over, so I can move on with my life" **

"**I'm sure you do. One thing is that you look a lot better than the last time I saw you" **

"**Yea, it was the fresh county air and good company that did the trick" The commander looks at Sam, then at Jack, who was grinning **

"**I see, we should be starting soon" **

**Then the police officers walked over to them and whispered some thing in his ear. Everyone was looking at the shocked look on his face, then nodded to the officer. By that time, General Hammond has shown up. **

"**What's going on?" Jack asked **

"**I just got word that there has been a car accident. The van that was bringing Captain Hanson and three other prisoners had hit a car and flipped on to it's back. They are all at the Academy hospital, since that was the closest. They all were seriously injured. Captain Hanson has a broken leg, broken arm and internal bleeding and a neck injury. They have cancelled the court case until he is able to appear in court" **

"**What about the others" Jack asked, as he put his arm around Sam's shoulder. **

"**Broken bones, mostly. The drive suffered a head injury and two broken legs" **

"**How did it happen?" **

"**A car was speeding and went through the red light and hit the van. The three kids that were in the car were killed, they weren't wearing any seat belts. The car was stolen" **

"**Oh god" Sam said, in shock. **

"**Thanks for letting us know" **

"**I'll call you in the next few days" **

"**Thanks" Sam said, then the Commander left. **

"**What happens now?" Jane asked **

"**We wait, that is all we can do. Come on, let's get out of here and get changed. We can talk about what we are going to do" Jack said. **

"**Sam, are you going to be ok?" George asked, **

"**Yes sir" **

"**What are you going to do now?" **

"**I know that there is a list of things I can do this morning. I know that I've got an appointment this afternoon with Dr Warner for a check up" **

"**Ok, take care of yourself, Sam"**

"**I will sir" They all left and headed back to Charlie's place, so they could get changed. **

"**Jack, can I use your truck? There are a couple of things I would like to do" **

"**Sure, wants some company?" **

"**No, thanks, I'll be fine. I just want some time alone" **

"**Sure, you know where I am if you need to talk"**

"**I know, thanks" Jack gave her a hug and kiss, before leaving. **

**Sam went to check up on how things were going with the new house. She also paid some bills while in town. She walked past a bridal shop, so she decided to go in and check out the dresses there. She was looking at the different ones that they had in stock. She even tried some of them on, so she could decided on what dress style she would like to have. **

**She even found out that they made wedding dresses as well. So she showed them what she liked out of all the dresses she had tried on and asked them if they could make it for her. They could do it. Then they showed her the different headpieces that they had on display . They also showed her the head pieces that they could order from a catalogue for her. She found what she liked and ordered it. Once she settled the bill, she left to head back to Jack's truck, then to the hospital for her appointment. **

**Dr Warner was pleased with her recovery, and gave her another week before returning to active duty. After she left the hospital, she headed to the supermarket and brought some groceries, before heading back to Charlie place. When she arrived, Jane answered the door. When she saw it was Sam, she helped her with the food. **

"**Gee Sam, what did you buy?"**

"**Food, Jane, good healthy food" **

"**How did it go at the doctor's?" **

"**Good, they gave me one more week, then I have to return to active duty" **

"**That's good news" **

"**Where are the men?" **

"**They went out about half an hour ago. Jack was getting bored and worried about you" **

**They unpacked all the groceries and put them away. Once done, they got themselves a cup of coffee and sat down at the dinner table. **

"**I got my wedding dress sorted out" **

"**What? Already?" **

"**Yes, I went into one of the bridal shops in town, to have a look, and ended up trying some of them on. I found out that they make the dresses to order, so I showed them what parts of the dress I liked and asked them if they could make it for me. They could do it and they can do the same with the veil and the tiara as well" **

"**That is good, do you know if they do brides maid dresses?" **

"**Yep with any tiara or flower head piece or whatever you want. They have samples of different coloured material and heaps of pattens as well" **

"**That's great, we should go there tomorrow, just us women." **

"**Why don't we make a day of it" **

"**Sure, why not. I know it's been a while since the three of us have been out on the town" **

"**True" **

"**Why don't I give Sue a call, see what she says" **

"**Ok" **

**Jane went to give Sue a call about the next day. While she was talking on the phone, Jack and Charlie returned. Sam was in the kitchen rinsing out the coffee mugs, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and someone kissing her neck. **

"**Hey, when did you get back?" **

**Sam put the last mug on the dish rack and dried her hands before turning around so she could wrap her arms around his neck, then gave him a kiss. **

"**About twenty minutes ago. Jane told me that you were worried about me?" **

"**Yea, I was. How did it go with the doctors?" **

"**He has given me one more week, than I can return to work"**

"**Ok, which is good to hear" then he gave her a kiss **

"**I found my wedding dress" **

"**Already? Where is it?" **

"**Being made. I was talking to Jane and us ladies are going out on the town tomorrow. I'm going to show them the shop where my dress is being made and hopefully, they might have their brides maid dresses made there also" **

"**Sweet" Sam giggled. Then they kissed. **

"**Hey, no kissing in the kitchen" Charlie said in the doorway, smiling. **

**They both laughed. **

**They all went for a walk to the park with their arms around each other, while talking. **

"**Charlie, when do you have to return to duty?" Sam asked **

"**Tomorrow" **

"**Well, I was thinking about returning to Washington and sorting out a new place to live before I return back to work next week" **

"**I can come with you, if you like Sam?" Jack asked **

"**Thanks. Jane, how about you?" **

"**Sure, I'll help you with house hunting" **

"**Great, we should find out about what Sue and Ferretti are doing?" **

**They came across an ice cream vendor, so they all got an ice cream, before walking on. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**The next day, Sam showed Jane and Sue the bridal shop where she was getting her dress made. She showed them the different parts of the dress, so they knew what sort of dress she was going to have. Jane and Sue looked at the different dresses that were available in the shop. They finally chose what sort of dress they wanted to wear. Then they both chose a shade of green for their dresses. They were there all morning. Once the dresses were sorted out and paid for, they left and went to a café for their lunch. **

**Jack went to do some shopping himself. Before returning to Charlie's place, he bought Sam two dozen red roses. He had been back for about an hour when the ladies returned back from their shopping. **

"**Hey how did your shopping go?" Jack greeted Sam with a hug and a kiss **

"**Good. Jane and Sue have their dresses sorted out and their head pieces" **

"**That's great" **

"**I'll just put these in our room and I'll be right back" **

**Sam went to put her bags in the room when she saw the roses. She smiled and went to smell one of them. She put her bags on the bed, than went to look for Jack, who was in the kitchen. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, then gave him a passionate kiss. When they finally came up for air, **

"**Thank you for the roses, they are beautiful Jack" **

"**Just like you" then he gave her a kiss. **

"**Jack, you got Sam roses?" Sue asked **

"**Yes, go and have a look" **

**Jane and Sue went to have a look, while Jack and Sam carried on kissing. When they returned to the kitchen, they started giggling. **

"**Hey you two, you heard what Charlie said about kissing in the kitchen?" **

"**Are you going to tell him Jane?" Sam asked **

"**I don't know, I'll have to think about it," she said, grinning. **

"**Sam, when do you want to return to Washington?" **

"**I was thinking tomorrow. All I have to do is make one phone call and it's done" **

"**Ok, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to put my feet up and relax" Jane said. "Same here" Sue said. **

**They all went into the lounge to relax and talk for a bit. Half an hour later, Sam went to call General Hammond about getting her transport back to Washington. **

"**Hammond" **

"**Hi, Uncle George" **

"**Sam, how are you?" Sam knew that he was smiling **

"**Good thanks, you" **

"**I'm doing ok. What can I do for you?" **

"**Would please arrange for transport back to Washington tomorrow for me?" **

"**Sure, I'll get the SGC plane ready for you at what time?" **

"**0900 in the morning" **

"**Done. Since this is your last night here, how about that dinner with Rose and me tonight?" **

"**Sure, I would love to, but only on two conditions" **

"**Sam"**

"**One is I can bring Jack along. so he could meet Auntie Rose. Second is if Jack, Jane and Sue can come back with me on the plane tomorrow, saving you trying to find transport for Jane and Sue" **

"**Sam, you drive a hard bargain. You have a deal" **

"**Sweet! I better go and let the others know, see you at 1800 hour?" **

"**Sure, see you and Jack then" and they both hung up. Sam went back to the lounge and sat next to Jack again. **

"**It's all arranged. We need to be at Peterson by 0900 in the morning" **

"**That's great Sam, thanks" Jane said. **

"**Jack, we have been invited out to dinner tonight" **

"**Oh, where would that be?" **

"**Uncle George's house, since it is our last night here" **

"**Ok, we will take a bottle of wine, what do they prefer?" **

"**We will pick one up together" **

"**Ok" **

**Later that night Jack and Sam arrived at the Hammond family home. They had stopped off at a liquor store for a couple bottles of wine to have with their meal. Sam introduced Jack to her godmother, Rose Hammond. The evening was enjoyable. They all laughed and talked, having a wonderful time together and for Rose to get to know Jack. As the evening drew to a close, Sam and Rose talked, just before Jack and she left. **

"**Sam, you do look happy and I can see why" **

"**Thanks, even Dad likes him" **

"**What? Jacob Carter must be getting soft in his old age" they both laughed. **

"**Could be, but I think Jack's family must have something to do with it" **

"**Who knows Sam, you got a good catch there. What ever you do, don't let this fish get away from you" **

"**I won't Auntie. After all I have him on the hook and am slowly reeling him in" **

"**You go for it, you both deserve happiness after what you both been through in the past few months" **

"**Thanks, that means a lot to us" **

"**Your welcome" **

"**We better get going. We are leaving in the morning" **

"**I know, George told me. When are you due back here?" **

"**Next month for my first dress fitting,with Jane and Sue. Would you like to join us and see the dress?" **

"**I would love to Sam, let me know when you arrive" **

"**I will. Look after yourself and Uncle George" **

"**We will dear, you look after yourself too" they said as they reached the door. **

"**Don't worry Rose, I'll look after her" Jack said, smiling, as he put his arm around her shoulder. **

"**You better" they all laughed.**

**Jack and Sam thanked them for dinner and they said their good byes, as they left. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**The next morning Ferretti took Sue to Peterson tarmac, while Charlie took Jack, Sam and Jane there. When they arrived, they said their good byes until the next visit. Then they boarded the plane and left for Washington. **

**When they arrived at Andrews, there were two SUV wagons waiting for them to take them home. One took Sue and Jane home, while the other took Jack and Sam back to her place. When they arrived, Sam nervously opened the door to a horrible smell and mess in the place. The first thing she did was to open up the windows to let some air in the place. **

"**God, what a mess. He must have had one hell of a party here" **

**There was empty cans and bottles of beer, spirits, empty chip bags every where and rotten food all over the place. **

"**Well, let's put our bags away and start cleaning this mess up, then we can decide on what to do next, ok" **

"**Ok" **

**Sam started to cry, so Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. **

"**Hey why don't we put out bags away first, ok" **

"**Sure" **

**Jack gave her a kiss before letting go. They got their bags and went into Sam's room. She stopped when she saw the state the bed was in and the sheets and blankets on the floor and vomit on the bed. It had to have been there since before the shooting. The room stank so much that it made Sam almost throw up. **

"**Is there any place we can go to, a Hotel or something?" Jack asked. **

"**Yea, we can call Jane and ask her. I know she wouldn't mind us staying with her." **

"**Ok, I'll make the call, will you be alright?" **

"**Yea, I'll be ok. I might as well get started" **

**Jack left the room to call Jane while Sam opened the windows in the room and started striping down the bed.**

"**Hello" **

"**Jane, it's Jack. Can Sam and I stay with you for few days? Jonas must have had one hell of a party, the place is a diaster area" **

"**How bad?" **

"**Well, Sam turned green when we walked into the bedroom. The bed, well, it looks like it will need to be replaced." **

"**Oh God! That bad? Sure you can. Look, I'll get Sue and we can come around and help clean up. Is there anything you would like us to bring?" **

"**Yea, gloves, rubbish bags, strong disinfectant and carpet cleaner as well. Oh, and an empty stomach as well" **

"**Sure, see you guys soon" then they hung up. **

**Jack went into the kitchen; there was also a mess in there. He went through the cupboards and found the recycle bags. He got them out and also the disinfectant and dish washing detergent. He started on the dishes, when Sam showed up looking for the disinfectant.**

"**Hey, how's it going?" **

"**Ok, I'll have to replace the bed" **

"**How about tomorrow we go shopping together. Jane said that it is ok to stay with her. She and possibly Sue will be here soon to help out. Once it is done, then we can leave" **

"**Thanks Jack, you shouldn't have to help me with this mess" **

"**Hey, I wanted to help. After all we are going to get used to doing things together, might as well start now" **

"**Ok, thanks" **

**Jack leaned over to give her a kiss and put some soapsuds on her nose, which made her smile, then she gave him a kiss.**

"**I'm going to work on the bathroom" **

"**Ok" **

**Then Sam left to clean up the bathroom, while Jack carried on with the dishes. A few minutes later Jane and Sue showed up. They were shocked at the mess. Three hours later the place was cleaned up and it smelled like pine disinfectant. Sam got rid of the sheets and left the bed to air after cleaning it the best she could. **

**They all left after Sam checked her message's on the answering machine. When they arrived at Jane's place, Sam and Jack took their bags to Jane's guest room. In the meanwhile, Jane got the four of them coffees, before they all sat down and put their feet up. **

"**Thanks for helping out" **

"**That's ok Sam, I called Charlie to let him know that we arrived safe and sound. I had just hung up when Jack called" Jane said **

"**Sam, I brought these with me. I thought you might want to have a look at them" Sue passed five sheets of paper to Sam. **

"**Thanks Sue, are these the only ones that are good?" **

"**Yep and also close to the Pentagon and supermarket" **

"**Thanks" **

**Sam looked at the different houses that were up for sale, then she passed them on to Jack for him to look at. **

"**Sam, I didn't know you were looking for a new place?" **

"**Yes, I've been thinking about looking for a place of my own for a while. Now that Jonas is out of my life; you know a fresh start" **

"**That is a good idea, fresh start with some one new in you life". Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss, which made her smile. **

"**Found any thing you like Sam?" Sue asked **

"**Yea, I have"**

"**Which one Sam, because I know which one I like" **

"**Which one?"**

"**This one" **

**Jack showed Sam the last sheet. The house was two stories, an older home, with a big back yard and double garage and patio. It was a five bedrooms, three-bathroom house. Four of the bedrooms were double size and the master bedroom a queen-size room with his and her closet. **

"**That's the one I like also. So how about we check it out tomorrow. According to this, it is up for auction at ten in the morning" **

"**Ok, cool" **

"**Why don't we all make a day of it and do some shopping as well" **

"**That is a great idea Sam" Jane said. **

"**Jane, why don't we go and get some groceries, since you haven't been here for weeks." **

"**Ok, you two want to come?" **

"**Thanks, but I would rather relax for a while" **

"**I'll stay and keep Sam Company" **

"**Ok, see you two in about an hour" then Jane and Sue left them alone for a while. Jack and Sam snuggled on the couch**

**That evening they talk over dinner, laughing and joking. Sue left later that night. After she was gone, the other three went to bed themselves, since it been a long day for them all. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

**The next morning, Sam called her family lawyer about what she and Jack were planning on doing. She promised to call him back when it was over. They all met at the Real Estate agency, just before 1000. Sue was already there, waiting for them. They looked at the photos of the house, as well as the video of the place. Jack and Sam loved the house when they saw both video and photos of the house. **

"**Jack, it's perfect, I love it" **

"**Same here, think about all those summer barbeques we can have with family and friends" **

"**Yeah, that would be great" **

"**Sam, they are getting ready to start" Sue said. **

"**Ok, shall we?" **

"**Sure, Sam if you do get this house, I want to pay for half of it" **

"**Jack, are you sure?" **

"**Yes Sam, I want to pay half of everything with you, the wedding, everything" **

"**Including the bed?" she said, smiling **

"**Yes, including the new bed, everything" **

"**Thanks, shall we go in, the show is just about to begin" **

"**Sam, would you like for me to do the bidding for us" **

"**Yes, thanks"**

**They went and sat up in the front, when the auction began. When the time was right, Jack added his bid. Sam was getting nervous and she looked around to see who the other bidder was. Then she saw them, the husband was in an expensive suit and the wife was wearing an expensive suit as well. **

**When it came to the end, Jack was holding onto Sam's hand. They were sending Morse code to each other. In the end, Jack won the final bid. When that happened, they hugged each other and kissed in front of everyone, but they didn't care. **

**They stood up and had their arms around each other, and then they went to fill in the paper work. A few minutes later Jane and Sue went to congratulate them. Sam went to contact her family lawyer to let him know that Jack and she had just bought a house. He was happy for them both and promised to have the paper work sorted out by that afternoon. **

**After they left the Real Estate agency, they all went to do some shopping for the rest of the day. They went to a furniture store to check out the beds there. They looked at them all, and also tried them out. They found the bed that they both loved, so they bought it, as well a head board and matching side tables as well as two five drawer dressers and highboy set of drawers and a six drawer dresser with mirror. **

**Sam traded the bed and the dressers, which Jonas bought with her money. Sam found out that it would take two weeks to deliver the new furniture. She told the salesman that she would contact him when the time got a bit closer because they are moving. He understood. **

**By that time it was lunchtime, so they all went to a café for their lunch, Sam picked up the check for their lunches. After lunch they carried on shopping, Sam and Jack brought new sheets, blankets, and duvet cover plus pillows for the new bed. **

**Then later that afternoon, Jane and Sue returned to Jane's place while Jack and Sam went to the lawyers to sign the paper work. Once done, they found out that the house was already empty. They could move in within a week, once the paper work had gone through. They both were happy with that. Then they headed back to Sam's place to complete the forms giving the apartment manger their two weeks notice of moving. **

**When Sam returned to work, she contacted the Air Force chaplain, to see if he could marry them. She told him everything that he needed to know. He wanted to meet them in person, Sam set the date and time and spoke to Jack about it and he agreed to the meeting. **

**Once that was sorted out, she then found out who she needed to talk to about hiring the hall where the Air Force ball had been held, for the wedding reception. Once she got that out of the way, she found out who were the best caterers in Washington. She made a list, so she could talk to Jack about seeing each of them. Then she found out who made the best wedding cakes as well. **

**While Sam was doing all of that, Jack was shopping around, checking out different refridgerators, freezers, and washing machines, dining suites, the works. When they got together, they talked about what furniture they would like to buy, as well as sort out the wedding plans. Jack went back to the same store, where they had bought the bed. He ordered a nine piece dining room set, a leather four seat couch, two love seats and two lazy boy chairs, since the living room area was big. He even bought a large coffee table as well. Jack and Sam chose every thing together for their new house. **

**When it was time to move in, the store arranged for the new furniture**

**to be deliver to the new house. They then went to Sam's old apartment to collect the old furniture. The day that Jack and Sam moved into the new house, they were very happy. So were Jane and Sue.**

**While Sam was at work the day they could move in, Jack decided to do some thing romantic for Sam when she arrived home for their first night together in their new home. He put his plan into action. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

**Jack went shopping for the things that he would need for the night. He had just got everything set up when Sam arrived home from work. **

"**Honey, I'm home" Sam called out as she entered the hallway. Jack showed up with a grin on his face. He gave her a hug and a kiss.**

"**How was your day, dear?" **

"**Boring meetings, mmm, something smells good. What's cooking, good looking?" **

"**You will see, now will you come with me" **

**Jack held on to her hand, and led her up to their bedroom, then to the bathroom. Sam was shocked with what she saw. There was the bath filled with hot water and bubble bath. There were lit scented candles around the bath, as well on the long hand basins. **

"**Jack, wow, this looks great, thank you" she gave him a kiss. **

"**Well, why don't you get out of your clothes and get into the tub. Oh, I brought this today, so you can listen to your music while relaxing" **

**Jack showed Sam the CD player, which was on the bench. **

"**Thank you Jack, this is all too much" **

"**Sam while you are working, I'm going to take good care of you when you get home" **

**Sam wraped her arms around Jack and gave him a passionate kiss. **

"**You better get in the tub before the water goes cold" **

**He gave her a kiss before leaving her to relax in the bath. Sam went into their bedroom and undressed before heading back to the bathroom. She noticed that there was a CD already in the player, so she turned it on. She got into the bath and relaxed, while listening to the music. Sam was listening to the song which was playing, so she started to sing along with it, **

_**Remember the first day when I saw your face  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me  
You stepped to me and you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
Remember the first day when you called my house  
Remember the first day when you took me out  
We had butterflies although we tried to hide  
And we both had a beautiful night**_

The way we held each others hand  
The way we talked the way we laughed  
It felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one

I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
And he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
And when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul

Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
Remember the first day we had an argument  
We apologized and then we compromised  
And we haven't argued since  
Remember the first day we stopped playing games  
Remember the first day you fell in love with me  
It felt so good for you to say those words 

**Jack went to pour Sam a glass of wine. As he returned to the bathroom with the wine, he could hear the music playing and he could hear Sam singing along. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against the wall, watching Sam. She had her eyes closed while singing. Jack was listening to the words while watching Sam. He smiled, realizing how beautiful she looked in the candle lit bathroom. **

**When the song finished, another one started playing. Jack was listening to the words '_I don't want to live with out you'_ (By Foreigner). Jack was lost in thought while he was listening to the words. He knew that the song was right. That he couldn't live without Sam. **

**When he was with Sara, he loved her because of Charlie. But he knew that Sam was different, he loved her even more than he had Sara. Sam understood him, where Sara couldn't. He didn't know if it was an Air Force thing or the way Sam could get through to him where Sara never could. **

**Jack was still lost in thought and didn't realize that Sam had opened her eyes and was looking at him. She smiled when she saw him looking at her. She could see that he was lost in thought. Then she remembered the song that was playing, listening to the words also. **

**She knew that the song was right about them both. She couldn't live with out Jack, the way he had walked into her life, been there for her, protected her, even through she could protect herself up to a point. **

**The way he had saved her life when Jonas shot her, what happened at the Court Martial, every thing. Soon she will be Mrs Jonathan O'Neill. They both came out of their thoughts when Sam's cell phone rang. **

"**I'll get it" Jack said, and he went to get it. It was on Sam's dresser, he answered "hello"**

"**Jack, it's Jacob, can I speck to Sam?" **

"**Sure, hang on" **

**Jack went back into the bathroom and passed Sam now warm glass of wine to her, along with a hand towel and then passed the phone to her. **

"**It's Dad for you" then he turned the CD player down. **

"**Hello" **

"**Hi Sam, where are you? I went to your place and found out that you had moved" **

"**Yes dad, I had to get out of there" **

"**Where are you?" **

"**Do you have a pen and paper with you?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Ok, we are now at 1485 Washington Drive, got it?" **

"**Yep, I'll be there in twenty minutes" **

"**Ok, see you then" then she hung up and passed the phone to Jack. **

"**Dad is coming around in twenty minutes" **

"**Ok" **

"**Did you have some thing planned for tonight?" **

"**Yeah, oh well, next time. I'll make sure that we aren't interrupted. How's the bath?" **

"**Good, but there is one thing missing" Sam said, with a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her face. Jack noticed it and he knew it was him that was missing, which made him smile also. **

"**I know, it's me, isn't it" **

"**Yep, as you said next time" **

"**You know Sam you look beautiful, like an angel in the candle light" **

"**Really, wow"**

"**Well you do Sam. The way the light catches your hair, your face, it is beautiful" **

"**Thanks. I better get out before Dad shows up"**

"**Ok, see you down stairs. Sorry about the wine, when I saw you like that and the song was playing." **

"**I know, thanks for the wine, even if it is warm" **

"**Sure, I better go, although I could watch you like this all night" **

"**I'll bet you can, so if you don't mind, could you pass me a towel" **

**Sam pulled the plug, then she stood up. Jack passed the towel to her, than he left her to dry down and get dressed before Jacob arrived. Once she dried down, she turned the bathroom lights on and started putting out all the candles. When that was done, she cleaned the bathroom, finished dressing and finished her wine. **

**She walked down the stairs wearing track pants and an over sized top and slipped on shoes to wear around the house. She walked into the kitchen to put the glass in the dishwasher, and then she walked out to the backyard, where she could smell the barbecue going. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

**She stood there watching Jack cooking, which made her smile. Jack saw her standing there returned the smith. **

"**Hey, dinner will be ready in five minutes" **

"**Ok, some thing smells good" **

**She walked over and stood next to him to see what he was cooking. Jack put an arm around her and gave her a kiss. **

"**Well I hope you like it" **

"**I'm sure I will" then they heard the door bell ring **

"**I'll get it, want another beer" **

"**Sure, thanks sweet heart" He gave her a kiss before she went back inside. She went to see who it was first, before opening up the door. **

"**Hey Dad, you found the place" Jacob walked in and gave Sam a hug after she closed the door. **

"**Yes, this place looks great" Jacob followed Sam in to the kitchen**

"**Thanks, we chose this place together" **

"**So Jack is here?" He looked around the place as they walked into the kitchen**

"**Yes dad, this was going to be our first night together here in our home" **

"**So you two bought it?" **

"**Yep, together. Want a beer, Dad?" **

"**Sure, is that barbecue I can smell?"**

"**Yea, Jack is cooking. I notice he has three steaks on, so he must have gotten the third one out after you called. Do you care to join us?" Sam passed Jacob open bottle of beer**

"**Thanks, I'm sorry if I interrupted any thing?" **

"**Hey Dad. Do you like the house? Dinner is ready, if you haven't had any" **

**Jack walked in with a big plate with the steaks, onions, potatoes and corn wrapped in tinfoil**

"**Hi Jack, no I haven't had dinner yet, Sam already asked me" **

"**I saw the third streak on the grill"**

"**Ah, well come and get it, save some room for dessert" **

"**What is for dessert?" **

"**Cheese cake" **

"**Yummy"**

**They went into the dining room, where they saw that the table was set for three people. They sat down and enjoyed their dinner, while talking. **

"**This place looks great. What happened to all your other stuff Sam?" **

"**We got rid of all of it and bought all new things together" **

"**Together?" **

"**Yep, we picked out what we wanted to buy together, and we went halves for every thing" **

"**Wow, you two sure work as a team" **

"**Thanks Dad" **

"**If you like, after dinner, we can give you the grand tour of the place" **

"**Thanks, I hope I wasn't interrupting any thing when I called?"**

"**Jack surprised me when I arrived home, with a hot bubble bath waiting for me and the bathroom lit with scented candles and romantic music to listen to while I was having a bath" **

"**Wow, I didn't know you were the romantic type Jack?" **

"**I can be full of surprises," he said, smiling**

"**Well, that is true" **

"**How are Mark and the kids?" **

"**Good, the kids know that you broke up with Jonas. They said that they didn't like him and are pleased that he is gone" **

"**Well, they aren't dumb" **

"**True" **

**They talked about the wedding, what they had planned and booked already. Jacob was surprised with what they had done already. After dinner, they showed Jacob around their new home. They walked into the bathroom that was off their bedroom to see the candles every where, as well the CD player. **

**After touring the house, Sam went to make them all some coffee. They sat in the living room talking some more. An hour later Jacob said his good night to them before he went to bed, because he knew that Sam had to work in the morning. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Three days later Jack bought himself a new truck to use while living in Washington. He still kept the one in Colorado Springs for when they went there to visit on weekends. Charlie used it every now and then, **

**Sam was at work, when Commander Johnson showed up. **

"**Excuse me, Captain Carter, there is a Commander Johnson here for you, he said that he is your JAG attorney?" **

"**Thank you, Lieutenant. Tell him, I'll be there in a minute" **

"**Yes ma'am" Then he left. **

**Sam finished doing what she was working on, before going to see the Commander. She knew that this day would come. All she wanted to do was get it over with and put her past behind her. When she finished doing, what she was doing, she went to find the Lieutenant. When she found him, he told her that her lawyer was in one of the briefing rooms, so she joined him . **

"**Commander Johnson, sorry I was late, I was working on some thing," they both sat down at the table**

"**That's ok Captain, I hear congratulations are in order" **

"**What so you mean?" **

"**Your engagement, it was in the Washington papers over two weeks ago" **

"**What? Jack and I were in Minneapolis at that time and we had just gotten engaged" **

"**Well, someone put it in the paper" **

"**What date did it appear?" **

"**The sixteenth" **

"**We got engaged on the fourteenth" **

"**Perhaps another family member put it in" **

"**There is only one person that comes to mind. My father, he was there when Jack asked me to marry him" **

"**He must be happy for you, to do that"**

"**Could be, but you are not here about my engagement" **

"**No, I'm here to let you know that Mr Hanson is going to be released from hospital next week. He will be going back to prison until a new court date is set" **

"**Has a date been set yet?" **

"**No, the judge that was going to hear the case suffered a stroke, so we are waiting for another judge to be assigned to the case" **

"**How long do you think it might take?" **

"**Hard to say, next week, next month, I don't know. But I'll let you know as soon as I know. I did try to call you. Did you change your phone number?" **

"**Yes and I have also moved."**

"**Ok, what is your new number and address so I can contact you and update the records"**

"**Sure" **

**He passed a pen and paper to Sam. She wrote down her new unlisted phone number and address, than passed it back to him **

"**Thanks, I'll let you know as soon as I know" **

"**Thanks, if I'm not at home Jack will be. Either one of us will answer the phone or the answering machine will pick up" **

"**Ok, I'll let you get back to work Captain and good luck with your wedding" **

"**Thank you" **

**They both stood up and headed to the double doors, which lead to the corridor out side. **

"**When is your wedding date, if you don't mind me asking?" **

"**June eighteenth" **

"**Wow, that's in a couple of months" **

"**Yea, it is. We are both looking forward to it" **

"**Are you going to have a big or small wedding?" **

"**Big! Just from Jack's side of the family there are going to be over six hundred coming and they love to party" He laughed **

"**I bet they do. Six hundred, that is a lot" **

"**Yea, they are big close knit family. Jack's mother's side alone, Laura is one of ten children and on John's side there were five" **

"**Wow, I know that in the old days they had big families. **

"**But in Jack's family there are a lot of twins" **

"**Twins?" **

"**Yep, in every generation, there are twins"**

"**Who knows, you and Colonel O'Neill might have twins"**

"**Hey, just remember who will be the one who will be carrying the twins for nine months and then hours of labour. Just you remember that, you guys have it so easy" **

"**Hey, hey, I know what it's like to be around pregnant women ok. You have to remember I am married. My wife has been through it four times" **

"**Well, there you go" **

"**I better get back to work. Good luck with the wedding plans" **

"**Thanks" then they went their separate ways. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Later that night when Sam arrived home, she called out to Jack but there was no reply. She went to check the answering machine but there were no messages. There was a note though. **

**She picked it up and read it. It was Jack, letting her know that he went to get some Chinese for dinner and the time he left. She knew that he would be home soon, so she went upstairs to get changed out of her uniform and into a pair of jeans and a sweat top. Once changed, she was walking down stairs when she heard the front door open. **

"**Honey I'm home" When she reached the front door, Jack had just closed it. **

"**Hi honey, I just got in a couple of minutes ago" and then they kissed.**

"**Ok, hungry" He lifted two bags in his hand. **

"**Mmm, yep. What did you get us?" she asked as they walked towards the kitchen. **

"**Stir fried veggies, noodles, fried rice, sweet and sour fish bites and egg rolls"**

"**Mmm, smells good. Do you want a beer?"**

"**Sure, I'll dish up dinner. How was your day?" Sam went to the fridge to get two bottles of beer out. **

"**It was ok. Commander Johnson showed up this afternoon" **

**Jack was putting the fried rice onto the two plates when Sam mentioned her lawyer's name. **

"**Oh, what's the latest? Have they set a date?" **

"**No, he came to let me know that Jonas is going to be released from the hospital next week. They are going to return him to prison until a new court date is set" **

"**Ok" **

**He looked up at her; he could see the sad look on her face as she opened the two bottles. **

"**Sam, are you ok?"**

"**I will be once this is over, but Commander Johnson doesn't know when the date will be. The judge who was assigned to the case suffered a stroke last week. Commander Johnson will let us know soon as he knows" **

"**Ok, any way dinner is ready. After this we have lots of paper work to go through"**

"**What paper work?" Sam was confused**

"**The invitations have arrived" **

"**Already" **

"**Yep, so shall we eat before it gets cold" **

**They sat at the dining table and ate their dinner, talking about Sam's day.**

"**Commander Johnson congratulated us on our engagement. He saw it in the paper last month" **

"**What, I didn't know it was in the paper?" **

"**Neither did I, until he told me. I was wondering what was going on at work with everyone with smiling faces, now I know why" **

"**We should get a copy of the announcement. Do you know on what day it was put in?" **

"**The sixteenth. I think Dad was the one who put it in" **

"**Ah, well tomorrow, I'll go to the newspaper and check it out" **

"**Jack, tomorrow is Saturday" **

"**Monday then" and they finished their dinner. **

**Sam took care of the dishes and made them both coffee, while Jack got one of the boxes of invitations and put them on the table. Jack opened one box and pulled the invitation out as Sam put down their coffees. **

**The invitation was in a heart shape, with two hearts joined together with their names on it. When Jack opened it they could see their names and what they chose for their writing. In the background was the faint impression of a four-leaf clover. They both smiled at it. They then got started. Sam had every ones names and address on her computer. Jack brought out boxes of blank address label sheets, with the sticky back that can be peeled off and put on to the envelopes.**

**When Jack and Sam moved into the house, Sam ordered on line three boxes of return address labels for the invitations, as well as heart shaped stickers with their initials on them, for sealing the envelopes. They had already bought rolls of stamps for mailing and the R.S.V.P. return envelopes. They were just getting started when there was a knock at the door. Sam went to answer it.**

"**Hi Sam, we thought that we would pop around. I hope we weren't disturbing you and Jack?" Jane said smiling. Sam saw Jane, Sue, Ferretti and Charlie standing there.**

"**No, as a matter of fact you are just in time to help us with the wedding invitations. Come on in. Anyone want some coffee?"**

"**Sure, we can do that" and they walked into the house. It was the first time for Charlie and Ferretti. **

"**Who was at the door Sam?" **

"**Some extra help" Charlie said. Jack looked up to see the four of them there with grins on their faces.**

"**Charlie, Ferretti, when did you guys get here?" Sam went to make them some coffee. **

"**About an hour ago; nice place you have here." **

"**Thanks, sit. What are you two doing here?" **

"**We are here for the week end. After all you guys are coming out next weekend" Sam brought in coffees for everyone, then sat down next to Jack. **

"**Ah, well since you are here, I'll go and grab the rest of the invitations" Jack went to get the rest of them. **

"**Sam, how many are going to be at your wedding?" **

"**There are at least eight hundred from Jack's side of the family for starters" **

"**Wow, so how many all total?" **

"**With all our family, friends, co worker, ones we have known over the years, about fourteen hundred give or take" **

"**Bloody hell Sam, that is a lot," Charlie said**

"**Yea, it is. Here, have a look at the invitations we chose" they all looked at them and smiled. **

"**Sam these are great" Sue said. Then Jack showed up with six more boxes of them. They were all in shock. **

"**Shall we get started. Sue, Jane you can start with this box" Sam passed them two boxes. **

"**Charlie, Ferretti, you two can deal with these two, and Jack and I well deal with these two" and they all got started working on them. **

**One box was the invitations; the others were the envelopes with the yes or no response cards and smaller envelopes. They started sorting out the names that were on the invitations to the stickers that Sam printed on her computer, to put on the envelopes. **

**Then they put them together, before sealing them with the gold heart shaped stickers. While they were doing that, they also talked about how thing had been. Sam told them the latest on the Hanson case. **

**Within three hours it was all done. They all sat back and relaxed. Sam got up to go to the bathroom, then she put a fresh pot of coffee on for every one. Once the coffee was made, she added a package of biscuits and than carried the tray into the living room. They all sat there talking some more and drinking their coffee. **

**They left just after twelve, after Jack and Sam thanked them for their help. And they promised to see them in the next day at some time. Once they were gone. Jack closed the door and locked it. Then Jack pulled Sam into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. **

"**Mmm, I've been looking forward to holding you since you arrived home" Jack said. **

"**Yea, I know what you mean, come on lets go to bed. Who knows what time they will show up in the morning" **

**They headed upstairs to their bedroom, turning out the lights on the way. Once they were changed and snuggled up in one another's arms in bed.**

"**Jack, there is some thing that I haven't told you. Well, there are two things" Sam looked up at him. **

"**What, you been keeping secrets from me. I thought that we talked about not keeping secrets from one another"**

"**I know, but I think you would like these secret's, even Jonas doesn't know about them" **

"**What are they?" **

"**You remember the week we first meet. How I told you about my secret account?" **

"**Yes, and you told me how much you had in there" **

"**Well, the weekend of the ball, I won the lotto. I didn't know I had won it. Jane has been taking care of all my lotto tickets, my account, you know, things like that" **

"**Wow, how much did you win?" **

"**Well let's see, once the taxes were taken out, it was split in half again for my pension, then split in half again, that went to the Salvation Army for their Battered Women's Refuge, and their Youth centres around the country. The rest was put into my account. That would be over ten million dollars" **

"**Wow, Sam you sure do have a good heart. I suppose they were surprised with the donations?" **

"**It was anonymous" **

"**Ah ok, that was one. What is the other secret?"**

"**Remember when you told me that you were looking for a house to buy, and I suggested building one" **

"**Yes"**

"**I asked you what sort of house you would like to have?" **

"**Sam, you didn't?" **

"**I did. The day I was released from hospital, remember we went to the Real Estate agency? Well, I bought some land" **

"**Then we went to the other places. Now I know what you were up to. **

**Why didn't you tell me before?" **

"**Well, I didn't know how things would turn out for us. When I saw the wedding invitations, I knew it was time to tell you about it" **

"**Sam I love you, you know that. I just can't believe what you have done for me" **

"**For us Jack, for us" **

"**Yeah, for us" **

**He leant over to give her a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, then it became passionate. They had to break apart for air, looking into one another's eyes. **

"**I love you Sam" **

"**I love you too Jack, we better get some sleep" **

"**Ok" they kissed one more time before falling asleep in one another's arms. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

**Over the weekend, the six of them had a great time together, laughing and joking, having fun. Jack showed the guys through their home. They talked about the wedding, what had been going on in Colorado Springs. **

**On Monday morning Jack posted all the invitations, as well as did some pricing out on flowers and what sort they wanted for the wedding.**

**On Wednesday afternoon, Jack and Sam went to talk to the Air Force Chaplain about the wedding plans and sorting out their wedding vows. He then gave them a pep talk about marriage, asking them both some personal questions. He wanted to see them again a week before the wedding, for rehearsals with their brides maids, and best men as well as Jacob. **

**When they finished, Sam headed back to work, while Jack went shopping for groceries and paid some bills. While he was in town he went to the travel agency to book reservations for himself and Sam to Ireland, Paris and Hawaii for three weeks. He even sorted out their hotel stay's as well as car rentals for while they were in each country. He booked the travel plans for a three-week honeymoon for them. Once paid, for he left to carry on with his shopping. **

**That weekend Jack, Sam, Jane and Sue flew together to Colorado Springs for the weekend. Jack and Sam stayed at Charlie's place. Sam, Jane and Sue went for there first fittings. While she was waiting, Sam was looking through the bridal magazines. She saw pictures of a flower girl and saw how cute they looked. Sam called Jack up on her cell phone. **

"**O'Neill" **

"**Jack, I've been thinking. What do you think of pageboys and flower girls for our wedding" **

"**Sure, who did you have in mind?" **

"**How about our nieces for the flower girls, but what nephew would you like to have from your side?" **

"**There is only one I can think of and that is Harry. He is about the same age as Lizzie" **

"**Why don't you give them a call, and I'll sort out the pattens and material from here. Do you have someone who makes dresses in your family?" **

"**Yes, Heidi does them"**

"**Great, can you contact them and I'll contact Mark about his two kids" **

"**Sure thing. How's the fitting going?" **

"**They are working on Jane now, they are already done with Sue. I'm last" **

"**Ok, see you when you get back"**

"**Ok, I love you" **

"**I love you too sweet heart, bye" then they hung up. **

**While one of the ladies was helping Jane with her dress, Sam spoke to the other assistant there about buying a pattern and the same colour material's from both hers and her bride maid's dresses, as well as the flower head pieces for them. Sam explained to them where the two flower girls lived and how old they both were. **

**She understood. Once the pattern was chosen, Sam paid for them and asked to have them posted to the two girl's home address's, to their parent's attention. Once Sam gave them their addresses, it was her turn for her first fitting. Once that was finished, they were told to be back in two weeks time for another fitting. **

**Once finished, they walked down the street where a bakery was and they bought some buns, croissants, and pastries. They went into a supermarket and went to the deli to buy some sliced cold meats and salads. They headed back to Charlie's place, where the men would be waiting for them for lunch. **

**After lunch, they went ten pin bowling and played mini putt-putt for the afternoon and then they went on to the go carts, having lots of fun. That night they went to O'Malley's for dinner. They even played some games of pool before they left together. **

**The next morning Sam took Jack out to see the house. They could see the work that had already been done so far. They were just starting to look around when they were stopped by security guards. Once Sam showed them her Air Force ID tag, they knew it was the owner of the house. Jack couldn't believe how big property was as well as the house that was being built. He loved it and he told her. **

"**Sam I love this place already, can I see the designs?" **

"**Sure" **

**Sam asked the security guard for the blue prints of the house. He pulled the laptop out and the disk for the plans, then he showed it to them. It was a 3D image inside and out, including the colour of the carpet, to the curtains. The outside of the house was done in logs, so it would look like a big log cabin. Jack had a go with the computer, going from room to room. **

"**Well what do you think Jack?" **

"**Cool, I love it, it is bit bigger then I thought it would be, but I love it" Jack gave her a kiss. **

**They thanked the security guards there, before they left. On their way back to Charlie's place, they talked. **

"**You're not mad at me for not telling you about it sooner?" Sam asked. **

"**I understand where you were coming from Sam and no I'm not mad at you" **

**Jack held onto one of Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze and she did back; knowing that everything was going to be ok between them. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Over the next month, they flew back and fourth between Colorado Springs and Washington several times. Jack spoke to Heidi about Lizzie and Harry being in the wedding party. She was happy about it and asked if Sam could contact her with the details, which Jack did do. **

**Sam contacted Mark and his wife Val, asking them about having Alice and Chris in the wedding party. They agreed to it and asked for details. Everything was going to plan. They both selected and ordered the flowers and booked the caterers. Than the invitation replies started coming in for the wedding. **

**Sam was able to buy the Pageboy suits, which were the same as the Air Force uniforms. Sam also found the perfect shoes for both Pageboys and for the Flower girls on the net, so she ordered them. **

**Jack and Sam decided to have an engagement party a month before the wedding, in Minneapolis, as well as sort out their wedding rings. Sam flew in Mark and his family, as well her father, to Minneapolis. **

**They had it at the Pub where Jack proposed to her. Jane, Sue, Charlie, Ferretti and the Hammond family were even there. Mark got a chance to meet his future brother in law for the first time. **

**They talked for hours, while Jacob and Sam were taking turns watching them. Laura and John spoke to Mark themselves, just to reassure him about what Jack was like, that he was a good man and that, with Sam's love and support, he was happier now than he had been since the loss of his son and the bitter divorce. Mark knew about the divorce and the accident, but didn't know how bad it had affected him. **

**Everyone talked, danced, ate and drank. They were all having a great time and the men were getting drunk. Lizzie curled up on to Sam's lap and fell asleep in her arms. Sam was talking to Val; her sister in law, who was holding Alice, who was a also asleep. **

**Jack was talking to George, making sure that he and his family were having a great time, which they were. Jack turned to see where Sam was. When he did see her, he smiled. George looked to see where Jack was looking. Even through he was partially drunk, he could see what Jack was looking at. **

"**Sam is a beautiful woman, isn't she George?" Jack said. **

"**Yes, you have got one very beautiful woman there son, don't lose her" **

"**Don't worry, I'm not letting this one go, she means every thing to me" **

"**I know what you mean. She looks like her mother but she acts like her father, the temper, the stubbornness and the pride" **

"**True, but she is also loving, caring, understanding and a tough soldier and I love her, even through we have only been together for a couple of months. We have been getting to know one another better. Even though it could take a life time to get to know one another, and that is what I'm planning on doing"**

"**There is just one question I want to ask?" **

"**Sure, what is it?" Jack turned to look at George once again**

"**Have you two slept together?" **

"**Yes, we have been sleeping together, as for sex, no. We talked about it and I'm willing to wait until she is ready. I know she is still having nightmares about Hanson. She had a bad one the day she found out about him being released from the hospital. We talked about it, and I told her, the next time she had a bad dream, her Knight in Shining armour would come to her rescue. She, of course, laughed. At least it made her happy. She has had three more nightmares since; the last one was a week ago. We talk about them, and I cheer her up" **

"**That's good to hear. I know it will take time for her to heal, with you around it will make things easier for her. Talking about the dreams and helping her through is a good thing." **

"**Yeah" **

**They talked about the wedding, which was four weeks away. George made a couple of calls to find out if Jack could wear his dress blues when he got married, even though he was retired. He got the approval from the Joint Chief of Staff, after he found out who he was going to marry and also he checked his background. Once they realized that Jack was Black Ops and been the one to not only finally escape Iraq**

**After being imprisoned for 4 months but also rescued a group of other **

**POW's. **

"**Jack, what are you going to wear on your wedding day?" **

"**I'm going to rent a tux, why?"**

"**I made couple of calls. You should be getting a letter any day now. The Joint Chief of Staff has given you approval to wear your dress blues when you marry Sam." **

"**What! George, thank you, I don't know how you did it, but thank you" **

"**Your welcome, son. Just take good care of Sam, that is what will make me happy" **

"**No problem there, sir." **

**They talked to some others for awhile. Later that night, Jack managed to sit next to Sam, who was still sitting down at one of the tables, with Lizzie still asleep on her lap. He leant over and gave her a kiss. **

"**Hey, are you ok?" He put his arm around the back of the chair. **

"**Jack, could you hold Lizzie for me, I need to use the ladies room" **

"**Sure, sweet heart" **

**Sam managed to pass sleeping Lizzie to Jack. She moaned a bit, but then settled down again on Jack's lap and went quiet. Then Sam got up and went to use the ladies room. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

"**She a cute thing" Val said. **

"**Which one, Sam or Lizzie?" Val laughed. **

"**Lizzie, Sam told me what happened the first day she meet her" **

"**Yeah, I couldn't believe what she said that day. Now next month it's going to happen" **

"**At least I can see that Sam is happy. I haven't seen her so happy in a long time" **

"**I have that affect on her" **

"**And she on you. Dad told Mark and me about what happened to your son" **

"**I know, he told me that he told you" **

"**That is one thing that Sam and I haven't talked about" **

"**Kids"**

"**Yes, I love all my nephews and this little toothless, cheeky monster here. They are the closest thing I have to children since Charlie's death" **

"**I'm sure you two will talk about it. When I had Chris, we were so happy, but I suffered four miscarriages before we had Alice here" **

"**I'm sorry, I didn't know" **

"**Not many people know about it. Mark took it hard each time. When I found out that I was pregnant with Alice, I left my job and went on complete bed rest until she was born. She is our little miracle" **

"**Yea, I can see why" Sam returned with three drinks. **

"**Here you two go, I noticed your glasses were empty" Sam sat down and passed the drinks to Val and Jack. **

"**Thanks" **

"**Thanks sweet heart, you're the best" He leant over and gave Sam a kiss, which made her smile. **

**They talked for about another half hour before everyone started leaving, since it was getting late. Jack and Sam thanked everyone for coming and enjoying themselves. Jack and Sam were the last ones to leave, as it was after three in the morning. **

**The next morning, Jack was spooning Sam; he had his hand under her nightshirt, cupping her breast when Sam woke up. She smiled to herself and also noticed that Jack was waking up himself. He started kissing the back of her neck that sent shivers down her spine. **

"**Morning beautiful" Sam rolled over, so he could give her a kiss. **

"**Morning yourself handsome" **

"**Happy birthday Sam" **

**He bent over to give her a birthday kiss, which became passionate. **

"**Mmm, I could get used to this every morning" **

"**I'm sure you can, I know I do" **

"**Really"? Then Sam pulled him down for another kiss.**

"**I've got something for you" **

**Jack rolled over and opened up the drawer and pulled a wrapped box, before rolling back over. He passed it to her. Sam looked at it, then at Jack, then back to the present. She unwrapped it and then opened it up. She gasped when she saw what it was. **

**It was a four-leaf clover done in eighteen caret gold with a heart shaped Emerald in the middle of it on a necklace chain. It was an inch long and wide. The emerald was seven millimetres square. **

"**Jack, it's beautiful, I love it, thank you" She gave him a kiss. **

"**Would you like for me to put it on you?" **

"**Yes, thank you" **

**Jack took the box from Sam so he could get the necklace out, then he put it around her neck. She got up and went to the mirror to look at it. She was smiling as she touched it, and she turned around and went back to bed to give Jack a thank you kiss. They were kissing passionately with Jack on top of Sam, until Jack stopped. **

"**What's wrong Jack?" Sam looked worried **

"**We are not alone" **

**Then they heard the giggling; they turned to see Lizzie standing there, smiling with her toothless grin. Jack groaned, then he dropped his head onto Sam's shoulder. He rolled off Sam and sat up in bed. Sam did the same. **

"**Lizzie, why didn't you knock before coming into the room?" **

"**I was just seeing if you two were awake"**

"**Well we are, come here, rat bag" **

**Lizzie walked over to their bed and climbed on it. Then Jack grabbed her and started tickling her. Then Sam joined in on the fun as well. They stopped at the same time, so she could catch her breath. **

"**How many are up?" **

"**Everyone is up and they are having breakfast with grandma and grandad" **

"**Ah, well we better join them" Lizzie saw Sam's necklace. **

"**That is pretty Auntie Sam" she pointed to the necklace. **

"**Your Uncle Jack gave it to me this morning"**

"**Why?" **

"**Because, it is her birthday" **

"**Is it?" **

"**Yes, it is" then Lizzie leapt up and gave Sam a hug. **

"**Happy birthday, Auntie Sam" **

"**Thank you sweetie" She hugged her back, while looking at Jack. Then Lizzie got off the bed and ran to the door. **

"**I'm going to tell everyone that it is your birthday, you might get cake today" then she was gone. Sam laughed. **

"**What's so funny?" **

"**She's just like you Jack" **

**Jack started tickling Sam which made her laugh, and then they were in one another's arms kissing. **

"**We better join the others," Jack said. **

"**Yea, we can finish this when we get home tonight" then he gave her a kiss. **

**They got up and got dressed. Sam went to use the bathroom first and then Jack went to use it. While he was in there, Sam stripped down their bed and put the old bedspread on it and then she put the sheets down the laundry shoot. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**They walked down stairs where they could smell bacon, eggs, coffee and toast. As soon as they walked into the kitchen every one wished Sam a happy birthday. The Hammond family, Charlie and Jane had stayed at David and Heidi's place, while Mark and his family, Jacob, Ferretti and Sue stayed at John and Laura's place for the weekend. Jack and Sam had just sat down to breakfast when there was a knock on the door. **

**John went to answer it, while everyone talked while having breakfast. A couple of minutes later John showed up with a dozen long stem red roses. Everyone looked at him as soon as he entered the dining room. He walked over to Sam and gave them to her. **

"**Sam, these just arrived for you"**

"**Thank you" Sam looked at them and then she noticed the card. She put the flowers on the table and opened the card and read it. **

' _**Happy birthday, sweet heart, there is more to come on this special day, love you always, Jack XXXX' **_

**Sam smiled at the card then she turned to give Jack a hug and a kiss. **

"**Thank you Jack, they are beautiful" then she gave him one more kiss.**

"**Think nothing of it" **

"**Jack, what am I going to do with you" **

"**Well, for one, how about putting them into some water" Jack pointed to the roses. **

**Sam got up and picked up the roses, then disappeared into the kitchen. She found an empty Jar that she filled up with water, then put the roses in it. Once done, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, kissing her neck. She turned so she could wrap her arms around his neck, then they both kissed again. Then they heard giggling. **

"**Get a room, no kissing in grandma's kitchen" They broke apart and turned to see Lizzie standing there. **

"**Lizzie!" Jack said as he went to grab her, but she ran through to the dining area giggling all the way. **

"**Come on, we better finish breakfast. What do you mean there is more to come?"**

"**You will see Sam" He said, smiling and then gave her a kiss before joining the others. **

**After breakfast, they all went to the park where the kids could play since it was a warm day outside. The kids were having fun, enjoying themselves, laughing and playing. Chris and Alice were getting on really well with the O'Neill kids and they were all having lots of fun. **

**Then they headed back to the house for an early lunch since Mark and his family have a 12:30 flight back to San Diego. They all said their good byes to each other until the wedding, which was just a month away. **

**David and his family went back home not long after that, as did the rest of the family. John, Laura, Jacob, Charlie, Jane, Sue, Ferretti, Jack and Sam were sitting in the living room talking. **

"**How are the wedding plans coming along?" Laura asked. **

"**Good, we are already getting replies in and so far everyone is coming" **

"**That's good to hear. How many do you think will be there?" Jacob asked, "If everyone says yes, there will be at least fourteen hundred guests" **

"**You're joking?"**

"**Nope, this is going to be one huge wedding" **

"**Wow, now I'm getting nervous again" they all laughed. **

"**Dad, are you doing any thing next weekend?" **

"**No why?" **

"**I'm having my final fitting then in Colorado Springs. Would you like to see it then or wait till wedding day?" **

"**I'll wait"**

"**Are you two going to have hen and bucks nights?" John asked **

"**Yep, the weekend before the wedding. What did you have in mind dad?" **

"**Oh, nothing" he said with grin on his face. Jack just shook his head. **

**They talked for a couple of hours before it was time for all of them to leave since the plane's to Washington and to Colorado Springs were only fifteen minutes apart. Jane, Charlie, Sue and Ferretti said their good byes to each other with hugs and kisses until the next weekend. Every one said their good byes and then they were on their planes back to Washington and Colorado Springs. **


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**When Jack and Sam arrived back at home in Washington, Sam went to put the roses in a vase, then put her bags away. She started to go through the mail. Ten minutes later Jack showed up. **

"**Sam can you come with me, there is something I want to show you" **

**Sam followed Jack to their bedroom, then to the bathroom. There were lit candles everywhere, a bucket with ice and champagne in it with two flute glasses, a bowl of strawberry's and a small pot with melted chocolate. There was even bubble bath and romantic music playing in the background. **

"**Oh Jack you shouldn't have" **

"**Sam, it is still your birthday. I did say that there was more in store for you, but I didn't say when" Sam gave him a kiss and the smile he loved so much. **

"**Shall we, I did say next time?"**

"**Yes you did" **

**She gave him a kiss before they stripped down and got into the tub, Jack poured the champagne, than passed a glass to Sam. **

"**To Sam my beautiful fiancee and birthday girl" **

"**To Jack, the most wonderful guy to me on this planet who I love" **

"**To us" **

"**To us" **

**They clicked their glasses and took a sip, then Jack got one of the strawberry's and dipped it into the chocolate and then he put it into her mouth, Sam bit off half of it and Jack ate the rest of it. Sam did the same for Jack, until all of the champagne, chocolate and strawberries were gone.**

"**Jack this is the best day I have ever had, thank you" **

**Sam moved over and gave him a kiss. She could taste the champagne, chocolates and strawberries in his mouth, and he could taste it with Sam.**

**Over the next week they received more replies. Jack and Sam went over the list. They knew that there was only one more week left for people to R.S.V.P the invitations. The had another week or so before going on with the rest of the plans. **

**Both Jack and Sam had been going to the gym twice a week since Jack had moved to Washington. Now they were going at least four times a week. They wanted to look good on their wedding day. Sam was even going to the beauty parlour once a week on her lunch hour, with Jane and Sue, for facials, manicures and pedicures.**

**When the weekend came they went to Colorado Springs for their final fittings. It was Saturday morning when the three women showed up. When they got out of Jack's truck Rose Hammond got out of her car. She had been waiting for them. "Sam" Rose called out. Sam turned to see her walking towards them **

"**Auntie Rose, it's good to see you again" as they hugged.**

"**It's good to see you also dear. Shall we, I'm so excited to see you in it one more time before the big day" **

"**Shall we?" they walked into the shop. Sue and Jane tried on their dresses first, with shoes and tiara's to match. **

"**Sam, what so you think?" Sue asked, **

"**They are great. The guys are going to be shocked when they see you two" **

"**Thanks" they went to get changed. Then it was Sam's turn. They waited for about ten minutes, then Sam walked out. **

"**Well what do you think?" they were shocked at the final results of the dress. Their mouth's kept opening and closing.**

"**Speechless I see. That's a good sign, I think" **

"**Sam, you look beautiful in that dress. Jack will not even know what hit him when he sees' you walk down the aisle" Rose said, smiling **

"**Thanks Auntie" **

**Sam went to get changed. Once changed back into her Jeans and top, the dresses and other accessories were put away in bags and boxes. They left together and put the packages into the truck. Sam said her good bye to her Aunt. **

**They all left, headed to Ferretti's place where they were going to leave the dresses and other bags. They were then going shopping and have some lunch, then go to Charlie's place. They all spent the weekend together, having lots of fun. **

**Sam and Jack went to see how the house was coming along. They were happy and knew that the house would be finished by the time they returned from their honeymoon. **

**On Monday morning Jack went to the caterers to give them the final figures for the wedding. Everyone had said yes to the wedding. Once done there, he went to the florist shop to make the final payment on the flowers for the church, reception, the centrepieces, the bouquets and shoulder spays. Then he went to do some shopping before heading back home. **

**He started the seating arrangements, who was going to sit where; he was working on it, for getting all about the time, until Sam arrived home. He got up when she called out. He greeted her with a hug and a kiss. **

"**How was your day, sweet heart?" **

"**Good thanks, yours?" **

"**Everything has been paid for and I've started on the seating arrangements. I forgot all about the time"**

"**Well time does fly when you're having fun" **

"**True, what would you like for dinner?"**

"**How about some of your famous spaghetti bolognaise" **

"**Ok, why don't you get out of that uniform, while I'll get dinner started" **

"**Ok" **

**They kissed before Sam went up to their room to get changed while Jack started on dinner. When Sam returned, she had a look at what Jack had already done on the board for the seating arrangements. Then she went onto the kitchen to see how dinner was going. Jack passed Sam a beer. They talked while dinner was cooking and talked about the seating arrangements for the wedding. **

**After dinner and the dishes were done, they worked on the seating arrangements for a few hours, before going to bed. It took three days to sort it all out. Once done, and written down, all they could do was relax until the mad weekend ahead. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

**On Saturday morning, Jack and Sam went shopping for groceries, since their house was going to be full. In the afternoon they went to the airport, using both of their cars plus Jacob and his car, to collect Jack's family, and a few friends he had known for years. **

**Once everyone and their bags were in the cars, they headed to their home. Once settled in and shown around the house, there was coffee and cake waiting for them. Mark and his family arrived in the morning. They were staying at Jacob's place for the weekend. **

**Since it was a beautiful day outside, Jack had hired table and chairs for the weekend. They all went out side and sat under the gazebo while having cake and coffee. The kids had juices. They were all laughing and talked for hours. Then more friends of their's showed up. When it was close to dinnertime, Jack and Sam went to get every one pizza. Lizzie wanted to go with them, so they let her. When they arrived at Pizza Hut, they ordered six peperoni, six meat lovers, six cheese lovers and six Hawaiian pizzas. While they were waiting for their order, they sat down on the bench. Lizzie was sitting on Jack's lap**

"**Are you looking forward to tonight, Sam?" **

"**No, I don't know what Sue and Jane have planned for tonight, how about you?" **

"**Knowing Ferretti and Charlie, a few bars for drinks, then a few nightclubs, if you know what I mean" **

"**Yes I do. Luckily I have a couple of bottles of aspirins at home" **

"**Good, because we know what the family is like" **

"**True" **

"**Auntie Sam, am I going with you tonight?" **

"**No sweetie, you are too young. When you get older, you will under stand" **

"**Ok, how many people are there going to be at the wedding?" **

"**Lots and lots of people"**

"**Is there going to be cake?" Jack chuckled, and Sam giggled. **

"**Yes, there is going to be a huge cake at the wedding" **

"**How big is it going to be?" **

"**Bigger than you" Jack started ticking Lizzie, which made her laugh. When he stopped, she settled down. **

"**Cool, I can't hardly wait" **

"**I bet you can't" **

**Then a man walked in. He saw Sam there with a man and a little girl on his lap and they were smiling. **

"**Sam?" She turned around to see who it was. **

"**Pete!" Jack noticed from her voice, that she was afraid. **

"**What's going here? Who is he?"as he frowned at her. **

"**Captain Pete Hanson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Retired" **

"**With two L's" Lizzie said, putting up two fingers **

"**Why are you with him and not Jonas?" **

**Jack could see that Sam had started shaking when he mentioned Jonas' name. **

"**For one thing, Jonas and I haven't been together for months. Jack is a good man and treats me with respect." **

**  
"Yeah, he gives her roses, and lots of kisses and cuddles" **

"**Lizzie, be quiet," Jack said to her **

"**What does she mean?" **

"**She means that Jack treats a woman with respect and love, not as a punching bag and a maid" **

"**Jonas wouldn't do that to you. He loves you" **

"**Auntie Sam, is Jonas the bad man who hurt you, when he shoot you?"**

"**What?" Pete was shocked. **

"**Yes it's true. Jonas did shoot me in the back, close to my spine. It took me weeks before I was cleared for even light duty, which I'm still on now. I don't know when I'll be cleared for full duty; most probably not for another month or so" **

"**He told me that the charges were false"**

"**I have the scar to prove it, as well as medical records and also pictures of what he did to me. He also attacked and beat my friend Jane." **

"**He said that you walked into a door?" **

"**That is what he wants everyone to believe. He has got a record a mile long for assault on other personal besides me. Now he is out of the Air Force and in prison for ten years for what he did to me and to another Air Force Lieutenant, my friend Jane. Now he is waiting for a court date, to be tried in a civil case in Colorado Springs" **

"**What for?" **

"**The shooting of me and the assault on two police officers, and a man who came to my aid" **

"**If you want to see it, it was recorded on tape about what happened the day of the shooting." Jack said **

"**Yes I want to see it for my self" **

"**Contact General Hammond at Cheyanne Mountain, he has a copy of it" **

"**Why were you recording this in the first place?" **

"**I went to meet him in the mall, after he blackmailed me. There were some people there recording the conversation; I was wearing a wire. One of the men recorded it with a video recorder. He became violent and forced me to go where he thought we were alone. He started beating me up, when a man came over to stop him. Jonas was in a rage and started to beat the man also. I was able to stop Jonas, but it made him even madder, I didn't even know he had a gun on him. I had my back to him when he shot me" **

"**I just can't believe what I'm hearing here"**

"**It is true, I was there. I was able to stop him before he shot Sam again" Jack said **

"**I knew he had a temper, but I didn't know he would go this far" **

"**Now you know"**

"**Thanks, I'll contact General Hammond on Monday morning about the tape. I'm being transferred to Colorado Springs this weekend. The kids wanted pizza for dinner, that is why I'm here. We are staying at Mom and Dad's place. I won't tell them what has happened to you until I see the tape for myself" **

"**Ok, good luck with the move" **

"**Thanks, take care of yourself Sam, nice to meet you Colonel O'Neill, Lizzie" **

"**Uncle Jack is retired" they all chuckled. Once Pete paid for his pizza, he left them alone. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder's, and she leant against him.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

"**Are you ok Sam?" **

"**Yea, I will be" **

"**Auntie Sam, can we have ice cream after dinner?" **

"**I don't know" **

"**Please" she gave her the patented sad puppy look. **

"**Yeah, please" Jack gave her the same look, which made Sam laugh **

"**Ok, Ok, you two win, I can't believe you two are ganging up on me" Jack gave Sam a kiss.**

"**Get a room" Lizzie said**

**Sam started tickling her, which made her laugh. once settled down, Lizzie climbed on to Sam's lap, and Sam wrap her arms around her. Twenty minutes later and two trips later they left the pizza parlor and headed back to their place. On the way back they had to stop off at a store to buy everyone ice cream. When they finally arrived home Laura and Jacob went out to greet them. **

"**What took you three so long?" Jacob asked, smiling **

"**Real funny dad. Here, you can these pizza's around to the back" **

"**Sure" Sam passed six boxes of the pizza.**

"**Laura, could you please put these in the freezer? It is the ice cream for dessert" **

"**Lizzie gave you the sad puppy look?" **

"**Yes and Jack" She laughed **

"**Those two are trouble makers. They are good at ganging up on others" **

"**Well I can see why" **

**Jack and Sam carried the last of the pizza around to the back of the house, while Laura put the ice creams in the freezer before getting more drinks and joining everyone outside. They enjoyed the pizzas and the ice cream. Not long after dinner, the doorbell rang, so Sam went to answer it. She was shocked to find George and Rose Hammond standing there. **

"**Uncle George, Auntie Rose, this is a surprise, come on in" they walked into the house and Sam closed the door behind them**

"**Thanks Sam, we hope you don't mind us joining in on the bucks and hens night" **

"**Of course not, everyone is out back. Have you two had any dinner?" **

"**Yes, thanks. You have a beautiful home Sam" Rose said, **

"**Thank you. Come on through" then the doorbell went again, so she answered it **

"**Hi, I see you two made it, come on in" Two teenagers walked into the house. "Uncle George, do you remember Major Ann Crawford from the Pentagon?" **

"**Yes, I do?"**

"**Well these two are her kids. James, Kate, this is General George Hammond and his wife Rose**

"**How do you do sir, ma'am" **

"**Nice to meet you two"**

"**They are here to baby sit the kids while we are out for the evening" **

"**Ah, shall we join the noisy crowd out back?" they walked out to the backyard, were everyone was laughing. Jack saw who was behind Sam **

"**Jacob, take a look" **

**Jacob turned to see his old friend and his wife. He got up and went to give George a handshake and Rose a hug. Then they went to join the rest of the noisy crowd. Half an hour later two mini buses showed up. Jack and Sam gave the two teenagers their instructions. There were videos for the kids to watch and popcorn for them to eat later on, as well as drinks for them all. They left with the others. Jack and Sam hugged and kissed before they left on the buses. **


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**The men left on one bus and the women on the other. The men first stopped at two bars for drinks, which Jack paid for. The guys then took him to four different strip clubs. They were all having a good time, and then to cap off the night, they all went to an Irish bar in town, which Jane had found for Charlie. Jack and the last of the men were finally dropped of at Jack and Sam's just after 0200. The women were waiting for them, because they all knew what they were like. **

**The women's group went to a bar in town for some drinks to loosen up as well as playing a few games of pool. Sam paid for their drinks. They made her wear a tee shirt saying. **

'**_My name is Sam, I'm getting married, kiss me on the check to congratulate me on my marriage'_ **

**She was also given a veil which clipped onto the top of her head. She had changed tops while on the bus. They went on to three strip joints for women. The girls were all having a good time; they were giving Sam drinks called "Screaming Orgasm's". She took her time drinking them because they were quite strong. **

**Then they went to the Fort Belvoir Officer's Club, where they had private rooms, separate from the bar and restaurant. Jane was able to book a room just after Sam and Jack got engaged, for the hen's night. **

**When the Manager of the Club found out what the booking was for, he wanted to cancel, since he had had one or two unpleasant experiences with this type of party. That was until he found out who the bride was and who she knew, so he let them have their fun. When they arrived at the Officers Club, the presents had been placed on one of the tables, and a circle of chairs was set up for them. They all sat down for some games. **

**The first one was to memorize all of the items on a tray that was in the middle of the room, and they had three minutes to write down what they remembered. Once everyone saw what was on the tray, it was covered up, then pen and papers were given out and the timer began. It was Sue's idea. In the end Heidi was the one who got all of them written down correctly. They were laughing at the different item's that were on the tray. **

**They played another game while having their drinks. Then Sam opened her gifts. She thanked them all for their gifts. They talked for a bit and then four waitress's arrived with finger food and glass cups of**

**Irish coffee for all. They talked about their husbands or partners, for the ones who aren't married yet. They were all having a great time. **

**They left just after midnight, and headed back to Sam's place. After dropping them off, the mini bus left. They went into the house to see the kid's sound asleep on the floor in the living room, in their sleeping bags. So the women who were staying in hotels and other places left in their cars, knowing that their husbands would be dropped off where they were staying that night. The other women sat at the breakfast bar, while Sam made them coffee. **

"**What a night, I haven't had this much fun in years," Laura said **

"**Well at least you enjoyed yourself. Wait until next week, it's going to be very interesting" Sam said.**

"**I bet it will. Has everything been taken care of for next week?" Laura asked **

"**Yep hotel accommodation's have already been booked. We have everything taken care of" **

"**That's good" **

"**Can we see the dress?" Heidi asked**

"**You will have to wait until the wedding day. I don't have it here, it is at Jane's place until the day." **

"**Ok" **

**They talked about how they meet their husbands or partners and how they proposed to them. They all knew how Jack proposed to Sam. Where they went for their honeymoon, how romantic it was. **

"**Sam, do you know where Jack is taking you for your honeymoon?" Laura asked **

"**No, all he said is that it is for three weeks" **

"**Ah, a surprise honeymoon. Do you know what you will need to take with you?" **

"**Yep, winter and summer clothing" then they heard the bus stop out side. **

"**Sounds like they are back" **

**Sam went to the front door and opened it to see four drunken men trying to walk up the steps. **

"**Shh, you'll wake the kids. Come on, bed for you lot" **

**Sam helped Jack up the stairs to their bedroom, while the other women did the same with their husbands and partners. Jack went to relieve himself, while Sam went to get him two aspirins and a glass of water. **

**Once finished in the bathroom, she made him take the aspirin and then she helped him over to their bed and pulled back the covers. She helped him strip down to his boxers and tee shirt and then he climbed into bed. He was sound asleep soon as his head hit the pillow. **

**She went to check on the others, to see if they needed any help. After making sure the kids were ok, she started turning out some of the lights. She did leave the bathroom light on for the kids, just in case they needed to go to the bathroom during the night and also one of the lights in the hallway, turned down low. She then made sure the house was locked up before she headed to bed herself. **


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**The next morning, after Sam and Jack had freshened up and been through two pots of coffee, they started making breakfast. It was almost ready when the rest of their family and friends started arriving in the kitchen, looking for coffee. Since it was a fine day outside, they decided to have it out doors. There were pancakes with maple syrup; bacon, eggs, and toast, fried up hash brown potatoes with onions, Irish tea or coffee and orange juice for everyone. It all went in no time at all. **

**They sat around talking over last cups of tea or coffee. Sam, with Jack's help, started cleaning up the dishes. Once all the dishes were sorted out and in the dishwasher, they made everyone some fresh coffee and the kids orange juice, before returning to the group. Just before lunch Jack and Sam went into town to buy some fresh rolls for lunch. When they returned, they got everything set up while the kids were playing with a bat and ball, even the adults played. Once lunch was set up, everyone went to help themselves and enjoyed their lunch. **

**After lunch, they all went to the Andrews Air Force base Chapel, where they were having their wedding. They were having their rehearsal. They did it three times. Once it was done, Sam and Jack introduced the Chaplain to their family and friends. He even asked how many there were going to be, just in case they needed more seating. When they told him how many were going to attend, he was shocked. They did warned him about this when they had their meeting a few weeks earlier. **

**After that, they left to head back to the house. Everyone had to get packed, since they had late afternoon flights. They all said their good byes for now and boarded the airport vans when they showed up. Once they were all gone, they had until Friday night to sort out any thing left to do. There was a family dinner planned on Friday at a restaurant in town. **

**Over the next few days they got everything sorted out for their wedding, Sam finished some of her work projects before the wedding. She was sitting alone at a table in the Pentagon cafeteria with a ham salad sandwich, blue jello and coffee. A man walked over to her table. **

"**Do you mind if I sit here?"**

"**Of course, sir" the man put his tray down and than he sat opposite her. **

"**I'm Major Paul Davis" **

"**Captain Samantha Carter" and they shook hands. **

"**I hear that congratulations are in order on your engagement" **

"**Thank you, sir. Jack and I have been engaged for three months" **

"**Three months. Have you set a date yet?" **

"**This Saturday" **

"**Wow, I thought you were engaged to Captain Hanson?" **

"**Was, and he isn't a captain any more. He was stripped of his rank and dishonorably discharged from the Air Force a couple of months ago"**

"**Now I remember. You where the one who was shot in Colorado Springs, three months ago" **

"**Yes, that was me" **

"**You are back to active duty then?" **

"**Not full active duty yet. Not for at least another month. I still have to take things easy for awhile, I had a close call back then" **

"**You were shot in the back?"**

"**Yes, close to my spine" **

"**Then who is Jack?" Sam smiled **

"**Col Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, Air Force, Retired" **

"**That name sounds very familiar" **

"**He was in Special Forces/Black Ops. He was the one that was left behind when a mission went south in Iraq. He managed to escape, and save other prisoners lives. He also killed quite a few of their captors, including the one that the US Government was after" **

"**Of course, but wasn't he married?"**

"**Was. He has been divorced for almost a year and no, I had nothing to do with it, we met the day of the Air Force ball"**

"**Ah, I understand"**

"**I had better get back to work. It was nice meeting you Major Davis" **

"**You too Captain Carter, good luck with your wedding on Saturday" **

"**Thank you. I might see you around" **

"**Who knows, we might meet again. It's a small world after**

**all" **

"**You never know, bye"**

"**Bye" Sam left him to finish his lunch. **


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**On Friday afternoon, Jack went to pick up his parents from the airport to take them to the Omni Shoreham hotel in George Town where both he and Sam book all of the room's two months earlier for the weekend. They even paid for the first night when they book the rooms. He was waiting at the airport when their plane arrived. When it did and he saw them, he gave them both a big hug. **

"**Hi mum, dad, how was your flight?" **

"**It was good son, Sam at work?" **

"**Yes, come on let's go" **

**They went to get their bags, before leaving in Jack Truck.**

"**So where are we staying?" Laura asked **

"**Omni Shoreham hotel in George Town. Sam and I book all of the rooms their two months ago for this weekend, you two going to love it there" **

"**Ok, if you say so son, what about the rest of the family?" **

"**Well lot of them will be staying there also, the rest of the family are going to stay at the Marriott key bridge hotel, we even book most of the rooms there also"**

" **You and Sam are spent lots of money on this wedding son," John said **

"**I know dad, but it will be all worth it, you will see" Jack said smiling. **

**Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hotel. Soon as Jack got their key card, they headed to the room, soon as they walk in the door; they were shock when they saw the room. **

**Once their bags were on one of the chairs, they both look around the room. Then there was a knock on the door, Jack went to answer it, then a guy walked in with a trolley, then Jack sign the slip, and pass him some money then the guy left. **

"**Mum, Dad, I've got a surprise for you both" they were in the bathroom at the time. **

**When they walk out, jack just pops the cork of the champagne bottle and poured to two flute glasses for them. **

"**Her you two go, Happy anniversary mum, dad" He passes the two glasses to his parents. **

"**Jonathan you shouldn't have" Laura said. **

**They saw the dozen red roses in a vase, with the champagne bottle in ice bucket, small chocolate cake with white icing on it with there names on it **

"**Well I leave you two alone till seven, enjoy your selves" **

"**Thanks son" **

"**No problems dad, bye" then Jack left them alone till then. **

**Jack knew the rest of the families would be showing up later tonight. He then went to check on how thing were going at the church were the wedding was being held He could see all the chairs already been put out and the archway was already there. **

**Then he left to check on the reception area, he could see what they have done do far. He was standing in the middle of the dance floor, looking around, then he walk over to where the bridal table was, he look at the names that was on the cards there. **

**He picked up Sam card. It was white with green writing on with the clover in the back round. It was her name that got his attention. '_Mrs Samantha O'Neill'_ He smile at the name and put it back where it was, he looked up to see Jacob standing in the doorway looking at Jack. Jack walked over to him. **

"**Hi Jacob" **

"**Jack, here to check things over?" **

"**Yeah, you?"**

"**Same here, this wedding must cost a fortune?" **

"**We can afford it" **

"**What on your pension and Sam wagers, I don't think so" **

"**Well if you must know, my family are millionaires" **

"**What" Jacob was shock? **

"**Yes, so is Sam, I gather she didn't tell you?" **

"**Tell me what" they both turned to see Sam standing there still in her dress blues. **

"**Sam I was just asking Jack how can you two afford this wedding, I didn't know his family are millionaires, and you also, why didn't you tell me?" **

"**Hi to you to dad, Jack" Sam gave Jack a kiss and they wrap there arm around each other. **

"**Yes I am a millionaire dad. The weekend of the ball, I won lotto, Jack knows what I did with the money, he said that I have a heart of gold" **

"**And yet you still in the airforce" **

"**Yep, you know that I love my job" **

"**If you two don't mind me asking how much is this wedding costing?"**

"**Every thing, including the honey moon just over two million dollars" Sam said. Jacob eyes widen **

"**Holly Hannah, well you know what's best Sam" **

"**Thanks dad, remember we spilt it between us" **

"**That good. So you're finish early?" **

"**Yep, I'm going to go home and start packing for our honey moon, then head to the hotel" **

"**Ok, sweet heart, see you at the hotel later, I've got couple of things to do, mum and dad are already at there hotel" **

"**Ok, see you later dad, Jack" She give Jack a kiss before leaving them alone. **

"**So where are you taking Sam for your honey moon?" **

"**To Ireland show here where my ancestor came from, for a week, then to Paris for a week there, then to Hawaii for the last week of our honeymoon" **

"**Wow, dose Sam know about it?" **

"**Nope, we are travelling first class all the way" **

"**I'm sure she would love it" **

"**Yeah, but I think she would rather travel in a tomcat" Jacob laugh **

"**Yeah, she would love to do that, see you tonight then?"**

"**Ok, I better get going my self, see you tonight" **

"**Ok, bye" then they both went there separate ways. **


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

**Sam arrived home and got changed out of her dress blues. She packed lots of clothes for the honeymoon, as well as a smaller bag for the next three days. She left the house, when the horn sounded from the taxi she had called. **

**Fifteen minutes later she arrived at the Beacon Hotel. As soon as she was in the room, she collapsed on the bed, smiling to herself and admired her ring. Then she got up and checked out the rest of the room, before getting ready for their family dinner. **

**Jack arrived home to get changed before going to collect Sam. He decided to surprise her, by showing up early. When he arrived in her room, they were in each other's arms as soon as the door closed. They were kissing like a couple of teenagers. When they came up for air, they leant their foreheads together while trying to catch their breath.**

"**Sam, when you showed up in your dress blues, all I wanted to do was kiss you, push you against the wall and take you right there" **

"**Did you now? Well it was lucky dad was there" **

"**Yeah, when you walked away, I was so hard, it was driving me crazy" **

"**Really?" **

"**Yes, you were so dam hot in your dress blues" **

"**Well I know that you are one good looking hot stud in your dress blues" **

"**Really?"**

"**Yep" **

"**Shall we try out the bed before leaving?"**

"**Of course" **

**Jack took off his shoes before lying on the bed, and then Sam went to lie down next to him. **

"**This feels good" **

"**Yeah, it does. By this time tomorrow night we will be married and having heaps of fun" **

"**Yep, seeing everyone else talking, dancing, everyone enjoying them selves" **

"**Yep" **

**Then Jack leant over and gave her a passionate kiss, then rolled on top of her with out breaking the kiss. They did finally come up for air, smiling. **

"**We should be thinking about going"**

"**Yeah, we should" **

**Jack rolled off Sam and got up. Then he put his hand out, which she took and he helped her off the bed. Once their shoes were back on, Sam grabbed her purse and key card before they left. They went to collect John and Laura. Then they headed to the restaurant. Jacob was already there, waiting for them. **

**They enjoyed themselves, talking about what Jack and Sam did when they were younger, making them both blush. Later that evening, when they left the restaurant, Jack ordered the hotel limo to take his parents back to their hotel. Jacob's limo was waiting to take him back to his hotel. They said their good nights, until the next day. Jack took Sam back to the hotel. **

"**I will see you tomorrow afternoon Sam" **

"**Sure, I'll be the one in white. I'm going to miss having you next to me tonight" **

"**I know, but from tomorrow onward, we will be together always" **

"**Always" they kissed.**

"**I love you" **

"**I love you too Sam" they kissed one more time before she left his truck. Once she was inside the hotel, Jack left to go home, to an empty house. **


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**The next morning, Sam woke up with someone knocking on her door. **

"**Jane, Sue, what time is it?" **

"**Sam it is 0800" they walked in with every thing they needed for the wedding. Once the door was closed, she went to sit on the bed. **

"**Man I can't believe I slept in" **

"**We are going to be very busy today" **

"**True, have you guys had breakfast yet?"**

"**Nope" **

"**Order whatever you want and the same for me, I'm going to take a quick shower" **

**Sam got up and went to take a quick shower. Sue called room service with their breakfast order. Fifteen minutes later Sam walked out of the bathroom wearing just a robe. There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. It was room service with their breakfast. She signed the charge and the waiter left. They sat down and enjoyed their breakfast together. **

**They had just finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Sam went to answer it; it was Val with Alice **

"**Hi come on in you two" they walked into the room. **

"**Here is her dress and you have her shoes?" **

"**Yep, we are going to have lots of fun today" Val passed the dress to Sam, which she hung up with the others. **

"**Well I better go, see you this afternoon" **

"**Ok thanks, bye" then Val left. A few minutes later Heidi and Lizzie showed up and Lizzie was crying. **

"**Hey, what's the matter?" Sam asked Lizzie. **

"**She doesn't want me to leave her alone" **

"**Lizzie don't you want to spend a few hours with me? You remember, today is a big day"**

"**You marrying Uncle Jack" **

"**Yes, we are going to wear our beautiful dresses for everyone to see" **

"**Me to?" **

"**Yes, you to" **

"**I want mommy to stay" **

"**Well you can stay with me, look even Alice is here. We are going to have lots of fun today" **

"**Will you be there when we have fun?" **

"**Of course I'll be there, we are going to have some coloured mud of our faces, lots of nice smelling oils all over our body so our skin will be smooth and we all will smell nice for the wedding" **

"**Can I have some oil on me?" Sam laughed. **

"**Yes we all are, we are even getting our hair all done up as well" **

"**You to?" **

"**Yes" Lizzie looked into Sam's eyes, then she smiled **

"**Ok, lets go" they all laughed. Then Lizzie went into Sam's arms for a hug. Heidi passed the dress to Jane. **

"**Now say bye to mommy, see you at the wedding"**

"**Bye mommy, see you at the wedding" **

"**Bye sweet heart, be a good girl"**

"**I will. Will there be cake at the wedding?" "Sam laughed. **

"**Yes, remember what your uncle Jack and I said about the cake? How it will be bigger than you" **

"**Yeah, I remember, cool". **

**Then Heidi left. Sam put Lizzie on the bed. Then she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom and a couple of minutes later she walked out. **

"**Ok, let's move out "Sam grabbed her key card, and put it in her pocket. Then Lizzie held on to one of Sam's hands, while Alice held on her other hand. Jane and Sue followed them and locked the door behind them. **

**They went to the massage treatment room first, where they would spend the next three hours getting primped and pampered. **


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

**Jack woke up, and rolled over to Sam's side of the bed. He still couldn't believe it, it was his wedding day. He lay there, thinking about Sam, trying to picture the dress she would be wearing. He then got up to relieve himself and then got dressed. Then he went down to the gym for a couple of hours to work out before heading back to the house, where Charlie and Ferretti should be waiting for him.**

**He returned home and into the shower. After he had his shower, he had just managed to make himself a cup of coffee when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to see both Charlie and Ferretti there with their dress blues and bags of food; he let them in and closed the door.**

"**Just in time, there is fresh coffee, what's for brunch?"**

"**Food" Charlie said **

**They put their dress blues over a couple of chairs in the dinning room and their shoes on the floor. They passed three bags to Jack. He put them on the counter and opened them up. **

"**McDonald's" **

"**Yep, why not?" **

**Jack shook his head, and then he sorted out their brunch while Ferretti got him and Charlie coffee. They sat down and enjoyed their brunch. They talked about what had been going on, and how the personnel from Cheyenne Mountain were being transferred to other bases. After they finished their meal and the rubbish was taken care of, they went into town to get hair cuts and shaves.**

**Then they went to check out the Chapel where Jack and Sam were getting married. They could see flowers everywhere. They were attached to the aisle seats on either side of the red carpet, all the way to the arbor that they would stand under. There were even two huge bunches of roses on each side of the arbor, besides covering the arbor. When they had finished looking around there, they went to check on the reception area. They could see the staff working, getting everything set up on the tables. They could see the rose centre pieces with a candle in the middle of it. Cutlery was been laid out, as well as the other plates and glassware. **

"**Jack how many courses are there?" **

"**Seven course meal"**

"**Wow, I could just manage to get through three let alone seven" **

"**We are starting off with soup, then every twenty minutes after that some thing new comes out. Second is a seafood salad done in Martini glasses. Third is a baby field greens salad with crotons with a blue cheese dressing. Fourth is a pasta course, you get to choose four different types there. Five is the main course, six is the dessert, and seven is the cake and then the supper that would be served at about midnight tonight. Don't for get the dancing and drinking as well" **

"**You and Sam sure have all of this planned" **

"**Yep, even the drinks as well" **

"**Wow, this place looks great" **

"**And it is going to be one hell of a wedding, but it's all worth it" **

"**How much is this shindig setting you and Sam back?" **

"**Over two mil" **

"**Two million dollars? Wow, that sure is a lot of money"**

"**This wedding is worth every penny of it" **

"**Come on let's go, we have to get ready before the photographer shows up," Charlie said. They left, heading back to the house to get ready. **

**Sam and the others enjoyed getting pampered. When they finished there, they went to get their hair and make up done. Sue went back to Sam's room to get all the headpieces, while two of the stylists were doing Sam and Jane's hair. **

"**Auntie Sam I'm hungry" Alice said.**

"**You can order something from here, and the girls can eat it here, if you like" **

"**Thanks, Jane would you order us some sandwiches and orange juice?" **

"**Sure, charge it to your room?" **

"**Yep" **

**Since Jane was free to move about, she called room service. She sat with the two girls while waiting. **

"**Auntie Sam, I need to pee" Lizzie said **

"**There is toilet out back, you can use it" **

"**Thanks" **

**Lizzie went to use their toilet, she washed her hands and then returned. By that time Sue was starting to get her hair done. They all talked until their lunch arrived. Sam sorted out the two girl's lunch of egg and lettuce sandwiches and orange juice. **


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

**An hour and a half later, they all left after thanking the staff and headed back to the room. Lizzie and Alice got changed first. When they were in there outfits, Sam smiled, to see how cute they both looked.**

"**Do I have to wear this" Lizzie said **

"**Yes, everyone will love you both in these dresses" **

"**I don't like it" Sam sat on the bed, putting Lizzie on her lap.**

"**Lizzie, when everyone sees you and Alice walking toward the alter, they will be smiling at you both. That includes your mom and dad and grandparents. Do you want to make them proud of there little girl and the both of you do look beautiful in your dresses?" **

"**Yes I understand"**

"**There you go. Just remember one thing sweetie, it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, it's what's on the inside that counts" Sam put her hand over her heart. Lizzie gave Sam a hug, which made her smile. **

"**Thank you Auntie Sam" **

"**That's alright, Lizzie. Now the rest of us have to get dressed" she gave her a kiss on the cheek and then Lizzie got off her lap. **

**Sue got changed first,then Jane. When that was done, they both helped Sam getting dressed. When they were finished, there was a knock on the door; Jane went to answer it. It was the woman who was doing their make up. She started working on Sam first, then Jane, then Sue. **

**She was just about to start on Alice, when there was a knock on the door; it was the two women from the florists dropping off their bouquets. When they saw what they were all wearing, they loved it. They even commented on Lizzie and Alice's dresses. A few minutes later they left. By that time the make up artist was finished and she left. Sam checked out the flowers. **

**Sam's bouquet was all white roses, shaped as a teardrop that was thirty centimetres wide and over sixty centimetres long. Jane and Sue's were also thirty centimetre wide, but forty-five centimetres long. Theirs were white and green roses. Alice and Lizzie's small bouquet's were also of green and white roses. All of the flower's were silk. The florist used some of the same silk material as the dresses to make the roses and the bouquet. There was another bouquet of white roses that Sam knew was for throwing over her shoulder. Sam opened her bag and got four boxes out. **

"**Here, I have something for the four of you" Sam passed the boxes to them and they opened them. **

"**Sam, they are beautiful, thank you" Jane said. They all thanked her. **

**Jane and Sue received a necklace and earring set. It was a green oval Emerald, surrounded by twelve diamonds. They put them on right away. Lizzie and Alice both received a 9ct gold heart shaped locket with their initials on it. They loved it. Sam helped them put them on. They were very happy with their present. **

**There was a knock on the door. Sam knew it was her dad. When Sue went to the door to see who it was, she opened it. When Jacob saw Sam in her wedding dress, he was shocked as he saw his little girl all dressed up. He finally walked into the room. He was wearing his dress blues.**

"**Sam, you look beautiful" **

"**Thank you, Dad" Jacob got a closer look at the dress. **

**It had thin straps over her shoulder, with a scoop neck line, a basque waistline and a ball gown skirt. The bodice was covered in thin lace; there was also the same lace on the bottom in the dress. The train was six meters long with the same veil martial over the train, both attached to five roses which was connected to the back of the dress. The veil was triple layered, with the bottom two of the layers falling down past Sam's waist and the third was shorter. Sam's tiera was five hearts done in diamantes decorations. She was also wearing her mother's pearl necklace and earrings. Jacob smiled at his only daughter. **

"**Well Dad?" **

"**It's you Sam" **

"**Thanks dad" **

**Then he saw what Jane and Sue were wearing. Their dresses also had spaghetti straps with heart shaped necklines down to basque waist with A-Line skirt, which was in emerald green. Their headpiece was a green and white rose. Then he saw what his grand daughter and Lizzie was wearing. Their dresses were the same colour as Sam, but with no lace and no basque waist, instead there was a green sash around their waist with a green rose on the back of it. They both also had green and white roses in their hair. **

"**Grandad, what do you think of my dress?" **

"**Both you and Lizzie look like angels" they both giggled. Then he looked at Sam one more time. **

"**Ready Sam?"**

"**Yep, let's get this show on the road" **

**Sam picked up her two bouquets, Sue picked up both hers and Jane's. Lizzie and Alice carried theirs. Jane was carrying Sam's train. Jacob put the key card in his pocket. Then they all left together. **


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter fifty Nine**

**When Sam, Jacob and the girls arrived in the Hotel lobby, all the staff there wished her the best, and she thanked them. They got into the waiting limo and they were off to the Air Force Chapel. **

**When Jack and his friends arrived home, John was already there with Chris and Harry. The boys were already in their suits, which made Jack smile.**

"**Hey Dad, I see you brought the boy's around" **

"**Yeah, you better get ready. The photographer will be here any minute" **

"**Sure no problem" **

**Once inside the house. Charlie and Ferretti grabbed their dress blues and followed Jack upstairs, to get changed. Once Jack was in his dress blues, he walked down the stairs with grin on his face. **

"**I'm proud of you son" **

"**Thanks Dad" **

**Then Charlie and Ferretti came downstairs. They had just finished doing up their shoelaces when the photographer arrived. He took a few pictures before the limo arrived. John left them when the photographer arrived. Then they all got into it and left for the Chapel. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Chapel. Laura was there waiting for them and she gave Jack a hug and kiss. Some of their friends were there already, wishing him the best, before they all went inside. **

**Then it was time. Jack, Charlie and Ferretti went up to the front, and waited. Chris and Harry waited at the back. A couple of minutes later the brides limo arrived. Once they were all out of the car, they were all ready to enter the Chapel. Sam's veil was over her face and she was holding on to her father's arm. **

"**Ok, you remember what we practiced last week" Sue said to the four children, they all nodded. **

"**Ok, let's go" **

**Then the door's opened as the music started. Lizzie and Harry went first, and then twenty seconds later Alice and Chris followed. They were all smiling. Chris and Harry were holding heart shaped white silk cushions with a ring on each tied up in a white bow. **

**Then Sue started to walk down the aisle. She saw Ferretti and their eyes locked until she reached the front. Not long after Sue walked, Jane followed suit. She was looking at Charlie who was watching her, they both were smiling at each other. **

**When she reached the front, the music changed and everyone stood up. Sam and Jacob started their walk down the aisle, she could see the back of Jack. They were about half way when Charlie said some thing to Jack, which made him turn around. **

**His eyes widened and his mouth opened and then closed. Then he smiled at the woman who he loved so much and she smiled in return. Then she was standing next to him, under the arbor. He mouthed '_Beautiful_'. Then they heard the Chaplain say into the microphone. **

"**Who gives this woman away?" **

"**I do" Jacob spoke.**

**Then he gave Sam a kiss on the check, before sitting down. Sam and Jack said their vow and exchanged their rings. At the end, he pronounced them man and wife. **

"**You may kiss your bride" **

**Jack carefully lifted the veil over Sam's head and cupped her face while they looked into one another's eyes. He bent over and kissed her and they wrapped their arms around each other without braking the kiss. Lizzie was able to get hold of the microphone. Then both Lizzie and Alice said together. **

"**Get a room" which caused everyone to burst out laughing and caused Jack and Sam to pull apart. They joined in the laughter as well, which caused the two girls to giggle. **

"**Now I am pleased to introduce you to Mr and Mrs Jonathan O'Neill" everyone clapped. **

**Once Sam got her bouquet back, they walked down the aisle first, with the others following. **


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

**When they stepped outside, they were caught in a shower of rice being thrown all over them. Jane and Sue quickly picked up Sam's train and followed her outside. They talked to some of the guest's waiting, before leaving to get their photo's done. The Chaplain walked over to Jack and Sam. **

"**Congratulations to you both" **

"**Thank you" Sam said. **

"**You know that is the first time I have heard a young child say some thing like that at end of a wedding. Your nieces can be full of surprises" **

"**Yes they can be alright" **

"**I will see you at the reception" then he left. **

**A few minutes later the bridal party and close family and friends left in the limos to have the photo's taken. Sam and Jack had one limo to themselves. **

"**Sam, you look beautiful today in that dress. I'm looking forward to taking it off of you" Jack was kissing her neck at the time. **

"**I'm sure you are fly boy" they both kiss. **

"**You know, I missed you this morning, waking up and you were not there"**

"**I know the feeling. Any way, from tonight onwards, you won't be alone any more" they kissed. **

"**Sam, I love you"**

"**I love you to Jack" and they kissed once again. **

**After the photos were taken in the gardens, with family members, including George and Rose, they left for the reception. When they arrived at the reception, Jane and Sue carefully detached Sam's long train from her dress and they carefully put in the dress bag that was in the limo. Then they walked into the hall. **

**Sam had swapped bouquets while in the limo When the time came, the DJ announced the arrival of Mr. & Mrs. Jack O'Neill and they walked in, hand in hand, the applause of all their guests. When they reached the front of the large room, they walked up a couple of steps to where the bridal table was set. Jack pulled out Sam's chair for her, then he sat down, and then every one carried on talking. **

**They had the soup course first, then there was the toast to the bride and groom. The second course, the seafood salad, was served in the Martini glasses. After that, Charlie and Ferretti said a few things about Jack, how long they had known him and what sort of guy he was. **

**While that was happening, the third course, wild field greens salad with croutons and a blue cheese dressing arrived on everyone's table. The wait staff made sure there were no empty champagne glasses on the table. They had non alcoholic drinks for those who did not drink and soda, juice or milk for the kids. While the staff was clearing the salad plates from the table, Sue and Jane said a few things about Sam. **

**They even told everyone how Jack and Sam had met and what happened when they looked at each other. Jack and Sam looked at each other, smiling at the memory's of that day and what had happened since. They were holding hands. Then the pasta course arrived. Soon everyone chose which one they wanted and they started eating and talking. Sam leaned over to Jack. **

"**Jack, I thought it said on the invitations no gifts?" **

"**Yes, that right, why?" **

"**Look over in the corner" Jack looked over to where Sam was looking. **

**There were six tables covered in wedding gifts. **

"**Wow, we are going to be busy sorting out that lot" **

"**True" **

**It was now the time for anyone who wanted to say a few words to Jack and Sam. There were a few of them who had something to say about Jack or Sam, including their fathers. John and Jacob told some embarrassing stories about them when they were younger, which made everyone laugh. Then the main course was served, with four times the staff than there was before. In no time everyone was enjoying their meal. **


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

**Half an hour later Sam left the table to go to the ladies room. On the way back to the bridal table, she stopped to talk to some of their family and friends. She then walked over to where all their wedding gifts were. She was slowly looking at them all, even though they hadn't been unwrapped yet. Jane, Sue, Alice and Lizzie walked over join her at the gift tables. **

"**Wow Sam, you guys got lots of gifts here" Jane said **

"**I know. Jack and I had on the invitations no gifts, but look what happened"**

"**Well, we might as well get started" **

"**I think we will need the men's help on this one" Sue said. Lizzie ran over to where the men were. **

"**Uncle Jack, Auntie needs your help with all of your presents"**

"**Ok, we're coming. Come on guy's lets give the ladies a hand" **

**Jack got up and Lizzie held onto his hand as they walked to where all the gifts were. Jack let go of her hand and the he wrap them around Sam's waist, learning his head on her shoulder. **

"**Need some help there Mrs. O'Neill?" **

**Then he kissed her neck which sent shivers down her spine. He let go of her so she could turn around and wrap her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. **

"**Come on you two, there is plenty of time for that later," Charlie said. **

**Jacob showed up with rubbish bags and pens and paper. He passed them to Jane and Sue. Jack and Sam did the writing, while the women started at the end of the first table; the men started the other end. The kids collected all the paper and put it in the rubbish bags. They continued to do this until it was time for dessert. They headed back to their table for it. **

**After they had dessert, they went to talk to family and friends for a while. Jane, Sue, Charlie and Ferretti carried on with the unwrapping. Then it was time for their first dance together as husband and wife. When the song started, they were in one another's arms like they were the first time they danced in this hall. They were even listening to the words.**

I see forever when I look in your eyes  
You're all I've ever wanted  
I always want you to be mine  
Let's make a promise to the end of time  
We'll always be together  
And our love will never die

So here we are face to face and heart to heart  
I want you to know we will never be apart  
Now I believe that wishes can come true  
'Cause when I see my whole world  
I see only you

(Chorus) When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes

I've looked for you all of my life  
Now that I've found you  
We will never say good-bye  
Can't stop this feelin'  
And there's nothing I can do  
'Cause I see everything  
When I look at you

**When they were listening to the words, there was something about the song, they had heard it before. **

"**Sam, does this song seem familiar to you?" **

"**Yes it does. I was listening to the words and now I remember, it was the same song we danced to at the Air Force ball" **

"**Well I be dam" **

**They carried on dancing until the song finished. For the next song, Sam was dancing with her father, while Jack was dancing with his mother. Everyone was dancing, talking or drinking. All the gifts were finally unwrapped and everyone was having a good time. **

**It was getting late and the kids were getting tired, so Jack and Sam decided to cut the cake. When that was done and heaps of pictures were taken. Everyone was happy for them. **

**While the late supper was being severed, three of the staff cut the rest of the cake up for everyone. The kids loved the cake. While having supper, the wait staff brought out Irish coffee for everyone and hot chocolate with marshmallows for the kids. **

**Sam and Jack left the party just after two in the morning. They said their good nights to family and friends. They went back to the hotel where Sam had slept the night before. **

**When they got there, one of the bellboys carried Jack's bags and Sam's train up to their suite for the night. **

**Once the door was closed, they were in each other arms kissing. Sam started undoing the buttons of his jacket. They took their time undressing one another. Then Jack laid Sam down on the bed with himself on top of her. **

"**Sam, I don't want to rush you, we don't have to do this tonight" **

"**Jack I know, I've been waiting for this night since we first met. Make love to me" **

"**Your wish is my command" **

**Then he kissed her before showing how much love he had to show her, even though they had a life time together to show their love for each other. They took their time showing one another that love. **

**Much later, Jack was lying on his back with Sam snuggling up to his side. **

"**Wow, that was incredible, Jack. I've never experienced anything like that before in my life" **

"**Really, so I was that good?" **

"**Yes, you can show me any time"**

"**We do have three weeks for starts"**

"**True, so where are we going?"**

"**You'll see. We had better get some sleep because we have a long trip ahead of us starting in few hours" **

"**Ok, I love you" **

"**I love you too" **

**They kissed then snuggled down under the covers and fell asleep with grins on their faces. **


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

**A few hours later the phone rang with their wake up call. When Jack hung up, Sam opened her eyes to look into his brown ones. **

"**Morning" Jack said **

"**Mmm Morning" **

**He bent over and gave Sam a morning kiss, then it became passionate, and they made love once again. **

"**What would my lovely wife like for breakfast this morning?" **

"**I just had it," She said with a grin on her face. **

"**That was just the first course" **

"**I know, I was looking at the menu yesterday, they have a honey moon breakfast"**

"**Really? How about that than?" **

"**Sure, you can make the call, while I'll use the bathroom" **

**She gives him a kiss before walking into the bathroom naked. Jack made the call and then Sam walked back into the bedroom. Jack got up and gave her a kiss. **

"**It will be here in half an hour" **

"**Ok" **

**Jack went to the bathroom, while Sam sorted out her dress. She had just zipped up the bag when she heard the shower running. She went and opened the door to see Jack in the shower. She turned on the vents so the room wouldn't steam up, and then joined him. **

**They slowly washed one another and they made love in there as well. They knew that their breakfast would be arriving soon, so Jack turned the shower off while Sam got them both towels to dry down. Then they put the robes on and walked out just as there was a knock at the door. **

"**Room service" **

**Jack went to answer it. He let the guy in with the trolley, then he signed the slip, and Sam passed him some money, then he left them alone. Sam lifted to covers off the dishes while Jack opened the bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass, while Sam put their breakfast on the table. Jack then passed the champagne glass to Sam. **

"**To us and our future together" Jack said. **

"**To our friends, hopefully they well find happiness like us" **

"**To our friends and family" **

**They clinked their glasses and took a sip of their champagne before sitting down to breakfast. After breakfast they got dressed and finished packing their bags. By the time they were done packing, it was time to check out. When they arrived at the reception area Jane and Sue were already there. **

"**Hi guys, how was your wedding night" **

"**It was great," Sam said. Smiling**

"**We are here to take care of the dress and Jack's dress blues" Sue said. **

"**Thanks, where are Charlie and Ferretti?" **

"**Still at the reception, there are heaps of guest's there, still partying" **

"**Luckily we had breakfast sorted out for them all, just in case. Jack said when there is a family wedding, it goes on all night long" **

"**Well, that has definitely happened here alright. We already made two trips each to your place to drop off the presents, and there are still more to drop off" **

"**Ok, thanks for everything you guys" **

"**No problem, enjoy your honeymoon" **

"**We will" **

**Sam and Jack passed over the things that they wouldn't need on their honeymoon. When they arrived out side, their limo was waiting for them. They said their good byes and got into the limo, then they were on their way to the airport. Sam snuggled into Jack's side; they were kissing and hugging. **

"**Are you going to tell me where we are going?" **

"**Our first stop is Ireland. I want to show you where the O'Neill's come from. We will be there for a week" **

"**A week? Then where?" **

"**I'll tell you on the day we leave Ireland" they kissed once again. **

**Half an hour later they arrived at the airport. Once they were checked in, their flight was called for boarding. They walk on to the plane and sat down where their seats are and buckled in. **

"**Jack I can't believe this, first class" **

"**Yep, only the best" **

**He held onto her hand and kissed the back of it. Ten minutes later they were airborne. **


	63. Chapter 63

**NOTE: sorry there hasn't been any posting in the past few days, as i was in hosptial for five days, but still not out of the woods 'yet' i would love to hear form you all and it's good to be back**

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**When they arrived in Dublin their rented SUV was waiting for them. Once they put their bags in the truck, they drove to their hotel, the Fizwilliam for the night. When they got to their room there was a bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries already waiting for them. Even through it was 3pm; they enjoyed the champagne and strawberries. **

**After they finished and relaxed for half an hour, they went out to go for a walk and did some shopping. That night they ordered room service and had an early night. The next morning Jack ordered pancakes for breakfast with orange juice and Irish Breakfast tea. They had it out on their veranda over looking the city. **

**They left later that morning, after Jack paid for their rooms and meals. They left in their rented truck and headed to Limerick. When they arrived they went to the Dunraven Arms Hotel, which was just out side of the city. **

**They arrived after dark. After settling in, they went to the hotel restaurant their dinner. Over the four days they were in and around Limerick Jack showed Sam around. They did every thing. Jack even showed her where his family came from, which wasn't far from the hotel. When they left to head back to Dublin, they talked and laughed. **

**When they arrived back in Dublin, they stayed at the Berkeley Court Hotel for the night. The next morning, after they made passionate love, and while waiting for their breakfast; **

"**Jack, where are we going next?" **

"**Do you really want to know" He was kissing and nibbling on her neck. **

"**Yes, I do" **

"**Paris" **

"**Paris, you remembered?" Jack pulled back so he could look at Sam. **

"**Yes, you said that you wouldn't mind going there some day. Today it is going to happen" **

"**Oh Jack, I love you so much" she pulls him down for a passionate kiss. **

**Then there was a knock on the door. Jack got up and put his bathrobe on and answered it, It was their breakfast. After they had their breakfast and a shower, they got dressed and got ready to leave. Once they checked out of the hotel, the limo took them to the airport. **

**Once on the plane, they were on their way to Paris. After they landed, there was a limo waiting for them to take them to the hotel. They were staying at the Four Seasons Hotel George V. The hotel was just off of the Ave. Champs-Elysees, not too far from the Arc de Triomphe. They arrived in the evening. After checking into their suite, they just ordered room service and had an early night. **

**They spent their six days in Paris shopping, sightseeing, eating at sidewalk cafes; they even went up to the top of the Eiffel tower. One evening they took a very romantic Dinner Cruise on the Seine. Their last morning they went down stairs for their breakfast **

"**Jack this was really great, you do know how to make me happy" **

"**Anything to please my beautiful wife" Jack was holding on to one of her hands. "You know when we get back home, we will have lots to do" **

"**Oh, like what" **

"**Wedding gifts for one" **

"**Don't remind me. We will deal with them and any other things together" **

"**I know, so where are you taking me next?" **

"**Hawaii" **

"**Jack, I just can't believe it, but why?" **

"**So I can see you walk around in that blue bikini you packed away" He flicked his eyebrows at her, making her smile. **

**After breakfast they went back to their room and packed their bags. After every thing was paid for, their limo was waiting for them. When they got to the airport, Sam was puzzled that they didn't turn where they suppose to go. **

"**Jack, what's going on?" **

"**Sam, I would like for you to close your eyes, trust me" **

"**Ok" **

**Jack gave her a kiss, and then she closed her eyes. A few minutes later, after a few turns, the car stopped. Jack got out first and went around to the other side. **

"**Sam, keep your eyes closed" **

**Jack helped her out of the car, while the limo driver took care of their luggage. They took a couple of steps forward. **

"**Ok, you can open them now" Sam opened her eyes; she gasped in shock. **

"**Jack, I can't believe you, this must have…" **

"**Ah" Jack put his finger to her lips, while looking at her. **

"**I thought we can try some thing out while on our honey moon" **

**Sam saw a twinkle in his eye. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. When they broke apart, a mini cart was headed towards them. The two men checked their passports before they left. Then they were aboard the private plane where there was heaps of room for them both to move about and there was even a bed. **

**Once seated and their seat belts fastened; it was only a few minutes later that they were airborne. Jack went to the cooler to pull out the bottle of champagne and two flute glasses. He disappeared into the next compartment and when he returned, he held out his hand for Sam to take it. She did and stood up and followed him into the private bedroom. They spent the flight in bed until they reached Hawaii. During the flight they became members of the "Mile High" club when they made love plane. They talked for a while. **

"**You know, I always wondered what it was like to make passionate love on a plane" **

"**Really, well what was it like?" **

"**Different but we only did it once" **

"**Well, how about another taste then" **

"**I can handle that" and he bent over to give her a passionate kiss and they made love again. Hours later, they were snuggling in one anothers arms, when the phone rang. **

"**Yes… ok, thanks for that" then he hung up. **

**What is it Jack. **

"**We will be landing in half an hour" **

"**We better get up" **

"**Yeah, you know, I think making love on the plane was fun" **

"**Yeah, it was alright" they kissed before getting up. **

**Once dressed and the room tidied up a bit, they went to their seats just before the seat belt sign went on. When they landed a limo was waiting for them to take them to the Sheraton Moana Surfrider Hotel where Jack had booked a Deluxe Ocean Front Tower suite for the six days remaining of their honeymoon. The driver also presented with welcoming Orchid lei's.**

**When they arrived in their room, they both looked around the place and went out on the veranda, where they could see for miles. Then Jack noticed Sam was getting her bikini out. **

"**Sam what are you up to?" **

"**You said, that you would like to see me in my bikini so, I'm going to get changed, then I was thinking about going down for a swim" **

"**Ok, I might as well join you" **

**They changed and headed down to the pool area. Sam wore a navy blue bikini with a wrap skirt that went with it. Jack wore black trunks. Sam took off her engagement ring and put it in a safe place, then grabbed their sun tan lotion before they left the suite. **

**When they arrived at the poolside, they found two lounge chairs free. Jack helped put the sun tan lotion on Sam's back, then she did the same to Jack as well. Once finished, they put their sunglasses on and laid back and enjoyed the sun. A waiter walked over to them and asked if they wanted a drink. They ordered two tropical fruit punches. Five minutes later he brought the two pineapple drinks. Sam filled out the details and signed the card, then the waiter left. **

**They drank their drinks and lounged in the sun. An hour later Sam went to cool off in the pool and Jack watched her as she swam laps. He decided to surprise her. He got up and took his sunglasses off, than he dived into the pool. Where he surfaced he could see that Sam was heading in his direction and then she swam right into him. **

"**Sorry" when she saw whom it was. **

"**Jack, I thought you were someone else" **

"**It's just me," He said smiling at her**

**Then he kissed her and she kissed him back. They swam over to the shallow end. They talked for a while before getting out. They went over to dry off and Sam put her wrap on and grabbed her lotion. They headed back to their room, to shower and change. They went out to dinner in Honolulu for a few hours before heading back to their room for the night. Over the next few days, they went shopping, sight seeing, swimming and having a wonderful time together. The morning that they were leaving, they were having breakfast in bed. **

"**When do you go back to work?" **

"**Monday morning" **

"**Ok, we should get some thank you cards sorted out" **

"**Yeah, it's going to take hours to go through the list" **

"**I know, but we will get there" **

"**True, we should get ready to leave" **

"**I know" **

**They kissed before getting up. They showered and got dressed and then they packed their bags before leaving. After completing check out, their limo was waiting for them to take them to the airport. They were in first class once again and they were on their way home, back to Washington. They arrived at Dulles Airport and as soon as they got their bags, they went to look for the limo pick up. They saw a gentleman in a suit holding a large board saying '_O'Neill_' on it. **

"**We are the O'Neill's" **

"**Can I have some sort of ID sir" **

"**Sure" Jack showed him his passport and Air Force ID. **

"**Sir, would you like for me to take your bags for you?" **

"**Thanks" **

**The guy carried their bags out to the waiting limo. Once in they were on their way home. **


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**It was dark by the time they made it back to their house. Jack got out of the limo first and he went and unlocked the front door and turned on a couple of lights, before helping Sam with their bags. **

**Once the limo was gone, they walked up the steps into the house. He stopped Sam, then he quickly put their bags inside and then he outside and swept her off her feet and carried her across the threshold of their home. He kicked the door shut and Sam gave him a kiss before he put her feet back on the ground. **

"**Welcome home Mrs O'Neill" **

"**That is one thing I'll have to get used to" **

"**True, what would you like for dinner?" **

"**Pizza" **

"**Pizza it is" **

"**Jack, why don't you go to the super market and get a few things for breakfast tomorrow. We will have to go shopping tomorrow. I can call for a pizza in ten minutes" **

"**Are you sure?" **

"**Yes I'm sure" **

"**Ok" **

**He gave her a kiss before he grabbed his keys and left to get few things. Sam took their bags up stairs and sorted out their clothes. Most of them needed to be washed or dry cleaned, so she put the lot down the shoot. When she finished sorting out the bags and put them away, she went down stairs and she put a load of wash through the machine. **

**She called to order a pepperoni pizza. When finished with that, she went back up stairs and grabed some clean sheets from the cupboard, and made up the bed. She then went to check the mail. **

**She knew that they were ahead on all of their monthly bills, such as the phone, power and gas. Jack put so much on each of them before they got married. Now they needed to change the names on each of the bills. Originally it was J O'Neill and S Carter. Now it would be J & S O'Neill or Mr & Mrs O'Neill. **

**After she checked the mail, she went into the dining room. She was shocked. There were wedding presents everywhere. She found that the kitchen was also stuffed with gifts. She checked in the lounge, same thing. There were gifts every where. So Sam started in the kitchen. She saw what Jane and Sue had done. They sorted out the presents by what goes where. She put some of the gifts away to make some room when she heard Jack call out. She went to give him a hand. **

"**Hey, let me help you. We have our work cut out" **

"**Why?" **

"**Follow me" **

**Jack passed a couple of bags to Sam and he followed her into the dining room. He was shocked to see what was in there. **

"**I can see what you mean. Let's get these groceries away and then we can get started" **

**They put the few things away that Jack bought including washing detergent. Once everything was away, they started on the kitchen. Most of their wedding gifts Jack started putting up in the attic since they had received two or three of the same thing. Just as Jack came down from the attic, the doorbell rang. Jack went to see who it was. It was the pizza deliver boy. He paid for the pizza and closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. Sam saw what was in Jack's hands, and smiled. **

"**Beer?" She asked **

"**Of course" Sam got them a beer each and they sat down at the breakfast bar to have their pizza and beer. **

"**Well the kitchen looks like a kitchen now" **

"**True, how about once we finish eating this, and the kitchen sorted out, we can try and make a dent in the dining room tonight" **

"**Ok, that sounds like a plan" **

**After dinner, they finished sorting out the kitchen, and then they started in the dining room. Sam went to check on the wash while Jack disappeared up to their bedroom to turn back the covers and went back down stairs. Since it was getting late, and they had put most of the crystal, serving dishes and good china away, he carried on until Sam returned. When she did, Jack was waiting for her. He walked over and scooped her up in his arms like he did when they arrived home. **

"**Jack what are you doing? Put me down" **

"**Well we are going to bed, it's getting late" **

**Sam could see that twinkle in his eye like she had seen on the private plane and she knew what he was up to. **

"**Take me to bed please" **

"**Ok, you will have to turn out the lights, I've got my arms full" **

**Sam gave him a kiss, then they headed to their bedroom. Sam turned off the lights as they headed up stairs. When they did reach their bedroom Jack put Sam on the bed, then started removing her clothes before he removed his. Later that night they made passionate love for the first time in their own home, in their bed. Afterwards they snuggled into one another's arms before drifting off to sleep. **


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

**The next day they went shopping for groceries. Sam had finished the laundry and it was all folded and put away. They spent the rest of the day sorting out the wedding gifts and putting them all away. They did manage to stop for some lunch and dinner, before finishing with the wedding gifts. Later that night Jack was walking past the answering machine and noticed that the message light was blinking. **

"**Sam have you checked the messages on the machine?" Sam showed up from the landry room. **

"**No, remember we have been busy" **

"**Ok, there are three messages" Jack pressed the button to hear what they were. One was from Hammond. **

"**Hi Sam, just thought I'd give you a call to let you know that we got the iris funding, you know what I mean. Welcome back from your honey moon, I thought I'd give you some good news when you got back. Talk to you and Jack later. Oh Rose said to tell you she wants details, call us some time, bye" then the was a beep. **

**Sam smiled, knowing that they had received the go ahead on the project she was working on before the shooting. The second one was from Jane, Sue, Ferretti and Charlie, welcoming them back. Sue and Jane want to have girl talk and details, which made Sam laugh. **

**The last message was from Commander Johnson. He called to let her know that the date was set for the fourteenth of July and for her to call him. Then the line went beep. Jack saw Sam's face; she was shocked, so he pulled her into his arms. **

"**Don't worry, Sam, I'll be there for you" **

"**I know" **

"**Come on, let's get to bed, you have work in the morning and I've got heaps to do myself" **

**They went to bed and snuggled into one another's arms. Jack watched Sam fall asleep before he did. **

**The next day Sam went to work, Sue and Jane were there to greet her. **

"**Sam how was the honeymoon?" sue asked. **

"**It was great" **

"**Sam what's wrong?" **

"**Commander Johnson called, the trial begins on Thursday" **

"**We know, don't worry, this will be the last hurdle for you to get over, at least you won't be alone" **

"**I know, I better get to work. I've got three weeks worth of work to catch up on. Talk to you guys at lunch?" **

"**Sure, see you then" then they went their separate way. **

**Sam went into her office to start work. She called Commander Johnson, and spoke to him for few minutes. She then carried on working, until lunch time, when she meet Jane and Sue for lunch. She told them where they went and what they did. They could see how happy she was and that the honeymoon was romantic. They laughed when Sam told them about the surprise plane ride they had from Paris to Hawaii and what they did. **

"**Sam so what was it like?" **

"**Different at least we didn't hit any air pockets" they all laughed. Before too long they left to head back to work. **

**Jack went into town to the place they had done their invitations and showed them what thank you cards they wanted done. Once sorted out and paid for, he went to do some shopping. While in town he bought a bottle of wine and more scented candles and bubble bath for Sam and massage oil as well. He knew that she would need it when she got home. He grabbed a quick lunch while in town before heading back home. **

**Once he got everything put away, he started sorting out the lounge, putting their wedding gifts away. They were lucky that they had bought a large wall china cabinet for some of the wedding gifts. He slowly put them away in place, till it was time to get dinner ready. **

**Sam worked all afternoon on her projects, filling out report forms, doing calculations and getting the new equipment sorted out. She was working on the equipment when her CO walked into the room. **

"**Welcome back Captain O'Neill"" **

"**Thank you sir, and it will still be Carter sir" **

"**Well welcome back, how was your honeymoon?" **

"**It was great. We had a fantastic time in Ireland, Paris and Hawaii" **

"**Wow, so you two had a great time then?" **

"**Yes sir, we did. Is there something I can help you with?" **

"**Yes, it is knock off time" He tapped his watch, than looked at her. She was shocked. **

"**Crap, I better call Jack, he will be worried about me" Sam called Jack. **

"**Hi honey… sorry, still at work…leaving in a couple of minutes…. Ok, see you soon… I love you too Jack, bye" then she hung up. **

"**Jack forgot all about time himself, he has been taking care of all the wedding gifts" **

"**Ah I see, well you better get going then" **

"**Yes sir, see you in the morning" **

**Sam shut down her computer and grabbed her purse and brief case before leaving. Fifteen minutes later she arrived home. **


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

"**Honey I'm home" she called out as she walked in the door. As soon as it was closed, he walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss. **

"**How was your day sweet heart?" **

"**Busy, how about you" She gave him a kiss back. **

"**Oh I kept myself busy, I've managed to put most of the presents away and I did some shopping"**

"**Ok, let me get changed. What's for dinner?" **

"**Grilled chicken pieces with pasta and garlic and onion cheese sauce with salad" **

"**Mmm, sounds good" **

"**Here, take this and go up and soak in the tub for a while" He passed her a beer bottle. **

"**Thanks" she gives him a kiss before heading up stair. **

**When she got to their bedroom, she looked into the bathroom which was lit with candles and a hot bubble bath waiting for her. She smiled at what Jack did for her. She got out of her uniform and she hopped into the bath and she laid back in it with the beer bottle on the side of the tub and music going in the back ground. She closed her eyes and relaxed. **

**When dinner was ready he went to check on her. He stood there in the doorway watching her. He walked in and got on his knees and bent over and gave her a kiss. He could feel her smile. **

"**Hey, dinner's ready" **

"**Mmm, is it?" **

"**Yep, so come on and just come down in your bathrobe. After dinner I'll give you a back massage if you like" **

**Sam opened her eyes and looked into his warm loving brown ones. He then gave her a kiss once more before getting up. Sam pulled the plug in the bath, then she got up. Jack passed her a towel and a kiss before leaving her to dry off. A few minutes later they were sitting at the dining room table eating their dinner. **

"**So how are things at work?"**

"**Busy, I called Commander Johnson this morning. He had found out last Friday about the date for the case" **

"**I see. I was thinking while we are there for the trial, we could stay at the Doubletree hotel while the court case is going on" **

"**That sounds nice, how has your day been?" **

"**Good, I've went to see our wedding photos, he put them on to disk, all we have to do is decide on which ones we want copies of, what size and how many." **

"**Ok, so have you seen them?" **

"**Nope, I thought I would wait for you, so we can see them together" **

"**Ok, how about after dinner?" **

"**Ok" **

**A few minutes later they finished dinner. Once the dishes were done and they had their coffee, they went into the study. Sam booted up her computer, while Jack grabbed a chair and pen and paper. **

**Once the disk was in, they went through all of the photos, smiling at the wonderful day. They talked about what size the photos were going to be and who would get which photos. Once they were through them, they then decided on what frames for the photos. Sam shut down her computer. While Jack put their coffee mugs in the dishwasher and started it. He turned off the lights as Sam was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. **

**They walked up to their room. Jack took out the bottle of perfumed massage oil. Sam took her robe off and lay down on the bed. Jack put some oil on to his hand and rubbed them together to warm the oil. Then he started massaging her back and shoulders which she enjoyed so much. He could feel how tense she was. But he was able to relax her muscles for her. **

**Fifteen minutes later, he stopped when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He put the cover's over her and he went to wash his hands getting ready for bed. He climbed into the bed, turned out the lights, and he kissed Sam on the cheek. **

"**Sweet dreams Sam" **

**He lay down on his side looking at her before he closed his eyes and fell asleep himself. **


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

**The next day, while Sam was at work, Jack went to see the photographer to give him numbers of which photos and what size they wanted done, as well as what frames they had chosen. When finished there, he went to take care of the flight bookings to Colorado Springs and the hotel stay as well. **

**Since he didn't know how long they were going to be there for, he contacted Commander Johnson to get a rough idea on how long the case was going to take before making the bookings. By that time it was almost lunchtime so he decided to surprise Sam at work. When he arrived at the Pentagon, he went to look for her. He could only get so far because he knew that her work was classified. He asked one of the airmen to let her know that he was there. A few minutes later she showed up with the smile that he loved so much. They hugged and kissed, until there was a cough behind Sam, than they pulled apart. **

"**Sir, ah sorry" **

"**Captain, what is this civilian doing in here?"**

"**I'm taking my beautiful wife out to lunch Colonel. Is that a problem?" Jack said as they had their arms around each other. **

"**Lt Colonel Tom Baker, this is my husband Colonel Jack O'Neill, Retired" **

"**Ah, so you are the one who took her away from her work?" **

"**What, when?" Jack was confused**

"**For three weeks, around the world" **

"**Excuse me, for your information Lt Colonel, it was our honeymoon" **

**Sam could see that Jack was starting to get pissed off. Then a four star General walked over to them. Sam stood at attention and saluted, which he returned. **

"**Is every thing ok here Colonel, Captain?" **

"**General Ryan sir, this is my husband Colonel Jack O'Neill, Retired" **

"**Nice to meet you sir" Jack said, as they both shook hands. **

"**You too Jack, I've heard a lot about you"**

"**All good things I hope?" Sam giggled **

"**Yes, George told me what you did to save Sam's life. Whenever I see her now I can see lots of love and happiness. I'm pleased that you can make her happy and congratulations on your wedding" **

"**Thank you sir. Just one question sir, George who?" **

"**Uncle George from Colorado Springs" Sam said**

"**Ah, that George" **

"**Yes that one. You're here to take your wife out to lunch?" **

"**Yep, oh Sam did you manage to get some time off?" **

"**Yes, I spoke to General Ryan this morning and he gave me the go ahead" **

"**Ok, I've made the bookings and contacted our families about it. We have a flight at 1500 tomorrow to catch".**

"**Thanks Jack. Jane and Sue are catching a transport tomorrow night" **

"**Ok, well if you will excuse us gentlemen, I'm taking my beautiful wife to lunch" **

**Then they turned around and walked away from them. They went to the café there to have lunch; they had been sitting down for a few minutes when Jane and Sue arrived. They talked for a while until it was time for Sam to head back to work. That night Jack and Sam packed their bags, since they were leaving the next day. **

**The next day, Jack got a cab to take him to the Pentagon where Sam was waiting for him. He had dropped her off at work in the morning. Once in the taxi, they were on their way to the airport. A few hours later they arrived in Colorado Springs, where a limo was waiting for them to take them to their hotel. When they arrived at the hotel Jack's truck was already there. He had called Charlie about it and he took care of the delivery to the hotel at lunchtime. **

**Once checked in, Sam got changed and they lay down on the bed; Sam snuggled up to his side with her head on his chest. **

"**Sam, are you worried about tomorrow?" Sam looked up at him. **

"**Yeah, I am, I just want it over so we can get on with our lives" **

"**Don't worry I'll be there to support you" **

"**I know you will" they kissed, and hugged one another for a while before going into town to the restaurant for their dinner. **

**That night Jack knew that Sam would not be getting much sleep over the next few days, worrying about the case and seeing Hanson again. The next morning Sam didn't eat much breakfast. When they were in their room, Sam walked out of the bathroom in her dress blues. Jack groaned when he saw her. **

"**Jack, are you ok?" **

"**Yes, seeing you in your dress blues, is making me get hard" **

**Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, at the same time pushing her hips against him. This caused him to moan in her mouth. **

"**Sam, stop that or else I'm going to push you on the bed and fuck you hard" **

"**Later fly boy" **

"**I'll hold you to that. Come on, damn it's going to be uncomfortable over the next few days" **

"**Well, at least I can help take care of that when we have some time" **

"**True, shall we" **

**They left their room and headed down to their truck with their arms around each other. When they arrived at the Courthouse, Commander Johnson was there to greet them. **

"**Captain Cater, Mr O'Neill, come with me." They followed him into the Courthouse, than a few minutes later they arrived outside the courtroom. **

"**The trial is going to take place in here. I found out that the Judge's name is Terri Andrews. She is one of the best judges around and she doesn't stand any nonsense in the courtroom" **

"**Ok, thanks for telling us"**

"**One thing though, I'm afraid that Mr O'Neill will have to stay out here, since he is one of the witnesses on this case" **

"**Sure, I understand" **

"**Shall we?" Sam turned to Jack and they hugged one another. **

"**Don't worry Sam, I'll be just out here, ok" they pulled apart, so he could look at her.**

"**I wish that you were in there with me for support" Jack looked over Sam's shoulder and smiled. **

"**Sam, you won't be alone, turn around" Sam turned around and was shock to see who was walking toward them. **


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

"**Mark, Dad" they hugged and shook Jack's hand. **

"**How are you kiddo" **

"**Happy now that you guys are here" **

"**Sam" **

**Sam looked at Jack, then she turned to see who it was. She smiled to see her in laws John and Laura walking towards them with Jack's brothers and their wives. Laura and John gave Sam a hug. **

"**We will talk later, ok? We are here to support you wether you like it or not" **

"**I need all the support I can get" **

"**That is why we are here Sam. After all you are family" john said. **

"**Thanks, we better go inside" **

**Jack and Sam hugged and kissed one more time before she walked into the courtroom behind her lawyer. They all walked in and the family sat behind Sam, so she knew that she wasn't alone. Jonas and his lawyer were already there. Sam didn't look at him at all. **

**Then the jury walked into the room; there were six women and six men. They were all asked to rise as the judge walked in. Once seated, the court case began. A few hours later they recessed for lunch. Jacob noticed how pale she looked when she stood up and he walked over to her and hugged her. Then they walked out together. As soon as she was outside she went into Jack's arms and cried. He just held her in his arms. **

"**It's ok Sam, everything is going to be ok" she pulled back and Jack got a hanky out and wiped her tears away. **

"**Come on, let's get something to eat, even though your not hungry right now but you are getting something to drink, ok" **

"**Ok" **

"**Let's go" **

**The family left the courthouse and went to a near by café for lunch. **

**Jack got Sam an orange juice and he noticed a dish of blue jello. He knew that she loved the stuff, so he got her some and himself a couple of sandwiches, a piece of cake and an Orange juice as well. Then he walked over to the table where she was sitting by herself and he put the tray down and sorted out their lunch. She saw the jello and she looked up at him. **

"**I thought you might want to eat something, I though you might want to eat some blue jello, although I could have gotten red" **

"**Blue is the best, and thanks" **

**Some of the other's joined their table, while the rest sat at a table next to them. Sam did eat her jello and had her juice. Before long, it was time to head back to the courthouse. When they arrived there, Sam went to use the ladies room before the continuing on with the case. It was a long day for them all. When court was over for the day, Jack and Sam went back to their hotel for the night and Sam soaked in a bubble bath for a while, alone. When she got out, Jack ordered room service for them. **

**The next day was the same again, with more witness's testifying against Hanson. When they ended the day, court would resume on Monday morning. That night they all went out to O'Malley's for a steak dinner Everyone was enjoying themselves. Sam and Jack even had a couple of games of pool, making bets. Jack was able to cheer Sam up. **

"**Sam if I lose I'll buy all of us drinks" **

"**Ok, if I lose, I'll buy all of us beer, deal?" **

"**Deal" **

**They shook on it and played the game. Sam was smiling at Jack, when it was his turn. **

"**Dad, if I'm going to win, you better decide what drink you want?" Sam winked at him, then it was her turn. **

**Jacob thought about the bet that was made and realized what they both said. In the end Sam won the game. **

"**Ok, fly boy, pay up" **

"**Ok, come on" they all went to the bar. The men ordered all top shelf drinks while the ladies ordered a white wine each. **

"**Why are you guy buying top shelf for?" **

"**Remember what you said when we made the bet?" Sam said, smiling. **

"**That I'll buy all of us drinks" then he realized what he said. **

"**Doh" they all laughed. **

"**Good one Sam, you got me that time" After he paid for their drinks, they talked for a while before leaving. **

**Jack's side of the family were leaving in the morning to check on how the renovations for bakery were coming along, since they had bought the building next door. Mark left in the afternoon to head back to San Diego. Jacob was spending the weekend with the Hammond's before leaving on Sunday night. Jack and Sam spent all day Saturday together. They went for walks through the park, went shopping together and had a good time together. **

**In the afternoon they went to check on the house to see how it was coming along. They were both shocked when they saw the house. They walked up the new concrete driveway to the house and had a look around the out side of the house. **

**It was just how Sam had pictured it. They could see the swimming pool and the changing cabanas, as well as the pump shed, every thing. **

"**Wow, this place is incredible Sam, I love it" **

"**Is it like what you were thinking about plus much more?" **

"**Hell yes, especially with you here as well" they wrapped their arms around each other and they kissed. **

**They headed back to the hotel where Jack had booked the spa pool for an hour. When they got back to the hotel, they changed and went to the spa pool. They relaxed, feeling the bubbles work around them. Jack had his eyes closed, relaxing. Sam slowly went over to him and kissed him, which made him smile. **

**He opened his eyes to look into Sam's blue ones. She then moved so she was sitting on his lap, facing him with her legs on each side of him and her arms around his neck. She then gave him another kiss and it became quite passionate. **

"**Mmm, Sam do you know what you are doing to me?" Sam could feel his hard length pressing against her, which made her smile and she kissed him again. **

"**Well what are going to do about it " Jack said**

"**Have you ever made love in a spa pool?" **

"**No, you?" **

"**Nope, but there is a first time for everything" **

**They kissed and removed their swim suits and made passionate love while in the pool. Afterwards, they were kissing when Jack's watch beeped and he grabbed it and turned it off. **

"**We have five minutes before our time is up" **

"**We better get dressed. We can finish this off in our room" **

**They smiled and then they kiss before getting out of the pool. They dried off and got dressed, putting their robes on before leaving. They spent all day Sunday with their friends going to the movies, dinner and having a wonderful time together. **


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

**On Monday morning, they arrived back in court. Jack gave her a kiss before she walked into the courtroom. Over the next five days, it was one witness after another. At the end of each day she cried in his arms. He could see how tired she was by the end of each day, so he took them back to their hotel room for the night. On Friday he was holding her in his arms. **

"**How much longer"? Jack asked Commander Johnson.**

"**Not much, you and the ones from Cheyenne Mountain are on Monday, then it's just you, him and the Captain here last" Johnson said**

"**Ok, I'm taking my wife back to the hotel, see you on Monday then" **

"**Sure, don't worry Captain, it's almost over" **

"**Thanks, see you on Monday" **

**They left and headed back to the hotel. Jack ran a bubble bath for Sam to relax in. She enjoyed it and once finished, she walked out of the bathroom and took the towel off. **

"**Sam, lie down on the bed please, on your stomach" **

**So Sam did what he asked. A few seconds later she felt his hands all over her back and shoulders. The feelings this generated made her smile and moan at the same time. **

"**This feels so good Jack. It was just what I needed" **

"**I'm aim to please my beautiful, sexy, naked wife" Sam giggled, Jack slapped her ass cheek. **

"**Ow, what did you do that for?" **

"**No giggling while lying on the bed naked and my hands all over your back and shoulders" he was grinning because he knew that he cheered Sam up. When he was finished with her back and shoulders, he began to rub her backside, especially where he had slapped her before. **

**When finished, he grabbed the hand towel that was next to him to dry his hands and then he got off the bed, so Sam could get up. He was watching her get up, she was on all fours with her back lags apart, and Jack was watching that view, which was making his pants tight. Sam heard him groan. **

"**Are you ok Jack?" then she noticed his pants and that made her grin. **

"**Sam the way you got up from the bed, it made me almost want to take you right there and then" **

"**What this way?" Sam did it again, this time she swayed her hips a bit at him. **

"**That does it, I can't take it any longer" **

**Sam heard him pull down his pants and take his hard length and slip it into her wet centre. They both moaned at the same time, as he pumped his seed into her. Afterward, when they both calmed down, **

"**Gee Sam, what are you trying to do to me?"**

"**You love it, don't ya?" **

"**Yes and I love you. I hate to put a damper on this but we had better get ready and get going" **

**Jack pulled out of her and got cleaned up, using the towel he had used before, then cleaned Sam up before she got off the bed. They went to the bathroom to finish cleaning up. Sam gave him a passionate kiss before leaving to get dressed. He tidied himself up before going out to check on Sam. Once they were both dressed, they left for O'Malley's for dinner with their friends. They spent the weekend together having lots of fun; there was even a carnival in town, so they went to that. **


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

**On Monday morning, they trial continued. Jack found out that he was being called the next day. The next morning, Jack was called into testify. Once sworn in and given the personal details that they asked of him, his testimony began. Hours later, Commander Johnson only had one more question. Just before he asked the question, he had asked Sam's permission, she gave him the go ahead. **

"**Mr O'Neill, just one more question. What is your relationship with my client" **

"**I object" Hanson's lawyer said **

"**Commander, what is the meaning of this" the judge asked **

"**Well with Mr O'Neill's answer, it will answer lots of questions about what's going on between my client and Mr O'Neill" **

"**Ok, over ruled, you can ask the question again" **

"**Thank you, now Mr O'Neill, what is your relationship with my client Captain Carter?" **

**Jack and Sam looked at each other, the jury noticed it, and Sam gave him a smile and small nod, which he did in return. **

"**Captain Carter is" he looked at Hanson. **

"**My wife" then the court room when crazy. Sam smiled for the first time. Hanson was shocked and angry. Most of the jurh saw the look on Hanson's face when Jack said it. **

**When everything finally calmed down; **

"**Just one more question. When did you and Captain Carter get married?" **

"**Eighteenth of June in front of over fourteen hundred guests who were at the wedding" **

"**Thank you, no more questions" **

"**You may step down Mr O'Neill" **

**Jack nodded and stepped down. As he walked past Sam, they looked at each other and smiled. When he arrived outside the courtroom Hammond was walking up the hallway. **

"**Jack"**

"**George, damn you missed a good part in there" they shook hands. **

"**What did I miss?" **

"**My testimony. Oh, everyone in the court room went crazy, when Commander Johnson asked about my relationship with Sam. When I said she was my wife, I was looking at Hanson. Boy, was he pissed off, but at least it put a smile on Sam face" **

"**I'll bet he was pissed off. I'm here to testify. I should be getting a call any time." "They just called the airman in, the one who got beaten up by Hanson, when he went to help Sam just before she was shot" **

"**Yes, I know the one you mean"**

"**Sam and I went out to see our house last weekend. It looks great. From what we can figure out it will be at least another two or three weeks before it is complete" **

"**That's good to hear. Why have a house here when you live in Washington?" **

"**Sam built it for me. She asked what sort of house I would like to have and she went ahead and had one built. It is everything I wanted in a house plus what she added to it. The place looks great" **

"**I'm sure it is. "**

"**She has a good heart and I love her so much" **

"**I know you do son, everything is going to work out for the best for you two" **

"**I know, sir. Do you want some coffee?" **

"**No thanks you go ahead" **

"**Sure, I'll be right back" **

**Jack left to get his coffee and when he returned, he found out that Hammond was called in to testify. **


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One**

**After lunch, it was Jonas' turn in the box. **

"**Mr Hanson, what is your relationship with my client?" Johnson asked **

"**She is my fiancee" **

"**You mean she was your fiancee. Did she or did she not return your engagement ring to you?" **

"**Yes, but she is still my fiancee" **

"**Did she or did she not try to break up with you on one or more occasions?" **

"**Yes" **

"**But you wouldn't let her go, would you?" **

"**No, we love each other" **

"**We? Or do you mean you?" **

"**I love her and I'm not going to let her go" **

"**So, if she tried to leave you, what did you do to her?" **

"**I made sure she knew that she should never try to leave me again" **

**Sam was starting to shake and closed her eyes. There were tears streaming down her face and she pulled out a couple of tissues to wipe them away. Her hands were shaking so much that she dropped a couple. Several members of the jury noticed this. **

"**What do you mean by that?" **

"**I taught her a lesson not to leave me" **

**Johnson went back to the table. He saw the way Sam was shaking and he picked up sheet of paper off of the table and turned to Hanson once again. **

"**Did your lesson's include at least fifteen broken ribs, four punctured lung's, a broken arm, a broken wrist, six black eyes, ten swollen and split lips, bruising on the back, arms, wrists, face, shoulders, and three concussion's in two years" **

"**She kept disobeying me" **

"**Because she had wanted to leave"? **

"**Yes, and the house was alway a mess" **

"**From previous testimony we have heard of the way that you treated Captain Carter, in front of people. No wonder she wanted to leave" He went back and put the sheet back on the table. **

"**Mr Hanson, why did you shoot the captain"?**

"**I found out that she went to the Air Force ball after I told her not to" **

"**But weren't you away on a mission at that time?" **

"**Yes, I found out when I got back that she went with some Air Force Colonel" **

"**And you disapproved of her going out and having fun?" **

"**With men yes" **

"**How did you find Captain Carter's where abouts?" **

"**I asked her friend Jane" **

"**Asking her how"? **

"**I have my ways" **

"**Your way includes putting her into the hospital? Your honor, may I introduce into evidence these photo's taken when Lieutenant Jane Thomson was admitted to hospital in March of this year" **

**He passed her the photos. She was shocked but tried not to show it. **

"**You may show the jury" **

**He passed the photos to the jury, and then he carried on asking questions. Once finished with him, Hanson's lawyer asked him some question's. They stopped for a ten-minute break when the judge noticed how pale and upset Sam was getting. As soon as Sam had a chance, she ran out of the court room towards the ladies room. **


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy Two**

**Jack saw the door open and Sam run down the corridor towards the ladies room. He followed her and waited outside. Commander Johnson came up to stand with him. **

"**What happened?" Jack asked **

"**I had to make Mr Hanson tell the jury about what he did to Lt Thomson and your wife. Even though she knew it would be brought up, it was still very upsetting. I had to show the photos to the Judge and the jury. Some of the jury were looking a bit green after they saw the photos" **

"**Oh god" then Sam walked out and into Jack arms. **

"**It's going to be ok sweetheart, it's almost over" **

"**Your wife is the next to testify". **

"**Is there any chance I could be in there, when she goes up on the stand?" **

"**Sorry no, not until the verdict is in" **

"**We will be there Jack" Jack and Sam turned to see Jacob, John and Laura standing there. **

"**Mom, Dad, Jacob, when did you get in?" **

"**We came straight from the hotel. George told us what happened. How are you kiddo"? **

"**I will be ok dad, thanks for coming" they hugged each other.**

"**Sam, do you need any thing, water, coffee, blue jello" Sam smiled **

"**I'm fine thanks Jack" **

"**Blue jello?" john asked, **

"**Yeah, it's her favourite" **

"**Ah, well I'm a green jello guy myself" **

"**We know Dad, mom and I are red jello" **

"**I hope we are not going to argue about which color jello is the best?" Sam said, smiling. **

"**We better head back"**

"**Ok" **

**They walked back to the courtroom. When they got there Jack and Sam hugged and kissed one more time before she walked back into the court room, feeling better. John, Jacob and Laura followed Sam into the courtroom and sat behind her. **

**As soon as the judge returned, they carried on with the case. Then Sam was called to testify. She was shaking a bit when they started asking her questions about what she remembered. **

**At one point she started to cry and her lawyer handed her a couple of tissues. They carried on and an hour later she left the stand and went back to sit down where she was before. Then the two lawyers tried to convince the jury that he was guilty or not guilty. **

**Once they finished their closing statements, the judge charged the jury to consider the verdict and they retired to the jury room. Sam and the others went outside where Jack was waiting for her; she was in his arms at once. **

"**All we can do now is wait" Johnson said **

"**How about getting some coffee while waiting" **

"**Sounds good to me" **

**Johnson spoke to someone before they left to get some coffee. They sat out side the café by the courthouse, having their coffee and talking for a bit, until a bailiff walked over to them **

"**Excuse me Commander Johnson, the jury have returned with a verdict" **

"**That was quick" jack said **

"**Thank you, we should head back" **

**They all headed back to the courthouse. When they arrived, Jack was sitting behind Sam. Then the jury and the judge came in and sat down. **


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy Three**

"**Have your reached a verdict?" the leader of the jury stood up. **

"**Yes we have" **

"**Will the defendant please rise" Jonas and his lawyer stood up. **

"**What is the verdict?" **

"**We, the jury, find Jonas Hanson guilt on all counts" Everyone went crazy. Once everything was back to order and calmed down; the judge spoke: **

"**Thank you, ladies and gentlemen of the jury for this verdict. I know it wasn't easy to hear the circumstances" then the judge turned to Jonas. **

"**Mr Hanson, you are here by sentenced to thirty years with no parole." Then she turned to Sam. **

"**Mrs O'Neill, from what I have heard, you are one remarkably strong woman. Even when you did try to leave Mr Hanson, you put up with the abuse he put you through and you survived each time. Now you have moved on and married someone who I hope won't abuse you in the future. You are one lucky woman" **

"**Thank you your honor. I am lucky to have a warm loving, caring husband who I love so much, as well as family and friends around who has supported me through all of this" **

"**That is good to hear, this case is close" then she banged the gavel. **

**Everyone got up as soon as the jury and the judge were gone. Jack went and took Sam into his arms and held her, while two officers took Jonas way. They hugged and kissed. Jacob noticed that the judge had her office door slightly open and looked out to see Jack and Sam hugging and kissing. She noticed Jacob watching her and he gave her a nod before giving Sam a hug. Then everyone gave Sam a hug, then they left the courtroom, feeling much happier. **

"**This is a cause for a celebration, where to?" **

"**How about O'Malley's at seven tonight" Sam said. **

**They agreed, then they all separated to do a few things. Sam and Jack went back to the hotel, while Jacob called George to let him know what had happened and asked him to join them at O'Malley's for dinner, which he agreed to. **

**When Jack and Sam got to there room, Sam changed from her dress blues. Sam was in her matching bra and panties when Jack walked up behind her and he cupped her breast while kissing her neck and shoulder. **

"**Jack" she said moaning. **

**Sam managed to turn around so that they could kiss face to face. They removed one another's clothing and lay down on the bed and made passionate love. Afterwards they snuggled under the covers before drifting off to sleep. Two hours later they woke up and made love again before having a shower and dressing. Once dressed, they headed to O'Malley's. **

"**Jack can you take me to the mall" **

"**Now?" **

"**Yes, can you take me where it happened, please"? **

"**Sure sweetheart" **

**They drove to the mall. When they got there; Jack took her to the spot where she had been shot. Sam walked over to the area by herself, Jack waited for her close by. Sam closed her eyes at the memory, then opened them. **

"**It is over Jonas, I win" She said to herself. Then she turned and walked up to Jack. "Come here" they wrapped their arms around each other and held on to one another, for a moment. When they parted, he cupped her face. **

"**I love you Samantha Carter O'Neill" **

"**I love you to Jonathan Jack O'Neill" they kissed. **

"**Are you ok?" **

"**Yeah, I made it over the hurdle, this was the long stretch" **

"**Now?" **

"**You're my finish line" **

"**Good, shall we Mrs O'Neill?" **

"**Ok course" they left together to make a fresh start together. **


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy Four**

**Over the next six months, Sam was going back and forth between Washington and Colorado Springs because of her work. Ferretti and Sue got engaged, as did Charlie and Jane. They decided to have a double wedding with Sam being matron of honour and Jack best man for them both. Since Ferretti's house was rented and Charlie's place was an apartment, Jack and Sam bought each couple a house not too far from where they lived, as a wedding present. They were shocked by it but happy. Jane found out the day before her wedding that she was nine weeks pregnant, and told Charlie on their wedding night. He was thrilled. **

**Sam went to the doctor to find out if she could have children since both she and Jack had been married for a while and on no birth control pills. She was devastated when she found out that she couldn't have children. **

**When she got home, she told Jack straight away. It hit them quite hard. Sam found out that it was damage caused when Jonas kicked her, especially in the lower stomach area, which damaged her ovaries. **

**One day Sam was working in the control room at the SGC when the gate started spinning and the cover flew off. She hit the alarm and some of the SF's quickly grabbed their guns. She tried to close the iris, but she was working on it when the gate started spinning. **

**When it whooshed into life, they all held their breath and then five men came though the gate in gray armour suits. One was in gold and when their helmets fell back, their face's appeared. **

**The leader said some thing and then there was a fire fight. Sam was able to finally close the iris. She then noticed that the bullets were having little effect, so she ran to the nearest store room and grabbed four grenades and then ran back into the gate room. **

"**Fall back, fire in the hole" **

**She pulled the pin on two of them and threw them at the invaders, as the rest of the SF's ran out of the room with the wounded. She quickly pulled the pins on the last two, just as the blast doors started to close and then threw them in also. There was a double explosion. **

**Sam ran up the steps to the control room and clicked away on the keyboard until she got the security camera footage. They were all dead, and three of then had lost a limb. There was blood every where. She opened the blast doors as Hammond showed up. **

"**Captain, what's going on?" **

"**Those aliens came through the gate, sir. The one in gold must be their leader, they were speaking an alien language, sir. That's when the shooting started, so a fire fight started. When I saw that the bullets were having no affect on the aliens, I ran to the armory room and grabbed some grenades. I told the SF's to fall back and threw the grenades into the gate room as the blast door closed. I had to check the video camera was working, sir to see if it was safe or not in the gate room. When I noticed on the screen that they were all dead, I opened the blast doors and then you arrived, sir" **

"**Injuries?" **

"**Four men sir"**

"**Well done, Captain. I'm looking forward to reading your report" **

"**Yes sir, sorry about the mess and damage" Hammond chuckled **

"**That's ok, just more paper work for me to do. at least you saved a lot of lives" **

"**Yes sir"**

"**I see the iris works" **

"**Yes sir, I think the leader was pissed off that I blocked his exit"**

"**I bet he was" then they heard the gate close down. **

"**What was that?" Sam clicked over the keyboard and the iris opened up. **

"**The gate shut down sir" **

"**Ok, I'll call the Joint Chief of Staff about this, carry on" **

"**Yes sir" **

**Hammond ordered a clean up crew while he was talking to the Joint Chief's. Then he was told of a mission that had happened over a year ago. As soon as he found out where the report was, he went and got it. He sat down in his office and read it. He was shocked to find out who was the leader of the first mission. **


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy five**

**Two hours later, after reading the report, he couldn't believe that the Jack O'Neill he had gotten to know over the past year was the same one who had been sent on what was considered a suicide mission. Then he went on to find out who else was on that mission. He was shocked to find out that it was Louis Ferretti and Charlie Kowalski. **

**He received a phone call from the President who wanted to find out what was going on. There were sending two teams through, that would include Sam. She was going to be on the first team known as SG1 and George was ordered to get the rest of the team from the first mission back. He was to find out what really happened on that mission. So he sent Major Samuels to get Jack. He knew that he was at home in Washington. **

**Then he got a couple of SF's to get Ferretti and Charlie in. The next thing was to tell Sam before Jack showed up. One thing that his bosses wanted was to send another bomb through the gate, so he got Sam on to it, which gives him some time to think things over. Major Samuels showed up at the house and saw Jack on the roof, stargazing. **

"**Colonel O'Neill" **

"**Retired" **

"**I was ordered to bring you to Cheyenne mountain, sir"**

"**Why"? still looking through his telescope **

"**General Hammond sent me. It has to do with the Stargate" that got his attention and he turned around to look at Samuals, who was in his dress blues. **

"**General Hammond; he would be about 5'10, bald, Texas accent, ready to retire?" **

"**Yes sir, thats him. We have a plane waiting for you sir"**

"**Ok, let me pack a few things" **

**Jack closed down his new laptop that Sam got him for his birthday last year and the telescope that she got him for Christmas. They both climbed down the steps and walked into the house; Jack put the laptop in the office before going upstairs to their bedroom and packed a few things, including his dress blues and dog tags. **

**Once he had everything he walked downstairs to the lounge when he notice that both Samuel's and another Air Force Major were looking at the poster size wedding photo of he and Sam then at the other wedding photos. **

"**I just need to make couple of calls before we head off" **

"**Yes sir, Excuse me, is this Captain Samantha Cater?" **

"**Yes it is, she is my wife. Why, do you know her?" **

"**Yes sir, we met couple of months ago" **

"**Well I'm going to make the calls, I'll be right back" Jack put his bag and suit bag on the ground and went to make a call. **

"**Hi sweetheart, I hope I'm not disturbing you in anything… oh… ok, well I'm coming to Colorado, George wants to see me about some thing... yes, I'll call you, I will let you get back to work. I love you too… bye" the he hung up. **

**Then he called the security agency to let them know that he was going out of town for a few days and that Sam was away also. Once finished on the phone, he turned off the lights and then he went over and opened up a box on the wall and turned on the security system. **

**Then he went to pick up his bags, jacket and wallet and walked out the front door**

"**You two have ten seconds to get your asses out here before the alarm is activated" they moved quickly outside. Jack closed the door and locked it. Then they moved to the waiting car. **

"**What about the lights?" **

"**Don't worry, they are on a timer, shall we"? they left to head to the airport. **


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy Six**

**When Sam finally finished with the bomb, she went to see Hammond, who was in his office. **

"**Sir, Jack called said that you wanted to see him" **

"**Yes, that is right Captain" **

"**Why, what is it" **

"**Sam, remember when he told you about the suicide mission that he was sent on over a year a go and that it was classified?" **

"**Yes?" **

"**Sam read this"**

**He passed the folder to her; she opened it up and was shocked when she saw his name on it. She read it while Hammond was there. Two hours later, she closed it. Then she remembers what Jack had said about the mission and how it was classified. She looked up from the file. **

"**Sir, permission to be dismissed" **

"**Yes, how are you feeling Sam" **

"**Shocked, but I'll be ok" **

**Then Sam got up and passed the report back to him before leaving. She went to check on the gate room. It had all been cleaned up and the bodies removed. Then she heard footsteps behind her; she knew those footsteps and turned around to see Jack standing there. He walked up to her and they hugged one another. **

"**I'm sorry sweetheart, are you ok?" He pulled back **

"**Yeah, how" Jack put his finger up to her lips. **

"**Samuel's told me that a Captain was killed by some aliens when blowing them up, but didn't know the guy's name. George was the one that told me what had happened when I was on my way here. I can't believe what you did Sam, you saved a lot of lives, I'm so proud of you" **

"**So, that means you can't shoot me" Jack chuckled and then he kissed her. **

"**No, now you know"**

"**Jack I've read your report and remember what you said to me about the two guy's who changed your mind? It was Dr Jackson and Skar'ra, wasn't it?" **

"**Yes, if it wasn't for them and Charlie bugging to go to the ball, we wouldn't have met" **

"**True. Just one question about your report. It's not all true is it?" they looked in to each other eyes, she would know if he is telling the truth or not. **

"**No, the Abydonians are alive and well, as well as Dr Jackson. I told them to cover the gate so it wouldn't work again. When we returned, they dialed the planet two days later and they couldn't get a lock" **

"**Jack do you remember the address?" **

"**Part of it, why?" **

"**Come with me" Sam grabbed his hand and they went to the control room where Sam worked away on the computer. She was still at it when Hammond showed up. **

"**What's going on?" **

"**Sam's brain is working over time again" **

"**Jack what were the symbols that you remember?" **

**Jack pointed to three symbols including earth's point of origin. Then Sam was clicking away on the keyboard. **

"**Captain?" **

"**Ah sir, those aliens did not come from Abydos sir. This is the address where they came from and the part of the address Jack remembered for Abydos. They are two different addresses sir," Hammond looked over to the monitor.**

"**So you are saying that there is more than one planet with a Stargate on it?" **

"**It looks like it sir. I've been working on a program for the last six months for different gate addresses" **

"**Thanks for letting me know, we have a debriefings anyway, let's go." **


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

**They walked up the stairs to the briefing room and they were shocked to see Charlie and Ferretti there. Once seated, they noticed that there were several officers from the Pentagon there. The briefing had already started. Ten minutes later they were all still talking. **

"**Charlie, Ferretti, do you remember the address to Abydos?" Sam asked, **

"**Yes" Charlie, said **

"**Sir with your permission, I would like to try to establish a worm hole, if possible" "Granted" **

"**Charlie can you come with me please" **

"**Sure" **

**They went down to the control room, where Charlie gave Sam the address. Then she started dialing the gate. When the seventh chevron locked, there was a whooshing sound of the gate. Then Sam closed it down. **

"**Sir, permission to take a team through the gate" Jack said**

"**We don't know what's on the other side," Samuels said **

"**Jack, did you say that Dr Jackson sneezes a lot" **

"**Sam, you are brilliant" He gives her a kiss and ran out of the room. **

"**Captain?" **

"**I think he has gone to get a box of tissues, sir" **

"**Oh, I get it" Charlie said grinning. **

**Then Jack showed up in the gate room with a big box of tissues in his hand. **

"**Sir" **

"**Granted"**

**Then Sam went back to the computer and the gate started spinning into life again. When it whooshed into life, Jack walked up the damaged ramp and threw the box in and a few seconds later it shut down. Then he headed back up to the control room.**

"**Sir, this might take some time. Dr Jackson knows it is from me and well you know what I mean" **

"**Understood, dismissed" then they all left the control room. **

"**Sam, where are your quarters" **

"**This way" **

**They went into Sam's quarters. As soon as the door was shut, they were in one another's arms, hugging and kissing. **

"**God, I missed you so much" Jack said **

"**I missed you too, being here for three days" they kissed again. **

"**Sam, you really look hot in those BDU's." **

"**Really" **

"**Yes" **

"**God, Jack make love to me" **

"**It will have to be a quickly" **

"**Ok" **

**They both stripped their clothing off and were on the bed making love that they both missed so much. **

"**That was great Jack **

"**Was it?" **

"**Yes, like always" **

"**I don't know about you but I'm hungry" Sam laughed. **

"**You did work up a bit of an appetite" **

"**Yes I did, shall we?" **

**They got up and cleaned up, then sorted out Jack's clothes before leaving their room and went to the mess hall for some thing to eat. They sat down at one of the tables having cake and coffee, when Charlie and Ferretti showed up. They both got coffee and went sat with them. **

"**How's Jane Charlie?" **

**Sam found out that both Jane and Sue were both transferred to Colorado Springs when they got back from their honeymoon's, so the Air Force took care of the moving of furniture for them. **

"**She's ok, morning sickness and now she's getting cravings for KFC chicken" they all laughed. **

"**But you love it through don't ya?" Jack said **

"**Yeah, we do. We even started buying things for the nursery" **

"**That's good. I know that while I'm in town we will go shopping, along with Sue, when we all have time off." **

"**I know, she told me all about it" **

"**How did the first ultra sound go?" Jack asked **

"**Good, we even got a surprise, Jane is having twins" **

"**Hey, now that is a cause for a celebration" Jack said **

"**Yes it does alright" **

**Then the alarms went off, so the four of them ran out of the mess to the gate room. When they got there the gate had already shut down. Jack went to get the white box and he rubbed the side and smiled, then threw it to Samuel's. It read '_thanks, send more.'_ **

"**Sir, request permission to go through the gate?" **

"**If the President says ok, consider your self returned to active duty Colonel" **

"**Yes sir" Jack said smiling. **


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

**Five hours later Ferretti, Charlie, Jack, Sam and four others went through the gate to find Daniel and the other Abydonians alive and well. They also found out that Daniel was married to Shar'ra and they were expecting their first child in three months. **

**Jack and Sam moved into their new home in Colorado Springs, since they were both now working at Cheyenne Mountain and they sold their home in Washington**

**Three months later Shar'ra gave birth to Abigail and Danielle Jackson in the infirmary. They were very happy. At the same time, Sam was awarded a Congressional Medal of Honor for what she did, risking her life to save other's by killing the Goa'uld and Jaffa who had come through the gate. She was also promoted to Major, which made Jack happy man. **

**One of their mission's took them to Chulak, where they meet Teal'c and Bra'tac. When they found out what happened to Apophis, there was a great celebration of his death. Teal'c found out that some of the Jaffa still believed that he would return and they tried to kill his wife and son. Teal'c brought them to earth for safety. Teal'c joined SG1 with Jack, Daniel and Ferretti. **

**They returned from one mission with an eight-year old girl named Cassandra. Her entire planet's population has been destroyed by Nirti. Jack and Sam adopted her, since Sam was working in her lab. They even got a dog for her but they let her choose. She picked a golden Labrador puppy and named him Toto. Since they had all recently watched the "Wizard of Oz" she decided to call him that. Even the family loved her. **

**Two mouths after Cassandra's adoption, Jane gave birth to Jack and Samantha Kawalski. Jack and Sam became their god parents. At the same time Sue found out that she was pregnant, again. Everyone was happy except for Sam, and Jack knew it was hurting her a lot. A year later Hammond retired and Jack was promoted to General. Ferretti became the leader of SG1 with Lt Jennifer Hailey as his 2IC. **

**Several months later SG1 and SG5 saved a small village from a Goa'uld attack. Sam went to help the wounded, since she was trained in field first aid and knew what to do. She was giving a man mouth to mouth resuscitation when the Tok'ra symbiote, Jolinar left the dying man and entered Sam. She took over Sam's body and began to search for her mate, Lantesh. Jolinar found Lantesh's host, who was also dying. She had to find a new host for him or he would die. Since they were evacuating the injured, she had no trouble getting help to take **

**Lantesh's host through the gate. **

**The host was taken to the infirmary to be treated. She was desperate to find Lantesh a new host, before they were found out. She already knew about her host's husband, Jack. She got a zat when she had a chance. The host's body was waiting to be prepped for surgery, she had to act now. She called Jack down to the infirmary because she needed to show him something. When he arrived, he heard Jolinar's voice say, "forgive me". **

**Jack was shocked when he heard his wife's voice, then she zatted him **

**as he stood by the host's gurney. She quickly went over to the body and opened it's mouth. **

"**I've found a temporary host, my love" **

**Then Lantash appeared out of the host's mouth and onto Sam's hands. Teal'c has just arrived in the infirmary looking for Jack. He saw what was happening and he got his zat and he zatted Sam. Just then he saw her eyes' glow and a symbiote in her hands. As she fell to the floor next to Jack, she was able to open Jack's mouth and symbiote entered Jack. She looked at up Teal'c; **

"**Sorry, I had no choice" then Sam lost consciousness.**

**Once all the wounded were taken care of, Charlie found himself in charge of the base, until some things were sorted out, namely Jack and Sam. They were in the cells together. Lantesh, through Jack, spoke to Teal'c, telling him who and what they were. He was shocked. **

**Jolinar told him that there was a goa'uld Ashrac after them. She told him she needed a laptop computer so that they could put all of the information that they had gathered, just in case something did happen to them. She told him that one day they would meet the Tok'ra themselves. Teal'c got both Jack and Sam a laptop each. The immediately started inputting their information . They finished and then they passed the information disks and the laptops back to Teal'c, and asked him to hide the disks, just in case. **


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

**Three days later, the villager's found a new planet to move to, thanks to the SGC personal. Daniel went to see Jack and Sam for the first time. He saw a man in an SF uniform walking out of the cellblock where they were being held. When he went in there, he was shocked at what he found and hit the alarm. The medical team arrived and looked after Jack and Sam, who were very close to death. **

**Daniel got two zats and found Teal'c, telling him who to look for. A couple of minutes later Daniel found him in the gate room. He tried to run up the ramp, but Daniel zatted him once. He kept on moving, so he zatted him once again, killing him. Then the gate shut down. **

**Jack and Sam did live, both of the symboites died to save their lives. A few day's later they were released from the infirmary. They were given two weeks off; Cassie stayed with Charlie and Jane. It took time for both of them to heal. **

**Three months later Sam found out that Jacob had Cancer; it was heart breaking for her. Two weeks later she had a dream, a vision about where the Tok'ra might be found. She spoke to Jack about it and they decided to check it out with SG1. They found them and they talk about forming an alliance. They couldn't come to an agreement. **

**Then SG3 showed up to let Sam know that her father had taken a turn for the worse. The Tok'ra needed a host. Jack and Sam talked and then asked them some questions. They told them that they might have a host. Jack went back with Teal'c, while the rest stayed there. An hour later the Tok'ra found out they had been betrayed and would have to move planets, so they started moving with SG1 and SG3's help. **

**Five hours later Jack, Jacob and Teal'c arrived back on the planet. Jacob did become the new host to Selmac. Jacob, Sam and Jack were the last one's to leave the planet; they just made it through the gate back to earth. Teal'c told the three Tok'ra who had come back to earth with them that Lantesh and Jolinar had left mission reports behind. Teal'c retrieved the disks and laptop with solar panels and passed them to the Tok'ra before they left. Jacob went with them. **

**One month later Sue gave birth to David Ferretti.**


	80. Chapter 80

**NOTES: this is the last chapter fans. i would like to thank every one for there reviews for this story. all your reviews have made me one happy shipper camper. thank you all and don't worry more weird and crazy stories to come. and also thanks to ILOVESG1 for beta reading my crazy stories.**

**Last chapter**

**Two months later Sam was shocked when she found out that she was two months pregnant. Then she remembered that Jolinar had told her that she had repaired her ovaries. Jack was over the moon with the news. They sent word to Jacob about it. Seven months later Grace Samantha O'Neill was born. She had brown eyes and blond hair. Everyone was happy about it. **

**Shar'ra found out that she was two months pregnant at about that time. Whenever there was good news, there was always a barbecue around at the O'Neill house. Two months later Jane found out that she was also pregnant. At this same time both Ferretti and Charlie were promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. **

**Six months after the promotions, Sue found out that she was also pregnant again. Two weeks later Shar'ra gave birth to Nicholas Jackson. Three months later Jane gave birth to Mathew Kawalski. At the same time Sam found out that she was also pregnant again. Seven months later she gave birth to Jonathan (Jack) O'Neill Junior (JJ) and George Jacob O'Neill. **

**Three years later all of the Goa'uld were gone and the Jaffa were free. There was peace in the galaxy after hundreds of years of war. Jack was promoted to Major General; Sam was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and both Ferretti and Charlie were promoted to full colonel. **

**Both Jane and Sue have been promoted to Major; they had been promoted to Captain seven years before. Shar'ra had a son Adam Jackson. Sue had a girl Sharon Ferretti. Jane gave birth to Hope Kawalski. Sam had two more sets of twins. Rose Laura O'Neill (Rose Hammond had passed away five years earlier) and Harry John O'Neill. The other set of twins were Christopher Charlie and Alex Brian. **

**Ten years after Apophis came through the gate, the world found out about the program, the allies and friends that they have made in that time, everything. The Stargate was moved out of the complex after a new building was built for the device and it was still under the US A Air Force's control. **

**Jack, Sam, Charlie and Ferretti were all promoted again. There was even a wall memorial for the personnel that had lost their lives in the ten years of the Stargate program. The SGC became a museum for tourists. **

**Jack, Sam and their friends all still live in Colorado Springs and their kids all go to the same school together. Cassie followed in Sam's footsteps, to be a soldier/scientist, which made them both happy. Jonas is still serving time in prison and still angry with Sam and her friends for putting him in there. By the time he gets released, he will be sixty-eight years old.**

**The end **


End file.
